O Segredo do Pentagrama
by Isabelle Delacour
Summary: Em um tempo de incertezas e a guerra batendo às portas do mundo bruxo, Malfoy em um momento de insanidade conjura o Feitiço da Alma Gêmea. Agora, além de sobreviver à guerra terá que aprender vária coisas, inclusive amar.
1. A Noite de Todos os Anjos

N/A: Agradecendo...

Minha querida Beta: Susan V. Malfoy, que me aturou todo esse tempo, corrigindo e me incentivando a continuar, mesmo quando isso me pareceu impossível. Valeu!!!!!!!!

Bernardo Cardoso da Silva, escritor fabuloso que me emprestou uma frase perfeita e uma criação sua. Pelo carinho, Bernardo, te agradeço...

Dedicando...

Minha primeira fic. É! E vai para o casal mais fofo da net Blackthorn, Samie e Felton. Espero que gostem...

_**O Segredo do Pentagrama**_

_**Capitulo I – A noite de todos os Anjos**_

Era uma noite de lua cheia, que iluminava cada recanto de Hogwarts. Estava no final de outono, e tudo estava em um tom de dourado lá fora. Tristemente, as folhas caíam, deixando as árvores sem muito viço. Pela janela, Draco observava a silhueta da lua refletida no lago.

Estava só, como sempre esteve. Já havia terminado a escola há quase três meses, mas as coisas aconteceram depressa demais, ainda não assimilara toda a sua tragédia. Sua mãe estava morta, morreu tentando protegê-lo de Lucius. Ela perdera a vida estupidamente, não teve tempo de chorar por ela.

Mas a vingança, que esperava ter um sabor tão doce quanto às iguarias da Dedos de Mel, ao contrário, aumentou ainda mais seu ódio. Entregar Lucius a ordem da Fênix não serenou seu coração.

Sentia-se seguro ali em Hogwarts, graças a Snape que o colocou ao seu lado nas masmorras. Sua função era fabricar poções para a Ordem da Fênix. Sempre fora exemplar em poções quando aluno, gostava de estar ali, mas Severus nunca seria um modelo de companhia para ninguém. Seu nome, agora maldito, fazia com que todos se afastassem dele. Não se encaixava em nenhum dos lados, então quase nunca se misturava a ninguém da escola.

Agora, lia pela milésima vez a única coisa que sobrara de sua mãe. Um antigo e raro livro de feitiços que encontrara no bolso interno das vestes dela. Na primeira vez que o abriu havia um enigma, bem típico de Narcissa, que se divertia com a ansiedade dos outros. Escrito em língua Celta, Draco levou um tempo e muita irritação para traduzir. Era algo mais ou menos assim…

_**"O sol sempre derrete o gelo,**_

_**a água inunda o abismo,**_

_**mas haverá luz para aquele**_

_**que é dono das batidas do meu coração…" **_

Junto com o livro um delicado marcador de páginas estampado com um magnífico dragão branco estava estrategicamente marcando um feitiço que a princípio não deu muita importância, mas, com o tempo, não pode mais negligenciar o seu conteúdo. Tentava justificar o fato de fazer o feitiço: estava sozinho ali, só Snape o aceitava, irônico, seu padrinho espião da Ordem…

Nada mais importava que todos fossem para o inferno, ele não se importaria com as criticas…

Nesse instante, voltava a sua atenção para o livro, revisando-o mais uma vez. Era um feitiço complexo, não poderia haver nenhum erro, ao menos uma palavra mal pronunciada…

Saiu de seus aposentos e foi em direção a um antigo carvalho nos jardins de Hogwarts. Como se tratava de uma magia Celta, ela deveria ser feita junto à natureza. Os Druidas não construíam templos. Tudo era feito na floresta junto a um carvalho.

A noite estava fria, uma lufada de ar frio beijou-lhe a face e o fez arrepiar, sua alma estava fria naquele momento. Nada o deteria, ele faria o feitiço, e com certeza sairia de Hogwarts com sua cara metade, para sempre longe da escuridão que tomava conta do mundo bruxo naquele momento.

Respirou fundo. Finalmente a lua estava em alinhamento com Vênus, um momento raro no céu. Ouviu ao longe ao longe a ultima badalada do relógio do Salão Principal de Hogwarts.

Era sua hora. Num momento de insanidade proferiu o feitiço…

_**"Luna blanca, ouvi meu clamor,**_

_**acordai o meu amor.**_

_**Vento, clamo teu favor,**_

_**Sussurra ao seu ouvido.**_

_**Terra, mostra o caminho.**_

_**Fogo, que me incendeia,**_

_**Ilumina meu caminho.**_

_**Água, purifica meu coração**_

_**para que eu a mereça."**_

Com a varinha em punho fez um leve e gracioso meneio em direção a lua. Um facho de luz branca inundou todo o castelo. Segundos depois, estava no chão, uma grande dor o corroia as entranhas, não conseguia pensar. A dor era pior que os "crucios" que várias vezes o atingiram. Pior que todas as torturas que sofreu em nome do treinamento que seu pai tanto se orgulhava. Perdeu os sentidos…

* * *

Na parte trouxa de Belfast, um atentado em um shopping vitimara várias pessoas, balas perdidas e bombas acertavam todos que tentavam sair dali. Caída no chão, uma das vítimas ainda via as pessoas correndo sem rumo. A confusão assumia proporções alarmantes, vários corpos caídos, explosões e gritaria. Aquilo parecia longe de ter um fim. O socorro não vinha, e aos poucos foi perdendo os sentidos, e a dor e a escuridão foram tomando conta dela, que se sentia caindo em um imenso abismo sem luz. Parecia o fim, quando uma dor maior ainda a atingiu, juntamente com um facho de luz branca que ali naquele lugar ninguém pareceu notar. 

Uma grande energia percorreu seu corpo, um sentimento amargo percorreu-lhe o coração, um nó na garganta. As lágrimas saíam sem dificuldade, tudo parecia perdido mais uma vez…

* * *

Dumbledore acordou assustado com a claridade mágica. Sabia o que significava: um velho feitiço. Levantou-se correndo e convocou os professores. Era preciso agir com rapidez. 

Seguindo o caminho residual do feitiço logo encontraram Draco Malfoy inconsciente, defronte ao antigo carvalho nos jardins de Hogwarts...

"O Sr. Malfoy finalmente cumpriu a profecia, acordou um Slib!"

"Slib?" - Todos falaram em uníssono.

"Sim, trata-se de um bruxo que nasceu trouxa, mas, sua magia é tão fraca que não pode ser detectada."

"Olhe professor." Lupin aproximou-se com o pequeno livro ainda aberto no feitiço. Dumbledore sorriu.

"O Sr. Malfoy finalmente encontrou sua alma gêmea..."

"Como? Onde ela está?"

"Severus seja rápido! Aqui está."

Retirou do bolso interno de suas vestes um aurim, um dragão dourado. Com sua varinha programou-o e entregou ao professor de poções.

"Esta chave de portal vai levá-lo a pessoa que o Sr. Malfoy acordou. Use Obliviate em um raio grande de ação."

"Como saberei qual é?"

"Você saberá, acredite..."

Severus seguiu as ordens de Dumbledore, sumindo instantaneamente. Levaram Draco para os aposentos de Severus e Madame Pomfrey foi chamada e ministrou uma poção para dor.

* * *

Severus apareceu no meio do caos do shopping e desviou do que parecia ser um tijolo. Olhou a sua volta e amaldiçoou todos os trouxas da face da Terra. Por Merlin, o que era aquilo? 

Concentrou-se. O raio branco ainda estava ali. Correu até ele. Deparou-se com alguém coberto de sangue, inconsciente. Sabia o que o afilhado tinha feito, sabia que tinha que ser rápido, depois trataria de o esfolar vivo pessoalmente.

"Obliviate"

Abaixou-se, tomando o corpo inerte delicadamente em seus braços. Depositou a chave de portal em suas mãos e logo estavam de volta a Hogwarts, mais precisamente em seus aposentos.

Madame Pomfrey indicou uma maca que conjurou ao canto do quarto, atrás de um biombo. Severus assentiu e se afastou.

"Severus, tomei a liberdade de trazer Draco para cá, vão precisar de monitoramento por um tempo, e quero que tudo isso fique em segredo por enquanto. Tudo bem?"

"Claro, diretor."

Do outro lado do biombo, Madame Pomfrey começou a limpar e tratar os vários ferimentos da Slib. Ao lado, na grande cama de Dossel de Snape, Draco ardia em febre, se contorcendo de dor.

Todos estavam impacientes a espera de Madame Pomfrey. Draco ficava cada vez mais agitado. Finalmente, depois de uns quarenta minutos, Madame Pomfrey apareceu levitando o corpo da jovem já limpa e cheia de curativos, dentro de uma camisola de algodão branca que contrastava com seus cabelos negros e com a sua palidez. Não poderia usar poções na garota ainda. Depositou a jovem levemente ao lado de Malfoy. Uma leve luz, quase imperceptível iluminou os dois. Draco se acalmou, como se soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Neste instante, a febre cedeu lugar a um sono calmo para ambos.

"Meus amigos, devemos nos retirar, amanhã teremos um dia cansativo. Eles dormirão por hora..."


	2. Tomando Decisões

**Capitulo II**

_**Tomando Decisões**_

Snape passara a noite observando Draco e a garota ao seu lado, presenciou quando eles começaram a se aproximar um do outro. Aos poucos a garota se aninhou nos braços do afilhado que a recebeu como se aquilo fosse uma rotina para ambos. A tênue luz azul que emanava dos dois ficou um pouco mais forte, fato que provocou um arremedo de sorriso nos lábios do professor de poções. Não sabia bem o que aquilo significava, mas, foi o suficiente para desfazer as rugas de preocupação e dormir algum tempo.

Dumbledore chegou cedo, e encontrou Snape andando de um lado para outro, denunciando que não havia dormido bem. Tinha milhões de perguntas e se preocupava com seu afilhado.

"Bom dia, Snape." – Dumbledore fez uma reverência rápida, retribuída pelo outro bruxo.

"Diretor."

"Devo acreditar que tem perguntas."

"Sim, Senhor. Podemos conversar?"

"Claro! Imagino o conteúdo da conversa Severus. Bem, o Sr. Malfoy fez o feitiço da alma gêmea, esse feitiço é muito antigo e não é usado há quase um século; ele implica um grande poder. Só um bruxo com grandes poderes poderia conjurar esse feitiço. Quero acreditar que o jovem Malfoy obteve ajuda, ou seus poderes são bem maiores do que imaginamos..." - olhou para Severus como se quisesse uma resposta, e Severus entendeu.

"Acredite Diretor, ele não tem amigos aqui, ninguém fala com ele além dos professores e duvido que haja entre nós alguém tão estúpido."

"Está bem. Concordo com você. Então estamos lidando com uma assinatura mágica poderosa. Do contrário a garota não tinha sido encontrada e o garoto estaria morto a essa hora. "

"E agora, o que acontece? A garota não parece nada bem. Eu a encontrei em Belfast, era um atentado. O clima ali não estava nada bom."

"Eles vão permanecer juntos alguns dias aqui até que o vínculo entre eles se torne mais forte, essa proximidade então é vital para ambos." Lançou um olhar para a cama e sorriu, a cena o agradou. O jovem aconchegava a garota em seus braços e pareciam apaixonados, porém a jovem estava muito pálida e tinha uma feição de dor em seu rosto.

Snape deu-lhe um olhar cansado e rendeu-se.

"Precisamos, antes de tudo, fazer um pequeno feitiço. Severus, acorde o Sr. Malfoy."

"Draco acorde. Draco! Vamos acorde!"

Malfoy acordou assustado e logo percebeu que não estava mais só. Algo estava diferente, estava mudado, inundado de sentimentos. Então percebeu sua companheira. A princípio assustou-se com a garota muito pálida em seus braços, que diabos ela estava fazendo ali? E ele a tinha em seus braços. No momento não lembrava de nada que pudesse explicar aquela presença. Dumbledore o tirou imediatamente dos seus devaneios.

"Sr. Malfoy?"

"Diretor? Tio Sev?"

"Lembra-se do que fez?" Perguntou o diretor calmamente.

Naquele momento lembrou do livro de feitiços, do carvalho, da lua, a dor...

"Sim, me lembro agora... quem é?" Perguntou um Draco assombrado e já sabendo a resposta.

"Sua alma gêmea. Você acordou uma Slib, seu irresponsável!" Disse Snape em tom de reprovação.

"Calma, Severus, não é hora de repreensões. Ele ainda é uma criança e como tal não pesa muito as conseqüências de certos atos."

"Slib? O que em nome de Merlin é isso?" Perguntou o loiro já irritado com a situação e com aquela garota que não acordava nunca.

"Slib é uma bruxa nascida trouxa com uma magia ínfima."

"Sangue-ru... – parou no meio da expressão. Não podia terminá-la, não podia acreditar. Ele, um puro sangue, com uma... a palavra não podia ser nem sequer pensada. O vínculo mágico que já existia entre os dois, cobrava com uma sensação dolorosa atos e pensamentos contrários..."

"Algum problema?"

"Não, senhor."

Mentiu o rapaz. Ninguém precisava saber o que se passava com ele, já sabiam demais para o seu gosto. No momento só queria acordar aquela infeliz... Novamente a sensação ruim tomou conta de suas entranhas, mas, ainda assim queria mandar a garota de volta de onde viera.

"Deve saber que temos que completar o feitiço, diante disso devo lhe dizer que se escolher abandoná-la ambos morrerão..."

Morrer? Ele se amaldiçova pelo azar que tivera. Agora não tinha saída. Mas, morrer não estava nos seus planos. E ainda mais por uma sangue-ru...A resposta de Draco foi instantânea.

"Hoje não é um bom dia para morrer..." - Disse, olhando para ela. Em seu intimo estava irado. Tanta gente para acordar, tinha que ser um mero aborto?

"Então a acorde, com cuidado, ela deve estar assustada. Olhe nos olhos dela e deixe que ela ouça o som de sua voz. Está pronto?"

"Não."

"Então a desperte, mas sem bruxaria."

Malfoy, tocou seu rosto e sussurrou alguma coisa que os dois bruxos não entenderam. A garota acordou assustada nos braços de Malfoy e logo quis se afastar, mas parou quando seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos de Draco. A íris prateada a paralisou. Estava muito fraca para reagir a tudo aquilo. Estaria morta? Aquilo era a outra vida? Olhava ao redor, nunca havia estado em um lugar parecido, tochas iluminavam o ambiente, que era um misto de austero e luxuoso. Mas, seus olhos logo voltaram aos de Draco, ela não podia resistir a eles. Duas poças incandescentes de mercúrio que fazia com que tudo desaparecesse da sua visão...

"Shiii, calma, está tudo bem.".

"Dói..." – foi tudo que consegui dizer.

"Agüente firme". Disse Draco friamente.

"Sr. Malfoy, pode se levantar?"

"Sim, Senhor"

Malfoy se sentia bem, um pouco fraco, mas se levantou com facilidade, sentindo um leve puxão no vínculo. Eles já estavam ligados por um laço mágico, por isso Malfoy sentia a presença da garota com certa intensidade.

"Ajude-a" Ordenou Snape indicando com a cabeça o que ele deveria fazer.

Draco, a contragosto, deu a volta e estendeu a mão sinalizando que deveria levantar, mas estava fraca demais. Num movimento rápido, a tomou nos braços. Ela gemeu...

"Agüente firme! Isso é satisfatório, diretor?" – olhou para Dumbledore com um ar de irritação.

"Sim, agora pergunte o nome dela."

Draco olhou nos olhos da garota em seus braços e perguntou:

"Hey qual é o seu nome?"

"A-Angel..."

"Termine o feitiço, Sr. Malfoy."

Draco a encarou e disse solenemente:

"_**O sol sempre derrete o gelo,**_

_**A água inunda o abismo,**_

_**Mas haverá luz para aquela**_

_**Que é dona das batidas do meu coração…**_

_**Nada de ruim irá te acontecer enquanto eu viver..."**_

As palavras vieram a seus lábios naturalmente, era como se soubesse o que deveria dizer, e quando dizer.

Dumbledore fez um feitiço silencioso e lançou para Snape um olhar indecifrável.

"Pronto, Sr. Malfoy, pode colocá-la na cama."

Draco obedeceu, não conseguia quebrar o contato que fizera com os olhos dela, percebendo um pedido mudo de socorro.

"Ela não está bem."

Nesse momento madame Pomfrey entra nos aposentos com um frasco de poção nas mãos, fazendo uma leve reverência aos bruxos presentes.

"Professor Snape, Diretor"

"Papoula."

"Sr. Malfoy, quero que tome essa poção, vai precisar."

"Não quero dormir!"

Afirmou o loiro, que não pretendia voltar para a cama com uma estranha. Queria respostas e distância dela. Mas ao mesmo tempo olhava para a garota, agora desacordada e não sabia o que sentia, além da repulsa é claro!

"Eu sei. Ela está morrendo..."

"Como? Já fiz o voto, eu a aceito! Não pretendo morrer. Quem sabe poderemos reverter esse feitiço..."

O loiro naquele momento faria qualquer coisa para nunca mais ver aquele Anjo. Anjo? Anjo não, ele só estava confuso com as palavras, o nome da garota é Angel. Não queria que ela morresse também, mas, preferia manda-la de volta, afinal o feitiço tinha se enganado quanto a sua alma gêmea. Sua cabeça doía. Seus pensamentos estavam revoltos em busca de uma solução.

"Não é isso, antes do seu feitiço ela levou um tiro, arma trouxa, mas quando estava morrendo o seu feitiço a atingiu, dando-lhe um pouco mais de tempo. Então ela só está viva por conta do vínculo mágico que os une agora. Sua magia é que a mantém viva nesse momento. Eu terei que mantê-la ao seu lado para o vínculo se fortalecer, e preparar o Senhor para poder iniciar o tratamento na senhorita..."

"Angel, o nome dela é Angel. Me dá isso!" – Malfoy estava impaciente, abriu o frasco e esvaziou em um gole. Sentindo o vínculo enfraquecido, voltou para a cama. Encarou rudemente todos e disse:

"Isso é tudo, diretor?"

Todos se retiraram, percebendo a irritação de Malfoy. Assim que se viu sozinho, olhou o rosto de Angel. Estava atordoado, tinha uma completa trouxa, estranha, em sua cama. Nem sua cama era, e não conseguia expulsá-la ou sumir dali. Ao contrário, no momento em que voltou para a cama sentiu–se bem ao seu lado. Sentir-se bem a seu lado? Como? Por fim, o cansaço tomou conta dele, e dormiu, sonhando como há muito tempo não sonhava...

oOo

Acordou assustado. Tinha Angel aninhada em seus braços. Era estranho como eles se escorregavam um para o outro. Angel debatia-se e falava coisas desconexas. Sussurrou-lhe um "tudo bem". Ela acalmou-se, abriu os olhos e encontrou aquela íris prateada que a enfeitiçava. Finalmente, falou:

"Dói".

"Calma, vamos ajudar você".

Instintivamente, apertou-a contra si, e ouviu um gemido abafado. Soltou-a, se perguntando por que estava tão preocupado com ela. Como queria que aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo ruim, então acordaria como todas as manhãs, tomaria seu café e marcharia para o laboratório de Severus. Nunca pensou que aquela atividade tediosa lhe pareceria tão atraente naquele momento.

"Onde... estou?"

"Vou explicar tudo quando estiver bem."

"Seu nome...?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Meu Dragão." Angel delirava um pouco por causa da febre e não conseguia sequer pensar no que acontecia com ela e de quem eram aqueles olhos estranhos que sempre estavam ali quando abria os seus.

Voltou à inconsciência. Draco sentiu um arrepio com a possessividade da garota. Era um sentimento quente que nunca tinha experimentado. Olhou longamente para ela, e percebeu que ainda estava muito pálida. Tocou-lhe o rosto. Havia sinais de dor. Vencido pelo sono, voltou a dormir.

Acordou com as primeiras luzes da manhã. Sentia-se bem. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Pretendia tomar um longo banho. Escolher suas vestes preferidas e sair daquele quarto. Despiu-se. Entrou na banheira e percebeu que estava cada vez mais cansado. Resolveu sair antes que morresse afogado. Com todos os seus planos frustrados, encontrou algumas vestes por ali, nem se importou se eram para ele ou não. Vestiu-se. Mal teve tempo de abrir a porta do banheiro. O silêncio e a escuridão tomou conta dele. Desabou no chão.

Abriu os olhos, já estava na cama ao lado de Angel novamente, já não sentia aquele cansaço. O que poderia ter acontecido? Como desmaiou se ele estava bem quando levantou? Cheio de duvidas encontrou os três bruxos atentos aos seus movimentos.

"Como se sente criança?". Madame Pomfrey perguntou-lhe com um ar preocupado.

"Estou...bem. Não compreendo o que aconteceu..."

"Sr. Malfoy precisa entender que deve permanecer perto da Srat. Angel para fortalecer o vínculo mágico existente entre vocês, só entao poderão se afastar sem que isso cause maiores incomodos para ambos."

A explicação foi acompanhada pelos bruxos presentes, Severus e Dumbledore que concordaram com Madame Pomfrey e também o adivertiram. Draco rolou os olhos mais um vez e respirou fundo. Tudo aquilo não poderia ficar pior do que já estava. Então simplesmente ouviu tudo entediado. Madame Pomfrey por fim comunicou-lhe suas intenções naquela hora.

"Sr. Malfoy, depois de muito discutir, decidimos tentar um tratamento não muito ortodoxo nessa criança. Ela está morrendo, o elo não se fortalece, ela está muito fraca, perdeu muito sangue. E antes que o sr comece a sentir os efeitos que a condição dela deve lhe proporcionar em breve, vou extrair a bala da maneira trouxa, mas ela precisa de uma transfusão de sangue. Seu sangue, para ser mais exata."

Draco deu de ombros.

"É a única maneira?"

"Creio que sim."

"Está bem, vamos logo com isso."

Madame Pomfrey levou um tempo que pareceu longo demais para todos na sala.

Lentamente, o sangue de Draco adentrava nas veias da garota, que parecia ganhar tons de vida novamente. Seu rosto já esboçava um tom mais saudável.

Madame Pomfrey abria caminho com os objetos trouxas. Usava pouca ou quase nenhuma magia, o procedimento mágico poderia ser repelido por ela. Então a magia era usada com muita cautela naquele ambiente que fora devidamente lacrado para que a magia de Hogwarts não interferisse na poderosa magia que a identificou. Uma grande quantidade de objetos e remédios trouxas estavam por perto, Draco nunca vira nada parecido, não gostou muito quando a agulha entrou em seu braço. Trouxas! Por Merlin como eram atrasados e medievais! Olhou uma ultima vez para Angel e Madame Pomfrey puxou um biombo escondendo a garota de seus olhos.

A bala estava alojada perigosamente perto do coração. Quando avistou o projétil, com um meneio de varinha terminou a exploração.

"Evanesco!"

* * *

Olá ! 

Duas reviews!

* * *

fico feliz em acertar o assunto! Seus comentários são importantes! Adorei... Dryade, espero que continue gostando. Ainda tem muita história pela frente... 

Jinhos da Belle


	3. Revelações

**Capitulo III –**

**Revelações**

Madame Pomfrey fechou o ferimento e terminou a transfusão de sangue. Monitorou sua paciente e percebeu que ela estava estável. Ministrou mais um remédio trouxa para dor e concluiu seus trabalhos. A ação de Madame Pomfrey poderia ser vista com maus olhos pela medicina trouxa moderna, mas acabara de salvar a vida de Angel.

"A garota está estável. Beba isso, criança, poção do sono sem sonhos."

"Não quero dormir..." – Draco resmungou.

"Minha criança, ela poderá precisar de mais sangue, e o Senhor deverá estar preparado, compreende?"

"Sim, Madame." Disse, sem muito interesse de reagir à ordem da bruxa.

"Vou colocar um feitiço de monitoramento aqui"

Draco fez um muxoxo, mas tomou a poção. Segurou as mãos frias de Angel e caiu na inconsciência.

"Como ela está?" Perguntou Dumbledore.

"Como eu disse, estável. Agora, depende dela."

"Agora, tudo ficará bem..." Dumbledore deu um sorriso, olhando para os jovens na cama.

Draco acordou. Não sentiu ninguém a seu lado. Um estranho sentimento passou pelo seu frio e negro coração, que insistia em dar sinais de humanidade. Abriu os olhos, já com sua máscara habitual. Severus estava a seu lado.

"Onde ela está?"

"Com Madame Pomfrey."

* * *

Draco ficou aliviado, mas não deixou que Severus percebesse. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Ficou por lá um longo tempo. A água parecia relaxar seus pensamentos, era difícil lidar com aquela avalanche de sentimentos que o inundava "_Havia feito um feitiço. Mas, por Merlin! Por que se sentia tão estranho? Não era do feitio de um Malfoy se preocupar com as pessoas, e ele estava preocupado com seu anjo. Seu anjo?"_ Finalmente saiu do banheiro, já vestido com vestes impecáveis que havia conjurado, denunciando que não ficaria naquela cama por nada.

Madame Pomfrey já colocara Angel de volta na cama, que tinha agora braceletes prateados nos pulsos, e um aspecto mais saudável, porém continuava dormindo.

"Como ela está?" Draco não tirava os olhos do artefato.

"Senhores, ela está melhor que eu esperava. Sua magia natural está muito forte agora, não posso mais dizer que é uma Slib."

"O que são esses braceletes?" Perguntou Draco, enquanto tentava assimilar o que ouvira.

"Inibem sua magia natural. Ela não sabe como controlá-la."

"Então ela é uma bruxa com poderes, ou o quê?" Draco finalmente falou olhando para Madame Pomfrey.

"Ela é uma bruxa, e precisará aprender como usar seus poderes. Um bruxo se acostuma com a presença de seus poderes desde criança e ela não teve esse tempo, visto que não tinha quase nada a controlar. Agora me dêem licença, vou falar com o diretor. Ah, sim, café da manhã, Sr. Malfoy, para os dois."

"Eu a acompanho, Pomfrey. Draco..." Fez uma reverência para Draco e saiu dos aposentos.

Draco sentou-se na cama. Não tivera tempo de reparar em Angel. Era uma jovem que aparentava a mesma idade que a sua, esguia, tez morena, cabelos castanhos, lisos, que naquele momento caíam nos olhos, e tinha uns dezoito anos.. Passaria despercebida na multidão. Mas o que mais o intrigava no momento era quem era ela. Claro, além de ser sua cara metade. Inclinou-se e acordou a garota.

"Meu Dragão..." Ouviu novamente as palavras que o desconcertavam.

Ficaram em silêncio por segundos intermináveis. Draco levantou-se e ficou a certa distância dela. Por fim, falou.

"Que tal um banho e roupas limpas?"

"Seria perfeito."

Angel tinha milhões de perguntas, não sabia nem em sonho onde estava, mas, estranhamente, não tinha medo dele. Olhava tudo com atenção redobrada, analisando a situação em que se encontrava. O ambiente, apesar de ser diferente de tudo que podia imaginar, não parecia hostil, até aquele momento. Percebeu também que quase não sentia dor, o que foi um alívio. Tocou o local que a bala havia entrado, sentia uma dor quase imperceptível mas não lembrava o que havia acontecido.. Decidiu que ia aceitar a ajuda do estranho que dividia a cama com ela.

"Pode me ajudar?"

Draco estava meio sem jeito, mas estendeu a mão para ela, que levantou rápido demais, e, sentindo-se tonta, acabou nos braços dele.

"Está tudo girando..."

"Peguei você. Não seria melhor voltar para a cama?"

"Não... Já vai passar."

Draco sentia a proximidade de Angel mais uma vez. Por Merlin, como era bom, seu cheiro o enlouquecia. Foi arrancado de seus devaneios.

"Pode me soltar agora."

"Claro."

"Mostre o caminho."

* * *

Madame Pomfrey saiu dos aposentos de Dumbledore, deixando-o apressado para ir até sua biblioteca particular. Ali havia exemplares raríssimos de livros ímpares no mundo bruxo. Começou sua procura com muita paciência. Estava ali há horas, sem nenhum sucesso. Parou por um momento, conjurou um sorvete de limão e olhou, pensativo, para as pilhas de livros que já estavam em cima da mesa. Terminou o sorvete e sorriu. Finalmente encontrou.

Era um livro pequeno, de capa de couro, com as letras gravadas com ferro quente e uma estrela de cinco pontas ao fundo: "A Magia do Pentagrama e outros Feitiços contra as Trevas". Escrito pelo próprio Godric Gryffindor. Dumbledore saiu dali com ar de triunfo para seus aposentos, para estudar o manual com atenção redobrada, sem dispensar, é claro, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

* * *

Draco providenciou o café da manhã, que transcorreu em silêncio. Angel comeu com apetite um pouco de todas aquelas coisas, algumas estranhas, mas tudo estava delicioso.

"Vamos dar um passeio." Falou Draco, percebendo que ela havia terminado o seu café.

Levantou-se da mesa, vestiu sua capa, logo percebendo que ela não se levantou. Lançou-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

"O que vou encontrar do lado de fora?" Perguntou Angel, olhando para ele.

"Meu mundo." Disse Draco friamente.

"Tenho medo..."

"Não tenha, afinal de contas, está comigo, o "seu dragão" Vou proteger você." Deu um sorriso sarcástico, sua marca registrada.

Ela pareceu divertir-se com o comentário, sorrindo largamente. Seu sorriso inundou o aposento. Draco ficou desconcertado, mas manteve a pose. Deu de ombros, pegou a capa dela e ajudou-a colocá-la. Encaminhou-se até a porta e estendeu mão para ela, Angel aceitou de bom grado. Draco escolheu corredores não muito freqüentados para sair do castelo. Era um dia claro, mas o frio do final do outono já se pronunciava. Quando ganharam o exterior do castelo uma lufada de vento frio adentrou a alma de Angel. Olhou para trás e viu o imponente castelo. Não se lembrava de ter visto um lugar assim antes. Apertou instintivamente as mãos de Draco.

"O-Que-É-Isso?"

"Bem vinda a Hogwarts, Escola de Magia."

"Você só pode estar brincando ou então eu morri. Agora me lembro do atentado, do tiro..."

A lembrança doeu. Ela empalideceu. Sentiu-se enjoada. Malfoy se aproximou e de um modo desajeitado a abraçou. Ficaram assim por algum tempo.

"Você não morreu. Venha."

Foram em direção ao lago. Draco sentou-se no chão, debaixo da árvore, lugar calmo que costumava freqüentar quando não agüentava mais as masmorras. Dali podia ver o lago e a floresta. Angel fez o mesmo. Sentiu frio. Apertou a capa junto a si reparando repentinamente em seus pulsos.

"O que é isso? Algemas? Estou presa?" Perguntou apontando para os braceletes prateados em seus pulsos.

"Não. Por Merlin, que idéia! Você não está presa, mas não poderá voltar para casa."

Olhou atônita para aqueles olhos grises. Segurou as lágrimas que assaltavam seus olhos.

"Minha família..."

"Todos que um dia conheceram você tiveram sua memória alterada, lá você nunca existiu."

"Mas como?"

"Magia. Estamos no mundo bruxo que vocês acham que não passam de histórias para crianças."

"Não, não pode ser... Por quê?"

"Eu a trouxe aqui, fiz um feitiço para despertar minha alma gêmea, não poderia imaginar que seria uma sangue-ru... Uma trouxa."

"Trouxa é você, seu estúpido, insensível, quem é você para me ofender assim?" Gritou Angel furiosa, tentando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

"Draco Malfoy. E isso não foi uma ofensa, aqui nós chamamos todos que não são bruxos de trouxas. Mas você não é mais uma trouxa."

"Não? Então o que eu sou?"

"É uma bruxa, como eu..."

"Você só pode estar brincando!! Chega de brincadeiras, onde estamos, a que grupo rebelde você pertence?"

"Grupo rebelde? Não, agora sou da Ordem da Fênix. Encare a situação de frente: você está fora do seu mundo."

Angel levantou-se e saiu caminhando sem um rumo certo. De certa forma, sabia que tudo que ele dizia era verdade, via isso em seus olhos. Estava atordoada. Aquela revelação queimava em seu cérebro. Sem família, sem mundo, sem nada. Agora só existiam aqueles olhos de gelo do seu Dragão. Caiu de joelhos no chão e deu vazão às suas lágrimas...

Malfoy a seguia com o olhar. À certa altura, Draco praguejava "Mulheres, porque tinham que chorar?", não podia ver, mas sentia que ela estava chorando. "Draco Malfoy, você tem a sensibilidade de um trasgo!" Aproximou-se de Angel, e ficou ali parado por algum tempo. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Ajoelhou-se perto da garota e tocou-lhe o ombro. Angel levantou a cabeça e se perdeu naqueles olhos grises. Nesse momento compreendeu que seu mundo havia mudado bruscamente. Abraçou Draco, que, pego de surpresa, não sabia ao certo o que dizer. Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Por fim, Angel se afastou de Draco e olhou-o nos olhos.

"Então, é isso. Eu sou uma bruxa. Estou presa em seu mundo?"

"Não diria presa, mas não poderá voltar para sua casa."

"Então você é o responsável por tudo isso?"

"Sou." Draco respondeu com um suspiro cansado.

"Bem, então me conte tudo, mas antes me prove que é um bruxo ou algo assim." Draco não respondeu. Tirou sua varinha e levitou algumas pedras no chão, e por fim fez com que desaparecessem.

"Truques de salão. Nossos mágicos fazem isso!"

Draco parecia irritado, mas começou a levitar Angel. E seu humor mudou quando a garota começou a protestar.

"Ponha-me no chão! Pare com isso!"

"Pronto! Satisfeita?"

"Por hora. Mas quero saber como faço para voltar para casa. Veja, você há de convir comigo que esse não é meu mundo e você não é minha alma gêmea, e eu tão pouco sou ou quero me tornar uma..."

"Bruxa."

"Isso! Bruxa. Então!" Angel estava no seu limite de paciência, aquele garoto era um poço de arrogância!

"Então, vou repetir: no momento, não há meio de voltar para casa. Também não acho que você é exatamente minha alma gêmea, uma sangue-ru..., er... droga!"

"Afinal o que tem contra meu sangue?"

"Você não entenderia..." Draco deu de ombros e levantou, como se quisesse encerrar aquela discussão.

"Bons adjetivos, sangue-ruim, trouxa, e agora burra! Estamos começando bem! O que eu fiz para você, seu mimadinho insuportável?"

"Olha aqui..." Draco engoliu em seco, não valia a pena brigar com ela. Então, em um tom gélido, recomeçou: "Não quero brigar com você."

"Eu também não, só me diga onde eu estou e qual é a saída que eu vou embora." Disse Angel, meio exausta.

"Eu desisto. Venha, vamos ver se conversamos com Dumbledore" Draco também mostrava sinais de exaustão, um dos efeitos do feitiço.

A caminho da sala do Diretor de Hogwarts, ambos estavam em silêncio. Encontraram um ou outro estudante, visto que nessa hora todos deveriam estar nas salas de aula. Foram recebidos pelo velho mestre, que pareceu uma figura muito bizarra para ela.

"O que o traz aqui, Senhor Malfoy?"

"Senhor, estou tentando explicar a situação para a Senhorita aqui e não estou tendo muito sucesso. Talvez se o Senhor..."

"Deixe-nos a sós, Senhor Malfoy. Por favor."

"Sim, Senhor." Draco se retirou sentindo que estava resolvendo aquele problema, e que não voltaria a ver a garota novamente. Encaminhou-se para as masmorras. No caminho sentia que estava cada vez mais cansado, a custo conseguiu chegar em seus aposentos. Jogou-se displicentemente na cama. Caiu em um sono conturbado por pesadelos.

* * *

Na sala de Dumbledore, a primeira coisa que chamou a atenção de Angel foi a Fênix, em seu poleiro. Ficou encantada com o pássaro. Aproximou-se e levou a mão à ave, morrendo de medo, é claro, mas, era fascinante demais. Tinha que tocar, para ter certeza que seus olhos não estavam lhe pregando uma peça!

Fawkes abaixou a cabeça e permitiu o carinho.

"O que é?" Perguntou para o velho bruxo.

"É uma fênix, senhorita. Fawkes é seu nome."

"Pensei que fossem lendas."

"Do seu ponto de vista. Mas creio que esse não é o problema. É?"

Angel encarou o velho bruxo e se sentiu segura ali. Então pediu:

"Senhor quero voltar para casa, é só isso."

"Sua casa como a conhece não existe mais, não para a senhorita. Existem forças operando agora que ninguém pode controlar. A sua vinda para cá é irreversível, e devo adverti-la que deve encontrar uma maneira de aceitar sua nova condição aqui."

Angel ainda encarava Dumbledore. As lágrimas teimavam em cair do seu rosto, e conforme o Diretor de Hogwarts ia explicando o que estava acontecendo foi se sentido cada vez mais cansada. O vínculo mágico estava muito esticado agora, e uma enorme dor corroia o seu coração. Ela não entendia por que naquele momento só via os olhos de mercúrio de seu dragão. Por que só conseguia pensar naquele mimadinho, insuportável, confiado, estúpido... Parou de repente. Por que estava dando tanta importância para alguém como Draco M... Como era mesmo o sobrenome? Não importava no momento, a única certeza agora era que deveria estar com ele, explicações depois.

"Nesse momento está muito cansada, e sente uma dor profunda, certo? Não é pelo fato de ter levado um tiro e sim pelo fato de estar afastada do Senhor Malfoy." Explicou o diretor.

Ah! Era Malfoy. Esse era o sobrenome. Fez uma nota mental para não esquecer.

"Está enganado. Ninguém em sã consciência sentiria falta dele." Mentiu. Não podia aceitar o que sentia naquele momento. Bastava só ela saber do fato e tratar de acabar com aquela insanidade de vez.

"O Senhor Malfoy não é o que pensa. Terá que aprender a enxergar Draco além das aparências externas. Ele tem uma alma como você, vocês só precisam se descobrir. Ele não sabe que tem um bom coração... Ainda. Agora enxugue as lágrimas, infelizmente terá que voltar para os aposentos do Senhor Malfoy. Venha, vou acompanhá-la."

Ao lado de Dumbledore, a garota ia digerindo toda a conversa, enquanto caminhavam em direção as masmorras, mais precisamente aos aposentos de Draco. Angel sentia que havia mergulhado em um abismo sem fim. O que queria agora era cair na "sua cama", dormir, e acordar lembrando de tudo aquilo como se fosse um sonho. Dumbledore teve que abrir a porta, pois Draco não respondia. Estava em um sono profundo, ou, na verdade pesadelos profundos, se é que o termo existia. Angel sentiu-se desanimada quando viu o loiro na cama, mas sabia que era inevitável. Entregando os pontos, caminhou até a cama e a proximidade de ambos refletiu uma tênue luz azul no ambiente.

"O que é...?"

"É o vínculo mágico entrando em harmonia. Isso significa que não houve um engano quanto ao feitiço que ele fez. Conversem. Se conheçam. Peça a ele para te contar sobre o nosso mundo. Verei vocês amanhã. Até logo, tenha um bom dia."

Dumbledore se retirou e deixou Angel parada em frente a cama. Ela olhou longamente o garoto a sua frente, seus cabelos tinham um tom platinado que dava ao seu rosto um ar exótico. Passou para seus olhos fechados e com um arrepio lembrou-se de sua profundidade e do que eles causavam nela quando estavam abertos. Seus lábios eram finos e davam harmonia ao rosto delicado. Sua expressão no momento era de dor. O que sonhava o seu dragão? Fez um muxoxo e uma outra nota mental: " Ele não é meu dragão!" Que idéia! Mesmo assim queria saber o que causava tanta dor ao mimadinho. Suspirou exausta.


	4. Bandeiras Brancas

Capítulo IV

Bandeiras Brancas

**  
**Devagar ela se deitou na cama. Não queria acordar o loiro, ele era bem melhor dormindo. Ela sabia bem o que era aquilo, crescendo no submundo de Belfast. Riu-se da idéia e olhou novamente para o semblante do garoto ao seu lado, a dor desaparecia e o sono conturbado também, dando lugar a um semblante calmo e uma respiração tranqüila. O pesadelo de Draco aos poucos foi se transformando em sonho e Angel estava nele.Enfim o sono tomou conta dela também. Mergulhou na inconsciência e nos seus sonhos seu dragão a resgatava dos braços da morte.

Acordaram com Angel bem aninhada nos braços de Draco que, quando a percebeu afastou-se bruscamente.

"Desculpe... "– o rosto corou entre embaraçado e irritado. – "Não estou acostumado. Como achou o caminho?" – Perguntou ainda sonolento.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah! Como foi a conversa?

"Você não me parece muito popular."

"Acho que não." Disse Draco com pouco caso. "Se ainda quer me matar, entre na fila, não é a única."

"Dumbledore, disse para conversarmos, nos conhecermos e não nos afastarmos. O fato é que quase não consegui chegar aqui, fui quase carregada."

"O mesmo aconteceu comigo." Disse Draco, lembrando-se das explicações e recomendações de seu padrinho: Que ela sesentia do mesmo modoque ele e deviam ficar juntos o tempo todo.

"É quase hora do jantar. Vamos comer alguma coisa, você não comeu nada além do café da manhã."

"Não tenho fome. Não se preocupe comigo." Disse Angel, ainda absorta em seus pensamentos, recostada na cabeceira da cama com as pernas dobradas abraçada aos joelhos.

Draco a olhou preocupado, mas deu de ombros e saiu do quarto. Foi até o laboratório de Snape. Não trabalhava ali há algum tempo, pensou em jantar com Severus. Queria conversar com ele. Seu antigo professor com certeza havia de ajudar a se livrar daquele anjo que havia despencado na sua cabeça. Anjo não! O nome dela é Angel! Angel, tente se lembrar! Entrando no laboratório, encontrou Snape lendo alguns pergaminhos.

"Boa noite, Severus."

"Boa Noite Draco. Um momento." Snape concluía a leitura de um pergaminho e colocava um A no canto superior (aceitável, deveria estar de bom humor. Largou a pena e o pergaminho, se levantou e estendeu a mão para o afilhado.

"Como está? Onde está a Senhorita Angel?" Perguntou Snape, em tom casual.

"Nos meus aposentos." Draco percebeu que, como de manhã, estava ficando cansado e sua cabeça doía.

"Você não me parece bem."

"Tem uma poção para dor de cabeça?" Disse esfregando as têmporas.

"Draco, sua dor de cabeça é conseqüência da separação de vocês e só vai melhorar quando deixar seu orgulho de lado e aceitar o que fez."

"Mas ela é uma san..." Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir.

"Não pode continuar lutando contra o vínculo. Se continuar assim morrerá. Ambos morrerão. Agora é tarde, não pode mudar o que foi feito ou mandá-la de volta. E essa coisa de descendência não terá a menor importância se estiver morto. E, por outro lado, esse é um pensamento de você-sabe-quem."

"Não é tão fácil assim, Sev. Todos esses anos foi isso o que Lucius me ensinou."

"Como se você desse muito valor ao que ele diz!"

"Tem razão. É incoerente."

"Então volte para o quarto e traga Angel para jantar."

"Ela não quer."

"Não entende que da noite pro dia a garota perdeu tudo? Então, dê um tempo a ela."

Draco se retirou do laboratório sem o jantar. Sentia que se ficasse mais, não conseguiria chegar aos seus aposentos andando. A fraqueza que sentia e o aperto em seu peito tomavam conta de sua vontade. Abriu a porta devagar e encontrou Angel caída de bruços no meio do quarto. Ficou lívido. Por alguns segundos ficou sem ação, mas, um sentimento de pressa tomou conta dele e o levou para o lado dela. Virou-a em seus braços, a cor de sua face havia sumido, estava pálida e fria. Tomou-a no colo e se com cuidado a colocou na cama. A proximidade de ambos logo devolveu os tons vívidos ao rosto de Angel. Draco sentiu sua temperatura voltando ao normal. Começou a compreender então o que se passava com eles. Ele não poderia deixá-la só. Entendia agora amplamente as palavras de Severus, as atitudes obstinadas de ambas as partes iriam matá-los. Ele não queria morrer e nem queria que ela morresse tampouco. Suspirou aborrecido e resolveu acordar a garota.

"Angel acorde." Draco esfregava-lhe os pulsos, tentando reanimá-la. "Vamos garota acorde!" Já estava apreensivo, quando a ouviu murmurar.

"Meu Dragão!"

"Como se sente? O que aconteceu? Achei você desmaiada ali e..."

"Agora estou ficando tonta com tantas perguntas! O que quer saber primeiro?"

"Vejo que já se recuperou." Draco se afastou da cama indiferente "Seu senso de humor ainda está intacto!" Foi até a escrivaninha, sentou-se negligente e pegou um livro de poções para ler.

Angel virou-se de lado amuada e tentou dormir. Os acontecimentos do dia ainda reviravam na sua cabeça e lágrimas caíram de seus olhos. Sentia-se tão só naquele momento... Até uma missão da guerrilha seria melhor que aquilo. Na verdade qualquer lugar seria melhor que aquele.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Angel acordou mais lúcida. Ainda estava no quarto de Draco, que não estava ali. Olhou para suas vestes e percebeu que provavelmente dormira de exaustão, depois que chorou todas as suas lágrimas. A roupa estava uma lástima, levantou-se e foi até um grande espelho, colocado no canto do quarto. Estava pálida e seus olhos estavam fundos. Passou a mão pelo cabelo em desalinho e tentou se recompor. Como poderia viver bem ali? Se nem roupas ela tinha? Isso era definitivamente inaceitável! Ridículo! Olhou para os lados a procura de roupas limpas. Viu um grande gaveteiro, em cima dele um vaso com uma rosa vermelha, ela brilhava, parecia mágica. Nesse momento, Draco sai do banheiro, e seu perfume inunda o quarto. 

"Bom dia. Como está?"

"Bom dia. Bem, me sinto... bem." Angel encarou Draco e viu que não havia escolha. Então se rendeu Dumbledore estava certo. Ela teria mesmo que aprender a descobrir quem era aquele estranho a sua frente. Sorriu e quebrou o silêncio, tinha coisas bem práticas para resolver naquele momento.

"Bem, não creio que providenciaram minha mudança para cá. Nem mesmo algumas roupas, o que me deixa com um probleminha."

"Que seria...?" Com a pergunta, Angel virou os olhos.

"O que vestir, ora, não acho que seja apropriado continuar com esta roupa." Falou apontando para o conjunto de calça e blusa todo amarfanhado.

"Não. Presumo que não. Deixei sobre a pia do banheiro tudo que vai precisar por agora.." Disse Draco com um tom divertido na voz.

Angel entrou no banheiro. Colocou a banheira para encher, prendeu os cabelos com um pedaço de tecido que rasgou de suas vestes do dia anterior. Entrou na banheira, a água quente era relaxante e parecia lavar a sua tristeza, o perfume que o sabonete e os sais de erva-doce exalavam entorpeciam seus sentidos. Até aquela sereia da pintura, já não assustava mais. Seu canto a relaxava e parecia conseguir por seus pensamentos em ordem. Algumas perguntas ainda estavam sem respostas. O que estava fazendo naquele lugar que parecia ter saído de um filme de terror? As pinturas dos azulejos se mexiam, os quadros falavam, fantasmas circulavam livremente pelo castelo, fazendo-a crer que a qualquer momento poderia encontrar Drácula em pessoa.

Saiu da água se sentindo bem melhor. Vestiu-se com uma calça e uma camisa com mangas longas, ambos de seda, botas confortáveis, tudo preto. Como a roupa anterior, como as vestes dele. Era curioso para ela, tudo por ali era austero. A única cor que encontrou foi na rosa sobre o gaveteiro, ou na pintura do azulejo. Depois do banho, Angel ficou um tempo em frente o espelho do quarto, olhando para a sua imagem refletida. Estava ali há quase uma semana, era hora de levantar acampamento daquela tristeza e ir à luta.

Draco, sentado à escrivaninha, fingia que não via Angel. Mas não perdia um movimento da garota, que naquele momento parecia uma Dríade, uma bela ninfa das árvores, etérea, bela... Uma visão que enchia os olhos de mercúrio.

"Sei que não começamos bem." Ela disse caminhando até ele. "Estou acenando uma bandeira branca. Quero uma trégua." Disse, sem saber bem o que esperar.

"Trégua?" Draco ponderou. Já que teria que viver com ela, seria melhor aceitar. "Aceito!" Esboçou algo parecido com um sorriso e Angel percebeu que era sincero.

"Então você vai me contar tudo, exatamente tudo, que eu tenho que saber para viver aqui no seu mundo."

Ele levantou-se, olhando para ela, pegou a capa e estendeu a mão num convite mudo para acompanhá-lo. O café foi silencioso no Grande Salão sob os olhares curiosos dos alunos que ainda estavam ali. Depois, voltaram ao mesmo ponto do jardim perto do lago onde conversaram a primeira vez. Era realmente um lugar muito bonito. Angel observava suas águas mansas e cristalinas, a luz que emanava dele era mágica. Lembranças vieram a tona, Angel e Draco tinham muitas, alegres, hilárias, tristes. Com certeza muito mais tristes que alegres. Ficaram olhando perdidamente para o lago por muito tempo, não havia pressa naquele momento. Angel sabia que seria uma questão de tempo para se acostumar com aquele estranho mundo a sua frente e com aquele estranho dragão com olhos que enfeitiçavam.

Draco encarava o lago e revia sua vida confusa e cheia de mortes e tristeza. Lembrou-se de Narcissa e o ódio voltou a correr em suas veias. As lembranças de Lucius e fatos ruins de sua infância inundaram sua mente. Não queria se lembrar, mas era inevitável. Mesmo preso Lucius ainda lhe causava muita dor e sofrimento. Atirou uma pedra no lago tentado afugentar aquele pensamento e tentar se entender. Se a presença da garota fazia tão bem a ele por que ainda queria vê-la longe dali? Procurou se concentrar no que deveria dizer a Angel. Era tudo tão novo e tão estranho... Começou a falar, a voz pausada e baixa. Começou a contar como tudo aconteceu: o feitiço, Hogwarts, Potter, a Ordem da Fênix, bruxos das trevas, e aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Falou sobre a guerra, que estava prestes a explodir no mundo mágico.

Angel ouvia tudo com muita atenção e a cada palavra sentia que aquilo tudo era como a narração de um filme de terror. Não podia acreditar que escapara de um clima hostil onde vivia e fora cair justamente ali em um mundo que estava as vésperas de uma guerra. Ironia do destino?

"Então terei que aprender a fazer magia como vocês para sobreviver a tudo isso"? Por fim perguntou.

"A Ordem vai proteger você."

"Não. De onde eu venho, aprendemos a nos defender e defender os outros integrantes do grupo..." Falou com uma sombra de tristeza, olhando para o lago, como se visse um filme projetando-se nas águas.

Passaram ali a manhã toda, Draco respondendo todas as perguntas feitas por Angel, que estranhamente não achou as questões do mundo bruxo tão diferentes do mundo em que vivia. Draco levantou-se, estendendo-lhe a mão e a convidando para o almoço.

"Está bem! Vamos lá." Angel sentiu que o garoto não era tão mal assim e via realmente as bandeiras brancas tremulando diante dos dois. Era um sentimento bom. Afinal ele era a única ligação que tinha com aquele mundo e não suportaria ficar ali, com ele, naquele clima de insegurança e rejeição que emanava de ambos. Compreendeu também que precisava da presença física do loiro para o seu próprio bem.

Almoçaram nos aposentos de Snape, longe dos olhares curiosos e apontamentos dos alunos de Hogwarts. Os dois quase não comeram, mexendo a comida de um lado para o outro no prato, o que chamou a atenção de Severus.

"Algum problema com a comida, Srta. Angel?"

"Não senhor. Está tudo perfeito. Só não estou com fome."

"O Senhor Malfoy também não tem fome?"

"Bem... já comi o suficiente."

Snape sabia o que o afilhado sentia e podia presumir o que a garota estaria passando ali. Sabia que o afilhado não era uma pessoa fácil para se conviver, então suspirou profundamente.

"Essa atitude não vai levar a lugar nenhum. Vocês parecem estar em um velório! Isso não é aceitável de forma alguma. Vocês são jovens e ainda que o clima do nosso mundo não esteja apropriado para grandes alegrias e felicidade, não há motivo para toda essa tristeza."

"É. O senhor tem razão. Vamos tentar encontrar um modo de viver juntos."

Angel sentiu sinceridade nas palavras de Malfoy. E percebeu que deveria se esforçar também para que, seja lá o que significasse aquele "modo de viver juntos", desse certo.

"Venha Angel, tenho alguns pergaminhos para ler em meus aposentos."

"Dumbledore pediu para avisar sobre a reunião da Ordem hoje às três da tarde. A convocação também se estende a Srta. Angel." Informou o professor de poções antes que saíssem.

"Estaremos lá Tio Sev."

"Mandarei você de volta para você-sabe-quem se continuar me chamando assim! " Disse Severus tentando fazer um ar de irritação. Draco deu um arremedo de sorriso e puxou Angel pela mão, que estava achando graça da situação.

* * *

**Quero agradecer a Minha Consutora e Beta Samie, que  
à partir do terceiro cap.tem "encrementado" essa fic! Agradeço o carinho e as boas risadas! É muito bom trabalhar com você!!!! Jinhos.** **

* * *

Minha querida Dry, esse cap. é para você!!! Espero que goste!** **

* * *

Agradeço a Innis Winter pelo elogio e espero que você continue gostando e acompanhando a fic!!! Valeu!** **

* * *

A todos que leram e por um motivo ou outro não deixaram review muito obrigada e continuem lendo!**

**Jinhos da Isabelle!**

**

* * *

**


	5. Lua Negra

Capítulo V – 

Lua Negra

Saindo dos aposentos de Snape, Draco tomou delicadamente a mão de Angel e lentamente a conduziu pelos corredores das masmorras em direção a seus aposentos. Ele pensava no que Severus despejara em seus ouvidos. Ele tinha razão, aquilo não era um velório. Afinal tinham uma trégua.

Ao seu lado Angel sentia a confiança na mão do garoto que segurava a sua tão suavemente, fazendo-a se sentir melhor. "_O que seria viver bem com ele? Eu ofereci uma trégua, mas, o que fiz desde então?" _Sua tristeza era quase palpável.

Chegaram aos aposentos de Draco, que abriu a porta e a fez entrar com uma cortesia que a agradou. Ela sentou-se numa poltrona silenciosamente, encolhendo as pernas sobre ela. Draco pegou a cadeira da escrivaninha e se colocou na frente dela, segurando-lhe as mãos entre as suas e aprisionando seus olhos nos dele.

"Angel. Temos uma trégua, mas, independente disso, não quero te ver triste assim. Não posso fazer nada mais e quanto a te mandar embora... Sabemos agora que é impossível. Temos que achar um jeito de vivermos juntos. Quero fazer você sorrir novamente..."

As palavras de Draco saíram meio sem jeito, mas eram de uma sinceridade flagrante que contagiou Angel. Ela lhe devolveu um sorriso, meio tímido, porém igualmente sincero quanto às palavras do garoto. Malfoy se sentiu afortunado. Ele estava trilhando um caminho obscuro: a mente de uma mulher.

"Olha, sei que não tenho colaborado. Tenho me portado como um bebê chorão."

"E você tem tentado me explicar que não tenho saída..." Ela disse timidamente. "Só tenha um pouco de paciência, eu realmente estou disposta a tentar, mas..." Angel corou levemente e baixou os olhos, desviando daqueles que a faziam perder seu norte. "Preciso da sua ajuda..."

Draco delicadamente ergueu o queixo de Angel, capturando seu olhar novamente.

"Sei que não tenho sido uma boa companhia, mas, sim, estarei aqui sempre que precisar." Ele levantou-se da cadeira e andou pelo quarto pensativo, observando Angel pelo espelho, encolhida na poltrona, cabisbaixa. E ao vê-la assim sentiu um aperto no peito.

"Precisamos encontrar algo que você goste de fazer, ficar o dia todo só me olhando, não é uma atividade muito salutar." "_Mesmo que seja um Malfoy, perfeito como eu..."_ Quase completou o convencido loiro. O aperto que sentia no peito se intensificou. Virou-se e aproximou-se dela.

"Não é tão simples assim. O que eu gosto, ou gostaria de estar fazendo se perdeu naquele dia em que me encontrou. Quer saber a verdade? Eu não teria sobrevivido se não fosse você, devo-lhe a vida. Mas antes de achar o que fazer, preciso aprender o que é viver nesse mundo. Isso se agrava ao perceber que não tenho muitas escolhas a fazer." Angel admitiu, cansada ao ver que como antes no seu mundo não tinha muitas escolhas a fazer também. Contudo, não estava mais só.

Draco se aproximou mais, ainda sentindo suas emoções. Ele podia perceber algumas coisas na garota agora, não entendia bem como mas, estava ficando... Com aquele sentimento de angústia... Notou que estava pálida.

"Você não me parece bem. Como se sente?"

"Estou apenas cansada, queria dormir um pouco."

"Acho que lhe faria bem." Ele vai até a cama, afasta as cobertas e arruma os travesseiros para ela. "Venha." Estende as mãos convidando-a a se deitar e a cobre. "Quer que eu chame Madame Pomfrey?"

"Não é necessário, apenas me acorde meia hora antes, para eu poder me preparar para a tal reunião..."

"Está bem". Diminuiu as luzes do quarto magicamente e já ia saindo, quando ela o chamou.

"Draco... Vai estar aqui quando eu acordar?"

"Claro... Não sou eu que vou te acordar a tempo para a reunião?"

"É estranho, tenho uma sensação ruim vendo você saindo do quarto. Não pode ficar aqui...?"

Malfoy parou. Algo o fez parar, a porta aberta, e sentiu algo diferente. Pela primeira vez ali em Hogwarts alguém queria a sua presença. E de repente, sentiu que continuar na companhia da garota seria bom, estava se sentindo cansado também. Silenciosamente Malfoy voltou para perto dela.

"Um cochilo me fará bem, chega pra lá."

Malfoy aconchegou-se junto dela, que caiu num sono profundo quase que imediatamente, mas ficou acordado, olhando para o teto e pensando em como sua vida estava mudando. Ele se sentia mais vivo perto daquela garota e agora sentia a magia dela. Sua assinatura mágica parecia poderosa... _"Sim, tinha que ser, é minha alma gêmea..."_ Pensava o convencido Malfoy enquanto olhava para seu Anjo. _"Meu Anjo? De onde tirei isso? Que sensação é essa? Eu nem conheço a garota e já chamo de meu Anjo? Malfoy, você está louco. A convivência com esses Gryffindors não está te fazendo bem!"_. Por fim, dormiu. Não teve os pesadelos como era de costume e nem precisou de uma poção para isso. Ao contrário do que acontecia sempre, dormiu bem e acordou descansado. Olhou demoradamente para ela antes de chamá-la.

"Anjo... Er... Angel, acorde..." Draco fez uma nota mental para parar de chamar a garota de Anjo, e perguntar logo qual era o seu sobrenome. Era mais fácil chamá-la de Srta. O'Briam ou Mc alguma coisa... Ainda de olhos fechados, ela sussurrou "meu dragão", e sorriu. Draco ignorou o comentário tentando disfarçar seu embaraço e ao mesmo tempo seu orgulho _"sou irresistível!"_

"Vamos lá, sua dorminhoca, levante!" Disse gentil.

Ela sorriu. Abriu os olhos, sentindo-se disposta, de bom humor... Até olhar-se no espelho.

"Olha só essa roupa, toda amarfanhada. E não tenho outra, aliás, não tenho nada! Isso é ridículo!" Argumentou irritada.

Draco deu de ombros. Pegou sua varinha e conjurou novas roupas entregando-as a ela. Dessa vez, conjurou um clássico azul escuro, ele gostava de tons escuros. Angel vestiu-se e se olhou no espelho novamente. Aquela roupa era muito diferente de tudo que já havia usado. Ainda não havia decidido se gostava, mas lhe caía bem, e a capa lhe dava um ar de mistério, e ela achava tudo aquilo muito divertido. Seu humor estava mudando, estava diferente depois da conversa civilizada e do descanso, estava se sentindo bem melhor. Agora o mimadinho arrogante nem parecia tão mal assim!

Depois que Angel estava pronta, foram para a Câmara da Ordem da Fênix. Todos já estavam lá. O Alto Conselho e a elite do Exercito Bruxo. Entre eles, os integrantes da Brigada da Fênix: **Alicia Spinett****Ana Abbott****Anthony Goldestein****Angelina Johnson****Katie Bell****Cho Chang,****Colin Creevey,****Dennis Creevey****Dino Thomas****Ernesto McMillan,****Lino Jordan, Miguel Córner,****Neville Longbottom,****Padma Patil, ****Parvati Patil,****Terencio Boot** e**Zacarias Smith. **

**E o Esquadrão Fênix, é claro: ****Harry Potter,****Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley,****Fred Weasley, George Weasley****, Gui Weasley e Carlinhos Weasley, ****Luna Lovegood,****Justino Finch Fletchey,****Simas Finnigan.**

Angel e Draco entraram e perceberam o mal estar de todos com a presença dos dois. Mas Dumbledore os apresentou logo que percebeu.

"Senhoras, Senhores, esta é Angel."

"O novo brinquedinho do Malfoy?" Disse desafiadoramente Cho Chang.

"Senhorita, contenha-se." Advertiu Severus Snape em seu tom gélido de sempre.

Angel se manteve em silêncio, mas lançou para a garota um olhar mortífero. Seus olhos estavam expressando toda a fúria que sentia com o comentário maldoso e gratuíto da garota. Se não fossem os braceletes que usava, sua magia natural faria um estrago naquela... Bem sentia uma grande energia circulando por todo seu corpo, era algo inesperado e diferente. Tinha ímpetos de sentar a mão na garota.

Draco apenas observou as duas garotas e conteve Angel quando sentiu que ela iria revidar. Cerrou o punho, e conteve a raiva que sentiu de Cho. Pena que não poderia azarar aquela criatura ali mesmo. Quem era ela para se dirigir a eles daquela maneira? Estava com a resposta pronta e dessa vez foi Angel que o impediu.

"É problema meu..." Angel sussurrou para ele.

Com certeza Angel resolveria o "problema" pessoalmente e sem platéia. Draco riu-se. O olhar daquele "anjo" mudou no momento que ouviu o comentário da outra garota. Agora estava sentindo muita vontade de ensinar algumas azarações para Angel.

"Vamos nos acalmar, vocês precisam saber que a Srta. Angel e o Sr. Malfoy são peças importantes nessa guerra. Ela precisa ser treinada ainda, mas sua magia é forte e, acreditem, ela desempenhará um papel muito importante nessa guerra. Então vocês não tem muito tempo, ela precisa se adaptar o mais rápido possível, o treinamento dela deverá começar amanhã, o esforço tem que ser conjunto. Vocês são uma equipe, aprendam a conviver como uma, cada um de vocês é parte importante dela. O Alto Conselho da Ordem da Fênix considerou que Angel agora é o nosso mais novo membro, sem iniciação, é claro, pois não há como fazê-lo se ela não controla sua magia ainda. Reunião encerrada." Dumbledore se levantou. Caminhou até Angel e colocou a insígnia da ordem em sua capa: Uma Fênix de ouro com as asas abertas. Este era também a insígnia do Esquadrão Fênix, a elite dos esquadrões aéreos do Exercito Bruxo. Depois parou em frente a Malfoy, que se levantou imediatamente, e trocou sua insígnia. Agora ele também fazia parte do Esquadrão Fênix.

Draco com certeza não entendeu o que Dumbledore pretendia com aquela ação. Nem mesmo os presentes na sala entenderam, com exceção do Alto Conselho. Devia ser um grande segredo para que essas mudanças fossem feitas assim sem uma previa votação. Então, não houve protestos, as ordens do velho sábio eram claras demais. Voltando a seus devaneios Draco se encaminhou para Severus para tentar entender os motivos de Dumbledore para que tomasse aquela decisão.

"_Eu e aquele testa-rachada, juntos! Não pode ser verdade!"_ O loiro sentia que alguém lá em cima definitivamente não gostava dele. Será que aquele inferno astral que era a sua vida não terminaria nunca?

O "trio maravilha" se aproximou de Angel, que estava um tanto perdida, pois Malfoy se afastara para conversar com Severus.

"Bem vinda." Disse Harry estendendo a mão para Angel.

"Obrigada, Senhor..."

"Sou Harry Potter."

"O garoto que sobreviveu àquela aberração."

"Vejo que Malfoy já me apresentou."

"Sou Hermione, e este é Rony."

"Oi!" Angel sentiu-se melhor depois da apresentação do "Trio Maravilha". A acolhida dos três foi sincera e amigável.

"Encontramos você amanhã, com Malfoy, é claro, para começar o seu treinamento, já que agora fazemos parte do mesmo grupo. Vamos voar um pouquinho."

"Voar. Compreendo."

Saíram da sala deixando uma Angel atônita. _"Voar? Pois sim, eles estavam delirando..."_ Mas esqueceu-se do comentário quando se sentiu sendo observada por olhos não muito amigáveis. Com certo alivio avistou Malfoy vindo em sua direção. Ele a conduziu para fora da câmara e foi na direção de seus aposentos, mas Angel o chamou para saírem lá fora.

"Está se sentindo bem?"

"Sim. Só preciso respirar ao ar livre."

"Então? Não acho que seja só isso."

"Eles não gostam de mim."

"De onde você tirou isso?"

"Pare! Eu não sou trouxa..."

"Não." Ele sorriu. "Você é uma bruxa agora!"

"Sei quando não sou bem vinda! Eu também senti o mesmo com relação a você."

"Não sou exatamente alguém que eles escolheriam para suas alianças, sou filho de um Comensal da Morte, o segundo em comando do Lorde das Trevas. Mas a Ordem prefere ter Draco Malfoy como aliado."

"E o que seu perigoso pai pensa sobre isso?"

"Quem se importa? Ele não nutre sentimentos paternos por mim, está em Azkabam, nossa prisão."

Ambos caminhavam pela tarde, que já estava no fim. O tom dourado do céu no momento fascinou Angel. A conversa, apesar de cavernosa, fluía bem entre os dois, e, por vezes, Draco sorria, o que iluminava o seu rosto bem feito.

"O que você fazia no seu mundo?" Perguntou Draco, tentando disfarçar sua curiosidade.

"Fazia parte de um grupo que tentava fazer justiça." Respondeu Angel, percebendo imediatamente que Draco não alcançava a extensão de suas palavras. Então continuou. "Esse grupo se chama IRA – Exercito Republicano Irlandês, nós lutamos pela igualdade de direitos entre Católicos e Protestantes, duas linhas religiosas diferentes. Quando tudo começou, nos anos sessenta, era uma causa pacífica, mas, com o passar do tempo, a luta se tornou armada e violenta, com atentados, destruição e derramamento de sangue..." Angel estava pálida, a lembrança de tudo lhe doía. Ela estava no IRA por causa de seus pais, não por vontade própria, não gostava de guerras. Parou o relato e uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos.

Draco sentiu em seu íntimo a confusão dela. Era a sua confusão durante muito tempo, tempo esse que passara com seu pai. Treinamentos em magia negra e na prática de Maldições Imperdoáveis. Ele nunca gostou daquilo, mas não tinha escolha, tentava fazer o melhor para agradar o pai, sempre insatisfeito com o desempenho do filho. Aproximou-se dela e secou seu rosto com os polegares.

"Essa lembrança parece dolorosa, não vale a pena lembrar." Malfoy falou, tentando, em vão, colocar um tom de gelo na voz, tom de quem não se importava nem um pouco com tudo aquilo, mas, no momento, ele tinha ímpetos de abraçar a garota e sumir dali, para sempre, bem longe daquele lugar insano.

Angel percebeu, em meio a sua dor, o conflito interno de Draco e começou a compreender como aquele complicado loiro agia. No meio de todos os fatos que entravam e saiam da conversa, Angel estacou. Um som diferente chamou sua atenção.

"Que... barulho é esse?" Angel perguntou, sua voz tinha um misto de assustada e curiosa, sua parte sensitiva dava sinais claros de perigo.

"Meu Merlin! São vassouras, estamos sendo atacados!" Rapidamente Malfoy fez um feitiço para reforçar os escudos de Hogwarts, ele não duraria muito, mas daria tempo para acionar o contra-ataque. Percebeu também que os alarmes mágicos não haviam sido disparados, o que denunciava que os escudos tinham sido baixados de dentro. Traidores. Com um meneio de varinha acionou o alarme, correndo para dentro do Castelo, puxando Angel pela mão. No caminho foi surpreendido por dois Slytherins, aprendizes de Comensais. Empurrou Angel para o chão, desviou de um feitiço e estuporou os dois. Nesse momento Angel vislumbrou um brilho insano nos olhos do loiro e percebeu que aquilo era pior que um ataque de grupos separatistas no seu país.

A esta altura todos os alunos já estavam sendo recolhidos às suas casas, os alunos do ultimo ano já estavam colocado os feitiços de tranca e proteção e estavam prontos para defender Hogwarts. As crianças estariam a salvo. Mas e Angel? Onde a colocaria? Indo em direção ao Grande Salão do castelo, onde a maioria do pequeno exército de Hogwarts se reunia, teriam, graças a Draco e Angel, alguns minutos para se organizarem. Dumbledore vociferou para que todos calassem.

"Quem acionou o alarme?"

"Fui eu, Senhor." Disse Draco, se aproximando a passos rápidos e entrando no Grande Salão naquele momento. "Os comensais estão lá fora, espero que as diretrizes de emergência tenham sido seguidas à risca. Eles são muitos, Senhor."

"Fez muito bem. Monitores, relatório!"

"Gryffindor, segura"

"Slytherin, segura"

"Ravenclaw. Segura"

"Hufflepuff, segura"

"Sabem o que fazer. Mantenham-se em segurança antes de tudo, só usem feitiços que são capazes de fazer com eficiência. Quando se sentirem esgotados, procurem a segurança. Lembrem-se: vocês são bons, mas, heróis morrem cedo."

O velho professor sabia o que aconteceria ali e que muitos não voltariam, mas não morreriam sem antes lutar. Antes de sair do salão, Draco olhou para Angel, ainda com aqueles olhos grises insanos.

"Fique atrás de mim. Vou tentar arrumar um lugar seguro para você." Correndo para fora, com Angel ainda segura em sua mão, antes mesmo de ter uma idéia brilhante já estava estuporando alguns comensais que encontrou pelo caminho.

Angel por sua vez, procurou com seu treinamento trouxa antiguerrilha não atrapalhar, mas nesse momento Draco foi atingido por uma Maldição Cruciatus. Angel não precisou de muito tempo para perceber como aquele feitiço funcionava. Procurou ao seu redor algo que pudesse usar como arma. Alguns destroços de uma parede estavam espalhados por ali. Não teve dúvidas: com uma pontaria certeira nocauteou o comensal atirando uma grande pedra na sua cabeça. Correu para Draco, que ainda estava de joelhos, com os dentes travados pela dor.

"Tire esses braceletes, minha magia descontrolada é a única arma que tenho!"

"Não pelo que vi." Disse Draco olhando curiosamente para Angel aflita a sua frente. "É perigoso, não posso fazer isso."

"Perigoso pra quem? Preciso me defender! Sei que não tenho controle, então não fique na minha frente!" Draco não respondeu, com um aceno de varinha, tirou os braceletes de Angel, que desviou uma quase explosão para um grupo de comensais que se aproximavam. Caíram estuporados, à pouca distância dos dois. A adrenalina que corria por suas veias ativava sua magia natural quando ela se sentia em perigo. O resultado era um pulso de energia poderosa.

"Vá, eu estarei aqui. E não se atreva a me esquecer aqui sozinha!"

Draco se foi. Atrás de um pilar, Angel observou o movimento nos jardins, onde horas antes passeava com seu Dragão e por vezes lançou seu poder excedente em alguns comensais que não resistiam ao seu toque. Draco corria pelos jardins duelando e pondo a nocaute vários comensais, alguns deles seus conhecidos. Sentiu que sua cabeça estava a premio. Afinal traidor como era deveria pagar caro. Mas não naquele dia. Hoje com certeza ele sobreviveria. Sentia seus instintos a flor da pele. Por vezes sentiu os pensamentos de Angel penetrando em sua mente e percebeu que podia manter uma espécie de comunicação com ela. No meio de um duelo entendeu esse elo que existia entre eles. Estava cansado. Procurou um abrigo para respirar melhor. E testar suas hipóteses com relação a Angel. Concentrou-se. Chamando-a pelo vínculo Draco se perguntava se não estaria ficando louco.

"Angel? Pode me ouvir?"

"Draco? Como?"

"Você está bem?"

"Claro e você?"

"Logo estarei com você! Fique onde está!" Bloqueou o vínculo com Angel e saiu de onde estava, retornando aos seus duelos. Ouvindo os gritos se livrou de alguns comensais correndo pelo campo desafiadoramente. Nesse momento uma fúria insana tomou conta de seu ser usou com eficiência alguns Avadas. Via tudo em vermelho, agora matava sem piedade. Era seu dia de ira. Ainda em duelo com um comensal avistou o testa-rachada caído a alguns metros a sua frente, ele parecia desacordado. Travou uma batalha mental, pensando em como socorrê-lo, seu cérebro estava acelerado naquele momento. Não gostava de armas trouxas, mas com uma velocidade estonteante desembainhou um punhal e acertou com maestria o comensal que atacava Harry entre os olhos. Por um momento a ação tirou-lhe a atenção do comensal com quem ele próprio duelava, mas voltou a tempo de desviar de um feitiço que passou raspando pela sua orelha e... "Avada Kedavra!" Com a mesma rapidez, matou seu oponente.

Encaminhou-se para onde Harry estava, verificando que ele ainda estava vivo. Recolheu sua varinha e com um movimento brusco, colocou o moreno no ombro e saiu dali procurando um ponto seguro. Malfoy corria com atenção redobrada pois agora ele era um alvo duplo. Sentia-se como se tivesse os círculos pintados às suas costas. Por que o Santo e todo Poderoso Potter não podia ter mais cuidado? Procurando a sua volta uma saída para aquela situação avistou a sangue-ruim e o Weasley a pouca distância. Tinha seus próprios monstros para enfrentar e chegando perto deles desvencilhou-se de Potter.

"O que fez com ele Malfoy?" Latiu Rony, furioso!

"Não enche!" Cuspiu simplesmente e saiu apressado. Sua raiva incontida o tornava uma arma perigosa para seus inimigos.

Quando tudo parecia perdido, Aurores do Ministério aparataram e limparam o lixo que ainda sobrara na devastada Hogwarts. Levaram os que ainda estavam vivos direto para Azkaban. Foi um banho de sangue, muitos alunos não sobreviveram. Os Aurores do Ministério demoraram a aparecer. Angel ainda pôde ver alguns dos bruxos mais velhos e alguns com uniforme se perfilarem e com os braços voltados para o céu fazerem um encantamento. Dele surgiu uma tênue luz azul que se espalhou em volta de Hogwarts. Foi a última coisa que viu, suas forças haviam se esgotado. Mergulhou em um mundo escuro.

Draco sentiu um puxão no vínculo mágico. _"Angel!"_ Sentiu que Angel não estava bem. Alguma coisa havia acontecido. Preocupado, correu para onde deixara o seu anjo e a encontrou lá, desfalecida. Com ela nos braços foi para a ala hospitalar. Madame Pomfrey a examinou e tranqüilizou Draco: Era apenas uma exaustão da sua magia. Recolocou os braceletes nela e foi atender outros feridos.

Nos jardins de Hogwarts, muita fumaça, sangue, alguns corpos e desolação. A lua tornara-se negra. O que estava adormecido acordou. A caçada havia começado.

* * *

Finalmente, me atrasei, mas, espero que tenham gostado!

* * *

Agradeço a Dryade pela fidelidade. E calma, o Draco é um ser muito charmoso, e ela é um Anjo, lembra? Ingredientes perfeitos para uma linda História de Amor!

* * *

Innis, espero ter começado a responder algumas de suas perguntas, e também que tenha gostado.

* * *

A todos que leram e que por um motivo ou outro não deixaram seu recadinho, agradeço e continuem lendo. Ah! Não sejam tímidos! Deixem um oi!

Jinhos da Isabelle!


	6. O Dia Seguinte

Capítulo VI – 

O Dia Seguinte

Draco não ficou mais calmo com a explicação de Madame Pomfrey. Sua mente ainda funcionava rápido como na batalha. Deu a volta na cama e encaminhou-se até a janela. De lá pôde observar os jardins de Hogwarts. Estava devastado, ali os aurores e o pequeno exército bruxo recolhiam mortos e feridos. Ficou por muito tempo perdido em um inferno particular enquanto olhava pela janela. Entre insano e aflito olhava para Angel na cama da área hospitalar com preocupação e voltava os olhos para os jardins. Sentou-se angustiado, não conseguia sentir a garota como sentiu durante a batalha. E por que não acordava nunca? "_Ai meu Merlin onde você está, garota?_"

O garoto se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado ao lado da cama e se aproximou de Angel. Tomou sua mão entre as suas com uma delicadeza que até ele se surpreendeu, estava fria. Depositou um beijo carinhoso na palma e a recolocou na cama. Não pode evitar um pensamento mórbido que o assaltou: "_E se fosse você anjo ali morta? Com certeza seria meu fim, também...!_" Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha com a visão mental da garota morta. Isso lhe causou um aperto ruim no peito. "_O que é isso? Que sentimento é esse que me atormenta?_" Por fim, cansado de ver Angel em cada rosto sem vida nos jardins, perturbando a sua mente, jogou-se na cadeira. Os ombros caídos, o corpo desabado sobre os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, os dedos entrelaçados na nuca. A imagem da desolação.

Angel acordou e encontrou Draco ao seu lado, ainda sentado na cadeira, com o rosto entre as mãos. Ela se sentia bem, só uma ligeira dor de cabeça. Estava suja e rasgada. Esticou a mão e tocou os cabelos platinados com a ponta dos dedos.

"Meu Dragão!" Sussurrou.

Draco assustou-se por um momento e ergueu o rosto. Seus olhos se encontraram e seu olhar insano foi se dissipando como um fino véu. Aqueles olhos cor de outono eram agora o seu porto seguro, algo que ele nunca havia experimentado até aquele dia.

"Meu anjo" Draco estava sujo, com as vestes rasgadas, sangrando.

Angel levantou-se, pegou a mão do rapaz, que permanecia em silêncio, puxou-o para si e o abraçou. Havia solidariedade na dor que batia fundo depois de uma batalha. Draco se aconchegou no abraço e lutou com lagrimas que teimavam em fugir de seus olhos. Quando toda aquela insanidade passava ele ficava meio perdido. O que seria ele? Um monstro? A verdade é que não matava impunemente como antes. Ele via isso como um sinal de fraqueza. Estava se tornando um fraco. _Essa convivência com o exército da luz me levará a ruína total!_ Mas, não queria pensar naquilo, não queria se soltar de seu anjo nunca mais. Angel não soube quanto tempo ficaram ali.

"Me leve daqui..." Sussurrou ao ouvido dele, enfim.

Passaram por algumas camas, todas ocupadas. Angel não precisou de explicações para saber que a vitória daquele dia havia custado muito caro. O odor do local lhe era familiar, o sangue tinha o mesmo cheiro nos dois mundos. Lágrimas teimavam em cair enquanto olhava para as camas ocupadas. Eram crianças se defendendo. Para Angel, o mundo mudou, mas a luta não. Seria necessário muito empenho de sua parte para desempenhar o seu papel naquele mundo insano. E a pergunta era: qual seria seu papel? Como poderia fazer parte de uma guerra assim? A verdade é que tinha muitas coisas para aprender e sentia que não tinha tempo.

A segurança que a mão de Draco lhe trazia naquela hora era tudo que tinha de concreto na sua vida. Via Draco agora com outros olhos. O garoto mimadinho era um verdadeiro guerreiro, pelo pouco que viu. E um bom guerreiro diga-se de passagem, nessa hora todos os adjetivos depreciativos que colecionou a seu respeito sumiram dando lugar a uma fúria insana, mesmo que tivessem sido apenas para preservar a própria vida. Mas não fora assim. O cuidado que tivera com ela... Isso fez com que Angel se arrependesse de muitos pensamentos.

"_Draco ainda é mimadinho, e egocêntrico, e petulante, e, er... mas é um dragão na batalha, Angel admita: ele tem qualidades e daria um bom soldado no IRA!" _Com esse pensamento esboçou um leve sorriso, mais para desanuviar sua alma que naquele momento tinha tons de cinza. Foram até o grande salão onde a Ordem da Fênix se reunia. Chegaram quando Potter falava...

"Voldemort fez vários ataques hoje, aqui foi o mais devastador, por isso os aurores demoraram. Eles sabiam que a Brigada da Fênix estava aqui, por isso atacaram. Os alunos não estão seguros aqui, pela nossa presença professor, nós também não, temos que ir para outro lugar."

"Sim meu jovem, você tem razão, as conseqüências desse ataque só não foi pior graças ao Sr. Malfoy, que acionou o alarme a tempo. As crianças não sofreram baixas, seu plano de retirada dos alunos e lacrar as casas foi perfeito. Salvou muitas vidas hoje, Sr. Malfoy. A Ordem está em dívida com o Senhor."

Draco fora incumbido de fazer um plano de segurança caso houvesse um ataque. Snape o incumbiu da missão, pois o afilhado sabia exatamente o "modus operante" dos comensais. E agora via que ele era merecedor da confiança da Ordem da Fênix. Draco por sua vez, deu de ombros. Apenas estava surpreso que seu plano fora seguido nos mínimos detalhes, esperava que demorassem a obedecer, ou pulassem algum item. E o crédito não era todo dele afinal.

"Angel ouviu as vassouras muito antes de mim, o crédito é dela."

"Mas, como?"

"Ela houve o som da magia a quilômetros de distância."

Todos ficaram espantados com os poderes da novata da Ordem. Angel permaneceu em silêncio, não era hora de elogios. Sabia, por instinto, que era só o começo. E naquele momento não havia luz no final do túnel.

"Agora vamos descansar, aurores farão a vigilância de Hogwarts hoje. Estamos em segurança. Amanhã pela manhã ajudem na reparação do Castelo. Já avisei as famílias das duas crianças mortas, eles deverão chegar a qualquer momento, eu e os professores estaremos esperando por eles. Faremos uma reunião após o almoço para prepararmos nossa mudança."

Potter aproximou-se de Malfoy e estendeu-lhe a mão. Todos voltaram seus olhares para a cena, Draco observou tudo ao seu redor, inclusive Angel, que tinha um olhar indecifrável naquele momento. Por fim aceitou a mão que Potter lhe estendia e olhou fundo nos olhos verdes do moreno, não acreditando muito no que fazia no momento.

"Malfoy, devo lhe agradecer. Você salvou minha vida hoje."

"Você não entende. Só você pode acabar com aquele 'insano', você é o escolhido, então acabe logo com isso, testa rachada."

"Acabaremos juntos."

A cena que se seguiu entrou para a história. Hermione colocou sua mão sobre as mãos de Harry e Draco, o que foi imitado por todos que faziam parte do Esquadrão Fênix. A última mão foi a de Angel.

"ACHAR, ENTRAR, ROUBAR, SAIR, VELOCIDADE!" O lema do esquadrão ecoou no grande salão, agora acrescido de mais duas vozes...

Aquele dia seria lembrado como o dia em que aquela "aberração", como Angel se referia ao Lorde das Trevas, perdeu a guerra. Sim, a lealdade, a amizade, o amor e a vontade que unia aqueles jovens era muito forte, a ponto de abalar qualquer mal provindo do fundo do inferno.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Draco acordou, saiu cuidadosamente da cama, foi até o banheiro e tomou seu banho, com uma estranha sensação de paz. Apesar do clima de guerra e incerteza, tudo estava diferente. Voltou ao quarto, sentou-se na cama e ficou observando Angel dormir. Afastou uma mecha dos cabelos escuros da garota. Seu semblante não era feliz. Parecia mais estar tendo um pesadelo. Resolveu então acordá-la.

"Angel?"

"Meu Dragão!" Uma lágrima correu pela sua face. Sim. Ela estava tendo um pesadelo, ou uma visão do futuro, que mais tarde entenderia. Seus pesadelos, que tinha desde criança, eram premonições. Na verdade ela era uma sensitiva, caso raro entre bruxos.

"Hei, não chore... Foi só um sonho ruim!"

"Eu sei... mas vamos, precisamos ajudar os outros. Preciso de roupas. Ainda bem que não tenho que pagar por elas. Estaria falida. Não consigo usar nenhuma novamente."

Draco não disse nada. Pegou sua varinha e a seguiu até o banheiro, transfigurando mais um conjunto de suas roupas para que ela pudesse usar.

"Pode me dar licença, Sr. Malfoy?"

"Eu?" Deu-se conta que a seguia com os olhos distraído, invadindo sua privacidade.

"Não vejo mais ninguém aqui!"

"Claro." Draco corou embaraçado e saiu, fechando a porta.

Assim que estavam prontos, saíram para tomar o café da manhã no Grande Salão. Aproximaram-se da mesa onde estavam os membros do Esquadrão Fênix, com dois lugares vagos. Draco olhou, estavam todos lá. Então por que dois lugares vagos? Já conduzia Angel para a mesa de Severus quando Hermione os alcançou, dizendo cordialmente:

"Bom dia! O Esquadrão Fênix tem uma mesa exclusiva aqui, estávamos esperando vocês para o café. Venham, tomem seus lugares."

"Lugares? Temos lugares na sua mesa?" Na realidade não era bem essa frase que Draco tinha em mente, mas, sua curiosidade era tão grande que não resistiu.

"Na _nossa_ mesa. Amigos comem juntos."

"Somos amigos, Granger?" Perguntou Draco, um tanto surpreso, como Angel.

"Estamos acenando uma bandeira de paz, Malfoy, Angel." Draco ia falar algo detestável quando foi interrompido por Angel.

"Aceitaremos a aliança." Angel sabia que em tempo de guerra deveriam fazer o maior número de alianças possível. E pelo que via Draco era aceito somente pelo seu padrinho. Estava mais que na hora de expandir esses números.

Pelo olhar homicida que Draco lhe lançou sabia que teria sérios problemas com sua atitude, o mimadinho iria surtar! Mas, no momento aquela atitude era a mais sensata, declarar guerra a eles não era sábio, já que agora faziam parte da equipe. Todos ali pararam para ver o egocêntrico Draco Malfoy sentando-se à mesa mais famosa da escola naquele momento. Malfoy não sabia exatamente porque aceitou aquela aliança, mas não conseguiu discordar de Angel. Ela estava começando a exercer sobre ele um poder que ele mesmo não podia explicar: Ele não conseguia resistir às suas determinações.

Estavam todos reunidos ali, pois seria o último dia deles em Hogwarts. Ao final do café, Harry se dirigiu a Draco e perguntou:

"Quais seus planos esta manhã?" Draco revirou os olhos e disse simplesmente.

"Ajudar na reconstrução é claro!"

Hermione neste momento interrompeu os dois.

"Angel precisa de roupas e de uma varinha, eu poderia ir até o Beco Diagonal com vocês dois para ajudá-la com as roupas."

"Compras? Com duas mulheres?" Draco revirou os olhos e tirou de dentro da capa uma pequena bolsa de couro de dragão negra com alguns galeões e colocou nas mãos de Hermione.

Ele não era tão rico como antes, mas sua mãe havia providenciado uma conta no Gringotes com uma pequena fortuna que garantiria o futuro de seu filho. Nesse momento lembrou-se de Narcissa, varias vezes a acompanhou nas compras, ficava sempre muito irritado. E a visão da sangue-r...er... Fez uma nota mental para retirar a palavra da memória. A visão das duas garotas, _assim estava bem melhor_, escolhendo roupas, o fez preferir se trancar no laboratório de Snape para o resto da vida!

"Voltem logo." Acrescentou Draco friamente. Angel lançou um olhar enigmático para Draco que assumira aquele semblante austero e frio.

"Você não vai?" Estava um pouco insegura. Afinal sair dos muros protetores de Hogwarts era no momento assustador. A garota a sua frente parecia legal, mas, seria a primeira vez que Angel não teria seu Dragão por perto.

Draco percebeu o problema. Percebia muitas coisas nela ultimamente. Não sabendo explicar por que, aproximou-se de Angel e pegou delicadamente suas mãos.

"Tudo bem. A Granger é muito chata, mas, você ficará segura com ela. Volte logo apenas." Sussurrou gentilmente.

Angel se sentiu aliviada. Ninguém ouviu o que Draco falou, porem, todos na sala acharam um pouco estranha a atitude tão preocupada de Draco. Ele definitivamente não era assim.

Na mesa ao lado Cho ouvia atentamente a conversa de Hermione e Draco. Fez um grande esforço para ouvir em especial as últimas palavras de Draco para Angel, e cuspiu para Patil: "Roupas para a amante? Aposto que vai ser de Madame Malquin. Isso me embrulha o estômago, Draco Malfoy sendo gentil com essa sonsa!"

Draco ouviu as palavras maldosas e irritou-se profundamente. Não se conteve e disse baixinho para Angel, mas alto o suficiente para que a maledicente ouvisse...

"Lembre-me de lhe ensinar uma boa azaração, para você dar uma lição nessa zinha aí..."

Foi o suficiente para Cho ficar lívida... Afinal uma azaração vinda do Malfoy...

Não havia perigo no Beco Diagonal. Estava cheio de Aurores por lá. E sempre tinham alguns integrantes da ordem que disfarçados faziam a segurança deles. As duas saíram, usando uma chave de portal quando estavam fora dos muros de Hogwarts. Hermione pacientemente explicou a Angel com essa funcionava e ensinou como fazer. Angel sentiu-se enjoada depois da experiência. Mas, logo passou, apesar de estar com um aspecto meio verde.

Escolher uma varinha foi outra aventura. Desde que usara sua magia natural pela primeira vez, sentia-se diferente. Ficou um pouco insegura quando Hermione fez menção de tirar seus braceletes, mas a garota Gryffindor lhe assegurou que estaria tudo bem. Não foi bem assim. As primeiras varinhas em que segurou causaram um pequeno desastre na loja, mas finalmente achou uma. Ela era branca, o cerne era de corda de coração de dragão, de um dragão albino raríssimo. Isso não deteve o comentário do Sr. Olivaras.

"Eram gêmeas, a outra era negra, vendi... ao Sr. Malfoy!"

"Oh! Malfoy? Draco ou Lucius?" Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

"O pequeno Draco no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts."

Tinha que ser, até sua varinha tinha que ser igual ao do seu Dragão. Mas achou a vareta de madeira linda, a parte mais grossa tinha desenhos entalhados na madeira, uma "hera" que se enrolava na varinha até quase o meio, no ponto em que começava afinar. Angel pouco falara depois da noite anterior. Todas aquelas mortes, o barulho ensurdecedor, o cheiro de sangue que empesteava o ar, tudo aquilo inundava a sua mente, estava entorpecida. Sua curiosidade foi um pouco maior que o seu silêncio.

"Posso fazer uma pergunta?" Pergunta Angel, resoluta, à Hermione.

"Claro!"

"O que fez vocês mudarem de idéia com relação ao Malfoy?"

"Olha, Angel, ele não é o que chamamos de um doce de pessoa. Sempre foi detestável conosco, desde o primeiro dia do primeiro ano." Explicou ela. "Quando voltou a Hogwarts no ano passado fechou-se nas masmorras, no laboratório de Snape, não conversava com ninguém. Suas poções são úteis e ele deve ser tão bom quanto seu Mestre, mas, fechou-se para o mundo. Nunca teve amigos. O ex-príncipe Slytherin não é bem vindo nem na sua casa em Hogwarts." O quadro que Hermione pintava não era nada agradável. "A Brigada sempre tentou inserir Malfoy no seu meio, mas, sem sucesso. Devo confessar que dentro da Brigada temos os que acham que um Malfoy bom é um Malfoy morto. Rony é um deles, mas eu, Harry, Ginny e outros, tentamos. Nem ele, nem alguns integrantes da Ordem aceitam o fato que somos uma equipe e que ele deveria fazer parte dela." Sentenciou Hermione.

"Posso imaginar a razão..." Suspirou Angel.

"Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, o motivo foi você, eu acho, não esperava que Malfoy aceitasse sequer sentar conosco hoje, mas você o deixou sem argumentos. Acho que vi um arremedo de sorriso quando o convidei para as compras."

Ambas riram, e voltaram para Hogwarts. Nos portões, perceberam que os jardins já haviam sido restaurados por magia. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido ali. Mas as cenas daquela noite não sairiam da memória das garotas nunca. Como não podia ajudar, Angel se ofereceu para ir para a área hospitalar. Ali, pelo menos, poderia ajudar a ministrar poções e conversar com alguém, ou simplesmente segurar a mão de quem quer que precisasse.

Draco deu de ombros. Se a garota passasse pelo chapéu seletor seria uma Gryffindor, corajosa, amiga, meiga. Com certeza uma Gryffindor. Ele estava perdido. Levou ela até Madame Pomfrey, que a recebeu com um sorriso aprovativo.

"Virei buscá-la mais tarde. Não saia daqui!"

"Sim senhor!" Disse Angel batendo continência para um sério Malfoy que virou os olhos e saiu dali meio desconcertado. Deixando as duas bruxas rindo as suas custas.

Virando o corredor, o loiro meio irritado até conseguiu achar graça da brincadeira, sua irritação passou, encaminhou-se para as masmorras onde ajudava Snape com as poções que o exército bruxo usava nas batalhas, de poções explosivas, a curativas. Mas, naquele momento Severus estava levantando acampamento.

"Tio Sev."

"Tem sorte de eu estar muito ocupado para azarar você!" Falou Snape lançando um olhar a Draco tentando passar um mau humor com relação ao "Tio Sev". Na verdade já havia se acostumado com aquele jeito de tratamento do afilhado.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Vamos ter que nos mudar. Hogwarts não é mais segura para nós. E o precioso Potter ofereceu a Mansão Black."

"Ele tinha que estar no meio disso tudo! Deveria ter deixado o filhote de trasgo morrer ontem!!!"

"Como se algum de nós tivesse escolha nesse assunto. Draco, Draco, temos que ser práticos! A Mansão Black tem mais feitiços de proteção que o próprio Ministério da Magia. É imapeável e agora fizemos o feitiço Fidelius e o fiel do segredo é o próprio Dumbledore." Draco virou os olhos e fez um muxoxo, Snape continuou. "Onde está a senhorita Angel?"

"Com Madame Pomfrey." Draco falou sem muito entusiasmo.

"A Granger azarou a garota?" Disse o professor de poções sarcasticamente.

"Claro que não! Está ajudando Madame Pomfrey." O tom do loiro denunciou o seu incomodo com a situação.

"Virou curandeira?" Draco virou os olhos, Snape estava deixando ele irritado.

"Não! Deve estar distribuindo sorrisos e abraços igual aqueles Gryffindors."

"Vejo que isso o desagrada."

"E por que desagradaria? A vida é dela, ela que faça o que quiser. Não precisa nem passar pelo Chapéu seletor para saber que é uma Gryffindor legítima."

"Sei. Não se importa nem um pouco. Ta bom, leva estas caixas pra outra sala." A conversa acabou e Malfoy passou o resto da tarde enchendo e levitando caixas.

Um Draco pensativo e cansado se encaminhava para a área hospitalar, um aperto no peito, um gosto amargo na boca e em sua mente sua dama do outono. Apertou o passo e capa, como se um frio estranho o invadisse. Quando ia tocar na maçaneta da porta da enfermaria ela se abriu e dela saiu Angel com _aquele sorriso estupora Malfoy._ Meio desajeitado tentou sorrir de volta, mas sorrisos não eram bem seu forte. Angel percebeu que o garoto a sua frente se esforçou. A cena a fez gargalhar por dentro, contudo conteve-se diante do loiro, com certeza ele ficaria irritado com ela.

"Como foi sua tarde?" Perguntou Draco meio encabulado.

"Se a situação fosse outra, eu diria que foi ótima, mas, direi a você que me senti útil. E que todos os pacientes estão bem. E a sua?"

"Não diria que a tarde na companhia de Snape fosse motivos para comemorações. Mas, ele me adiantou que vamos nos mudar par a Mansão Black"

"Vamos? Você e ele? Mansão Black?"

"Não. Todos os que não são alunos vão, e a Mansão Black é um lugar seguro. É claro, você vem comigo."

Angel sentiu um alívio estranho por saber que ela ficaria com ele. No mesmo instante ficou contrariada com pensamento. _Ficar com o mimadinho insuportável! Francamente Angel o cheiro das poções deixou você tonta! Faça-me o favor! _No fundo Angel sabia que precisa ficar perto dele e que se sentia cada vez melhor ao seu lado.

Draco tomou a mão de Angel, atitude que se repetia desde que eles saíram do quarto a primeira vez. Atitude que deixava Angel estranhamente segura. Em silêncio Draco e Angel se encaminharam para a Câmara da Ordem da Fênix, para a reunião da tarde. Como sempre, estavam todos exaltados, mas Dumbledore começou a falar e todos se calaram.

"Senhores. Recebi um convite de Harry para levar os integrantes da Brigada da Fênix para a Mansão Black. Ela tem mais feitiços de proteção que o próprio Ministério, além de ser imapeável. Lá estaremos seguros para organizar nossas defesas. Partiremos em duas horas. Faremos à viagem de vassouras. Senhor Malfoy, precisamos de sua ajuda com a senhorita. Angel."

"Duas horas, Senhor? Com todo o res..."

"Sei que resolverá a contento! Reunião encerrada."

Draco saiu da sala, puxando Angel pela mão numa velocidade que estava sendo difícil da garota acompanhar. O Trio Maravilha os seguiu.

"Malfoy! Podemos ajudar?"

"O Santo Potter! Faça um milagre! Ensine essa sangue..."

Parou no meio da frase.

"Parem de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui! O que você quer? Que eu voe? Mostre-me como, Senhor. E a propósito, não serei um peso morto para ninguém!" Angel encarou todos desafiadoramente, sua respiração agora era ofegante, estava com muita raiva. Todos perderam a fala.

"Estamos perdendo tempo!" Gritou Rony, revelando um certo entusiasmo. A garota peitou a Doninha, e isso o deixou bem feliz. Na verdade achava a garota extraordinária no momento.

Todos que ali estavam convocaram suas vassouras e Harry convocou uma nas reservas para Angel. Como no primeiro dia das aulas de vôo em Hogwarts, colocaram as vassouras no chão, e Hermione ensinou o básico das manobras para Angel, que escutava tudo com muita atenção. Todos estavam de frente para Angel, quando convocaram suas vassouras do chão.

"Suba!" Todas as vassouras subiram na primeira tentativa, sem exceção.

Subiram nas vassouras e ganharam o céu. Assim como Harry, Angel tinha um dom nato para o vôo, não era necessário, naquele momento, se preocupar com muitos ensinamentos. A verdade é que Angel podia voar. Draco estava hipnotizado. Não tirava os olhos de Angel, podia sentir o medo e o prazer que a garota sentia no ar. Era fascinante! Sentiu de súbito um orgulho de seu anjo. Era um anjo realmente, até voava! Por segurança, a manteriam no meio deles. Quando desceram, cada um tomou o rumo do seu aposento a fim de arrumar as coisas.

O caminho de Angel e Draco foi silencioso. Entraram nos aposentos de Draco, as sacolas das compras da manhã estavam sobre a cama. Draco com um meneio da varinha, começou a empacotar rapidamente tudo o que havia no quarto para dentro do seu malão. Angel só observava. Quando terminou, encolheu o malão e colocou-o no bolso. Ela acharia aquilo fantástico, se não estivesse furiosa. Draco parou a sua frente. Angel ainda estava na porta do quarto. Depois de alguns segundos que pareceram uma eternidade Draco falou...

"Quer me matar? Já disse, entre na fila e pegue uma senha."

"Estúpido, idiota."

"Olha, eu sinto muito. Não deveria tê-la julgado." Voar assim no primeiro dia , ele tinha que dar o braço a torcer e tentar fazer com que a raiva da garota passasse.

"Sabe, primeiro eu senti raiva de você, muita raiva. Depois, eu senti muito medo lá em cima, mas aí vi como você me olhava... Estava quase orgulhoso! Então eu engoli a raiva e o medo e continuei voando."

"Na verdade..." Draco se aproximou. "Eu estava muito orgulhoso" Tocou seu rosto e aproximou seus lábios dos dela.

O beijo foi suave, Angel enlaçou a cintura dele correspondendo ao beijo. Olharam-se por um momento antes de colarem os lábios novamente, beijando, emendando um beijo no outro, apertando-se cada vez mais no abraço, tomando consciência cada vez maior do corpo um do outro. As mãos deles passeando nas costas um do outro... Batem à porta. As bocas se separam com relutância, olham-se tentando entender o que está acontecendo entre eles... A voz de Severus avisa do corredor que está na hora.

Era hora de partir, hora da mudança.

* * *

N/A - Olá!!!! As coisas começaram a esquentar por aqui, Draco está literalmente perdido e nem sabe disso.

Agradeço a todos que passaram por aqui e deixaram seus recadinhos e aos que não deixaram espero que tenham gostado e continuem lendo!

Beijinhos especiais a Innis Winter, estou com saudades! A minha querida Beta, Consultora, Amiga, ela continua incendiando meu lado criativo. E a Dry que sabe como estimular uma escritora!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Jinhos da Belle!


	7. Mudanças

N/A A partir desse capítulo a fic passa a ter outra classificação NC-17. Mudanças tem um pouco mais de ação e cenas quente... Espero que gostem...Agora chega de conversa e vamos ao texto...

* * *

Capítulo 7 – Mudanças

O vôo foi tenso. Tonks e Lupin por vezes faziam um reconhecimento à frente e atrás do grupo principal, manter aquela comitiva em segredo era crucial para a segurança de todos. Levavam cargas preciosas, jovens bruxos que salvariam o mundo daquele-que-não-se-nomeia.

Durante o vôo Angel teve tempo de pensar no beijo. Apesar de estar voando, ainda podia sentir os lábios dele nos seus. Estava muito confusa, um turbilhão de emoções vinham com a lembrança do momento. O garoto ao seu lado era como uma moeda: tinha duas faces. Uma, a que ele mostrava para todos: frio e mal humorado. A outra, a que ele mostrava só pra ela, aos poucos é claro, chegava a ser carinhoso. Quando estavam sozinhos, mesmo com aquela arrogância toda, ele não era frio. No momento daquele beijo ele foi quente e intenso, mesmo que suas mãos continuassem geladas. A seu lado, Draco tentava, em vão, limpar seus pensamentos. O gosto e o cheiro dela invadiam seus sentidos. Seu autocontrole falhara nas últimas horas. Depois daquele beijo, estava sendo difícil para o loiro pensar racionalmente. Nesse momento seus olhares se encontraram, e havia uma cumplicidade no ar. Algo que não existia ali antes.

Quando aterrissaram era madrugada, Angel já mostrava sinais de exaustão e Draco a amparou quando desceu. Angel olhou curiosamente. Não estavam à frente de nada que se parecesse com uma casa. Mesmo assim, a passagem se abriu e eles entraram. A casa número doze do Largo Grimmauld, localizada no subúrbio de Londres, tinha pertencido à família Black. Alguns de seus antepassados ainda estavam lá, presentes nos quadros mágicos: como a mãe de Sirius, no quadro da parede do corredor, e o bisavô dele, Fineus Nigellus, no quadro do quarto em que Harry e Rony costumavam ficar hospedados durante as férias, quando ainda freqüentavam Hogwarts.

As marcas da família Black também se estendiam à tapeçaria, às porcelanas e à cabeça decepada dos elfos domésticos - que decoravam a parede das escadas. Quando a mansão foi reaberta por Sirius, ele e Molly Weasley se encarregaram de tornar a casa habitável. Enquanto Sirius, sob os protestos de Monstro, tentava tirar todas as marcas possíveis de que sua família havia morado ali, algumas coisas ficaram. A árvore genealógica dos Black na sala de estar, por exemplo. Este mural, aliás, comprova o parentesco dos Black com várias outras famílias bruxas - algumas não muito confiáveis, como os Malfoy.

Para Angel era quase assustador. Sentindo, contudo, a segurança que a mão do seu Dragão lhe dava, já se controlava com facilidade. Arthur Weasley, um dos membros da Ordem da Fênix, recebeu os novos moradores com um sorriso largo no rosto, mas uma ruga de preocupação.

"Os aposentos já foram preparados para vocês, devem estar cansados e com fome. Molly está na cozinha preparando algo para comerem. Venham, vamos nos sentar à mesa."

Molly Weasley veio da cozinha com um sorriso enorme no rosto e um caldeirão fumegante que flutuava ao seu lado. Abraçou suas crianças e logo achou que estavam anêmicas (para não perder o costume). Deteve-se à frente de Malfoy e Angel.

"Não conheço a moça, mas você será bem vindo nesta casa." Malfoy não escapou do abraço. Segurou-se para não azarar aquela mulher. Abraços! Como aqueles Gryffindors eram capazes de se abraçarem tanto?

Os presentes disfarçaram o riso, a cena era cômica. Por fim, abraçou também Angel. E os convocou para comer. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais e Malfoy nem teve tempo de pensar em uma ação. A ceia foi rápida, todos estavam cansados. Era uma sopa leve, para esquentar o estomago dos viajantes e prepará-los para um justo descanso. A certa altura Dobby aparatou muito feliz em saber que Harry estava de volta. Levou cada um aos seus aposentos, menos Malfoy, ainda não gostava de ver o loiro por perto. Mas Angel foi outra história, se encantou com ela e passou a tratá-la como tratava Hermione e Ginny, cheio de mimos.

Molly mostrou a Draco e Angel o seu quarto e ficaram os três embaraçados por um momento. Sem dizer nada Draco rapidamente puxou Angel pela mão, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta sem dar tempo para a Sra. Weasley contestar. A garota finalmente riu com gosto, agora sozinha com ele no quarto. Draco tratou de colocar um feitiço silenciador nos aposentos, e acabou por achar graça de tudo também, esboçando um pequeno sorriso, o que lhe deu um ar mais humano. Angel foi se recuperando dos risos, tentando ficar séria.

"Desculpe-me. Não pude me conter...".

"Eu sei, é esse transtorno todo por que estamos passando. Você está cansada, precisa repousar. Por que não toma um banho para relaxar? Deixa que eu cuido de tudo." Ele a conduziu até uma porta e a abriu, mostrando um banheiro.

Era um banheiro parecido com o de Hogwarts. Ela estava exausta, entrou sob o chuveiro e deixou que a água quente escorresse pelo seu corpo. Tantas coisas passaram pela sua mente... Uma saudade insana bateu no seu peito e pela primeira vez, depois que decidiu aceitar seu novo destino, pensou na sua casa, sua família, seus amigos... Silenciosamente as lágrimas foram descendo pela face e se misturando com a água quente. Deixou seu corpo encostar-se à parede do box e escorregar até o chão, junto com a desolação que a oprimia.

Do lado de fora Draco tomava providencias práticas. Tirou seu malão do bolso fazendo-o voltar ao seu tamanho normal. Providenciou uma camisa de um dos seus pijamas para ela e transfigurou a cama se solteiro numa cama de casal. Sentiu seu peito se apertar. Ainda não entendia como, mas sabia que seu anjo sofria. Então foi até a porta e a entreabriu devagar. Encontrou Angel sentada sob o chuveiro, o jato d'água correndo pelos seus cabelos, abraçada aos seus joelhos.

Rapidamente, entrou no box ficando completamente encharcado e tirou-a dali. Pegou a toalha e a envolveu, tratando-a com delicadeza como a um bebê. Carregou-a no colo até a cama e colocou-a sentada enquanto buscava a roupa que separara para ela. Vestiu-a cuidadosamente, impressionado com os sentimentos que Angel despertara nele. Nunca imaginara que tivesse tanta ternura e desvelo dentro de si, menos ainda que um dia poderia destinar esses sentimentos a alguém. Fez com que ela deitasse e beijou-a na testa, antes de deixá-la para tomar seu banho.

Draco tomou o banho rapidamente e voltou para junto dela na cama. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e parecia dormir. Sua face ainda estava molhada com as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, quando Draco se deitou silenciosamente ao seu lado. Aninhou-se a ele, suas costas encostadas no peito dele, que a acomodou entre seus braços. Apertou-a bem junto de si, sentindo mais uma vez aquele cheiro que embalava suas noites. E assim eles adormeceram.

_Estava perdida. Sozinha no meio de barulhos ensurdecedores, gritos, explosões, gemidos de dor. Mas não via realmente onde estava. Não podia ver. Estava cega, não conseguia discernir em que mundo estava, eram tão diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos, que sem seus olhos não podia diferenciá-los. A angústia em seu peito era cada vez maior, a solidão cada vez mais desesperadora, o cheiro da morte cada vez mais perto... Então não teve mais medo, braços fortes a envolveram, mãos delicadas afagaram seus cabelos, um perfume suave chegou as suas narinas. "Meu anjo..." _

O som daquela voz foi tão real que ela despertou. Abriu os olhos e a pele branca do pescoço dele estava diante de si. Respirou fundo, inalando aquele perfume que reconhecia ser o mesmo do seu sonho. Tinha se virado no meio daquele abraço e agora sem perceber estava tocando aquela pele, subindo os dedos pelo colo, pelo queixo, até tocar aqueles lábios. Estremeceu lembrando do toque deles nos seus. Sem que percebesse, foi se aproximando, até encostar sua boca na dele.

Entre acordado e dormindo, ele correspondeu ao beijo. Sentiu seu corpo despertando à medida que ela o beijava, à medida que a língua dela acariciava seus lábios. Seus braços apertando o corpo da garota e as mãos dela entrando pela gola do pijama até sua nuca, sob seus cabelos... Eles sonhavam acordados, estavam continuando sua descoberta do mesmo ponto em que foram interrompidos no quarto das masmorras. As mãos dele acariciaram as costas dela, e foram descendo até chegarem às coxas... Subiram por baixo da camisa... E então despertaram bruscamente. Angel afastou os lábios dos dele e baixou a cabeça, encostando a testa no peito forte, ouvindo o coração acelerado. Draco abriu os olhos, meio desorientado, a voz enrouquecida pelo sono.

"Meu anjo, o que foi..." Viu-a de cabeça baixa, colocou seus dedos sob o queixo dela e levantou seu rosto. Além de estar encantadoramente corada, reparou que seus olhos estavam levemente arregalados, neles podia ver o indício de receio, estavam assustadiços, ariscos. "O que você tem..." Ele perguntou baixinho ao mesmo tempo em que um fio de compreensão o atingia. "Você é... É...?" Os olhos prateados buscavam a confirmação na expressão dela, que abaixou as pálpebras, encabulada.

"Angel... Olha pra mim." Os olhos dela se ergueram. "Não precisa ter medo e nem vergonha. Não vou forçar nada e me sentirei honrado se você permitir que eu apenas a toque..." Abraçou-a com carinho. "Só quero tocar em você... E ficarei feliz com o que você quiser fazer... Comigo." Então a beijou, só beijou. Procurou deixar que ela mostrasse o que queria e quando queria. Deixou-se levar por ela.

O feitiço do vínculo mágico foi se ativando novamente e uma aura azul os envolveu sem que eles percebessem, tornando mais intenso tudo que ia dentro de suas almas...

Ele podia sentir o que ela sentia: a emoção, seu coração batia loucamente acelerado; o receio, a agonia que sentia por não saber o que fazer; o prazer, todas as sensações que a arrepiavam fortemente...

Ela estava entre seus braços e as carícias de suas mãos, suaves e lentas, a acalmavam, a embalavam, faziam com que esquecesse o sentimento contraditório de seu coração e deixava somente o contentamento por senti-lo junto de seu corpo.

Ele podia saber o que ela pensava: que tudo era tão novo e tão inesperado e ela tinha medo do desconhecido; que não sabia o que sentia por ele nem o que ele sentia por ela; que estava tão envolvida que não sabia mais o que estava certo ou errado... Então deixou sua mente livre, para que seus pensamentos chegassem até ela e se sentisse segura... A cama toda brilhava de tanta luz, eles estavam entrando em sintonia...

_**Look into my eyes**_

_Olha para os meus olhos_

_**You will see, what you mean to me**_

_Tu verás O que significas para mim._

_**Search your heart , search your soul**_

_Procura no teu coração, procure na tua alma_

_**And when you find me there, you'll search no more**_

_E quando lá me encontrares, não vais procurar mais._

Ela o abraçou, sentindo que as barreiras entre os dois se desvaneciam, colou seu corpo no dele, finalmente o aceitando, concordando, querendo. Os pensamentos dele em sua mente eram seu guia, as mãos dele em seu corpo eram a sua perdição... Lábios nos lábios, beijos lentos, sensuais, a língua dele acariciando a sua, passando sobre os seus lábios convidando a retribuir, ensinando o caminho... Descendo por seu pescoço, bem devagar, brincando com os dentes na sua orelha...

_**Don't tell me it's not worth trying for**_

_Não me digas que não vale a pena tentar,_

_**You can't tell me it's not worth dying for**_

_Não me podes dizer que não vale a pena morrer por isso_

_**You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you**_

_Tu sabes que é verdade, tudo que eu faço - eu faço-o por ti._

A mão dele tomou a sua, colocou-a sobre o peito e ela sentiu seu coração. E logo ela sentia em si o ritmo acelerado, assim como o seu. A mão dele sobre a sua, levando seus dedos até os botões do pijama... Sentia a ansiedade dele, e sabia que ele sentia a sua... Os dedos dela foram abrindo os botões e se infiltrando sobre a pele alva, repetindo nele o que fazia com ela, suas vozes se misturando em gemidos suaves...

_**Look into your heart , you will find**_

_Olha para o teu coração, vais encontrar,_

_**There's nothing there to hide**_

_Não existe nada lá para esconder._

_**Take me as I am, take my life**_

_Aceita-me como sou, fica com a minha vida,_

_**I would give it all, I would sacrifice**_

_Eu te entregaria totalmente - eu a sacrificaria._

Ele abriu a camisa dela, desnudando os seios, perfeitos em sua mão, os bicos vermelhos como botões de rosa, perfeitos para sua boca. Seus lábios se fecharam neles, provocando pequenos choques... Que se repetiam em si mesmo. Ele a incentivava a fazer o mesmo, a deixar a mão vagar por seu corpo, repetindo os mesmos movimentos com a boca e com a língua. Seu prazer aumentando o dela e o dela aumentando o seu.

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for**_

_Não me digas que não vale a pena lutar,_

_**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**_

_Eu não consigo evitar, não há nada que eu deseje mais._

_**You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you**_

_Tu sabes que é verdade, tudo que eu faço, eu faço-o por ti._

Era assustador e também delicioso se sentirem refletidos um no outro. Ele desceu sua mão pelo ventre dela, passou por cima da calcinha, pressionando, afagando, e foi ouvindo o gemido que fez seu corpo todo se arrepiar... Foi assim, que sentiu o toque leve e incerto sobre o seu sexo, o jeitinho dela parar com as outras carícias e esconder seu rosto em seu peito, se concentrando em lhe dar prazer... Essa emoção quase o arrebatou...

_**There's no love, like your love**_

_Não existe amor, como o teu amor_

_**And no other, could give more love**_

_E nenhuma outra, poderia oferecer mais amor._

_**There's nowhere, unless you're there**_

_Não existe lugar, a não ser que lá estejas._

_**All the time, all the way**_

_Todo o tempo, até o fim._

Tomou as mãos dela entre as suas, beijando as palmas, beijando entre os seios, olhando seus olhos, seus dedos afastando o elástico da calcinha... Olhos ardentes, brigando entre o castanho e o verde, dando permissão... Beijos descendo molhados e leves, sobre o estômago, a cintura, o umbigo... Dedos descendo quentes, pelos quadris, pelas coxas, pelos joelhos... Levando consigo a última peça que cobria a sua inocência... O caminho ficando livre para os lábios que brincavam sobre sua pele, sobre seu pêlos e... Quase a deixaram doida, como embriagada, esquecida de tudo, consciente apenas daqueles lábios que roçavam em si, do movimento da língua que dava nós em seu ventre... Até quase não aguentar mais e puxá-lo pelos cabelos.

_**Look into your heart, babe**_

_Olha para o teu coração, Babe_

"_Anjo...?" Olhos nos olhos. Os corações se confessavam um ao outro, por que suas vozes não ousariam dizer._

"_Sim." Foi tudo que seu pensamento precisou dizer... Seus olhos se fecharam abandonando seu corpo nas mãos quentes e suaves._

O corpo dele cobriu o dela, se encaixando perfeitamente entre as coxas e os braços dela o apertaram contra si, os beijos intensos sufocando os gemidos. Ele a penetrou, delicadamente, detendo-se diante da barreira natural, forçou a passagem, sentindo suas unhas se enterrar em suas costas. Seus lábios se separaram e ela estremeceu a respiração falhando, arquejante... Então se enroscou nele, suas pernas o enlaçaram...

"Meu Dragão..." Ela gemeu junto a seu ouvido e se forçou contra ele, até senti-lo todo dentro de si. Ficaram parados, ofegantes, se acostumando um ao outro, sentindo as sensações um do outro. Ele se mexeu e ela acompanhou o movimento, um desconforto ardido e doloroso que foi se diluindo em meio do prazer do corpo dele se arremetendo dentro do seu, devagar, constante... Cada um buscando a satisfação do outro, mantendo-se a ponto de cair no abismo de prazer...

_**Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for**_

_Oh, Não me digas que não vale a pena lutar,_

_**I can't help it, there's nothing I want more**_

_Eu não consigo evitar, não há nada que eu deseje mais._

_**Yea, I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you**_

_Sim, eu lutaria por ti, eu mentiria por ti,_

_**Walk the wild for you, yeah I'd die for you**_

_Caminharia em perigo por ti, sim, eu morreria por ti_

"MEU DRAGÃO!!!" O quarto todo se inundou de luz, selando a última etapa do vínculo mágico... E Draco sentiu em si a emoção do gozo dela e não pode mais segurar o seu, sabendo que ele se refletiria nela. Ficaram parados, unidos, ofegantes, um sentindo o outro, um ouvindo o outro.

_**You know it's true**_

_Tu sabes que é verdade,_

_**Everything I do**_

_Tudo que eu faço_

_**ooooh  
**__ooooh_

_**I do it for you**_

_eu faço-o por ti_

Draco deitou-se ao lado dela, beijando-lhe a tempora... Abraçando-a junto a si, a mão circulando carinhosa sobre o seu ventre.

"Nunca vivi nada tão lindo..." Ele sussurrou junto dos cabelos dela.

"Foi fantástico... Não pensei que fosse assim..." Levantou os olhos para ele, embevecida.

"Obrigado..." Ele sorriu, feliz. "Nunca pensei que pudesse ser assim..."

"Vem comigo." Ela pegou em sua mão, levantando-se da cama excitada e o puxando com ela.

"Onde...?" Acompanhou-a, entrando no banheiro arrastado pelo entusiasmo dela, que chegou até a banheira e abriu as torneiras.

"Quero fazer uma coisa que eu... Eu..." Pensou no que ia dizer e enrubesceu.

"Você pensou em fazer alguma coisa comigo... Na banheira?" Um sorriso entre carinhoso e malicioso adornou os lábios finos.

"Não! Quer dizer... Sim... É, quer dizer... Eu... Eu sempre sonhei que um dia quando..." Draco olhou jeitinho recatado, o rosto tímido. "Quando eu encontrasse o... Alguém que..." Uma profunda doçura invadiu o coração do loiro. "Eu sempre pensei que seria maravilhoso depois... Depois de... De..." O rosto dela estava cada vez mais vermelho.

"Eu entendi..." Draco a trouxe para junto dele. "Você sonhava em apreciar essa intimidade depois do amor..." Beijou seus lábios docemente. "Em dividir esse momento sublime com alguém..." Levantou-a em seus braços e beijou-lhe candidamente a face. "Alguém especial... Estou feliz por ser esse alguém pra você." Ele disse entrando na banheira e se sentando com ela em seu colo.

Beijaram-se desligados de que existia qualquer outra coisa ou outro mundo lá fora. Entre beijos e carinhos eles se ensaboaram, se cuidaram, desfrutaram daquele momento perfeito. A banheira se tornou uma extensão da cama, onde eles continuaram a fazer amor apenas através dos toques inocentes do banho. A união entre eles fora tão extraordinária, tão completa que o tempo deixou de fazer sentido entre eles. Foi uma comunhão de beleza esplendorosa, o amor fluía entre eles, olhos nos olhos, enxaguando-se languidamente, boca na boca, enxugando-se afetuosamente. Caminharam juntos de volta à cama, deitando-se de frente um para o outro e abraçados fecharam seus olhos para sonhar.

Angel acordou com um sentimento diferente, muito diferente, tinha o rosto enterrado nos longos cabelos do seu Dragão. Sentia seu perfume envolvente, o que a fez lembrar da noite anterior. Mais que perfeita, sentia-se inteira, completa. Com cuidado saiu sorrateiramente do abraço que a envolvia, seu Loiro com certeza dormiria um pouco mais. Pegou o roupão e cobriu sua nudez. Estava faminta. Deu um jeito nos cabelos, e olhavou-se cuidadosamente no espelho. Não estava diferente, mas sentia-se diferente. Na sua mente uma idéia começou a brincar... _Café da manhã na cama, sorrisos e beijinhos...Os beijinhos do Dragão são tão doces... _

Era muito cedo ainda, o lugar era silencioso e movia-se com cuidado para não acordar ninguém, imaginava dar de cara com alguém naqueles trajes seria embaraçoso. Adentrou a cozinha que estava vazia, mas, com uma explendida mesa de café da manhã já posta. _Se a Senhora Weasley me pega aqui não sei onde vou enfiar minha cara, ela já me olhou com uma expressão reprovativa ontem... E nem teve tempo de fazer perguntas... Imagina se tiver tempo...! Estou perdida!_

Olhava pela cozinha em busca de uma bandeja. Uma virada brusca e deu de cara com Hermione. Ruborizou-se imediatamente, não estava em seus planos encontrar ninguém. Ficou muito embaraçada.

"Bom dia Angel!"

"Bom dia Hermione!"

"O que faz fora da cama tão cedo? Malfoy te expulsou?"

"Não... Er... Bem, eu... É que... Pensei..."

Hermione sorriu, entendendo o constrangimento da garota que a essa hora tinha o rosto da cor dos cabelos Weasley.

"Vamos lá querida, o que tem em mente?"

"Ah!... Queria levar o café da manhã para variar, ele sempre faz isso por nós. Hoje... Bem hoje queria agradá-lo um pouco."

"Ele mereceu?"

"Com certeza!"

"A noite deve ter sido ótima, vamos ter que estuporar esse impostor que está no quarto se fingindo de Malfoy. Ninguém em sã consciência se sente grata a Malfoy a ponto de levar café na cama para ele!"

"Ah! Hermione, dá um desconto."

"Você despertou o ser humano que ainda existia nele. Vamos logo com isso antes que a Senhora Weasley volte."

Hermione ajudou Angel a fazer uma bela bandeja transfigurou até uma margarida num vaso solitário. Ambas olharam a enorme bandeja ricamente organizada com a melhor louça dos Black. Entreolharam-se e sorriram.

"Digna de um Malfoy!" Hermione não pode deixar de dizer.

As garotas riram. Na verdade estavam se divertindo, Malfoy mostrava seu lado humano depois que Angel chegara, mas, azararia qualquer um que insinuasse isso.

"Obrigada pela ajuda."

"Vai logo. Em poucos minutos essa cozinha será invadida por cabelos vermelhos famintos!"

Mione acompanhou-a até a porta do quarto e a abriu devagar para que Angel entrasse. Colocou só a mão para dentro do quarto e transfigurou uma toalha muito bonita para a mesa. Fechou a porta e riu baixinho.

No quarto Angel colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa e se aproximou da cama. Seu dragão dormia tranquilo. Tinha até um arremedo de sorriso no rosto. Lembrou das palavras de Severus: _viver bem_. Se isso era viver bem, então estava no caminho certo pela primeira vez em anos e estava feliz. Tirou uma mecha que cobria a face do garoto. Depositou pequenos e delicados beijos em sua face até chegar em seus lábios. Quando os encontrou foi recebida com muita doçura, Draco a envolveu em seus braços, a puxou para si e a estreitou junto ao seu corpo quente. Permaneceram tateando-se por um tempo. Dedos atrevidos desamarraram seu roupão, beijos doces e intensos novamente percorreram sua nudez. Nao foi muito difícil para que os corpos se incendiassem. Olhos nos olhos, eles se amaram e se perderam novamente.

"Onde estava?" sua boca ainda sobre os lábios dela.

"Na cozinha providenciando nosso café da manhã..."

"Vou trouxe o meu café?" O espanto ficou evidente, tanto no rosto quanto na voz.

"Sim. Algum problema? Pensei que fosse gostar..."

Angel baixou a cabeça corando levemente, Draco se aproximou, pegou suas mãos, encantado.

"Só os elfos domésticos fizeram isso por mim. Amei sua atitude. Sinto-me acalentado pelo gesto!"

Draco levantou o rosto do seu anjo e depositou um delicado beijo. Levantou-se e trouxe a bandeja para a cama. Desfrutar do café com sua dama do outono, tinha um gosto de felicidade. Felicidade, amor, seria aquilo que estava sentindo? Malfoy não sabia. Apenas sabia que se sentia muito bem naquela manhã, e isso bastava.

* * *

Agradeço a todos que passaram por aqui e deixaram seus recadinhos. Em especial ao Bernardo... Sou sua fã cara!!!!!!!!!

A todos que leram e não deixaram seus recadinhos e continuam tímidos, agradeço também e espero que estejam gostando.

E não poderia esquecer nunca da Samie que me inspira a cada capítulo.

Jinhos da Isabelle!!!!!!!!!


	8. Aberta a Temporada de Caça das Horcruxes

Capítulo VIII – 

Aberta a temporada de caça das Horcruxes.

Depois de um café da manhã muito especial Draco e Angel saíram do quarto, se encaminhando para a Sala de Jantar usada como sala de reuniões da Ordem. A sala tinha um ambiente austero, porém com a marca do requinte dos Black. No centro dela, uma grande mesa de carvalho com várias cadeiras forradas de cetim verde escuro. Nas janelas, pesadas cortinas de veludo do mesmo tom das cadeiras, caiam do teto até o chão de mármore negro. Archotes iluminavam o ambiente escuro mesmo com as janelas abertas àquela hora do dia.

Todos já estavam ali. Angel se sentiu incomodada, quando todos os olhos se voltaram para eles. O constrangimento fez com que apertasse a mão do seu dragão que imediatamente sentiu o que se passava em sua alma. Ele a olhou e silenciosamente enviou um "tudo bem" para a sua dama do outono. Angel se sentiu mais confiante e encarou a todos de frente. Até mesmo devolveu um olhar de desdém para Cho que a encarava de maneira sarcástica. Com a chegada dos dois, todos tomaram seus lugares a pedido de Dumbledore e a reunião que traçaria os Planos da Ordem da Fênix a partir daquele dia teve início.

"Todos sabem que Voldemort voltou à custa de uma magia negra poderosa." Começou Dumbledore observando a reação de todos os presentes. "Alguns aqui ainda não sabem o que são Horcruxes. Quando alguém é morto, a alma do assassino é 'fragmentada'. _Horcrux_ é um objeto no qual esse 'pedaço de alma' seria inserido por magia negra. Isso garantiria uma _semi-imortalidade_, já que a destruição do corpo não mataria por inteiro, tendo-se ainda uma parte da alma conservada na _Horcrux,_ e é o que teria salvado Lord Voldemort quando o feitiço da morte que ele dirigira a Harry voltou-se contra ele. Voldemort descobriu isso quando ainda era um jovem estudante de Hogwarts. Ele resolveu fazer seis horcruxes, tendo despedaçado sua alma sete vezes (já que um pedaço permanece no corpo da pessoa) inspirado no aspecto cabalístico do número. Assim sendo, ele está imbatível até que todas as horcruxes sejam destruídas."

"Sabemos quais são esse objetos?" Perguntou uma atenta Angel.

"Sim, srta. O diário de Tom Riddle, destruído por Harry. Era o objeto que provava que Tom Riddle era o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin. Um anel, pertencente ao avô de Voldemort, Marvolo Gaunt, destruído por mim. Um medalhão pertencente a Salazar Slytherin. Harry e eu achamos um medalhão. Porém, ele vinha acompanhado de um bilhete assinado por um certo R.A.B., que dizia já ter pegado o objeto verdadeiro para destruir."

"Então faltam?"

"São apenas especulações. Uma taça pertencente à Helga Hufflepuff. Um objeto de Rowena Ravenclaw. Nagini, a cobra de Voldemort. Eu suponho que Voldemort faria, inspirado na profecia de Sibila Trelawney, sua última Horcrux com a morte de Harry. Como a tentativa de assassinato deu errado, ele a teria feito com a morte de Franco Bryce, o jardineiro trouxa, transformando Nagini em Horcrux (pouco provável, pois ele já estava praticamente sem o corpo). O próprio Harry, já que este, segundo a profecia, teria sido marcado como igual de Voldemort, assimilando também habilidades como ser ofidioglota."

"Harry?"

"Então..."

Ninguém foi capaz de terminar o pensamento. De repente, toda a vontade naquela sala parecia se esvair como o ar. No fim Harry teria que morrer para que o mundo bruxo vivesse em paz. Ginny tinha lágrimas nos olhos e não tinha vontade de deixá-las cair. O clima era miseravelmente triste naquela hora. Mas Dumbledore não permitiria que suas crianças desistissem antes de derrotar as trevas daquele mundo.

"Crianças, uma coisa de cada vez. Isso é como fazer uma poção bem feita, cada ingrediente na ordem certa, na quantidade exata, e no momento específico. No momento, a temporada de caçada de Horcruxes está oficialmente aberta. Quanto a Harry, ainda temos tempo, ele é o ultimo e derradeiro ingrediente dessa poção."

"Temos alguma pista sobre o paradeiro desses supostos objetos?" Perguntou Draco.

"Não, mas presumo que a biblioteca da casa possua livros raros em que possamos pesquisar a esse respeito. Também temos um novo membro para treinar. Enquanto isso, mantenham-se alerta e em forma. O tempo de descanso acabou. Mãos a obra." Com isso, Dumbledore deu a reunião por encerrada.

Draco conduziu Angel pela mão até o jardim.

Não era tão grande como o da Mansão Malfoy. Estava bem cuidado, contudo triste, visto que estavam no final do outono.

Angel reparou que depois que saíram do quarto Draco assumiu uma postura séria. Seus olhos se transformaram em dois blocos de gelo. Ela já estava se acostumando com aquela máscara que o garoto loiro colocava cada vez que saía do seu refúgio.

Agora teria sua primeira aula: como controlar sua magia natural.

Sentaram-se em um banco abaixo de uma árvore, com umas poucas folhas em douradas, o que dava àquela manhã um tom mais melancólico. Angel não deixou que essa melancolia a contagiasse, se sentia bem demais, as lembranças da noite passada com o seu mimadinho... _"Não, ele foi de uma doçura impar, e seu toque... Ainda sinto suas mãos no meu corpo_." E mais que isso se sentia completa como nunca antes em sua vida. E sentia que ele tinha uma sintonia especial com ela, só não sabia como. Nesse momento encontrou os olhos grises e ouviu em sua mente, através do vínculo que agora era muito mais forte que antes... _"Meu anjo..."_ Sim, por de traz daquela máscara de gelo estava seu Dragão.

"Angel, quando eu retirar o bracelete, você vai sentir um impulso, como uma descarga elétrica. Sua mente pode controlar isso. Ela só sairá de você se houver uma vontade grande o suficiente para projetá-la através de sua varinha. Está com ela aí?"

"Sim. Aqui está"

"É surpreendente! Ela é exatamente oposta a minha." Quando a segurou entre os dedos sentiu uma energia estranha, porém conhecida.

"Na loja onde compramos, o vendedor disse que a sua varinha era irmã gêmea desta. Achei que era apenas um comentário extravagante."

Draco colocou as duas juntas e uma tênue luz âmbar surgiu iluminando a eles e ao seu redor. O fato foi presenciado por olhos surpresos dentro da casa. Snape nunca vira um comportamento de varinhas tão estranho. Ainda estava boquiaberto quando Dumbledore se aproximou. O velho professor apenas deu mais um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos e saiu. No jardim, Angel sorria com a visão tão agradável dos objetos na mão de Draco. Seus olhos se encontraram e uma forte sensação invadiu ambos. Mas era preciso continuar.

"Draco, que luz é essa?"

"Eu realmente não sei anjo." Draco estava hipnotizado. _"Até suas varinhas tinham um vínculo mágico?" _Saindo dos devaneios sobre o que significava aquilo o loiro voltou à sua pupila. "Vamos começar com algo simples: levitação de um objeto. As palavras são Vingardium Leviosa."

Angel repetiu com maestria. Sua pronúncia era perfeita. Draco sorriu por dentro, logo a garota estaria lançando azarações com todo o estilo. Certeiras. Tinha até pena de quem a irritasse. Mas não disse nada, manteve-se indiferente.

"Vingardium Leviosa"

"Está correto, agora se concentre, vou tirar os braceletes." Malfoy retirou os braceletes e Angel teve um pouco de dificuldade em conter a onda que corria por dentro dela. A mão que estava livre instintivamente procurou as de Draco. O seu toque foi o suficiente para que o equilíbrio acontecesse.

Draco tinha razão, Angel aprendia os feitiços com facilidade. Sua magia era poderosa. Angel passou a maior parte da manhã com Draco. Após o almoço foi com Hermione para a biblioteca, ficou ali a tarde toda.

Os outros integrantes da Brigada treinavam feitiços e duelos nos jardins. Angel estava cansada, sua cabeça doía. Levantou-se e deixou o grosso livro na mesa. Era uma leitura que classificaria como contos de fadas em outros tempos. Foi até a janela. A tarde desvanecia lá fora e o friozinho do final do outono tomava conta do aposento. Pensava no seu dragão e sentiu uma tensão no vínculo mágico que a unia a Draco. Tinha uma vontade imperiosa de estar com ele, de se perder nos seus lábios novamente. Balançou a cabeça numa tentativa de arrumar os seus pensamentos.

Então tentou falar com ele através do vínculo. "_Meu dragão? Onde está?" _Tudo que sentiu foi uma onda de insatisfação e mais cansaço. Fez uma nota mental para procurar um livro onde pudesse pesquisar sobre vínculos e almas gêmeas, tinha que entender tudo o que acontecia com ela, com ambos. Estava confusa. O seu garoto mimadinho ainda possuía aqueles adjetivos, mas, alguma coisa estava diferente entre eles. Como poderia estar sentindo aquilo por alguém tão arrogante, tão diferente de si mesma?

"Mione, vou dar uma volta, estou cansada."

Hermione deu-lhe um sorriso aprovativo e Angel saiu.

Andava pela mansão a esmo, mas quando virava um corredor deteve-se. Encontrava-se em frente àqueles olhos grises que a enfeitiçavam cada vez mais. Pararam. Draco se aproximou e a tomou delicadamente nos braços, seus olhos perdidos nos dela, os lábios se procuraram afoitos. Uma onda incontrolável percorria seus corpos. Draco aprofundou o beijo, suas mãos se perdiam nos cabelos dela sendo correspondido da mesma forma. Angel não tinha forças para lutar contra aquilo e na verdade não queria lutar, queria se render.

"Eu interrompo alguma coisa?" Ambos se afastaram ofegantes. Olharam para o lado. Tonks estava diante deles com um cabelo rosa chicle, com um ar divertido no rosto.

"Vou para o quarto." Draco saiu irritado com a presença da Auror.

"Tudo bem, Tonks? Também vou para o quarto. Quero descansar um pouco antes do jantar."

Disse uma constrangida Angel, retirando-se em seguida. Mas foi para o jardim, pois estava se sentindo tão constrangida que o ultimo lugar que queria estar era no quarto. Ficou lá por algum tempo. Da janela do quarto Draco a observava e se consumia. O perfume dela ainda estava nele... O cheiro daquela pele ainda o impregnava. Percebeu que estava começando a gostar da companhia dela, da risada dela, do cheiro dela, tinha sempre "ela" em seus pensamentos.

E na noite anterior... Ele havia sido o primeiro. Sentia-se mudado, a experiência fora tão intensa... Seu anjo era perfeito. Sentia que ela estava atordoada com seus pensamentos no jardim e decidiu que seria melhor respeitar sua privacidade. Apenas pensou para ela: _"Tudo bem meu anjo, está tudo bem..."_ Neste mesmo instante ela olhou para a janela e viu Draco a observá-la. Havia sentido suas palavras, sorriu e o loiro desapareceu da janela.

Sentindo-se mais leve Draco resolveu voltar ao laboratório e se concentrou nas suas poções.

Angel foi para o quarto, tomou um banho e deitou-se na cama, Draco não estava mais ali, apenas seu perfume permanecia no ar, nos lençóis. Perdida em seus pensamentos, adormeceu.

Era noite, Draco se encaminhou para a sala de jantar e não encontrando Angel, foi até a cozinha e pediu que a Senhora Weasley preparasse uma bandeja para eles. Fez um esforço enorme para não se irritar com os olhos interrogativos da mulher a sua frente. _Como ela ousava ter idéias a seu respeito? Por que era tão enxerida?_ Mas, ao mesmo tempo começou a ver aquela senhora a sua frente com outros olhos, ela cuidava de todos muito bem, era muito competente, e o loiro gostava da sua comida.

"Obrigado Senhora Weasley." Disse polidamente Malfoy pegando a bandeja das mãos de Molly.

Subiu as escadas e entreabriu a porta devagar, sabia que seu anjo dormia, mas não podia deixá-la dormir sem comer e ainda mais tão entristecida. Aproximou-se devagar da cama, tocou-lhe os cabelos com cuidado, entre hesitante e ansioso.

"Vamos minha dorminhoca, acorde."

Havia doçura em sua voz. Angel virou-se na cama, ainda dormindo, Draco agora podia ver que a garota estava com sua camisa de pijama que deixavam a mostra suas pernas bem feitas. Seus cabelos ainda estavam levemente molhados denunciando que aquele corpo que ele desejava ainda exalava o frescor de um banho. Seus lábios entreabertos o convidavam para um beijo. Aproximou-se deles e delicadamente depositou um beijo. Mãos macias envolveram seu pescoço e puxaram-no para mais perto. Draco apertou-a num abraço forte. Seus corpos se encaixavam tão perfeitamente que não precisavam de muito mais para cair no mesmo abismo da noite anterior. Naquele momento todas as confusões, as dúvidas, sumiram, e eles se entregaram aquele sentimento que os consumia.

A rotina da mansão Black era intensa. Draco e Harry eram exigentes com o treinamento. Angel voava com eles sem dificuldade e quando não estava tendo aulas com Draco e Harry, ajudava Hermione nas pesquisas. Já havia lido vários livros, o que aumentava o seu conhecimento a respeito da sua nova situação. Hermione agora não era a única que tinha voracidade para ler por horas seguidas, ambas tinham uma avidez que os outros pareciam não compartilhar.

Naquela tarde, Angel e Hermione estavam mergulhadas, cada uma em um livro raro na biblioteca. Foi aí que algo chamou atenção de Angel.

"Mione escuta isso: Ravenclawfoi fundada por Rowena Ravenclaw, e acolhe os mais inteligentes dos alunos de Hogwarts. Dizem que Rowena Ravenclaw era muito bonita e que muitas meninas atraentes têm como casa a Corvinal. Ravenclaw representa o elemento ar. O salão comunal da Corvinal está em uma torre no lado oeste da escola. Escuta esse verso...

_Quem sabe será a velha e sábia Corvinal_

_A Casa dos que tem a mente sempre alerta_

_Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

_Sempre encontraram companheiros seus iguais_

Agora eu pergunto a você, que enigma é esse? E se você fosse esconder um objeto de alguém, onde esconderia?"

"Em um lugar seguro, que ninguém pudesse encontrar, é claro!"

"Errado. Ele é muito inteligente, tem alguma coisa que não se encaixa. Eu esconderia algo de você em seu quarto, por exemplo, você iria procurar lá?"

"Claro que não! Agora entendi aonde quer chegar!"

"Ele não escondeu nada, deixou no mesmo lugar. Quem tirou o objeto devolveu-o sem criar suspeita! Pense Mione, se o objeto é deRavenclaw, o que poderia ser? Segundo esse livro, a casa possui um pequeno museu com os objetos usados pela 'Bela Bruxa'."

"Hum... Deixe ver, bonita elegante, devia ser vaidosa... podem ser espelhos, pentes, vestidos... mas isso é simples demais!"

"Sim. Mas há quantos anos está escondido com sucesso? Quem procuraria algo que nunca desapareceu?"

"Tem razão. E esse último verso desse enigma está me intrigando _Sempre encontraram companheiros seus iguais_. Porque não damos um pulinho na escola, só para desencargo de consciência?" Perguntou Hermione, já sabendo a resposta. "Tenho uma chave de portal especial que McGonagal me deu para ir para Hogwarts quando quiser. Não acho que seria uma boa idéia contar aos rapazes. Pois podemos ter uma decepção." Completou a sabe-tudo.

"Concordo." Angel falou, levantando-se da cadeira.

Não sabiam bem ao certo se conseguiriam detectar o feitiço em algum objeto, mas ao menos tentariam.

Pegaram as capas de invisibilidade, pois Hogwarts ainda deveria ter espiões do Lorde das trevas.

Realmente encontraram vários objetos de Ravenclaw, numa sala grande, onde outrora fora o quarto da "Bela", como a havia apelidado Angel, cheia de pequenos e grandes objetos. Hermione trancou a sala e colocou um feitiço silenciador no aposento.

"É como procurar uma agulha num palheiro. Como faremos para não levantar nenhuma suspeita?"

"Nessa sala deve haver algum objeto importante, histórico, ou algo assim. Pense Mione! Já leu alguma coisa a respeito?"

Hermione olhou ao redor procurando mais pela memória do que pela visão e lançou alguns feitiços, sem sucesso, já estavam desistindo quando se lembrou de um espelho que diziam ter pertencido à própria Vênus. Começaram a procurar por espelhos, encontraram quatro. Lançou alguns feitiços e já estava ficando exausta, quando Angel teve uma idéia.

"Vamos combinar nossos poderes, vou tentar passar o meu por você, me dê a mão. Agora lance o feitiço revelador."

"Revelare!"

No primeiro espelho não havia nada, mas o segundo revelou o feitiço. Hermione e Angel foram rápidas. Ambas ainda ligadas lançaram o feitiço ao mesmo tempo.

"Reducto!"

O feitiço saiu com tamanha intensidade das varinhas que se uniram antes de tocar o objeto. O resultado foi devastador, uma grande onda de energia foi liberada do espelho, que virou pó. As garotas foram envolvidas por essa onda de energia negra e jogadas contra um grande armário que estava no aposento às suas costas. Ficaram desacordadas por um tempo.

Draco e Harry estavam no laboratório, discutiam sobre estratégias de guerra e sobre a nova poção que o loiro preparava. Não era nem de longe uma conversa animada, mas, era civilizada. E era uma conversa.

Nesse instante Draco sentiu um distúrbio no vínculo, uma dor o invadiu e nesse momento chamou:

"Meu anjo!"

Cerrou os dentes e caiu de joelhos, Harry tentou ajudá-lo, contudo era inútil.

"Malfoy o que está sentindo?"

Draco levou a mão ao peito do garoto-que-sobreviveu e agarrou seu uniforme com força, e disse entre os dentes...

"Angel!"

Desmaiou. Harry o sacudiu tentando acorda-lo... Mas foi em vão.

Cada Horcrux que era destruída dava ao bruxo que a destruiu a capacidade de partilhar um dos poderes do Lorde das trevas, ou aumentava um poder que já possuía. Mais tarde as garotas perceberiam que tinham novos poderes.

Hermione despertou com o corpo todo dolorido. Ao seu lado, Angel tinha um sangramento nasal. Rapidamente colocou a chave de portal nas mãos da garota, voltando para a Mansão Black. Surgiram no salão principal, assustando Molly que por ali passava.

"Por Merlin! Onde vocês andaram? O que aconteceu?"

"Angel! Fale comigo! Angel!" Hermione chamava Angel, desesperada.

As duas bruxas não conseguiram reanimar Angel, o esforço fora demais para ela. Percebendo a movimentação anormal na sala, os membros da ordem começaram a chegar. Snape se aproximou e constatou que ela precisaria dos cuidados de um Medibruxo. Levitou-a para os aposentos, pois seria perigoso se mostrarem no Saint Mungus.

Dobby foi mandado à procura de Harry e Draco. O loiro ainda estava desacordado.

"Senhor Harry Potter, a menina Angel machucada, Senhora Weasley mandou chamar Senhor e Senhor Malfoy."

"Enervate!" Harry rapidamente retira a varinha bolso e pronuncia o feitiço.

"Angel..." Draco acorda meio desorientado.

"Aconteceu algo sim." Olhando para o elfo desesperado "Onde ela está Dobby?"

"Nos aposentos dela."

Sem perder tempo o loiro aparatou nos seus aposentos em desespero. Alguns minutos depois uma Medibruxa chegava, junto com Rony, que havia saído com a missão de trazê-lo.

Todos foram colocados para fora.

"Rony, pedimos um medibruxo, não uma aprendiz!"

"Moody, fiz o que pude. Estavam todos ocupados."

No quarto, Dryade Noxon, Medibruxa recém formada, Dumbledore e Snape. Angel fora atingida por quase toda aquela magia negra e não soubera como rebatê-la.

Apesar de jovem, ela mostrou-se muito competente aos olhos de seu antigo professor, que no primeiro contato com ela, ali nos aposentos de Draco e Angel havia sido frio. Mas suas ações deixaram Snape surpreso e o fez lembrar que sempre fora uma aluna exemplar, de uma inteligência única.

Uma jovem, de traços delicados. Estatura média, magra, morena, olhos muito vivos, castanhos esverdeados, cabelos escuros e longos. Vestia vestes bruxas tradicionais, de muito bom gosto. Pertencia a Ravenclaw, casa das bruxas belas e inteligentes.

A situação de Angel não era nada boa, e a jovem mostrou-se incansável nos seus procedimentos. Snape não tirava os olhos da garota. Os três bruxos ficaram algum tempo livrando Angel dos resíduos daquela energia maligna.

Do lado de fora, Draco mais parecia um animal enjaulado, tinha bloqueado o vínculo, o que lhe permitira ficar consciente. Seu coração estava dilacerado e mantinha a muito custo a compostura. Só sua irritação, essa ele não conseguia disfarçar. E todos que estavam ali no corredor sabiam que o loiro estava desesperado. Harry que presenciara o desmaio de Malfoy e o exato momento em que ele deixou cair sua máscara sabia exatamente o que se passava no coração dele. Ainda estava boquiaberto com a dimensão do sentimento do loiro, então respeitou o colega deixando-o afundar o chão do corredor.

A porta se abriu Snape e Dumbledore saíram de dentro do quarto mostrando sinais de cansaço. O procedimento demandava muita energia e ambos estavam no seu limite.

"Como ela está? O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Draco que estava muito nervoso.

"Ela entrou em contato com uma magia negra muito forte Senhor Malfoy. Ela e a Senhorita Hermione destruíram uma Horcrux."

"Como ela está? Vai ficar bem?"

"Acalme-se Senhor Malfoy." Dumbledore apaziguou. "Ela absorveu quase toda a magia negra que o objeto liberou por isso a Senhorita Hermione não se machucou, mas nós conseguimos drenar essa magia. Foi por muito pouco. Angel só se salvou porque sua magia está bem mais forte que antes, então devo presumir que o vínculo se completou."

Draco se sentiu desconfortável na mesma hora, entendendo muitas coisas naquele momento. E sabendo exatamente do que o velho sábio falava.

"Posso entrar Senhor?"

"A Doutora Noxon está terminando a limpeza do ambiente. Temos que esperar."

Mais preocupado ainda, Draco voltou a afundar o chão do corredor. Quarenta minutos depois, a porta se abriu novamente, dando entrada ao desesperado loiro.

"Ela entrou no limite da exaustão." Explanou a Doutora. Já está livre da magia negra e agora precisa descansar. Deverá tomar essas poções por uma semana e ficar em repouso, sem voar e sem praticar feitiços. Alimentação leve, porém saudável. "Qualquer mudança me avise."

A garota falava com autoridade. Passou a lista de poções para Severus, seus olhares se cruzaram, uma estranha magia ficou no ar. Snape se perdeu nos tons esmeraldas dos olhos da morena. E ela no abismo negro e triste que eram os de Snape. Isso durou não mais que alguns segundos. E ela se retirou deixando um vazio estranho no sombrio professor de poções.

Draco, mais aliviado, tratou de deixar seu anjo o mais confortável possível. Todos saíram do quarto, em busca de informações. Na sala de reuniões, Hermione explicou o que havia acontecido com detalhes.

"Pena que não temos clima para comemorações! Vocês-sabem-quem deve estar se perguntando o que o atingiu, esperem retaliações." Disse Remo Lupin.

"Mas por que, em nome de Merlin, vocês não nos informaram? Vocês duas foram no mínimo irresponsáveis!" Condenou Tonks.

"Não tínhamos certeza. Não queríamos que mais ninguém se decepcionasse com uma pista falsa. Na realidade, quem decifrou o mistério foi Angel, e a irresponsável fui eu. Eu sinto muito. Sinto que ela tenha se machucado e não eu." Disse Hermione suspirando.

"As coisas sempre tem um propósito de ser. Essa experiência as deixará mais fortes, com certeza! Não se culpe criança." Absolveu Dumbledore.

"Menos uma..."

Harry olhou para todos com um olhar indecifrável. Draco manteve-se controlado, sabia que seria impossível deter aquelas duas.

Não disse nada, apenas voltou para o lado de Angel, estava realmente preocupado com ela e agora que deixara de bloquear o vínculo e conseguia ficar em pé, voltou para seu lado. Pegou sua mão, estava fria. Beijou-lhe de leve os lábios. Angel abriu os olhos, estavam pesados. Encontrou os olhos do seu dragão. Estava a salvo. Caiu novamente na inconsciência.

Draco agora sabia, seu negro coração doía por ela, nunca tinha amado ninguém, será que era assim? Amar doía? Sim, Draco Malfoy sabia, estava irremediavelmente apaixonado. A possibilidade de perder Angel abrira seus olhos e seu coração. Deitou-se devagar e aconchegou Angel junto a si, era cada vez mais difícil sair daquele abraço.

Ele e todos os moradores da mansão Black sabiam que tudo aquilo que acontecera naquele dia era o começo do fim, para a luz ou para as trevas.

A sorte da caçada estava lançada.

* * *

N/A Bem, aqui entra mais uma personagem! a Medibruxa Dryade Noxon, ela não é criação minha. Ela está na nova fic da minha Beta Samie, que gentilmente me emprestou a personagem. Ela veio pra ficar! Aguardem...

* * *

Agradecimentos especiais a Innis Winter, estou com saudade lindinha, e a Dryade Delacour, espero que goste desse cap. e dos próximos. A minha Beta querida pelo novo presente. 

A todos que leram e por algum motivo nebuloso não deixaram nem um oi, muito obrigada espero que estejam gostando!

Jinhos da Isabelle


	9. Perdas e Danos

Capitulo IX –

Perdas e Danos

Angel acordou. Não encontrou Draco junto de si, nem mesmo sentiu sua presença **por perto**. Olhou atentamente para o ambiente onde estava: o seu quarto. Felizmente! Tentou lembrar os últimos acontecimentos. Tentou levantar-se. Caiu de novo na cama, seu rosto contorcendo-se de dor, suspirou, estava muito cansada. A porta do quarto se abriu e um Draco muito preocupado entrou com uma bandeja na mão. Vendo-a acordada tentou esboçar um sorriso.

"Meu Dragão." Ela sorriu de volta.

"Como se sente? Não acordava nunca, deu-me um grande susto." Draco colocou a bandeja sobre o criado mudo e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Angel. Aproximou-se dela e depositou um cuidadoso beijo em sua testa.

"Estou cansada, não consegui me levantar." Draco disfarçou uma lágrima. "Hei calma estou bem. Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil assim" Angel o puxou para si, agarrando-se a ele. Ainda não tinha certeza do que sentia pelo garoto de olhos grises, mas sabia que ele a completava.

"Hora do almoço! A Senhorita tem que se alimentar." Disse afastando-se um pouco e ajudando Angel a recosta-se na cabeceira da cama. Pegou a bandeja com um prato de sopa. Desajeitadamente Draco começou a colocar colheradas de sopa na boca de Angel. A garota começou a rir depois que o loiro derrubou sopa na cama e nela também. "Por favor, colabore comigo! Molly disse que se você não comesse iria me azarar!"

"Obrigada, senhor!" Delicadamente Angel segurou as mãos do loiro e tomou-lhe a colher e o prato. "Muito gentil de sua parte me alimentar feito um passarinho com a asa quebrada, mas acredite, estou bem e posso fazer isso sozinha!" Comovida Angel pensava que o seu mimadinho iria perder o adjetivo de egoísta, pelo menos no que se tratava a ela.

Aliviado o garoto brindou sua dama do outono com um sorriso. Observava seu anjo enquanto ela comia. Sabia que quando terminasse, ela teria que tomar a poção do sono sem sonhos. Seus olhos caíram mais uma vez no pingente.

"É um golfinho o que tem no cordão, não?"

"Sim, presente dos meus pais quando nasci. Meu pai era biólogo, especialista em cetáceos. Minha mãe era a bióloga de um aquário, cuja estrela era um golfinho. Eles se conheceram e segundo o que contam meus pais adotivos, uma semana depois estavam casados. Meu pai já era ativista e levou minha mãe junto..." Angel parou levou a mão ao seu único tesouro, tudo que havia sobrado deles. A lembrança doeu, sempre doía. Uma lágrima rolou, a garota abaixou os olhos, tentando esconder a dor. Draco tomou-lhe o prato e a estreitou em seus braços.

"Perdoe-me... Não fazia idéia... Eu..."

"Ainda dói..."

"Claro que dói, eu sei..." Draco sabia, ele sentia sua dor, dor que refletia nele também. Lembrou-se de Narcissa, de que sua lembrança também machucava. "Está tudo bem, estarei sempre aqui com você... Agora tome sua poção."

"Não quero dormir!" Angel fez uma carinha infantil de birra, mas, a verdade é que não queria mesmo dormir, ficar ali com ele era bem melhor.

"Sinto muito anjo, mas, não posso fazer isso, não deveria nem falar com você. E se souberem que a fiz chorar, não vai sobrar nada do seu dragão para contar a história. Então não me peça favores impossíveis."

Angel revirou os olhos, apanhou o frasco de poção e tomou tudo num só gole, sem se soltar dos braços do loiro. Intensificou o abraço como se pudesse prender-se a ele pela eternidade. Draco sentiu-se embevecido com o gesto e só recolocou a garota na cama muito tempo depois que sentiu seus músculos relaxados. Depositou um beijo casto em sua testa e se retirou, para o laboratório.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dias depois, a mansão Black estava mergulhada em um sono silencioso. Ao mesmo tempo Angel debatia-se enquanto dormia, tentando em vão se livrar de um pesadelo terrível. Para ela era tudo muito real, não entendia que num vislumbre poderia ver os atos do inimigo. A visão era muito terrível, era um banho de sangue. Os comensais não poupavam ninguém. Quando viu um raio verde indo na direção de uma criança perdida no meio do pandemônio, começou a gritar, a necessidade de tirar as crianças daquele lugar a deixou histérica.

Acordou todos os moradores da mansão, que já não dormiam bem há tempo demais para se lembrarem. Até os quadros reclamaram dos gritos da garota. Draco a estreitou firmemente nos braços, sussurrando palavras calmantes ao seu ouvido. A porta do quarto se abriu e Angel ainda gritava. Draco não conseguia acordá-la. No seu inferno, Angel deparou-se com uma placa. Hogsmeade. Só depois disso conseguiu acordar, em lágrimas, ainda com os músculos tensos, dentro do poderoso abraço do seu dragão.

Molly se aproximou com uma poção. Draco ministrou a poção com ela ainda em seus braços, estava suada e muito trêmula, o seu rosto molhado de lágrimas e marcados pelo horror da barbárie. A poção sem sonhos fez efeito e Draco sentiu Angel relaxar em seus braços. Deitou-a novamente e encarou Dumbledore. O loiro já desconfiava que aquele pesadelo tivesse alguma coisa a ver com a destruição do espelho de Vênus.

"Sim, Sr. Malfoy, esse é o dom de Angel, ela tem o dom da premonição, através de sonhos ou acordada. O contato com a energia destrutiva de um horcrux pode compartilhar ou aumentar um poder latente em um bruxo. E Angel é um caso raro entre bruxos, ela é uma sensitiva."

"Será que a Mione ficou mais inteligente?" Perguntou Rony.

"Como se isso fosse possível." Gracejou Fred, imediatamente levando um beliscão da Sra. Weasley.

"Vamos dormir. Está tudo bem, amanhã saberemos o que aconteceu."

Draco ficou aliviado quando todos se retiraram do seu quarto, já estava incomodado com aquela invasão. Encarou o resto da madrugada acordado, hora velando o sono de Angel, ora pensando em como seria uma vida normal sem guerra ou dormir uma noite inteira sem ser acordado no meio dela por gritos tenebrosos.

Definitivamente, ele, um Malfoy puro-sangue, não deveria estar ali. Quem sabe numa praia exclusiva na costa Brasileira, bem longe daquele lugar horrível. Falou de si para si: _"Draco, você está morto!"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manhã seguinte Angel contou com detalhes o seu sonho. O ataque a Hogsmeade já teria data marcada, mas para Angel, isso ainda era um mistério. Ainda teria, segundo Dumbledore, que aprender a controlar seu novo poder. Ao menos poderiam ficar de sobreaviso e monitorar o local.

Angel voltou a ajudar Hermione nas leituras diárias, à contra gosto de todos, mas ela mostrava que tinha uma personalidade forte e decidida. Draco a olhava em desespero. Uma Gryffindor! Deveria ser descendente direta de Godric Gryffindor. Alguém lá em cima tinha senso de humor. Durante uma dessas leituras, Angel deixou cair um enorme livro. Estava lívida. Hermione olhou na direção do barulho e ficou intrigada com o semblante da garota. Aproximou-se e percebeu que Angel tinha o olhar perdido, e começou a falar com uma voz que não parecia ser sua.

"Fazer compras no mercado oriental egípcio, nessa época do ano, é vantajoso. Fora de temporada, as crianças estão na escola, fácil de ver e pechinchar certas relíquias." Voltando a si deparou-se com Hermione a sua frente com uma cara de espanto. "O que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa no meu rosto?"

"N-Não. Quero dizer... não se lembra do que acabou de me dizer?"

"Se havia perdido..."

"Não, sobre compras no Egito."

"Compras no Egito, Mione, me faça o favor, vá descansar você não está bem."

"Não mesmo, venha, vamos falar com Dumbledore." Disse, puxando a amiga pelo braço.

Hermione relatou tudo ao velho mestre, que logo reconheceu que seria sensato verificar e convocou uma reunião com os integrantes da casa. Depois de muita discussão. Ronald e Ginny Weasley foram mandados para o Egito. Deveriam revirar cada grão de areia se fosse necessário. Já sabiam, graças a Angel e Hermione, que feitiço usar, o que seria difícil era procurar um medalhão antigo, deveria ter muitos. Dumbledore, tirando do bolso a cópia do medalhão de Salazar Slytherin, entregou-a a Ginny que acabara de se despedir de uma chorosa Sra. Weasley. Usaram uma chave de portal preparada por Dumbledore para chegarem à casa de um aliado da Ordem da Fênix no Egito. Ali eles seriam informados dos lugares que deveriam visitar em busca do medalhão.

Era uma casa simples, mas tiveram uma acolhida sincera e calorosa. O seu anfitrião era Moadibh, um senhor com seus setenta e poucos anos, pertencente a uma família de bruxos honrados no Egito. Ele contou que já havia seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem por todo o continente. Eram poucos, é claro, mas estavam esperando por ordens do "coisa-ruim". O anfitrião chamou um garoto, de uns sete anos no máximo, e deu instruções para ele levar os convidados ao mercado e depois voltarem para o jantar. Na rua, vestidos como os habitantes locais, os irmãos Weasley olhavam atentos a tudo que encontravam. Naquele lugar, vasculharam todas as lojas, sem sucesso. Estavam exaustos e vencidos. Voltaram para a casa do Sr. Moadibh com o menino, Caleb, muito astuto e inteligente, que fez o serviço de guia muito bem, parando às vezes para mostrar para Ginny alguma coisa bonita. Ele, na realidade, queria agradar a garota, que estava achando muito fofo o flerte do garotinho.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois da semana em repouso de Angel, Draco começou a ensinar os feitiços mais complexos para ela e treiná-la também em duelos. Aos poucos ela já treinava junto com todos os outros. O dia na mansão Black era duro, depois do jantar geralmente estavam prostrados, mas acabar nos braços de Angel era uma recompensa. Draco ainda corria para o laboratório depois de alguns beijos, ou simplesmente adormecia em seus braços.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já estavam no Egito há uma semana e quase não precisavam de guia, do tanto que já haviam andado em busca do medalhão.

"Acho que Angel se enganou dessa vez, não faz sentido, acho que já visitamos todas as lojas daqui. Amanhã vamos até a próxima cidade, quem sabe?"Disse Rony massageando os pés.

"Olha, se a garota falou que está aqui, então eu só saio daqui quando encontrar."

"Acredita nela assim, cegamente?"

"Não sou cega, apenas acredito. Vamos, irmãozinho, tenha fé!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naquela mesma noite Angel teve uma premonição, viu claramente que os comensais estavam se encaminhando para Hogsmeade com o "cara de serpente" em pessoa no comando. Acordou e chamou Draco.

"Draco acorde!"

"Ainda é muito cedo..."

"Draco Malfoy! É serio!"

Draco deu um pulo da cama ouvindo seu nome completo. O instinto o deixou em alerta, ela não estava brincando.

"Temos que ir! Hogsmeade será atacada em menos de uma hora, os comensais estão a caminho."

Angel estava ofegante com o esforço, mas o contato com os braços fortes de Draco já lhe dava a força necessária para continuar. O loiro ficou perdido, não sentia o vínculo na hora em que a garota tivera a visão. Apertou-a forte junto a si por um segundo e no outro, um meneio de varinha, e estava pronto a seu lado.

Não foi preciso acordar Harry, que já estava de pé e pronto também. Ele partilhava das visões do Lorde, sua cicatriz estava meio exposta e doía fortemente. O alarme soou e eles saíram da mansão, a Brigada da Fênix aparatou na entrada da vila pouco antes dos comensais. Logo atrás, aurores do ministério também chegaram (eram cinco, na verdade) o Ministério da Magia não acreditava nas premonições de Angel. Naquele momento comensais aparataram ali e uma grande Marca Negra apareceu no céu. Sinal do Lorde das Trevas. Um dos aurores desaparatou, sua missão era alertar os outros. A Ordem da Fênix precisava de reforços.

Os Comensais da Morte se atiraram na batalha ferozmente, os guerreiros da luz estavam mais preparados agora e se defendiam bem dos feitiços que eram lançados pelos comensais. Quando Harry se deparou com o "sem noção" ambos pararam e se estudavam.

"Então nos encontramos novamente! Pronto para obedecer seu novo mestre?"

"Só em seus sonhos Voldemort!"

Não havia tremor em sua voz, mas, a fúria e a tensão que o consumia por dentro só não eram percebidas por que ele agora bloqueava bem seus pensamentos. Graças ao treinamento exaustivo da oclumência.

"Seu moleque insolente! " Voldemort queria realmente Harry sob custodia, lançando um feitiço certeiro. Mas, duelar com o garoto-que-sobreviveu agora era cada vez mais difícil. Sua magia era cada vez mais poderosa, e sua vontade cada vez mais firme. "Estupefaça!"

"Protego!"

Nesse momento, Harry concentrou sua magia e conjurou um escudo que rebateu o feitiço do Lorde das Trevas, que voltou e o atingiu em cheio. A verdade é que depois da destruição do espelho de Vênus ele estava fraco, porém forte o bastante para acabar com Harry quando quisesse, mas isso não era uma opção no momento. Ao contrário, ele o queria vivo. Com os planos já traçados, "o insano" desaparatou dali.

Harry levantou-se rapidamente e correu até o final da rua. Parou em um beco mal iluminado, ouvindo os gritos de alguns comensais. Entrou no beco escuro, acendendo-o com um "Lumus", viu Draco de joelhos e Lucius. O loiro, com os dentes cerrados, tentava resistir ao "pai". Quando entrou no beco ainda foi visto por alguns integrantes da Ordem que correram para o local: era uma emboscada.

Assim que Harry entrou, vários comensais tiraram suas capas de invisibilidade e fecharam a passagem. Alguém atingiu Harry com um "Estupefaça".

"Pronto, solte-o, temos que voltar para o quartel general o quanto antes."

Harry havia caído a poucos centímetros de Draco. Lucius, a contragosto, interrompeu o "Cruciatus" e colocou sua bengala entre as mãos do moreno. Draco, atento, ainda lutando contra a dor, agarrou-se também a ela, sendo transportado junto com os outros dois bruxos. Aterrissaram em uma masmorra.

"Ora, ora, pescamos um a mais." Gracejou Nott.

"A convivência com sangues-ruins o deixou idiota." Lucius estava irado. "Seu imbecil, tentei lhe dar uma chance de viver um pouco mais!"

"Olá pra você também, Lucius." Disse Draco com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

"Vou fazer sua estada aqui muito agradável!" Ironizou Lucius.

Outros comensais entraram e começaram a se divertir torturando os dois rapazes. Aquilo durou horas, até que os dois desmaiaram.

A diversão havia terminado, o saldo daquela insanidade eram costelas quebradas, luxações, cortes profundos, muitos arranhões, e sangue, muito sangue. Os comensais se retiraram, Draco estava preso a uma longa corrente fixada na parede. Não se deram ao trabalho de prender Harry, este foi o mais castigado. Mais tarde o próprio Lorde desceu até as masmorras para a sua dose de diversão. Os gritos voltaram, pois o Lorde era ainda mais sádico que os outros...

"Veritasserum? Não, prefiro fazer as coisas pessoalmente, vamos nos divertir um pouco, temos tempo. Agora que temos o salvador do mundo bruxo aqui conosco podemos nos dar o luxo da diversão. Vou extrair a localização do buraco como se extrai em verme. E a sua cria Lucius, duvido que saiba de alguma coisa, quem confiaria nele? Ele é um traidorzinho barato, mas não o matem ainda, ele pode ser útil para outras coisas... Ele é belo e forte como você Lucius. Tenho planos para ele."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Dragão?!_"

Angel parou de correr e Hermione que vinha logo atrás se deteve. Sentia que seu dragão estava em perigo "_Onde está?_"Angel levou a mão ao peito sentindo uma dor muito forte e o bloqueio do vínculo. Draco não queria que sentisse sua dor...

"Mione, pegaram Malfoy..." Guiando-se por seus instintos, Angel correu para o beco, com Hermione em seu encalço.

Quando Angel, que estava à frente dos outros integrantes da ordem, entrou no beco, achou apenas as duas varinhas caídas no chão. Uma era de Draco, a outra Hermione reconheceu como a de Harry.

Caiu de joelhos no chão imundo do beco, sentindo um puxão no vínculo mágico. Estava enjoada. Hermione e Cho ampararam a garota, que vomitou violentamente com a imensa dor. Ela sentia a dor de Draco, seu corpo experimentava o terror da tortura.

Sentiu-o bloquear o vínculo, a dor que ela sentia era forte demais! Não a suportaria. Não naquele momento.

"Eles conseguiram o que queriam. Vamos precisar de uma ajuda extra e muita sorte para reverter a situação. Não temos mais nada que fazer aqui. Só o poderoso Merlin sabe para onde levaram os dois." Sentenciou Angel ofegante que nesse momento não conseguia controlar seus poderes de sensitiva.

Na mansão Black, todos se reuniram no salão principal. Estavam abatidos, cansados, feridos, e as duas únicas baixas eram Harry e Draco. A incerteza varria as mentes cansadas daqueles bravos guerreiros, frustrados por não terem protegido sua única esperança, aquele que fora o Escolhido.

Angel encostou-se na parede da sala de estar exausta e deixou-se escorregar até o chão, estava pálida e tinha seus olhos perdidos em algum lugar. Não ouvia nada ao seu redor, toda aquela balburdia não entrava em seu cérebro, estava alheia a tudo...

"Senhores, não desanimem, vamos buscar nossos companheiros. A Brigada da Fênix nunca deixa um companheiro para trás." Disse Dumbledore, tentando ser otimista.

"Senhor, com todo respeito, não temos a mínima idéia de onde procurar, e nem se estão vivos." Lamentou-se uma chorosa Hermione.

"Senhorita Angel, pode sentir o Senhor Malfoy?"

Angel abaixou a cabeça, tentando se concentrar nele, mas naquele momento ainda estava muito perturbada. Dor! Muita dor! Era tudo que ela sentia quando se concentrava em Draco. Uma onda nauseante a tomou e ela saiu correndo para o lavabo ali perto. Tudo aquilo mexia demais com ela. Olhou no espelho, ainda com o rosto molhado, respirou fundo e se isolou. Assim, mais calma voltou para a sala.

"Sinto muita dor. Não sei explicar... Mas ele está vivo. Não posso sentir Harry, mas acredito que só saberia de Harry através dos meus poderes de sensitiva, o que duvido poder evocar agora."

"Tudo a seu tempo. Descansem, vou ver alguns informantes ainda leais a mim, quem sabe descubro alguma pista." Disse Severus, que acabava de entrar.

"Não estava com eles, professor?" perguntou um Carlinhos desconfiado, pronto para pular em cima do "seboso" (como era chamado na escola.)

"Não, a missão era de Lucius Malfoy. Sim, ele fugiu de Azkaban. E sim, minha cabeça está a prêmio. Traidores são decapitados, traidores do circulo íntimo são decapitados e expostos ao lado do trono daquele "hipogrifo depenado das trevas". Então agora é oficial, fui descoberto." Depois que Severus saiu, Molly chamou Rony pela lareira, relatando a ele o que havia acontecido naquela noite. Pediu ao filho que encontrasse o medalhão o mais rápido possível e não contasse nada a sua irmã, com certeza ela iria correr de volta para a mansão.

"Precisamos desse medalhão, a Ordem, Harry conta com isso, meu filho!"

Rony ficou desnorteado, parado em frente à lareira feita especialmente para as comunicações entre a Ordem e Moadibh. A tragédia não poderia ser maior, mas sua mãe estava certa quanto a esconder de Ginny. Ela enlouqueceria. Já havia praguejado por ter sido escalada para a missão, na verdade não queria ir (intuição feminina). "_Oras, mulheres, elas sempre sabem que alguma coisa vai acontecer_, em sua opinião isso era agourento demais." Passou o resto da noite pensando onde foram e onde ainda não haviam ido, naquela cidade com um comercio caótico. E o calor? O calor fritava seu cérebro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape vagava por lugares bem sombrios, freqüentados por bruxos estranhos e sinistros, de moral questionável. Estava andando por ali há horas sem ter nenhuma pista de onde Lucius estava. Cansado, o feitiço de glamour que usava já estava desgastado. Decidiu ir até o Caldeirão Furado, precisava de uma bebida antes que não fosse mais capaz de manter o feitiço. Já era noite e um vento cortante fez com que apertasse a capa contra o corpo. Andava pela rua com seus pensamentos em profusão. Temia por Harry, já que sem ele não poderiam vencer a guerra e por Draco também. Não viu e nem desviou de uma garota que vinha em sua direção e que inadvertidamente olhava para traz despedindo-se de uma amiga. Chocaram-se. A pilha de livros que ela levava espalhou-se pelo chão.

"Não olha para... Doutora Noxon?!"

"Oh! Desculpe-me!" Surpresa olhava para o homem a sua frente, não o conhecia com certeza um paciente. Mas aqueles olhos... Onde vira aqueles olhos antes? "Estava distraída. Conheço o senhor?"

Snape não conseguiu manter mais o feitiço de Glamour. Seus olhos se encontraram. A garota um pouco surpresa afastou-se de Severus. E percebeu imediatamente o que se passava. Snape provavelmente estava em missão.

"Sinto muito, não posso ficar por aqui não é seguro."

Snape se preparava para sair dali quando a Doutora Noxon sacou sua varinha e conjurou um novo feitiço de Glamour. Snape tinha uma aparência bem melhor agora. Era um loiro de longos cabelos presos por um rabo de cavalo, um pouco mais alto que ela. Ainda trajava negro, mas as vestes bruxas eram muito melhores que a anterior. O professor de poções foi pego de surpresa.

"Que tal uma bebida Prof. Snape?"

"Sim... Claro..." Severus se rendeu afinal essa era a intenção dele até alguns minutos atrás.

Snape sacou sua varinha encolheu os livros no chão os levitou e guardou em seu bolso interno. Ofereceu o braço para a jovem que o observava com um sorriso enigmático. Ambos seguiram pela rua até o pub. Sentaram e pediram um firewisky. Ambos se estudaram. A magia que pairou no ar da Mansão estava de volta...

"Bem, seria rude de minha parte perguntar o que faz fora de Hogwarts?"

"Não, de modo algum." Snape suspirou cansado, não sabia por que, mas confiava na garota a sua frente. "Hogsmeade foi atacada, levaram Malfoy e Potter." Snape abaixou a cabeça, estava desolado e muito preocupado. Não conseguia manter sua frieza habitual em frente à Noxon. "_Por quê?_"

"Merlin! Não!"

"Estive procurando meus informantes, mas, sem sucesso!"

"É integrante da Ordem da Fênix, não é?"

"Sim..."

"Gostaria de ajudar. Acredito que a guerra é iminente e não sei me defender. A Ordem deve estar se preparando e..."

"Sim, precisamos de ajuda. Venha comigo. Precisamos mesmo de um Medibruxo de plantão."

Dryade não soube o que a levou, mas, aparataram direto para a casa simples que dividia com outras duas colegas, pegou suas poucas coisas e seguiu Severus. Sua nova vida começava ali. A sorte estava lançada para ela...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na mansão Black, Angel afundava o chão da biblioteca, andava de um lado para o outro, envolta em seus pensamentos_. "Então, por que em nome de Merlin estou assim tão desesperada por causa do loiro mais arrogante da face da terra?"_ dizia para si. Fechou os olhos. Não queria encarar o problema de frente. Estava com medo. Manteve os olhos fechados como se ao abri-los tudo fosse diferente. Isso poderia ser encarado como um sinal de fraqueza, mas ninguém poderia discutir que o simples fato de fechar nossos olhos por alguns segundos, nos dá coragem para enfrentar o que nos assusta. Abriu os olhos.

Já era hora de encarar o que viria pela frente. Numa virada brusca acabou esbarrando em Hermione, que acabava de entrar.

"Como está?"

"Quero ficar sozinha..."

"Trouxe um lanche. Molly o preparou e disse para você comer tudo!"

"Não tenho fome... mas precisamos nos manter em pé, não é isso que vai me dizer?. A única coisa que não precisamos é cair de fraqueza. Pode deixar, mas ainda quero ficar só, Mione."

Hermione saiu, deixando a amiga sozinha. Sabia que ela tinha uma guerra particular dentro de si.

Angel continuou andando de um lado para outro, o movimento a fazia pensar melhor. Deteve-se diante da janela e olhou para o banco em que se sentou com seu dragão para aprender seu primeiro feitiço. Lembrou-se como se sentiu naquele dia, como sua magia se estabilizou com o simples toque em seu dragão. Tudo aquilo a confundia, mas, naquele momento, ela sabia que aquilo era amor, estava apaixonada por ele. Naquele momento Angel se acalmou. A aceitação do fato lhe suavizou a alma. Também começou a raciocinar melhor. Se ela sentia a aflição de Draco, ele também sentia a sua? Então era óbvio que ela estava atrapalhando, onde quer que ele estivesse. Parou. Serenou seu coração. Pensou em Draco e começou a conversar com ele, enviando palavras doces através do vínculo mágico.

A mente de Draco estava muito confusa. A entrada da doce Angel na mente dele fez o garoto arrepiar. Angel sentiu que a confusão da mente dele sumia aos poucos. E podia até sentir algumas sensações de calma no seu dragão. Sentiu-se melhor. Sentou-se e comeu o lanche que Molly tão carinhosamente preparara. Depois estirou-se em uma poltrona e acabou por adormecer.

_Angel se achava novamente em meio a explosões e sangue, gritos e clarões, ainda não sabia em que mundo estava. Desviou-se de uma pedra que vinha na sua direção correu em direção a uma luz que não sabia de onde vinha. No que sobrou de uma casa, entrou um tanto insegura. No interior estava uma velha senhora sentada em uma mesa. Assim que entrou, sua anfitriã levantou as mãos e quase num sussurro proferiu um feitiço..._

"_**Aresto Momentum**__"_

_Tudo lá fora pareceu parar, um silêncio tomou conta do lugar. Só o que se ouvia era uma caixinha de música, muito antiga que estava sobre a mesa. Angel reconheceu o objeto imediatamente, era sua, presente de sua avó, perdida em algum lugar de Portree. Seus olhos desviaram-se do objeto quando a velha senhora falou:_

"_**Nem tudo que parece ruim é realmente. Nem tudo que parece perdido, realmente está. És filha da eternidade, tudo o que precisas é acreditar. A necessidade está a tua porta. O que ainda está perdido só será encontrado no lugar da traição. A morte guia os passos teus, nunca tua alma. Não temas retirar os véus que te separam do conhecimento."**_

"_**Finite Incantatem**__"_

_Foi novamente jogada no caos, procurou por sua varinha, contudo não a encontrou, estava encurralada entre uma parede e vários seres negros que pareciam querer sugar sua vida. Começou ouvir seu nome longe, muito longe..._

"Angel, Angel..."

"Por que ela não acorda, Mione?"

"Deve ser um sonho premonitório Luna."

"Se Malfoy não aparecer logo ela vai morrer."

"Poxa garota, se não tem nada melhor a dizer fique de boca fechada!"

"Mione... O que foi isso!" Angel falou apontando para Luna que acabava de sair.

"Era Luna, semeando mais uma de suas tempestades. Como se não tivéssemos problemas suficientes."

Angel levantou, andou até a janela e lembrou das palavras da velha senhora e da melodia que tocava na caixinha de música. Saiu da biblioteca apressada em direção à sala de Dumbledore. Hermione foi atrás dela. Não precisou bater na porta o velho mestre já a abrira. Snape e Noxon se juntaram a elas no corredor.

"Senhor precisamos conversar!"

Quando entrou todos já estavam ali. Olhando para cada um viu o olhar depressivo dos amigos que eram sua família agora.

"Sim, já chamei os integrantes da casa, não esperava outra resposta sua a não ser esta. E vejo que temos novidades. Mais um membro Severus?"

"A doutora Noxon irá se juntar a nós." Disse Snape já livre do Glamour que a garota lhe conjurara.

Noxon foi inserida na Ordem sem muito estardalhaço. Todos já conheciam a Medibruxa e não houve rejeições, apesar de ter sido levada por Snape, que naquele momento levantava as mais infundadas duvidas nos Weasleys.

"Bem vinda a Ordem da Fênix!" Dumbledore se aproximou da garota colocando a Fênix dourada, símbolo do Esquadrão.

"Senhores. Ainda temos uma horcrux para procurar. E dois companheiros para resgatar."

"Mas, Angel, não achamos nem o medalhão. Harry está preso, o que espera que façamos?"

"Carlinhos, Malfoy também está preso e ambos estão vivos. Temos que procurar a taça, só venceremos se enfraquecermos o inimigo."

"Por que não diz onde está seu amante Senhorita-Enxerga-Tudo? Eu digo por quê! Você é uma farsa!"

"Senhorita Chang, não tem o direito de falar assim, contenha-se!" Advertiu Severus num tom gélido, mas seus olhos lhe enviaram chamas de ódio.

"Não estamos mais na escola para sua informação! Então..."

"Então digo novamente o que vai nos salvar de Valdemort é o trabalho em equipe! Não perdemos Harry, contudo não temos tempo para esperar pela sua volta! É hora de fazer por Harry o que ele sempre fez por todos nós. Arriscar-nos. E colocar nossas mentes para trabalhar e achar o paradeiro dos nossos companheiros. Escutem o que a Senhorita Angel tem a dizer."

"Obrigada professor. Preciso que coloquem nesse mapa onde já procuraram as horcruxes."

Estendendo um mapa na mesa, Angel esperou que Hermione marcasse no mapa os lugares.

"Passamos por alguns antiquários em Londres, sem sucesso, pois achamos que Mundungo, um aborto, informante mercenário que esta sempre por aqui havia roubado várias peças pertencentes à Família Black. Alguns vilarejos, em Godric's Hollow."

Enquanto falava Hermione marcava o mapa.

"Godric's Hollow? Que é isso, paraíso de Gryffindors? O que temos lá?"

"Só a casa onde os pais de Harry morreram." Hermione respondeu. "Só restaram as ruínas, algumas paredes e nada mais."

Angel andou pela sala. Voltou ao mapa. "_**O que ainda está perdido só será encontrado no lugar da traição"**__ o que em nome de Merlin é isso?_ Pousou a mão sobre o lugar no mapa e fechou os olhos "_**Não temas retirar os véus que te separam do conhecimento**_". Angel estremeceu ao lembrar das palavras. Então rasgou todos os véus que estavam diante dela impedindo sua visão. Num segundo vertiginoso toda a história do lugar passou diante dos seus olhos. Segurou firme na mesa. Estava lívida. Noxon se aproximou de Angel, observando a garota de perto.

"No canteiro de amores-perfeitos." Angel em transe falava... "Ao lado da árvore seca, descendo ao inferno por ali, esse é o caminho da morte. A morte guia nossos passos..."

"Charadas, e mais charadas, aonde vamos afinal? Para o condomínio Gryffindor..." Disse Jorge

"Ou direto para o inferno?" Completou Fred.

"Sim é uma charada Jorge, Fred, mas vamos para Godric's Hollow, cavar uma entrada para o porão da casa." Falou uma triunfante Hermione.

"Sim Senhorita Granger, se bem me lembro a casa tinha uma adega, bons vinhos, bons vinhos."

"Aquilo deve estar cheio de comensais." Disse Carlinhos desanimado.

"Dois grupos, um invisível, o outro visível que será a isca. O visível ataca e os leva para longe simulando uma fuga. Mas vocês têm que ser rápidos. Carlinhos você estará à frente do Esquadrão Fênix, que será o grupo que entrará no porão. Severus lidera o grupo isca."

Tonks era ótima estrategista e ao final se ouviu uma grande discussão de como a ação seria perigosa e temerária. Ao final acertou-se um plano, a discussão calorosa serviu para injetar de ânimo os guerreiros da luz.

Dryade estava muda, enfim a guerra começava para ela, encarou Snape com uma expressão indecifrável. Com certeza estaria com o Esquadrão Fênix, naquela investida temerária. Sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha, depois pensou em Severus, poderia não vê-lo mais depois daquela missão. Para seu espanto ela se importava. Desviou o olhar e aguardou que alguém lhe indicasse seus aposentos. Hermione se aproximou da garota cinco anos mais velha que ela e convidou:

"Venha, pode ficar comigo no meu quarto. A Gin está no Egito com o Rony, e eu estou sozinha."

"Eu agradeço. Espero ser útil. Pelo que entendi vocês tem um grande problema! Quero dizer: temos."

Snape se aproximou das garotas apressado.

"Senhorita Granger pode instalar a Doutora Noxon? E mostrar tudo a ela? Faria isso com prazer, mas, ainda tenho uma visita para fazer."

"Sem problemas Professor Snape. Já estava fazendo isso."

Snape fez uma reverencia e saiu esvoaçando a capa negra pelo corredor deixando uma sensação de vazio dentro da jovem medibruxa.

Agora, o exército da luz tinha o que fazer: atacariam. Mas antes se preparariam para tal investida.

* * *

N/A : Oi Dry, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Nossa Medibruxa acaba de entrar para a Ordem da Fênix e no coração do sombrio Professor de Poções.

* * *

Agradecimento especial a Innis, saudades querida.

* * *

A todos que passaram por aqui e por um motivo ou outro não deixaram um recadinho para mim, espero que estejam gostando.

* * *

E não poderia deixar de mencionar minha querida consultora, beta, e amiga, Samie! Essa fic está crescendo graças a você!!!!

Jinhos da Belle!


	10. Sem Tempo

Capítulo X –

Sem Tempo

No meio de muita dor, Draco sentiu seu anjo a seu lado. Sua voz delicada inundava sua mente e seu coração, era reconfortante. Draco tinha um consolo ali, perdido em algum lugar do mundo bruxo: o vínculo mágico que os unia. Ele sentia que Angel lhe enviava energia e sua doçura também. Como viver sem ela se tudo que ela sentia se espelhava nele? E isso o preenchia!

**Mune no oku toji kometa  
**Dentro do meu peito guardei

**Tooi hi no taisetsu na  
**Valiosamente os dias distantes

**Angel's tale**

Contos de anjos**Eien no koi o shita  
**Um amor eterno

**Tame iki mo azayaka na omoi o...**

Desperta suspiros em meus pensamentos...

O medo se fora, ele ainda tinha sua morte ali naquele buraco como certa, mas a presença de Angel lhe dava forças para aceitar.

**Iki o tomete mitorete ita  
**Perco alento ao reconhecer

**Afureru youna kagayaki**

A paz que vem de você

**Ano furi sosogu yuki no verru  
**Ahh, Rodeado por um véu de neve

**Sono mukou ni anata o mita**

Te vejo do lado oposto

"_Estou bem anjo... Não se preocupe comigo fique bem..." _Pensou através do vínculo. Sentia-se leve, encharcado com os pensamentos dela...

**Masshiro na machi nami ni  
**Surgindo nas ruas puras

**Maiorita tenshi no youna egao**

Lembro-me do seu sorriso angelical

**Moshi kanau nara himeta omoi  
**Separe meus sentimentos de você

**Uchi akete ita deshou**

Pobre de meu interior

**Naze kono ude wa hane janai?  
**Porque não tenho asas?

**Anata o tada miageru dake**

Não faria outra coisa a não ser te olhar

Olhou ao redor e viu Harry desacordado. "_Se aquele Harry-Salvo-Todo-Mundo- Potter não tivesse interferido, nós não estaríamos aqui na sucursal do inferno! Isso é culpa sua seu filhote de trasgo! E o Malfoy aqui ainda é acusado de irresponsabilidade!" _Draco estava irritado sim, mas, muito preocupado. Harry estava jogado a um canto e de onde estava não podia ver se respirava ou não. A contragosto se arrastou e foi até onde ele estava. Tocou-lhe o pescoço. Ficou aliviado quando sentiu a pulsação fraca do rapaz, era melhor que nada. Afastou-se. "_Pensa Malfoy, como você vai sair dessa?"_

**Aa, konna furi sosogu yuki no hi wa  
**haa, Nesses dias rodeados de neve

**Atsuku tomoru setsu nai shiikuretto**

Sua palidez se reaviva en segredo

**Mune no oku toji kometa  
**Dentro do meu peito guardei

**Tooi hi no taisetsu na**

Valiosamente os dias distantes

**  
Angel's tale**

Contos de anjos  
**Angel's tale**

Contos de anjos  
**Angel's tale**

Contos de anjos

O frio adentrava a alma do garoto. A dor que sentia não era nada comparada ao sentimento de abandono e vazio que o atingia. Não podia imaginar que fosse sentir a falta de alguém tão intensamente, tão profundamente. Angel havia atingido um posto muito importante dentro do seu negro coração.

Além de remoer um plano para a fuga dos dois, Malfoy agora se concentrava em um sentimento quente que lhe enchia alma, a presença de Angel através do vínculo. Ele tinha que admitir, sentia muita falta da garota. Ela era sempre uma presença suave. "_Pensa Malfoy, pensa! " _Ele não queria morrer agora, não agora.

* * *

Planos traçados. Godric's Hollow muito bem vigiada, para saber como os comensais agiam. Snape não confiava muito no plano, mas era tudo que tinham: Uma dose de coragem e três de estupidez. O grupo isca liderados por Snape sobrevoou o local atacando os Comensais num vôo rasante e vertiginoso. Voltaram novamente para mais uma carga e dessa vez, os Comensais pegaram suas vassouras e caíram na armadilha, eram doze, apenas dois ficaram de guarda. Com um feitiço certeiro Carlinhos e Angel estuporaram esses dois. 

Rapidamente foram ao canteiro de amores-perfeitos, era a única planta que florescia naquele lugar que ficou estéril depois da passagem do Lorde das Trevas por ali. Os Comensais já haviam usado todo o tipo de feitiço para acabar com as florezinhas em vão, pois eram arrancadas hoje, no dia seguinte amanheciam intactas. Tonks conjurou um feitiço.

"_**Finite Incantatem**_"

As flores sumiram dando lugar a uma escada, como Tonks conseguiu? Era a pergunta de todos ali. A única explicação é que o canteiro teria sido enfeitiçado por algum bruxo da luz muito poderoso. Um túnel levava a uma adega, exatamente como Dumbledore descreveu. No meio do aposento um pedestal. Com a Taça de Helga Hufflepuff. Simples demais...

* * *

Rony agora procurava com mais fé e afinco o objeto, o que deixou Ginny desconfiada com a mudança repentina, mas a garota agradeceu a Merlin por isso. Rony era um chato, reclamando então... 

Duas semanas depois da chamada de Molly, estavam sentados em um café local, tomando um refresco, quando Ginny olhou para o lado e ficou hipnotizada com alguma coisa que brilhava do outro lado da rua. Um vendedor ambulante, com várias correntes presas a um pedaço de madeira roliço. Saiu correndo atravessando a rua, com Rony em sua cola, não entendendo bem o que se passava com a garota. Ela quase atropelou o vendedor.

"Senhor posso ver sua mercadoria?"

"Senhorita comprar?"

"Sim. Rony compra tudo, paga ele."

Rony, ainda sem entender, barganhou com o vendedor, que saiu sorrindo dali, entregando tudo para Ginny, que tratou de voltar o mais rápido possível para a casa de Moadibh. A garota tinha pressa. Quando chegou, jogou tudo no chão da sala de visitas e com uma ânsia que mal cabia em seu peito procurou o que consumia o seu sono. Sim, estava ali. Não sabia explicar como, mas estava ali. As lágrimas caíram dos olhos da garota, que abraçou o irmão com força.

"Intuição Feminina. Bolas!" resmungou Rony, já com falta de ar, preso ao abraço da irmã.

"O mundo é das mulheres, jovem senhor! Somente delas!"

Disse sabiamente Moadibh, se retirando da sala. Ele sabia que não tinha idade para entrar em contato com uma magia negra tão poderosa. Assim que saiu, seus empregados conjuraram um escudo que envolveu os aposentos em que Rony e Ginny estavam. Era necessário conter os resíduos dela. E agora que Angel e Hermione mostraram o caminho da destruição, era tudo mais fácil.

* * *

Assim que Carlinhos colocou os pés dentro da adega uma porção de diabretes apareceu, com pequenos punhais com certeza envenenados. Um deles acertou Carlinhos que voltou para traz segurando o braço, sentindo-se enfraquecer. Noxon agiu rapidamente. 

"EPISKEY!" Logo depois tirou um pequeno frasco do interior das vestes e estendeu ao garoto.

"É sangue de dragão, cura qualquer coisa. Beba um gole só."

Carlinhos obedeceu e naquele mesmo instante sentiu uma energia forte percorrendo seu corpo. Nunca tinha provado, apesar de trabalhar com eles por muito tempo._ "Tenho a sensação de poder voar pela imensidão do céu como um deles."_ Podia sentir a natureza mágica dos enormes seres que tanto amava percorrendo suas entranhas e lhe dando uma visão das coisas que nunca tivera antes.

"Como vamos entrar sem morrer?" Perguntou Tonks.

"Assim..." Angel levantou a mão e pronunciou:

"**Forças da Terra e do Fogo, **

**Forças da Água e do Vento, **

**Protejam, **

**Protejam os guerreiros da verdade. "**

Um escudo envolveuTonks e CarlinhosEos dois entraram na adega. Os diabretes caiam pelo chão ao tentar tocá-los. Lançaram o feitiço revelador e uma fumaça negra foi saindo da Taça, do lado de fora Angel se concentrava no escudo de Tonks e Carlinhos. De mãos dadas lançaram o feitiço final.

"**REDUCTO**!"

Lançaram o feitiço com tanta força, que o impacto deste com a magia negra da Horcrux foi grande demais, suplantando o escudo de Angel. Lupin rapidamente puxou Angel para traz e unindo sua magia com a dela reforçou o escudo de proteção, bloqueando a entrada da adega. Então retiraram os outros integrantes do Esquadrão Fênix que estavam no túnel, e assim que a energia da magia negra se dissipou, Angel e Lupin entraram novamente e ajudaram Carlinhos e Tonks a se levantarem. Ainda estavam zonzos, o sangue de dragão e o feitiço Protego que ambos conjuraram foi o que salvou os dois.

* * *

Rony meio sufocado pela irmã tentou se desvencilhar do abraço. Ginny estava eufórica. Finalmente destruíram mais uma. Os Guerreiros da Luz venciam uma batalha de cada vez. Avançando cada vez mais para o inevitável. 

"Largue-me e faça logo o feitiço, irmãzinha, e iremos embora." Ambos sacaram as varinhas.

"Revelare!" O medalhão refulgiu. "Reducto!" E transformaram o medalhão em pó.

A mesma onda que atingiu Angel e Hermione alcançou os dois irmãos deixando-os desacordados. Era o fim de mais um artefato do Lorde das Trevas. A batalha finalmente estava ficando mais equilibrada. Agora poderiam se preocupar com inimigos mortais. Mais uma, só mais uma e tudo poderia terminar.

* * *

No quartel general do "mal que nunca dorme" a destruição de duas horcruxes ao mesmo tempo foi sentida. Um urro insano de dor corroia as entranhas daquele ser das trevas. Sangue escorria pelos olhos e pela sua fenda nasal. Foi exatamente isso que deu a Draco tempo de tomar medidas extremas, pois todos os comensais correram para atender seu mestre. Draco arrancou um dos botões de sua veste e aproximou-se de Harry.

"Potter, acorde, olha pra mim! Potter, por favor, acorde seu _cara de cicatriz,_ olha pra mim."

"Malfoy..."

"Segura isso. É uma chave de portal, vai te levar de volta para a mansão."

"Você vem também..." Harry lançou um olhar que mais parecia uma ordem. Seus olhos faiscaram, quando entendeu o que o Slytherin queria lhe dizer. Draco olhou tristemente para seu tornozelo preso a corrente e disse:

"Desculpa cicatriz, é bilhete unitário. Diga a Angel...".

"CALA A BOCA MALFOY! Eu não vou dizer nada você vai dizer pessoalmente."

"NÃO HÁ TEMPO, eu estou preso aqui e não consigo me soltar... Sou descartável no momento. Você é o eleito, lembra? É você que vai salvar o nosso mundo, não para mim, mas para a minha Angel. Diga a ela que eu a amo. Agora vai!"

"N-Não se atreva a morrer. Eu vou voltar para buscar você!" Disse Harry entendendo o que se passava. O moreno tinha seu coração dilacerado quando concordou. Não podia perder mais ninguém por sua causa. Nem mesmo o Malfoy. Doía ter que deixar o loiro ali sozinho. Podia imaginar o que iria acontecer com ele quando descobrissem sua fuga.

Draco colocou o botão nas mãos de Harry e se afastou. As defesas do quartel general tinham caído naquela hora, por isso foi possível que Harry saísse das masmorras e aterrissasse pesadamente bem em cima da mesa de jantar.

* * *

Todos na casa correram para a sala de varinhas em punho e descobriram um Harry Potter num estado deplorável. Molly foi rápida, levitando o garoto para os seus aposentos. Ela tinha treinamento de primeiros socorros. 

As duas equipes que atacaram Godric's Hollow voltaram uma hora depois e foram recebidos por uma sorridente Molly que lhes deu a boa notícia.

"Que bom que chegaram. Harry conseguiu escapar, está um pouco machucado, mas tenho certeza que a Doutora Noxon vai tirá-lo dessa."

"E Draco, Senhora Weasley?"

O sorriso morreu nos lábios de Molly, sentiu-se constrangida. Não se lembrou de Draco. Viu o brilho nos olhos de Angel se apagar. Pelo menos a garota sabia que Draco ainda estava vivo.

"Harry veio sozinho. Sinto muito querida."

"Tudo bem... ele ainda vive."

"Onde está Harry, ele está bem?" Perguntou Noxon muito preocupada.

"Venha querida eu a levarei até o quarto dele."

"Pode me ajudar professor? Acho que vou precisar de algumas poções."

"Por certo que sim."

* * *

Angel entrou em seu quarto e se colocou de frente a janela, uma chuva fina começava a cair lá fora. Suas lágrimas revelando a sua saudade. Olhou para a sua cama que pareceu grande demais. Sentiu o perfume de Draco que predominava no ambiente. O quarto lhe pareceu sufocante. Saiu dali, correndo pelos corredores da mansão. Passou por Hermione na sala de jantar e continuou correndo. Hermione a seguiu, parando no arco da porta que se abria para o jardim. 

"Angie volte saia da chuva!"

As lágrimas da jovem bruxa se misturavam a chuva quando estacou ainda de costas para Hermione. Um nó na garganta, uma dor que consumia sua alma. Então se virou.

"Mione por quê? Faz quase uma semana...".

"Calma, vamos achar o Malfoy. Assim que Harry acordar. Saia da chuva, por favor!"

"Por que tem que ser tudo tão difícil? E essa dor? Não entendo...".

"Como não entende? Olhe para dentro, para dentro do seu coração. Como ele se tornou tão importante para você, a ponto de consumir sua razão? Por Merlin garota saia da Chuva!"

"Mione eu estou... com medo...".

"Venha, vamos conversar lá dentro!"

Angel tinha os lábios trêmulos e levemente arroxeados, logo chegaria inverno, a chuva estava gelada e encharcara sua roupa e sua alma... Deixou-se guiar para o seu quarto. Hermione preparou-lhe um banho, a água quente com certeza faria bem para a amiga. Colocou-a na banheira, Angel tinha um corte feio no braço, seu cabelo estava sujo, suas vestes arruinadas, como sempre. Hermione fez um feitiço de cura e começou a lavar os longos cabelos de Angel, que nem se mexia, tinha o olhar perdido no vazio. O rosto pálido e os olhos fundos denunciando algumas noites mal dormidas.

"Angie tudo ficará bem. Precisamos de você mais que nunca para encontrar o Malfoy", precisa reagir. "Agora você vai direto para a cama. Durma um pouco."

"Sim Mione..."

Hermione ajudou Angel com a roupa e a levou para a cama. A temperatura da garota tinha voltado ao normal, mas seu olhar ainda estava perdido em algum lugar.

"Fecha os olhos e descanse. Eu volto para te acordar com boas novidades. Tenha fé."

Angel não respondeu, mas obedeceu. Mergulhou no sono, em um mundo que nunca estivera antes. A velha senhora novamente a recebeu. Estava em um lugar repleto de luz. Tudo parecia calmo e não sentia mais dor nem desespero.

"Quem é a senhora? Que lugar é esse? Sei que já estive aqui, há muito tempo, ainda era criança...".

"Tem certeza que não sabe quem sou eu? Abrande seu coração. Procure-me dentro de você. Eu ainda estou aí." Nesse momento a velha senhora levantou graciosamente a mão e pousou em seu coração fazendo cair os véus que encobriam sua imagem. Seu verdadeiro eu apareceu diante de Angel.

"Avó? É a senhora..." Lágrimas corriam dos olhos da garota. Lembrou-se da caixinha de música da visão anterior. Como não a reconheceu de imediato?

"A dor, a raiva, a tristeza, todos esses sentimentos negativos turvam a sua visão. Você tem que aprender a serenar seu coração. Eu nunca a deixei minha criança. Você descende de uma linhagem de sensitivas que sempre ajudaram os bruxos quando as trevas ameaçavam invadir o mundo deles. Nenhuma de nós teve poderes como você. Você é a primeira e terá um papel importante nesse mundo."

"Mamãe sabia disso?"

"Não querida, ela não recebeu o dom. Bem, tudo começou quando Merlin puniu uma antepassada nossa. Seu nome era Katrina. Ela matou um bruxo acidentalmente enquanto treinava magia negra. Ela ainda era aprendiz quando tudo aconteceu. O erro dela foi tão grave que Merlin a condenou a viver no mundo trouxa sem sua magia, apenas com os poderes de sensitiva. Esses poderes eram como uma maldição fora do mundo mágico. Muitos foram para a fogueira por muito menos que isso. Esse poder se manifestaria uma geração sim outra não. Katrina era muito bela e logo se casou. Morreu após o nascimento de sua filha que recebeu o nome de Liz. Após sua morte Merlin achou que tinha sido duro demais, condenando uma linhagem inteira, então decidiu que se suas descendentes se mantivessem no caminho da luz, um dia as portas do mundo bruxo se abririam para nós novamente. E esse dia chegou. Quando você nasceu eu vi um sinal em seu ombro esquerdo era um pentagrama. Formado por várias pintinhas. É o sinal da bruxa. Só as sensitivas podem ver. Eu sabia naquele momento que você era a garota da profecia."

"Mas eu estou aqui graças a Malfoy...".

"Sim, outra profecia ele seria o responsável por acordar uma Slib. Você."

"Como posso me consumir assim por alguém que mal conheço?"

"O feitiço que o seu Dragão usou é complexo demais. Nossa magia é tão ínfima que só um feitiço feito por alguém predestinado poderia nos achar. E vocês foram predestinados. Ele realmente precisa de você, tanto quanto você precisa dele. Nada, nenhuma magia é tão poderosa quanto o amor. Vocês vão descobrir isso juntos."

Angel ficou um pouco corada quando sua avó chamou Draco de 'seu' Dragão. Estavam sentadas em um terraço sombreado por uma enorme árvore. Quando a brisa a tocava, minúsculas flores brancas caíam ao redor. O mármore branco do chão e das colunas contrastava com o móvel de ferro batido que compunha o ambiente. Tudo ali era cercado de paz e Angel sentia que poderia ficar ali para sempre...

"É hora de ir minha querida. Ele precisa de você. Não se esqueça: mantenha seu coração sereno para que não perca sua visão. Estarei sempre com você... Vá Angel, desperte."

Angel não queria despertar, mas aos poucos foi voltando ao seu quarto. Acordou com Dobby chamando-a com delicadeza.

* * *

Na sala de Moadibh, os Weasley recobravam a consciência depois do choque. Imediatamente Rony tomou consciência de tudo, agradeceu ao seu anfitrião e puxou Ginny, que não entendeu nada. Tocaram na chave de portal e apareceram na mansão Black. Molly os recebeu com um semblante entre alívio e preocupação. 

"Notícias de Harry?" Perguntou Rony aflito.

"Como assim notic..." A garota já havia entendido o que estava acontecendo, ou quase.

"Ele está aqui, aterrissou na mesa de jantar a umas quatro horas. Está dormindo. Hermione está com ele."

Correram para o quarto. Ginny fez menção de abraçar o garoto, mas foi impedida por Molly que explicou que ele estava com algumas costelas quebradas.

"Você sabia, seu trasgo! Por que não me contou?"

"Teria me deixado sozinho lá!"

Harry ficou desacordado por dois dias, Noxon dedicou-se a colocá-lo de pé o mais rápido possível, sabia que a vida de Draco dependia disso.

"Ele precisa acordar logo. Temos que saber onde está Malfoy..."

"Não sei o que tanto vocês querem salvar essa doninha."

"Rony agora ele é um de nós não se lembra? Acha mesmo que Harry vai deixá-lo para trás?"

"Deveria!"

"Rony!"

"Parem de brigar por Merlin!"

"Harry!" Voltaram-se todos atônitos para o garoto que sobreviveu.

"Onde está o Malfoy?" perguntou Harry tentando se levantar.

"Você veio sozinho." Disse Hermione tristemente.

"Reúnam todos, agora!"

"Você tem que descansar." Argumentou a Sra. Weasley.

Harry fechou os olhos, reuniu suas forças, sentou-se na cama e repetiu.

"Chamem todos! Dobby!" Num estalo forte o elfo apareceu todo feliz por Harry tê-lo chamado.

"Mestre Harry precisa de Dobby?"

"Sim Dobby. Peça a todos do Esquadrão Fênix que estiverem na casa, que me esperem na sala de reuniões!"

"Sim Dobby faz. Dobby obedece!"

Aos poucos os integrantes foram chegando. Remo e Tonks que estavam por perto foram para lá também. A ansiedade e o nervosismo reinavam no aposento. Todos se perguntavam qual era o real estado do garoto que sobreviveu.

* * *

"Harry o que pretende?" Perguntou Hermione muito preocupada. 

"Sair, daqui à uma hora. Vamos buscar o Malfoy."

"A doninha deve estar morta. Se tivermos sorte!"

"Ronald Billyus Weasley!" Hermione que estava ao seu lado deu-lhe um beliscão!

"Ai! Mione!"

"Posso saber, em nome de Merlin, como você 'vai sair' daqui à uma hora?" Perguntou friamente Snape que acabara de entrar no quarto com Noxon.

"Com as poções que 'vocês' vão me dar. Poções com as quais conseguirei voar e lutar 'até' por três dias." Apontou-os com o dedo, displicentemente.

"Nós?" Snape olhou contrariado para Harry e depois para Dryade. Ela virou os olhos, lhe fazendo um sinal, significando que eles não tinham outra saída a não ser fazer o que o moreno queria. Por mais imprudente que parecesse.

"Não temos escolha, sou a melhor opção de Malfoy nesse momento."

"Então ele está morto."

"Não seja tão pessimista, nós vamos trazer o Malfoy de volta. O Esquadrão não deixa ninguém para trás. Lembra?"

Severus se rendeu, afinal preocupava-se com Draco e se alguém podia trazê-lo de volta esse alguém era Harry. Saiu do quarto acompanhado da medibruxa, dirigindo-se ao seu laboratório.

"O que tem em mente?" Perguntou a bruxa ao seu lado se esforçando para acompanhar as rápidas passadas de Severus.

"Uma poção reanimadora e contra dor. Tenho que pensar em algo melhor. Nossas chances diminuem a cada hora."

"Tenho uma idéia para aquela sua poção especial que envia ao Saint Mungus."

"Como sabe disso?" Indagou, fechando as sobrancelhas.

"Uma poção tão eficiente? Tá brincando? Levei um mês para repetir a fórmula. Só poderia ser sua. Perfeita!"

"Conseguiu reproduzi-la?" E seu olhar foi de espanto.

"Sim, mas não foi nada fácil. E descobri que se acrescentarmos cinco gotas de sangue de Dragão, ela fica ainda melhor. Apelidaram de levanta defunto."

Snape ficou com a boca aberta olhando para a Jovem a sua frente, incapaz de articular palavra. Ela era muito inteligente. E petulante, melhorar a sua formula, mesmo sabendo que era dele? Como era ousada! Chegaram ao laboratório. Lá misturou várias substâncias e colocou em quatro pequenos vidros. Em outro recipiente aqueceu um liquido viscoso, mal cheiroso e amargo. Voltando ao quarto de Potter, entregou a caneca fumegante ao moreno.

"Beba tudo."

Harry bebeu sem reclamar, se concentrando para não vomitar aquela coisa que parecia ter saído das entranhas de um trasgo. Uma dor horrível o assaltou e ele se contorceu.

"Controle o que está sentindo. Pode ser que precise de outra dose em pleno vôo."

"O que tinha aqui?" Em seu rosto uma expressão horrorizada.

"Acredite Harry não vai querer saber. É uma formula especial da Poção Revigorante, melhorada com sangue de dragão. E nesses frascos coloquei sangue de dragão puro, tome cuidado. Tome somente se sentir fraqueza. Agradeça a Noxon pelo sangue de Dragão contrabandeado do estoque especial do Saint Mungus!" Informou Snape passando os frascos a Ginny.

Harry respirou fundo e relaxou. A dor passou quase imediatamente, em poucos minutos já estava de pé. Avistou sua varinha no criado-mudo ao lado da cama, pegou-a, transfigurou suas roupas no uniforme do Esquadrão Fênix e parou a porta.

"Vocês não vêm?"

As garotas e Rony se levantaram apressados indo aos seus quartos, saindo de lá com seus uniformes e varinhas.

* * *

Draco olhou para a cara dos comensais que voltavam para mais uma sessão amena de perguntas. O loiro sabia que com Harry fora dali, iria morrer ou enlouquecer com tantos cruciatos que iria sofrer. Seria o seu fim, mas estranhamente não estava com medo, a sensação da presença doce de Angel não o abandonava. 

"ONDE DIABOS ESTÁ O PORTTER?"

"Foi dar uma voltinha. O serviço daqui é péssimo!"

A resposta foi um chute que pegou Malfoy em cheio e o atirou para o outro lado da sala. Nott adorava praticar alguns golpes nos prisioneiros, como os lutadores de boxe trouxa. Amarrou as mãos de Malfoy e o colocou dependurado em um gancho no teto. Os pulsos delicados com certeza ficariam com sérios hematomas, ficou na ponta dos pés para não colocar o peso do corpo nos pulsos. Estava apavorado, Nott era um sádico e não o pouparia, ele seria seu saco de pancada por um longo tempo, na opinião de Draco. Então a presença de Angel o inundou e ele enviou um apelo sofrido, porém mais calmo, através do vínculo.

* * *

Na sala de reuniões Harry foi recebido com alegria por todos. 

"Harry, fico feliz que tenha acordado." Disse Angel, muito pálida.

"Oi, Angel. Ainda sente o Malfoy?"

"Sua assinatura mágica é muito fraca, mas sim, eu sinto."

"Isso significa que não temos muito tempo. Pode localizá-lo, Angel?"

"Não sei como, mas irei tentar mesmo assim." Respondeu entendendo as intenções de Harry.

"Acho que vi o diretor de Durmstrang, o Karkaroff, em visita à minha cela, então podemos imaginar que eles devem estar lá. Pela fama da escola, é um bom lugar para começar a procurar." Dizia Harry quando as bruxas entraram na sala.

"Vamos invadir aquele covil? Acaso ele está em algum mapa agora?" Perguntou Rony, sabendo que Durmstrang era imapeável.

"Sinto Potter, mas segundo meus informantes eles já saíram de lá, o lugar ficou vulnerável depois da destruição simultânea do medalhão pelos seus amigos Weasleys aqui e da Taça por Tonks e Carlinhos." Informou Snape.

"Simultânea?"

"Sim, foi o que quebrou as defesas do lugar e deu a Draco o tempo necessário para enviar você. Por que ele não veio junto?" Disse Snape num tom inquisidor.

"Tinha uma corrente no tornozelo." Os olhos de Harry encontraram os de Angel. Eles emanavam profunda tristeza. "Angel nos levará até Malfoy."

"Posso colocar um feitiço localizador nela, isso aumentará o poder da percepção do vínculo mágico." Disse Lupin, que ouvia tudo em um canto da sala.

"Se bem conheço Voldemort, a essa hora está bem seguro, mas acredito que o Senhor Malfoy, que era o único prisioneiro, deve ter sido levado para um outro local, para ser usado mais tarde, quando o Lorde se recuperar, o que deve levar alguns dias. Ele deve estar em algum lugar improvável, com algum bruxo medíocre, que nem deve saber a importância do garoto." Informou Severus.

Nesse momento Dumbledore chegou do Ministério da Magia. Trazia notícias ruins, não havia conseguido que formassem um grupo de busca para o resgate do garoto.

"A palavra foi 'descartável'. Eles disseram que nenhum auror com juízo salvaria um Malfoy." Disse Dumbledore, tristemente.

"Nesse momento sou uma auror insana e vou com você, Harry Potter." Disse Tonks mudando seu cabelo para violeta berrante.

"Estou pronta, professor Lupin." Disse Angel, passando confiança a todos na sala.

Olho Tonto que entrava na casa naquele momento, já sabendo do caso, também se juntou ao grupo. Nem todos se importavam com a vida de Malfoy, Angel sentiu isso. Mas não foram capazes de dizer não a Harry ou a Angel.

"Qual é o plano de vocês?" Perguntou Dumbledore, com um olhar indecifrável.

"Achar, entrar, roubar e sair. Velocidade." Disse um Rony muito orgulhoso.

"O lema do Esquadrão Fênix não é exatamente um plano, senhores." Rebateu Dumbledore.

"Mais serve bem aos nossos propósitos." Apoiou Angel.

"Vão, meus bravos guerreiros. Que Merlin os acompanhe!" Disse finalmente o diretor orgulhoso do melhor Esquadrão Aéreo do mundo bruxo.

A chuva fina ainda persistia lá fora, um véu de tristeza caiu sobre eles, por um momento todos se entreolharam ainda se perguntando se aquela ação seria a certa. E se valia a pena salvar Malfoy. Mas, os olhares cruzaram o de Angel e ali viram a certeza. A garota sofria por ele, então, por ela, valia a pena. A dama do outono havia cativado o Esquadrão de tal forma que não era mais necessário saber sua origem ou detalhes do seu passado. Eles a amavam. E isso bastava.

Lupin fez o feitiço antes de saírem.

"Actum Pari Passu"

Angel sentiu uma confusão de pensamentos em sua mente. Lembrou-se de sua avó. Serenou seu coração e a confusão sumiu. Sentia-se estranha, mas convocou sua vassoura, atitude seguida pelo restante do esquadrão. Ganharam o céu e a chuva logo se dissipou dando lugar a um céu cinzento e triste. A noite era calma. Angel sob a ação do feitiço sentia Draco mais intensamente. Não havia muito tempo ela queria estar longe dele e agora ela o buscava desesperadamente.

O tempo se esgotava...

* * *

N/A: Agradecendo aos meus queridos leitores a Innis e o Assuero. A Innis mais uma vez pelo presente de natal, a capa maravilhosa da fic. Obrigada Lindinha da Titia! 

A minha querida amiga e Beta Samie, você não imagina o quanto você faz parte disso!

A música, também foi um presente da Samie, Angel's Tale - Hyde. Me apaixonei por ela no momento em que escutei pela primeira vez!

A todos que leram e por algum motivo não deixaram seu post, espero que estejam gostando.

Jinhos da Belle!


	11. Companheiros

Capítulo XI – Companheiros

Draco olhou para a cara dos comensais que voltavam para mais uma sessão amena de perguntas. O loiro sabia que com Harry fora dali, iria morrer ou enlouquecer com tantos cruciatos que iria sofrer. Seria o seu fim. Mas, estranhamente não estava com medo, a sensação doce de Angel não o abandonava.

"ONDE DIABOS ESTÁ O POTTER?"

"Foi dar uma voltinha. O serviço daqui é péssimo!"

A resposta foi um chute que pegou o quadril de Malfoy em cheio, e o atirou para o outro lado da pequena cela. Not adorava praticar alguns socos, como os lutadores de boxe trouxa. Amarrou as mãos de Malfoy e o colocou dependurado em um gancho no teto. Os pulsos delicados com certeza ficariam arruinados, ficou na ponta dos pés para não colocar o peso do corpo nos pulsos. Estava apavorado, Not era sádico e não o pouparia, e ele tinha sido o brinquedinho dele por um tempo bem longo na opinião de Draco. Então a presença de Angel o inundou e ele lhe enviou um apelo sofrido, porém conformado para a sua dama do outono, através do vínculo.

**Loving you  
**Amo você

**Like I never have before  
**como eu nunca amei ninguém antes,

**And needing you  
**Preciso de você

**Just to open up the door  
**para abrir a porta.

**If begging you  
**Se implorar a você

**Might somehow turn the tides  
**pudesse, de algum modo, mudar a maré,

**Then tell me to  
**Então me diga,

**I´ve got to get this off my mind**

eu tenho de tirar isto da minha cabeça...

Angel sentia a dor de seu dragão e a melodia que vinha através do vinculo, conhecia a canção trouxa que ela gostava de ouvir quando estava absorta em si mesma em Belfast. Era triste. E ela estava de mãos atadas. Sentia Draco, porém, não conseguia localiza-lo. Usou o máximo do seu autocontrole para não entrar em pânico. Seu peito doía com a ausência dele. Nada a preparou para um momento como aquele. Nem mesmo seu treinamento no mundo trouxa.

**Won´t you save me?**

Você não vai me salvar?**  
Cause saving is what I need  
**pois a salvação é o que eu preciso

**I just want to be  
**Eu apenas quero estar

**By your side  
**ao seu lado...

**Won´t you save me?  
**Você não vai me salvar?

**I don´t want to be  
**eu não quero ficar

**Just drifting through the sea  
**Apenas vagando através desse mar

**Of life**

da vida...

**Won't you?**

você não vai...

Malfoy queria ser salvo... Angel voava tentando se concentrar na presença dele, encontrá-lo e estar lá com seu dragão que com certeza sofria. Fez uma virada brusca em direção ao sul, e permaneceu conectada ao vínculo, Draco precisava dela, podia sentir o medo dele se refletindo nela. Lágrimas rolavam livremente pela sua face devido à comoção que a dominava.

**Listen please  
**Escute, por favor,

**Baby, don´t walk out that door  
**não abandone a porta

**I´m on my knees  
**Estou de joelhos,

**You´re all I´m living for**

você é tudo que eu estou vivendo...

Angel o sentia bem próximo naquele momento e lhe enviava vibrações de calma, fazendo com que ele sentisse sua presença doce, ajudando a suportar os golpes de Nott com mais coragem. A certa altura ele se desligou completamente de Nott, daquelas masmorras, da guerra... Angel era sua única referência, a única imagem que via em sua mente. Seu corpo já apresentava várias lesões e seus pulsos estavam bem esfolados. O sangue escorria do supercílio em seu rosto, turvando-lhe a visão. "_Estou a caminho meu dragão... Agüente firme._" Ele ouvia em sua mente.

**Suddenly the sky is falling  
**De repente o céu está desabando,

**Could it be it's too late for me?  
**Poderia ser tarde demais para mim?

**But if I never said I´m sorry  
**Se eu nunca disse "desculpa",

**Then i´m wrong, yes I´m wrong  
**então eu estou errado, sim eu estou errado

**Then I hear my spirit calling  
**Então eu escuto meu espírito chamando,

**Wondering if she´s longing for me?  
**Imaginando se ela está ansiando por mim

**And then I know  
**E então eu sei

**That I can´t live without her**

Que não posso viver sem ela...

Draco só pensava em uma coisa sair dali para estar com seu anjo, à garota que era sua obsessão, preso naquele sombrio lugar. Suas lágrimas se misturaram ao seu sangue e sua voz não saía mais.

**Won´t you save me?**

Você não vai me salvar?**  
Cause saving is what I need  
**pois a salvação é o que eu preciso

**I just want to be  
**Eu apenas quero estar

**By your side  
**ao seu lado...

**Won´t you save me?  
**Você não vai me salvar?

O garoto desmaiou antes de o agressor cansar. Angel se assustou quando não sentiu o vínculo mágico repentinamente. Mas seu coração sabia, e seu instinto confirmava, ele ainda estava vivo. Era cada vez mais difícil, voar e estar conectada a ele era doloroso demais. Num vislumbre viu as masmorras e Nott, que ainda golpeava seu dragão mesmo desacordado. Mas não conseguia localizar as masmorras. Respirou fundo e continuou.

"Enervate! Não acabei com você ainda seu fedelho!"

"Hora de dar uma voltinha filho." Lucius se aproximou do garoto extremamente ferido e com a ponta da bengala no seu queixo ergueu-lhe a cabeça, conferindo o estrago que Nott havia feito no seu belo rosto. "Já fiquei sabendo sobre Potter. O Mestre ordenou que desocupassem este lugar. Draco irá com Leassef e Dixon. Eles têm suas ordens e nós faremos à segurança do Mestre."

"Que pena estava começando a me divertir."

"Mais tarde Nott. Em breve estaremos com todos novamente. Meu filho é um imprestável idiota, não sei por que o mestre não o matou. E ao Potter também! Vamos, ele nos aguarda."

Uma dor bem maior assaltou seu coração ao ouvir as palavras de Lucius. Com a respiração entrecortada encarava o comensal com fúria. Como podia ser filho daquilo? Tinha esperanças que um dia Lucius mudasse. Mas não havia mais humanidade no interior daquele ser sombrio. Seu coração chorou...

Draco foi desamarrado e uma chave de portal pré-programada foi tocada pelos Comensais que seguravam Draco firmemente. Aterrisaram em algum lugar perdido no interior da Inglaterra.

Jogaram Malfoy escada abaixo em um porão sujo. Na queda acabou por quebrar os ossos intactos que restavam na sua mão. A maioria das fraturas provocadas pelas brincadeiras de Nott antes de Lucius chegar... E seu tornozelo... Estava irremediavelmente inutilizado. Chegou no final dela desacordado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na mansão, os que ficaram foram procurar preencher seu tempo, a espera seria longa, e deveriam estar atentos para qualquer ação inesperada de apoio ou resgate. Snape e Dryade voltaram ao laboratório, o processamento de poções não poderia ser comprometido.

No laboratório Snape fazia o seu trabalho, mas, não tirava os olhos da jovem ao seu lado. Desviava o olhar sempre que Dryade olhava para ele. Esse joguinho continuou até o final da tarde que desvanecia lá fora.

"Estou cansada, que tal um passeio no jardim para saudar o começo de um novo dia?"

"Costume Celta... O novo dia é saudado com o por do sol."

"Sim. Se estivermos em sintonia, poderemos sentir a presença da Deusa, e desejar que o Esquadrão encontre Malfoy e voltem todos em segurança."

Snape suspirou, apagou o fogo do caldeirão, pegou a capa dela e ajudou-a a vestir-se, ofereceu o braço para a medibruxa e saíram para o jardim. Ele estava muito preocupado com Draco, mas a presença doce, porém forte, de Dryade fazia com que ele sentisse um pouco de esperança. Alcançaram o jardim a tempo de ver os últimos raios de um fraco sol de outono colorir o céu com tons púrpura. Um vento gelado os saudou, logo seria inverno e a paisagem mudaria de novo deixando um tom branco em tudo por ali.

Dryade pegou delicadamente as mãos de Snape e começou uma velha invocação Celta de proteção. Severus ficou surpreso, mas, a acompanhou.

"Que a Deusa Ceridwen os guie e seus inimigos tendo pés não os alcancem...".

"Que a Deusa Ceridwen faça os Guerreiros da Luz impenetráveis ao mal e seus inimigos não os possam ferir nem em pensamentos...".

"Que a Deusa Ceridwen os faça invisíveis ao mal...".

"Que a Deusa Ceridwen proteja a vida e seus inimigos tendo mãos não os prendam...".

Ao fim da invocação Severus a estreitou em seus braços, Dryade pode sentir sua força e sua tensão. Naquele momento descobria que seu sombrio professor de poções era humano, e isso a deixou muito feliz... Ele dividiu a invocação com ela. Dryade pode sentir que estavam em sintonia com a Deusa e que tudo acabaria bem.

"Professor Snape tenha esperança Draco estará conosco em breve. Angel vai

encontrá-lo, o amor deles a ajudará. Tenho certeza."

"É eu sei. Angel o ama. E se alguém pode achá-lo esse alguém é ela. Draco está nas mãos de Lucius e é isso que me preocupa. Ele é sádico. Temo que Angel não tenha tempo."

"Esperança. Esta é a palavra de hoje."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel teve um pouco de dificuldade em se adaptar ao feitiço, mas Remo estava lá para orientar a garota. Ele, Moody e Tonks acompanhavam o Esquadrão Fênix naquela missão.

Voaram a noite toda. Aterrisaram em uma clareira, ao amanhecer, para descansar um pouco e comerem alguma coisa. Harry tomou um gole da poção que Ginny carregava para ele, já estava se sentindo fatigado.

Depois dessa parada, Angel rumou para o leste, sentia que algo havia mudado, seu coração apertou-se mais ainda, sentia o vínculo mágico muito esticado. A verdade é que Malfoy havia saído do lugar original. Angel sentia que voava em círculos.

Voaram durante o dia todo, era fim de tarde. Angel estacou no ar. Sentiu a assinatura de Draco muito perto. Avistaram uma pequena vila e desceram, ninguém os viu, esconderam-se com feitiços de desilusão. Não foi difícil para Angel localizar Draco ali, era uma vila trouxa e detectou apenas três assinaturas mágicas. Sussurraram o lema da Ordem, para não chamar atenção.

"Achar, entrar, roubar e sair. Velocidade"

Rony e seus irmãos entraram de repente na sala da casa, e estuporaram os dois bruxos que imediatamente foram levados para Azkaban por Tonks e Moody. Angel e Harry adentraram a casa procurando por Draco.

"Ele está aqui abaixo de nós. O porão!"

Disse Angel correndo os olhos para qualquer coisa que denunciasse uma entrada para o porão. Angel estava apreensiva. Depois de quase quinze dias de tortura, o que eles encontrariam? Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de afastar o medo.

Escadas na cozinha levavam para baixo, encontraram Draco jogado num canto sujo. E o cheiro? Por Merlin. Acordaram o loiro.

"Enervate!"

"Saiam daqui, me deixem em paz!"

Disse Draco encolhendo-se na parede, insano. Tinha medo, pois cada vez que ouvia vozes ou era acordado sabia que a tortura recomeçaria. E ele estava no seu limite. Segurava as lágrimas, tudo era tão difícil. Respirar, se mexer e conter o medo e o desespero... E sua saudade de Angel. Havia algum tempo que não sentia seu anjo. Ficara muito fraco depois do tratamento especial de Nott e dos cruciatos dos Comensais.

"Meu dragão..."

Quando ouviu a doce voz de seu anjo desnorteou. Só poderia estar morto. Não podia ser ela. Estava delirando com certeza.

"Angel?"

Draco olhou para o lado de onde ouvira a voz mais doce que conhecia. Seu rosto estava repleto de hematomas, em conseqüência deles um dos seus olhos estava fechado pelo inchaço. A imagem estava turva, mas com certeza era seu anjo. E o cicatriz estava com ela. Malfoy segurava uma das mãos, estava inchada, praticamente com todos os ossos quebrados.

"Pode andar Malfoy?" A voz de Harry soava preocupada.

"Sinto muito, meu tornozelo já era! Estou delirando ou tem mais gente com vocês?" Disse Draco ouvindo conversas no andar de cima. Para ele tudo não passava de um pesadelo, nunca teve esperança de ser salvo.

"Não deixamos um companheiro para trás."

"Companheiro?"

Harry se aproximou e colocou Draco nas costas, a dor era tanta que desmaiou de novo, fazendo Harry perceber que o garoto não estava pesando quase nada. Saíram dali apressados, convocando suas vassouras.

"Accio Firebolt!"

A ação não durou mais de cinco minutos. Harry, Rony, Ginny, Hermione, Draco e Angel foram para o norte e os demais para o oeste. Esses últimos seriam a isca para algum comensal que os seguissem. Liderados por Carlinhos, se estivessem seguros fariam a curva e encontrariam os outros em um local combinado. Teriam que voar o mais rápido que pudessem, pois a distância que eles percorreriam seria bem maior.

O grupo menor estaria mais devagar, Harry carregava Draco a sua frente. Hermione colocou um feitiço na vassoura de Harry para que os dois não caíssem. Depois de um tempo de vôo aterrisaram para cuidar de Malfoy, ele não estava bem.

"Vou fazer alguns feitiços de cura, para que ele melhore."

"Não. Você deve se poupar, tome sua poção, eu cuido disso."

Com os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas não derramadas, Angel começou a fazer alguns feitiços. Draco tinha cortes profundos, que ainda sangravam. Havia perdido muito sangue e respirava com dificuldade, devia estar com algumas costelas partidas, com certeza. Concentrou-se nos cortes e em limpar toda aquela sujeira.

"Episkey"

A certa altura, Draco abriu os olhos e a deteve.

"Não deve se esgotar... lembra?"

"Tive um bom professor."

Reponde Angel depositando um beijo nos lábios do loiro. Que se encolheu com o toque.

"Não posso fazer nada com relação ao seu tornozelo, mas, não tem mais sangramentos. E essa mão..." Angel suspirou e conteve as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. O clima ainda era tenso, não estavam seguros e Draco precisava de um Medibruxo, ela sabia que tinha hemorragia interna. Pairando a mão sobre as costelas de Malfoy, foi capaz de ver seu pulmão perfurado, conseqüência de uma costela fraturada. Ele não tinha muito tempo.

Harry lançou um olhar interrogativo à garota. Não precisou ouvir nada para saber que o caso era por demais grave. Hermione e Rony estavam em silêncio não havia muito a ser feito naquela hora e o sangue de dragão havia acabado.

Draco por sua vez estava feliz com a proximidade de seu anjo, sentia sua vida se esvaindo, mas por um estranho motivo se recusava a se entregar nos braços da morte. Seu corpo todo doía, mas, estar com seu anjo novamente era sim um grande prêmio. Começou a desfalecer nos braços de Angel.

"Dragão olhe pra mim! Dragão! "

Draco estava entre desacordado e consciente. Mas ao tom de Angel fez com que seus instintos falassem mais alto e encarou seu anjo com um olhar mais firme.

"Tem que ficar acordado! Não vim até aqui para enterrar você mais tarde! Não se atreva a fechar os olhos! É UMA ORDEM DRACO MALFOY!"

Draco suspirou e se esforçou para colocar um sorriso apagado nos lábios. Reuniu suas ultimas energias e ficou consciente.

"Tudo bem Anjo. Vamos conseguir..."

"Vamos, temos que ir. Vou ter que voar mais rápido agora, então tente se segurar e ficar consciente Malfoy."

Draco fechou os olhos e assentiu para Harry e Angel. Ela e Harry o colocaram na vassoura e no meio do caminho encontraram o restante do esquadrão, voando para casa.

Ao entrarem na casa Draco perdeu os sentidos, Angel por um momento não sentiu seu dragão. Pousou a mão em sua testa e a outra em seu peito e através do vínculo enviou ondas de força. "DRACO! EU NÃO VOU FICAR SOZINHA! REAJA! Por favor, não me deixe..." Gritava através vínculo. Por fim sentiu que Draco lentamente voltava a lutar pela vida. Angel conjurou uma maca e levitou Draco para os aposentos deles, encontrando Noxon no meio do caminho.

A Doutora Noxon aguardava a chegada do Esquadrão Fênix. Por mais de quatro horas a medibruxa juntamente com Severus e Dumbledore, cuidou de Malfoy a portas fechadas. Angel não sentia mais o vínculo mágico. Andava de um lado para o outro, não entendia por que não o sentia. Seu desespero era quase palpável. Encostou-se na parede do corredor e deixou-se escorregar até o chão. Apoiou a cabeça nos joelhos e esperou.

O Esquadrão Fênix estava ali com ela, mas não ousavam dizer palavra. Podiam entender o desespero da garota que aprenderam a amar. Mesmo que o desespero dela levasse o nome de Malfoy. Naquele momento todos entenderam que ambos estavam predestinados. O desespero dela era o mesmo que viram em Malfoy quando ela absorveu a magia negra da horcrux destruída.

Por fim a porta se abriu Dryade e Snape, visivelmente cansados saíram para o corredor. Angel levantou-se de um salto como se atingida por eletricidade.

"Como ele está? "

"O senhor Malfoy está estável agora. Foi por pouco. E muito sangue de dragão!" Disse Dryade, que enxugava o suor, com as costas das mãos um pouco trêmulas pelo esforço. Dumbledore deu um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos e se retirou ele sabia que tudo ficaria bem, estava orgulhoso do esquadrão. "Mas devo dizer que ele tem um motivo muito bom para querer viver. Outro teria morrido há muito tempo." Falou Dryade lançando um olhar maroto para Angel. "Poção do sono sem sonhos por três dias. Agora senhor Potter quero vê-lo em seus aposentos."

"Eu estou bem. não ..."

"Em se tratando da saúde de vocês eu decido quando tudo está bem. Já pro quarto!"

Harry não teve opção a não ser ir para os seus aposentos seguido de Ginny, Dryade e Severus. Harry foi examinado.

"Professor Snape, as costelas fraturadas e as luxações estão piores que antes, teremos que refazer os feitiços de cura e já sabe qual é a única maneira de manter esses cabeças-duras quietos."

"Dormindo?"

"Tem idéia melhor?"

"Não Doutora Noxon."

"Hei, eu não posso simplesmente ficar dormindo enquanto aquele insano fica solto por aí!"

"Harry querido, precisamos de você inteiro. Tenha paciência!"

"Até você Gin?"

"Escute a Weasley, ela tem razão." Snape tinha um tom diferente na voz.

"_Severus Snape concordando comigo? Uma Weasley" _Ginny o olhou interrogativamente. "_Algo está errado. Esse não é o seboso de sempre..._"

"Bem, podemos começar? Dá-nos licença Ginny? Pode me ajudar Professor?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente Angel se retirou para os seus aposentos e de Draco, tomou um longo banho e se deitou delicadamente ao lado dele. Imediatamente uma tênue luz azul iluminou ambos. O vínculo mágico se estabilizava. Dormiu imediatamente. Finalmente estava em paz, e ao lado do amor da sua existência.

_Novamente estava naquele lugar, onde encontrou sua avó da primeira vez, via claramente a mesa e as cadeiras em ferro batido com um lindo vaso de flores coloridas sobre ele, mas ela não estava lá. Começou a andar fazendo o reconhecimento do local. Era um jardim com árvores centenárias e flores muito viçosas. O lugar parecia ter sido congelado na primavera. Uma eterna primavera. Em um canteiro de rosas brancas encontrou sua avó e uma outra mulher. Muito linda. Ela lembrava alguém, mas, não sabia quem. _

"_Olá minha criança. Quero que conheça alguém que veio até aqui só pra te conhecer."_

"_Sim..."_

"_Esta é Narcissa Malfoy."_

"_Mãe de Draco..."_

"_Sim querida, venho até você em um momento de alívio. Você encontrou o nosso Draco. Sim nosso. Ele precisa de você, mais do que vocês possam imaginar. Não permita que a tristeza desse dias sem esperança contamine o amor de vocês. E aceite esse sentimento como amor. Cuide dele por mim, criança. Você é linda e seu coração é generoso. Não perca isso de vista."_

"_Obrigada Senhora Malfoy, vou cuidar de Draco. Para sempre."_

_Narcissa depositou um beijo carinhoso na testa de Angel. A garota pode sentir o perfume dela. Era um Floral Amadeirado. Com notas de lírio-do-vale, e outras ervas que Angel não conhecia, mas que combinava com a delicada presença de Narcissa. Angel foi se afastando das mulheres a sua frente. E voltando ao seu mundo. Pareceu ouvir ao longe o que elas sussurravam._

"_Viu o que queria Raven?" Era a voz de sua avó que se dirigia a uma outra pessoa envolta em uma luz muito forte. Foi a ultima coisa que viu._

Com Draco e Harry se recuperando a rotina na mansão Black continuou extenuante, apesar da ausência deles, que foram mantidos dormindo por meio de poções. Eles eram poderosos e tinham tempo para se recuperarem totalmente de seus ferimentos, os outros integrantes seguiam sua rotina de treinamento. Draco não deu sinal de consciência durante dois dias. Noxon o examinava atentamente.

"Não vejo nada errado com ele Angel. Ele até está melhor. Vamos acordá-lo." Noxon levantou sua varinha, contudo parou. "Acho que não será necessário. Chame Draco, Angel. Ele com certeza a ouvirá." A bruxa tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Angel segurou a mão de Draco e sussurrou em seu ouvido "Meu dragão, acorde meu bem." Draco não mostrou sinais de consciência. A garota chamou novamente. "Vamos meu dragão, acorde..."

Draco moveu a mão fazendo uma leve pressão na mão de Angel. Uma lágrima fugidia traçou o caminho no rosto da garota.

"Vamos meu dragão, abra os olhos..."

Draco lutou para obedecer a seu anjo. Na verdade tinha medo de abrir os olhos e descobrir que ainda estava em poder de Lucius. Mas a voz de seu anjo estava cada vez mais próxima. Finalmente abriu os olhos e se perdeu nos olhos de sua dama de outono.

"Anjo..."

Angel sorriu. Malfoy não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e apertava um pouco mais sua mão.

"A poção está aqui. Você tem meia hora Angel. Qualquer coisa me chame."

"Como está dragão?"

"Feliz..."

"Sente dor?"

Draco sentia dor, mas , nada comparado a dor que já havia sentido. Tentou mover-se. Mas Angel o deteve.

"Não. Fica quietinho. Deu-me um grande susto."

"Você me achou... Salvou-me..."

"Desceria ao inferno, dragão. Não vai se ver livre de mim."

"Obrigado... Conto com isso..."

Uma lágrima correu na face pálida de Draco. A voz de Lucius não saia de sua mente. E Angel sentiu sua mágoa.

"Está a salvo agora, aquele monstro não vai mais incomoda-lo, prometo."

Draco suspirou. Angel com cuidado o abraçou. E novamente dormiu.

Angel se revezava entre Draco e seu treinamento. Mesmo com os cuidados da doutora Noxon, Angel ministrava algumas poções, e cuidava dos hematomas do rosto de Draco com uma poção especial que Dryade havia passado para ela. Por vezes, tinha ímpetos de sair correndo e ir até seu quarto, e muitas vezes o fazia. Abria a porta, observava o sono do seu dragão e voltava a seus afazeres. O rosto de Draco agora estava bem melhor, mas a visão dos hematomas ainda rondava seus pesadelos. Naquela hora decidira que seu dia havia terminado. Não sairia dali por nada.

Entrou na banheira e ficou ouvindo o canto suave da sereia, que sempre fazia com que ela relaxasse.

Caminhou até a cama, sentou-se ao lado e pegou a mão de Draco entre as suas. Acariciava-a e sussurrava mais para si mesma:

"Meu Dragão. Você agora é o ar que eu respiro, é meu sonho e meu pesadelo também. Meu amor por você é forte, grande... E como dói quando me falta." Levou a mão dele à sua face roçando-a nela. "Não sabia que amar doía, mas quero sentir essa dor para sempre." Virou a palma para cima, encostando-a nos lábios, a beijando levemente. "Vivo por você. Não importa mais se me encontrou ou se eu te encontrei, quero sempre estar aqui, ao seu lado..." Uma lágrima caiu na palma e Angel limpou a lágrima que fugia. Não queria chorar. Só o que queria era ser correspondida. Queria ser importante na vida dele. Deitou-se ao lado dele, velando seu sono. Entrelaçou uma das mãos na dele, a outra pousou no peito, sentindo seu coração... Até que também adormeceu.

O dia de Angel começou mal. Encontrou Cho no corredor que logo cedo lhe brindou com um comentário podre.

"Seu amante está inteiro, anjo? Deveria praticar mais. Da próxima vez pode não ter tanta sorte. Ou não ter o Esquadrão para fazer o que você não é capaz sua farsante!"

Angel deu de ombros e foi direto para a biblioteca. Precisa esfriar a cabeça, poderia usar uma Avada com maestria naquele momento e precisava de calma para poder treinar os feitiços e duelos. Sentou-se na cabeceira da grande mesa que ficava no centro da biblioteca dos Black. Estava muito bem com seu dragão, e sim eles eram apenas amantes. Isso a incomodava, mas aquela "zinha" não podia falar daquele jeito e deixá-la assim. Enquanto remoia as palavras da bruxa remexia os livros sobre a mesa. Deteve-se em um título em especial "Feitiços e Azarações Angolanos, Compêndio do Mundo Bruxo Africano."

Abriu-o sem muita vontade. Não tinha interesse de ler, mas sim de duelar... De azarar... Uma certa bruxa. A idéia parecia cada vez mais atraente. A cada palavra que lia ficava cada vez mais animada com a leitura. O livro parecia raro. Já vira algumas azarações que Gin lançava em quem a chateava, e os gêmeos? Nem se fala. Eles viviam pregando peças nas pessoas. O que lia não era nada parecido com o que eles faziam. Era algo diferente.

Perdeu-se na leitura, quando viu era hora do almoço e agora estava realmente faminta. Seu humor estava muito melhor. Tinha planos e sua querida colega Cho estava neles, foi até a cozinha e ajudou Molly que estava terminando o almoço. Estava novamente de bom humor.

Após o almoço foi até o quarto e acordou Draco. O rapaz tentou sorrir, sempre acordava meio assustado e demorava em reconhecer seu anjo e seus aposentos. Uma lágrima correu dos olhos grises, Angel entendeu que alguns machucados iam tão fundo que talvez o tempo não fosse capaz de curar.

"Eu te chamei... E você veio me salvar..."

"Outro pesadelo?"

"Diga que isso não é um sonho, que você realmente está aqui..."

"Estou aqui meu dragão! E agora você vai almoçar."

"Não tenho fome Anjo."

"Precisa comer. Está muito fraco ainda."

Angel o alimentava com carinho. Sentia-se aliviada de ver os olhos grises que a enfeitiçavam. Os olhos dele não tinham o mesmo brilho, sua tez estava bem mais pálida e ainda tinha alguns hematomas no rosto. Mas qualquer coisa seria melhor que ausência dele.

"Beba meu dragão."

Angel levou a poção aos lábios de Malfoy que não tinha outra saída a não ser beber. Ela o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Fique bem meu dragão. Preciso de você!"

"E eu de você meu anjo..." Ele se agarrou a ela. Sua força já estava voltando.

Angel só o soltou quando sentiu seus músculos mais relaxados. Afastou-se da cama controlando suas lágrimas. Saiu do quarto para um treino de vôo e teve o desprazer de cruzar com Cho e uma das Patil.

"Olá madame sensitiva..."

"Olá!" E quando as duas deram as costas Angel sacou sua varinha e pronunciou as palavras em Português. "Que seu exterior mostre o seu interior..."

Cho riu e continuou. Angel ouviu quando ela disse a outra que era uma panaca. Angel riu. A garota nem tinha notado a azaração. Ela não veria a insuportável da Cho por vários dias. E a azaração era tão rara que demorariam descobrir o contra feitiço.

Pegou sua vassoura e foi para o jardim da mansão. Cho já estava lá. Não havia ainda sinal de magia. Mas, quando todos chegaram o rosto da garota começou a mudar. Assumiu varias formas engraçadas, até se fixar em uma. Uma galinha. Os gêmeos quase desmaiaram de tanto rir. E diziam bem alto que queriam se associar ao azarador prometendo cinqüenta por cento nos lucros dos Logros. E o melhor ainda estava por vir. Cada vez que tentava falar cacarejava. Quanto mais irritada ficava, mais o feitiço ia mostrando novos efeitos colaterais, ela já estava ciscando quando saiu correndo, parando para capturar um verme sobre uma folha. Quando se deu conta do que fizera, seu estomago embrulhou e ao invés de colocar o almoço para fora colocou diversos sapinhos coloridos que pulavam sobre ela.

"A brincadeira acabou. Por favor, quem fez isso pode dizer o contra feitiço?" Falou Remus olhando para todos. E em especial aos gêmeos.

"Dessa vez estamos inocentes. Mas quem fez esse é um mestre..."

"Queremos ser seus amigos!"

"Ótimo, então devo entender que houve motivos. Deixa pra lá vamos voar já perdemos tempo demais aqui."

Angel se sentia muito bem. Estava vingada. E com certeza se ninguém descobrisse a azaração, ela assumiria autoria. Mas, não tinha pressa... Ainda havia muito da azaração para se ver e divertir. Queria que a garota descobrisse que fora ela. Isso sim seria bom!

Dryade Noxon estava no jardim. Era final de tarde. Era seu ritual, ela saudava o novo dia e fazia a Deusa seus pedidos. Enquanto esperava que o sol fosse embora se lembrava da primeira vez que viu Severus Snape, deveria ter terminado Hogwarts no ano anterior, estava meio nervoso, mas não deixou que seus alunos percebessem. Ela era jovem demais, mas, sentiu a tristeza que ia aos olhos do jovem professor. Tão jovem e o sofrimento já o acompanhava. E tudo ficou ainda pior quando a sombra do Lord das Trevas pairou sobre ele. Ele e a casa de Slytherin seriam seguidores dele. Ainda se lembrava quando Potter chegou a Hogwarts, um menininho doce com olhos de esmeralda. Percebeu que a tensão do sombrio professor aumentou. O que ninguém viu foi que Snape se preocupava com a segurança do garoto. Contudo era mais fácil fazer comentários maldosos pelos corredores.

A ultima vez que viu Snape foi no dia de sua formatura. Ele pessoalmente lhe entregou o prêmio de melhor aluna. Tinha um arremedo de sorriso, e ela sentiu-se duplamente recompensada. Ainda sentia a estranha magia que ficara no ar naquela noite. E depois quando foi atender uma bruxa vítima de magia negra, na Mansão Black. Os últimos raios de sol se foram.

"Deusa coloque luz em meu coração... Que eu possa ver além das evidências e das aparências..."

"Que a Deusa mostre a luz para todos nós..."

"Professor Snape, me assustou!"

"Não foi minha intenção. Mas, creio que possa me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Estamos trabalhando juntos a algum tempo. E a senhorita mantém a linguagem formal."

Dryade sorriu. Ele sempre foi um poço de formalidade. E agora estava pedindo para lhe tratar sem formalidade?

"Com uma condição!"

"Que seria?"

"Dryade. Meu nome é Dryade."

"A ninfa do carvalho! Dryade, que seja, vim até aqui para convidá-la para jantar."

"Sim vou jantar, aliás, Molly deve estar servindo dentro de alguns minutos."

"Não me referia ao jantar da Senhora Weasley. Pensei em algo diferente."

"Diferente? O que tem em mente?"

"Que tal Devon?"

"Devon? Como sabe?"

"A única foto que você tem. Seus pais e você. É uma das praias daquela região, não é?"

"É... Mas e Malfoy, Harry..."

Nesse momento Angel e Ginny chegam ao jardim.

"Eu e a Gin, vamos tentar substituir você."

"Mas..."

"Mandamos uma coruja se surgir alguma emergência! Vai! Há quanto tempo não sai da Mansão? E não vou nem perguntar ao Senhor Professor."

"Estavam ouvindo conversa alheia?"

"Não Professor meus poderes de sensitiva estão cada vez mais precisos."

"Então?" Indagou Ginny olhando para os dois com olhar interrogativo.

"Senhorita Noxon?"

"Com esse complô de bruxas. Como posso deixar passar essa oportunidade? Vamos gentil senhor."

Severus rolou os olhos, sabendo que tivera uma grande ajuda naquele momento das duas bruxas a sua frente, pegou sua varinha e lançou o feitiço de Glamour nos dois, depois delicadamente passou o braço pela cintura de Dryade e a puxou para si. Aparatou com ela diretamente para o ponto de aparatação perto de um restaurante a beira mar. Dryade ainda sentia o contato com aquele homem, que a deixava confusa, muito confusa. Ficou presa em seus braços por um bom tempo, nunca tinha aparatado com alguém antes. Estava trêmula. Ele percebeu e puxou-a para mais perto tentando passar confiança. Olhou-a nos olhos e ficou preso a ela.

"Tudo bem?"

"S-Sim..."

"Nunca aparatou assim antes? Está um tanto pálida, quer..."

"Tudo bem, só não... me solte, estou estranha."

"Desculpe. Deveria ter perguntado. Sinto muito."

"Não. Só fui pega de surpresa, mas, sinto-me segura em seus braços agora." Dryade corou e baixou os olhos enterrando o rosto no peito forte de Severus. A noite começava bem...

Bem, queridos leitores capitulo novo no ar!

Fico feliz com as cobranças, isso significa que querem ler o final dessa história!

Agradecimento especial a Samie (dessa feike que te adora!), beijinhos açucarados pro meu Anjo muito especial, o Assuero, pra lindinha da Titia a Innis. E com certeza a todos que passas por aqui anonimamente, deixem de ser tímidos queremos conhecer vocês!!!!

Música Save me - Hanson , idéia da Samie!

Jinhos da Belle!


	12. Antigas Alianças

Capitulo XII- Antigas Alianças

Capitulo XII- Antigas Alianças

O restaurante era simples, porém servia uma comida maravilhosa, o vinho dos elfos era de uma safra muito especial. Após o jantar Dryade arrastou Severus para a praia. Ela ria da expressão do rosto dele com relação a areia. Com um feitiço rápido sumiu com os sapatos e o glamour que os envolvia. Estava muito feliz. Andar pela costa deixando que a água salgada e fria tocasse seus pés era mágico. Ela corria a sua frente e ele não teve alternativa correu e alcançou sua presa. Enlaçou-a e fez com que se virasse para ele. Dryade baixou os olhos, corando, mesmo a luz da lua ele podia ver a timidez dela em seus braços. Ele tomou seu queixo entre os dedos e ergueu seu rosto. A lua os iluminava. A proximidade fez com que se perdessem, um nos olhos do outro. Severus colou os lábios nos seus, era um beijo suave e doce. Aos poucos se aprofundou e ambos pareciam se perder nele. Dryade derretia a seu toque. Separaram-se ofegantes.

"Sinto..."

"Shiiiiiiiiiii! Não sinta, eu não sinto."

Snape a estreitou ainda mais nos seus braço e desaparatou dali com ela direto para sua casa. Um lugar perdido no mundo bruxo, imapeável.

--

Abrindo a porta, sentiu um aroma familiar. O perfume de Draco se espalhava pelo aposento, a fragrância era amadeirada. Notas de bergamota, lavanda, e patchouli. Deixando-a imediatamente entorpecida. Foi até o banheiro e já o encontrou vestido. Frente ao espelho. Brindou-o com um sorriso (aquele desarma loiro).

"Anjo."

"Meu dragão."

"Pensei que não a veria mais..."

Num momento de vulnerabilidade Draco deixou uma lágrima rolar. Angel encostou-se nele, pousando a cabeça às suas costas e o envolveu em seus braços, apertando com carinho, não eram necessárias palavras naquele momento, raro demais para um garoto que vivia com uma máscara gélida. Ela rodeou-o e seus lábios se tocaram com uma necessidade mútua. A contragosto se soltaram, isso era cada vez mais difícil para ambos.

"Como se sente?" Inquiriu Angel, preocupada.

Malfoy suspirou, por um breve momento lembrando-se de Lucius. Uma estranha dor passou por seu coração. A tortura e a humilhação daqueles quinze dias de cativeiro ainda o assombrariam por muito tempo. Talvez para o resto da vida. Mas a doce presença de Angel lhe dava novas forças, pois, a garota sentia sua dor.

"Não se preocupe, seu dragão ainda está inteiro." Brincou o loiro com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, naquela voz arrastada. Angel deu de ombros.

"Vamos descer, Molly já providenciou o seu café da manhã."

Dizendo isso, Angel depositou um leve beijo nos lábios de Draco. Ambos desceram para a cozinha. Molly saudou Malfoy com aquele sorriso especial que dedicava a todos. Serviu o café para ele e uma das gêmeas Patil, Angel nunca soube distingui-las, entrou na cozinha meio desanimada.

"O que foi criança?" Perguntou Molly preocupada.

"Dois dias que ela está com essa azaração. O professor Lupim já tentou três contra feitiços, mas sem sucesso. Dá pra acreditar? Ela nem fala mais só cacareja, quando fica nervosa seu rosto muda de forma, ontem ela tinha cara de morcego, com grandes orelhas, hoje nos acordou de madrugada ciscando e cantando. E quando vomita? O quarto fica cheio de rãs de todas as cores...Pode me fazer uma bandeja com milho, por favor?"

Draco quase engasgou, segurou o riso até que a garota saiu.

"Quem os gêmeos azararam dessa vez?"

"A pobrezinha da Cho, mas, eles juraram que não são os autores e Lupim acreditou. É diferente de todas as azarações que já viu." Contou Molly.

Draco olhou para Angel, e falou pelo vínculo "_Quero saber dessa história com detalhes bruxa." _Angel não respondeu. Draco terminou o café e saiu com Angel para o jardim. O dia estava claro apesar do frio.

"O que em nome de Merlin você fez com a '_pobrezinha_' da Cho?"

"Bem, enquanto você estava sendo mantido prisioneiro, ela começou a me acusar de ser uma fraude. No dia seguinte a sua volta ela disse que eu seria culpada se você morresse, por ser uma sensitiva de araque. Então fui para a biblioteca e encontrei um livro de feitiços angolanos, muito raro... Sinto muito não resisti e azarei a galinha, quer dizer, a garota."

Malfoy estava sério, ouvia a narrativa da garota com muita atenção. Angel estava arrasada com o olhar severo de Draco. De repente o loiro não conseguiu mais segurar aquela farsa e começou a gargalhar imaginando Cho com cara de galinha ciscando e cacarejando. Quase caiu do banco onde estavam sentados, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas do tanto que ria. Angel por sua vez estava boquiaberta. Draco o seu dragão estava gargalhando abertamente.

"D-Draco... Tudo bem?"

"Galinha..." E voltou a rir.

"É galinha!"

"E vomita rãs coloridas... Anjo, você é demais, nem eu faria melhor, pelo visto ninguém sabe que foi você."

"É ninguém sabe. Mas essa noite vou acabar com isso."

"De jeito nenhum, eu ainda nem vi o novo animal da mansão! Sev já tentou?"

"Não, seu padrinho saiu ontem para jantar com Noxon e não voltou."

"Tio Sev? Severus Snape, o professor de poções de Hogwarts? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa anjo?"

"Sim Draco. Seu padrinho Sev, ele ainda não voltou."

"O mundo de pernas pro ar e eu dormindo. Isso não é justo... Galinha... Severus tendo um encontro... E o meu Anjo azarando com louvor as pessoas." Draco riu novamente e abraçou seu anjo ternamente, perguntando se tinha mais novidades.

"Rony e Gin acharam o medalhão. E eu consegui achar a taça da Helga. Essas Horcruxes foram destruídas simultaneamente."

"Ai meu Merlin, você não absorveu nada dessa vez, não?"

"Não, conjurei um escudo para que Carlinhos e Tonks pudessem destruí-la. Foi isso que possibilitou a fuga de Harry."

"Pensei que todos os bruxos de Londres haviam atacado. Não tinha esperança, mas esperei que alguém entrasse ali pra me resgatar naquela hora."

"Não sabíamos onde estavam..."

"Nem eu sabia..."

"Senti sua dor dragão..."

"E eu a sua doçura invadindo minha mente, me dando força pra suportar a tortura..."

"Não foi fácil ficar sem você!"

Draco havia se aprisionado nos olhos da sua dama do outono. Sentia sua sinceridade, seu desespero a simples lembrança do fato. Isso enterneceu o garoto ainda pálido, bem mais magro que antes. Tocou seu rosto com delicadeza e sorriu "_Estou aqui agora e não vou mais deixar você!_"

"Anjo... Como me encontraram?"

"Lupin colocou um feitiço localizador em mim. Ampliou os poderes do vínculo mágico. Voamos por quase dois dias. Até que senti sua assinatura mágica por perto. O resto você já sabe..."

"Nunca vou esquecer sua voz dizendo meu nome e a cara de vitória do Cicatriz me chamando de companheiro..." Draco até tentou ser sarcástico, mas não conseguiu. A sombra do medo e do sofrimento ainda pairava em seus olhos, a revolta por não ter sido poupado nem pelo próprio pai. Angel sentia sua tristeza pelo vínculo.

"Dói. Eu sei. Mas, acredite vai passar."

"Ajuda-me..."

"Sempre estarei aqui pra você."

Angel repetiu as palavras do seu dragão quando eles resolveram por uma trégua. Isso parecia ter acontecido a muitos anos. O garoto se lembrou. Sorriu. Colou seus lábios no dela e o silêncio sussurrou o amor que os unia.

"Onde estamos?" Perguntou Dryade ainda se acostumando a aparatação nos braços fortes de Snape. Ela na verdade não acreditava muito no que estava acontecendo... Tudo em sua vida era rápido demais. A guerra mudara a velocidade da vida. Um tanto melhor. Não haveria arrependimentos por ter deixado passar um momento sublime.

"Minha casa."

"Você tem uma casa?"

"Tenho. Mas nunca tive motivos para vir aqui. Até agora." Um chalé encravado na encosta de pedra, às margens de uma praia perdida, em algum lugar do mundo bruxo.

"O que tem em mente?"

"Você..."

Ainda abraçados, Dryade o aprisionou em seu olhar. Não houve mais palavras para o que os olhos confessaram. Eles se desejavam. Dryade ainda corava levemente e isso o deixava entre encantado e excitado. Severus a tomou nos braços e entre beijos eles subiram as escadas do pequeno chalé, deixando atrás de si um rastro de roupas que denunciavam o desejo que os consumia, antecipando o que iriam viver naquele quarto. Os beijos se tornaram mais profundos e as mãos dele exploravam afoitamente o belo corpo da medibruxa. Ela correspondia em igual intensidade mostrando que o queria... O que a consumia.

Severus desceu os lábios pelo pescoço esguio e delicadamente se livrou das ultimas peças de roupa dela entre um beijo e outro. A mulher levou as mãos ao cós de sua calça e abriu-a com cuidado, roçando delicadamente seu desejo. Severus gemeu baixinho e a colocou na cama, se livrando da calça, acomodando-se ao seu lado, dedicando-se a adorar o, acomodando-se ao seu lado, dedicando-se a adorar o corpo dela com seus lábios e com mãos. Desceu com beijos ardentes pelo colo, alcançando os seios arrepiados de prazer, parando delicadamente em seus mamilos, apreciando a textura das auréolas e dos bicos grandes e escuros, ouvindo, deliciado, Dryade gemer languidamente, indicando que suas carícias eram perfeitas.

- Ahhh, Sev... – Ela sentia seu coração disparado, a respiração falhando tamanha emoção e desejo que a percorriam.

Ele ouviu o gemido de prazer e sentiu o seu membro responder àquele estímulo, pulsando dentro de sua roupa íntima... Segurou-os com as mãos em concha e beijou ali, segurando os bicos com os lábios, puxando-os, deixando-os intumescidos... Perfeitos para a língua atrevida que passava à volta e sobre eles... Perfeitos para os dentes que os mordiscava deliciosamente até deixá-los durinhos, doloridos de tão sensíveis, brincando com os seios até deixá-la arfante, corada e quente...

- Uhmm... – Ela ofegou, virando o rosto para o lado, arqueando de leve, deixando-se levar pelo prazer que o amado lhe proporcionava, tudo sendo ainda mais intenso, talvez por ter descoberto aquele novo sentimento chamado amor.

- Dryade... Uhm... – O bruxo suspirou, sentindo-se cada vez mais embriagado com cada resposta que arrancava dela, desejando mais e mais.

Severus sentia as unhas dela arranhando suas costas levemente, provocando-o. Suas mãos acariciaram a pele do tronco, do estômago, deslizando pelo ventre, chegando às coxas dela, alisando a pele macia, indo até o joelho e voltando à virilha, lentamente, acariciando sobre os pelos macios, agora umedecidos pela excitação. Seus dedos tocaram-na mais intimamente, entre os lábios molhados, acariciando-os, encontrando o ponto de prazer, teso, o dedo médio deslizando sobre ele, provocando contrações por todo seu corpo, gemidos longos e manhosos deixando os lábios dela.

- Uhm... Linda... Você é tão linda! – Severus sussurrou, excitado apenas por senti-la daquela forma, por saber que era ele quem a deixava assim, em chamas... E ele se surpreendia ao notar o prazer que sentia _só_ por proporcionar isso a ela.

- Sev... – Dryade morde o lábio inferior, extasiada, seus dedos acariciando a nuca dele, causando arrepios no corpo do homem que amava, arqueando e gemendo delicadamente a cada toque que recebia.

Continuou descendo a boca úmida pela pele arrepiada, beijando a volta do umbigo, penetrando a língua ali, sentindo os músculos do abdômen dela se contorcendo de prazer. A boca chegou aos dedos, a língua ágil os substituindo, dando voltas suaves, a pontinha dela fazendo movimentos curtos e rápidos.

Dryade afastou os joelhos, ondulando o quadril, querendo cada vez mais daquele toque, murmurando palavras ininteligíveis, as mãos delicadas se entremearam nos cabelos negros... Acariciando os fios longos, puxando-os levemente, mostrando que ela estava ficando cada vez mais fora da realidade... E subitamente ela o puxou, fazendo com que ele parasse e se colocasse por cima dela, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Então o jogo de prazer se seguiu... Não havia pressa, apenas a necessidade de dar prazer um ao outro. Dryade rolou na cama, os lábios ainda colados, ficando sobre ele, passando a explorar o corpo tão desejado, arrancando gemidos surdos de Severus, o prazer dele aumentando o dela.

As carícias mais delicadas de Dryade o levavam à loucura... Os beijos leves como borboletas, pousando por toda a pele, no pescoço, no peito, nos pequenos bicos dos mamilos, as mãos suaves acompanhando os lábios, descendo pelo corpo, até o membro preso pelo tecido fino da peça íntima. Acariciou-o sobre o pano sedoso, a mão no vai-e-vem erótico, os lábios umedecidos beijando o pênis rígido ainda oculto pela roupa. Deixou que uma das mãos escorregasse para a perna, entre os pelos finos, a outra mão seguindo os lábios, os dedos pequenos brincando com o elástico do cós.

- Dry... – Severus gemeu, a voz falha em resposta aos carinhos ousados.

Não havia mais volta daquela viagem. Sentiu o tecido deslizando pelo quadril e pelas pernas, deixando-o exposto aos olhos castanhos. Viu quando ela se aproximou, chegando perto, o hálito acariciando a pele sensível, os lábios roçando de leve, os dedos entremeando nos pelos. Tocou-o levemente, beijando a ponta, e abaixo ao longo do membro teso, indo e voltando com a ponta da língua úmida, colocando-o na boca pouco a pouco, deslizando os lábios na pele sensível, arrancando gemidos baixos e lânguidos, até que ele chegasse perigosamente perto do êxtase.

Severus, no limite da loucura quase que abruptamente puxou-a para si, colocando-a sob seu corpo, a olhando nos olhos, buscando consentimento, encontrando seu olhar incendiado de prazer e êxtase, numa súplica muda para que ele a tomasse para por inteiro. Viu-a abrir delicadamente as pernas, acomodando-o, elevando um joelho e esfregando a pele do quadril dele, envolvendo-lhe a cintura.

Severus quase se perdeu nas chamas daquele olhar. A mão delicada desceu pelas costas, acariciando os músculos firmes, passando pela lateral do seu corpo, entrando entre eles, alisando o abdômen firme, tocando o membro que pulsava, guiando-o, encostando-o nela... Penetrou-a gentilmente, em ondas de prazer que iam e vinham...

Eles se encaixavam tão perfeitamente que os movimentos lentos e fluídos foram aumentando de ritmo, os gemidos em uníssono ecoando pelas paredes daquele quarto... E entre palavras carinhosas, gemidos e sussurros eles chegaram ao êxtase, a ondulação dos corpos prolongando o orgasmo, até diminuírem o ritmo e pararem, exaustos e suados.

Severus tinha as mãos entrelaçadas nas delas e os olhos fechados, as testas encostadas, a respiração entrecortada. Lentamente os olhos se abriram, fixando-se um no outro, os negros de Severus perdidos nos castanhos de Dryade, que também não conseguia desviar o olhar. Ambos ainda estavam ofegantes, porém satisfeitos.

Havia uma aura mágica envolvendo os dois, tão única que seria impossível descrevê-la em palavras. Severus se deitou ao lado dela e Dryade fez um feitiço de limpeza enquanto se aninhava nos braços dele, sentindo-se ser enlaçada pela cintura e suspirando, deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Sorrisos adornavam os lábios de ambos e aos poucos as respirações dos dois se acalmaram e logo adormeceram, se entregando ao prazer do contato quente entre seus corpos.

--

A manhã passou, despreocupada, Angel não se importou com mais nada. E ninguém foi capaz de interferir. Severus e Dryade chegaram para o almoço, ele parecia até mais jovem. Chegaram de mãos dadas, não havia motivo para esconder um relacionamento. Draco quase engasgou com a visão.

"Algum problema senhor Malfoy?"

"Por certo que não Professor Snape." Disse Draco polidamente, levando o guardanapo a boca.

Depois dos comentários e risinhos a mesa, Angel levou Draco de volta para o quarto. Dryade e Severus passaram por lá para um rápido exame em Draco. O loiro ainda sentia as costelas, mas seu pulmão havia se recuperado por completo.

"Não estou te dando alta ainda. Não quero que voe ou treine duelos. Encare esses dois dias como o fim de suas férias."

Malfoy virou os olhos. Era voto vencido no quarto. E a conversa se tornou mais amena.

"Senhorita Angel, fiquei a par do problema da senhorita Cho, sabe de alguma coisa sobre a azaração?"

Malfoy caiu na risada. Ele ainda não tinha se defrontado com a galinha, quer dizer, com a garota. Mas imaginava o que veria.

"Na verdade eu conheço o contra feitiço Tio Sev."

"Draco... Isto é sério garoto."

"Vou dar uma olhada em Potter, depois vejo o que posso fazer pela garota, você vem Severus?"

"Claro Dry."

Como era de se esperar Potter estava muito bem e a Doutora Noxon lhe deu alta. Passando nos aposentos de Cho, Dryade percebeu depois do primeiro contra feitiço que seria impossível a ela ajudar a garota. Somente o autor poderia fazê-lo. Snape até tentou, mas só consegui acrescentar furúnculos rosa na garota, que agora tinha pintas amarelas por todo corpo. Nos aposentos que Severus agora dividiria com Dryade, a jovem medibruxa, encarava Snape muito seria.

"Angel pode até ter tido suas razões, mas dentro de alguns dias isso ficará fora de controle!"

"Sim. E a culpa será unicamente da senhorita Chang. Você minha querida não sabe. Angel é a alma gêmea de Draco. Eu a resgatei em um atentado em Belfast. Tinha sido atingida por uma arma trouxa, estava entre a vida e a morte. Então desde que se juntou a nós a senhorita Chang não perde a chance de espezinhá-la. Ela teve o que mereceu. Meu afilhado foi muito condescendente com ela, em outros tempos ele teria azarado a garota por muito menos."

"Está bem, vou fazer vista grossa, mas só porque você está me pedindo tão docemente!"

"Eu não estou pedindo nada, só estou..."

"Tentando ganhar tempo para uma boa vingança! Confessa! Está gostando tanto quanto a maioria da Mansão."

"Eu me rendo!"

Severus a prendeu em um abraço, terminando o dialogo com um beijo.

No dia seguinte Draco e Angel desceram para o café, encontraram Harry no corredor. Eles pararam e se estudaram...

"Vou indo, comportem-se garotos." Angel sentiu que os meninos queriam conversar... Coisas de meninos. Riu-se da idéia. Malfoy sendo salvo por Harry Potter. É, alguém lá em cima tinha senso de humor.

"Potter..."

"Malfoy..."

"Eu não teria conseguido sem você..."

"Eu também não..."

"Ouvi bem quando disse companheiros ou estava delirando?"

"Não estava delirando Malfoy, aceite, você é um de nós. Eu ainda estou em dívida com você. Salvou-me mais de uma vez."

"Obrigado cara-de-cicatriz!" Disse Draco tentando quebrar aquele clima, as lembranças doíam em ambos. Harry entrou no jogo.

"Obrigado Doninha!"

"Meu nome é Draco. Companheiros?"

"E o meu, Harry. E sim, companheiros sempre."

Malfoy estendeu a mão em sinal aprovativo finalmente o loiro começava a aceitar. Ele tinha um lugar ali naquela guerra. Não era mais um aprendiz de comensal. Era Draco. Só Draco, mais um integrante do Esquadrão Fênix.

"Vamos Draco, vamos tomar café estou faminto."

"Não mais que eu."

Entraram rindo na cozinha deixando todos ali mudos. Harry e Draco rindo juntos, o mundo estava de pernas pro ar.

"Algum problema?" perguntou Harry olhando para Rony que tinha o garfo com uma porção dos ovos que comia parado no ar com a boca aberta.

"N-nada." E voltaram todos a comer, arrancando mais risadas dos dois rapazes.

Aproveitou que Angel estava em um treino de vôo com Potter e foi até os aposentos de Cho. Molly estava ali com a garota. Cho estremeceu ao ver Malfoy, alguns sapinhos coloridos saíram de sua boca, quer dizer bico.

"Malfoy? Algum problema? Algo errado com Angel?"

"Não senhora. Vim porque conheço um contra feitiço que pode acabar com qualquer feitiço, negro ou não. Só quero ajudar a 'pobre garota. '"

Malfoy fez sua cara mais colaborativa. Ninguém diria que o garoto estaria ali para uma traquinagem. Molly engoliu a fala do garoto. Queria acabar com aquilo rapidamente e Draco parecia a pessoa indicada. Era um bruxo poderoso criado por um inescrupuloso ser que lhe ensinou magia negra antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts.

"Entre Malfoy."

Cho estava nervosa e seu rosto já havia assumido vários modelos diferentes. O loiro sacou sua varinha e pronunciou qualquer coisa. Não se importava com o resultado só queria ver a cara da garota. O resultado foi grandes orelhas de morcego surgindo de sua cabeça de galinha. Não é preciso dizer que foi um desastre. Malfoy engoliu uma gargalhada, não queria ficar mal diante da senhora Weasley, realmente gostava da comida dela.

Cho tentava falar e só cacarejava, e vários sapinhos começaram a saltar no quarto, Molly atarantada tentava sumir com todos, mas agora pelo nervosismo da garota eram muitos. Quando Molly deu as costas para Draco que também se empenhava a ajudar, ele fez com que a garota soubesse que ele sabia quem era a dona da azaração. Com um feitiço rápido escreveu no ar, "BEM FEITO. NÃO SE META MAIS COM ANGEL. NÃO MEXA COM QUEM ESTÁ QUIETA SUA GALINHA!" Quando percebeu que Molly iria se virar com um aceno rápido da mão apagou as letras que boiavam no ar. E apressadamente se despediu.

"Desculpe senhora Weasley, eu só queria ajudar."

"Tudo bem, criança. É isto que vale. Eu agradeço!"

Draco saiu dali direto para os seus aposentos, entrou colocou um feitiço de silêncio e se acabou de tanto rir. Seu anjo nem precisou de sua ajuda para dar o troco na garota, agora ela sabia. Teria que pedir a ajuda de Angel.

Depois que Cho se acalmou entendeu a deixa de Malfoy. Aí que ficou mais irada ainda como aquela sensitivazinha de araque, uma trouxa metida a bruxarias podia conjurar um feitiço que nem Severus Snape podia desfazer? Pensou em esperar Angel lá fora, pegaria a bruxa logo que pousasse, daria umas boas bicadas na garota. "_Droga não sou galinha para bicar ninguém! E se me virem com ela? Todos saberão que tudo isso foi obra dela. Não. Tem que ter outro jeito. A Doutora Noxon vai me ajudar._" Com isso a garota desistiu.

Com o cair da tarde Angel voltou e encontrou Draco adormecido, entrou devagar e foi direto ao banheiro. Entrou na banheira, recostou-se e fechou os olhos. Ficou ali por um tempo quando sentiu alguém se esgueirando pra dentro da banheira, não se assustou. Sentiu seu dragão atrás de si fazendo com que se recostasse em seu peito. Ele a envolveu com ternura, movimentos lentos incendiaram imediatamente seu corpo. Era profundo o sentimento de necessidade que envolvia ambos. Os dias de separação tinham aberto cortes profundos e doloridos na alma dos dois. Nos corpos de ambos. Então cúmplices se exploravam sem pressa entregando-se ao amor que inundava ambos...

"O que fez na minha ausência dragão?" Angel perguntou envolvida em seus braços.

"Dormi, li, fui até o jardim..." Draco salpicava-lhe os ombros de beijos.

"E?" Ela se deliciava de olhos fechados, encostada nele.

"Nada especial." Ele sorriu malicioso.

"Ai Meu Merlin o que fez com a garota?" Ela se afasta e o olha nos olhos.

"Nada. Fui fazer uma visita e me ofereci para fazer um contra feitiço infalível!" Ele sorri abertamente, quase caindo na gargalhada novamente.

"E conseguiu?" Ela retribui o sorriso de deboche.

"Claro que não! Só você pode desfazer agora." Ele conclui orgulhoso. "Mas ela sabe que foi você, e que terá que pedir..." Ele se inclina numa reverência debochada. "Por favor!"

"Quer saber? Estou adorando! Ela nunca mais vai falar assim com ninguém!" E abraçou o loiro, enchendo seu peito de beijos.

"Estou com fome. Que tal descer para o jantar?" Ele apertou-a mais contra si.

"Que tal me esperar e volto com uma bandeja?" Piscou o olho sapeca.

"Excelente idéia!" E beijou seus lábios longamente.

Era um dia especial. Angel levantou-se com um sorriso de esperança naquela manhã e procurou Molly, que organizava a casa e a vida de todos ali.

"Sra. Weasley, por favor, prepare três aposentos na ala norte, sendo um para casal, receberemos uma comitiva de Elfos da Floresta hoje."

"Elfos? Mas acabei de falar com Dumbledore e ele não me disse nada!"

"É que ele ainda não sabe. Vou avisar a ele."

Angel dominava bem seus poderes agora, não acordava mais a casa com gritos na madrugada.

Passando pelo gabinete do velho mestre, deixou as últimas notícias que pareceram bem satisfatórias para ele. Depois voltou para os aposentos dela e de Malfoy. Draco se recuperou bem de tudo, mas as marcas que havia em seu coração e no de todos ali, essas... Essas talvez carregassem para o resto da vida.

Eram quatro.

Altos, de uma beleza mágica.

Eram seres leves e apareceram no meio da sala de reuniões da Ordem da Fênix sem nenhum esforço. Todos, alertados por Angel pela manhã estavam ali. Bem nem todos. A reunião não era aberta a animais, então Bicusso e Cho tiveram que ficar em seus aposentos. A poderosa assinatura mágica dos visitantes inundou o lugar e todos tiveram a sensação de uma paz que há muito não sentiam. Alguns suspiraram, e tinham sorrisos bobos nos lábios, que era efeito de um pensamento extremamente feliz que a dádiva Eldar presenteava a todos no momento. Eles se adiantaram e se apresentaram.

"Somos Elfos da Floresta. Sou Itien, governo meu povo juntamente com minha amada rainha Haven, meus capitães Adoc e Torfec."

Todos fizeram uma reverência educada, cumprimentando os presentes.

Dumbledore, ainda extasiado, cumprimentou os quatro visitantes e fez as apresentações, os integrantes do Esquadrão Fênix estavam perfilados. Quando chegaram a Angel, os Elfos se adiantaram e fizeram uma reverência especial, que a deixou constrangida. Haven se aproximou e depositou um delicado beijo na testa de Angel. A garota tremeu com o contato e num vislumbre viu um futuro próximo. Uma lágrima correu pela sua face... A bela elfa brindou-a com suas sábias palavras.

"Ainda há esperança, minha criança. As forças do universo estão sempre em mudança. Ainda agora as decisões do dia deverão mudar o destino que você viu. Para o bem. Ou para o mal. Só depende de vocês."

"Somos gratos por ter se esforçado tanto em nos contatar, mesmo não sabendo o que fazia. Penetrar em sua mente foi o suficiente para avaliar o que une vocês, e que poderíamos honrar uma antiga aliança entre bruxos e elfos. O mundo merece ser salvo do mal que bate à nossa porta. Ainda encontramos aqui os sentimentos mais puros da essência da vida: amor, amizade, fidelidade e tolerância."

Nesse momento, todos tomaram seus lugares na grande mesa do conselho. Numa discussão acalorada sobre estratégias de guerra, Dumbledore, Harry, Draco, e Hermione se revezavam em explicar como os bruxos lutavam. Por fim, Adoc se pronunciou:

"Vocês esgotam a sua magia com facilidade, e lutam por pouco tempo. São alvos perfeitos se o inimigo tiver maior número em suas fileiras. Podemos treinar vocês nos sabres élficos, vocês poderão se defender e ao mesmo tempo contra-atacar o inimigo. Podemos revelar também o feitiço de convocar o poder da mãe Terra para conjurar um escudo, mesmo com a magia esgotada. Isso lhes dará a vantagem que falta. Vocês não vão enfrentar somente bruxos insanos." Falou Adoc, olhando para Snape.

"Não. Voldemort tem aliados. Lobisomens, diabretes, inferis, trasgos... Enfim, quase todas as criaturas das trevas. Correm boatos que conseguiu alguns gigantes."

"O exercito da luz deve ser preparado, sugiro montar um acampamento, onde, todo bruxo que queira abraçar a causa possa ser treinado, não há mais volta. A guerra não pode ser mais evitada."

"Que assim seja." Pronunciou Dumbledore. "Daqui uma hora partiremos, vou tratar de espalhar a convocação."

Todos sabiam o que aquele treinamento significava: mais dor. Na melhor das hipóteses estariam mortos no final dele, ou seria o exército da luz mais mortífero do mundo bruxo.

Todos começaram a se retirar quando Itien convocou o Esquadrão Fênix e a alta cúpula da Ordem da Fênix.

"Temos uma missão especial para vocês. Irão em busca de Draco o primeiro dragão."

"Mas isso é só uma lenda. E segundo a lenda nenhum mortal retornou vivo para contar a história." Atentou Hermione um tanto assustada.

"Sim. Está correto. Mas segundo a profecia na batalha final ele será acordado por bruxos cujas almas são puras."

"Nós?"

"Sim, Angel. Vocês podem ser os escolhidos."

"Podem ser? Está nos mandando para a morte?" Cuspiu Rony.

"Tenha fé meu caro rapaz. Não podemos viver com medo o tempo todo, ele é o grilhão que nos mantém presos."

Os elfos levaram todos os bruxos que se juntaram à Ordem da Fênix para um campo mágico, onde montaram um acampamento e começariam o treinamento.

Snape e Dryade se retiraram após a reunião. Nos aposentos de Snape eles se estudavam. Severus ainda tentou argumentar.

"Não quero que vá. Não queria que ninguém fosse. Confio em todos do esquadrão. São valorosos, mas são garotos..."

"Não queria ir, não agora. Mas, quando me trouxe para a Mansão Black sabia que seria assim. Você sempre soube que seria assim. E que podemos não sobreviver a essa guerra."

Severus estreitou a garota em seus braços. Como se aquela ação pudesse impedir a separação de ambos. Abandonaram-se nos braços um do outro por um bom tempo. Por fim, Dryade propôs.

"Todos os dias no por do sol pense em mim, eu estarei pensando em você e pedindo a Deusa que te proteja. Eu prometo também que sobreviverei a essa guerra para te encontrar."

"Eu prometo saudar a Deusa no por do sol, e pedir a ela que te proteja, sempre. E prometo sobreviver a essa guerra insana, para ficar com você para sempre!"

Dryade procurou os lábios de Severus com doçura, para selar a promessa que ambos faziam...

A casa estava vazia. Permaneceu ali somente o Esquadrão Fênix. Ah! Claro Cho, (que fora esquecida por todos que ainda tentavam ajudá-la) estava lá com Molly e Arthur que ficaram para trás para ajudar a garota e garantir o ultimo café da manhã do Esquadrão Fênix na Mansão Black.

Era noite. Draco puxava Angel pela mão até o quarto depois de todas as recomendações de Haven. Mais uma vez Draco iria desafiar a morte. Mas, dessa vez, não acreditava que sairia vivo. Já no quarto, sentou-se na cama, abaixou a cabeça, e a manteve entre as mãos.

Angel se aproximou. Ajoelhou-se a sua frente. Draco abraçou-se a ela, procurando seus lábios e estreitando o corpo dela junto ao seu. Levantou-se bruscamente, levando o corpo de Angel junto com o seu. Era um beijo desesperado, os corpos arfavam juntos. Draco afastou os lábios, mas não a soltou.

"Eu quero você, meu anjo..."

"E eu, você, meu dragão."

Draco explorou aquela boca que o enlouquecia, primeiro devagar, depois com desespero. Seus lábios traçaram um caminho sinuoso pelo corpo de Angel, percorrendo cada centímetro dele. A sensação de poder e luxúria explodia entre os dois corpos.

O Esquadrão Fênix ficara para trás, pois teria outra missão antes do seu treinamento.

Saíram à procura do Dragão mais antigo. Ele teria a idade da terra, segundo as lendas élficas contadas por Haven. Ele se escondera nas profundezas da terra. Seu reino era dentro de uma das montanhas que ficava na Cordilheira dos Andes, local onde a magia era poderosa.

Nenhum bruxo ou elfo havia voltado de lá para contar a história da existência do lugar. Só poderiam se aproximar corações que tivessem amor puro em seu interior. Não deveriam olhar diretamente para o antigo ser enquanto ele não pronunciasse o nome de cada um e pesasse o seu coração.

Enquanto voavam, as palavras de Haven inundavam as mentes dos guerreiros da luz. Se tivessem a aliança com Draco, o primeiro dragão teriam o controle de todos os dragões existentes no mundo. Draco Malfoy, perdido em seus devaneios, tinha certeza que não voltaria. Julgava seu coração negro demais para adentrar aquele local, mas alguma coisa o levava a diante. Para aquele ser, quanto valeria o seu coração? Era lamentável, tivera tão pouco tempo para provar o seu valor. E agora era tão difícil deixar Angel. E não tivera coragem ainda de dizer a ela que a amava. _"Malfoy, seu trasgo, deveria ter falado a ela quando ouviu a voz dela naquele porão imundo. Você merece morrer por ser tão covarde."_

A jornada fora longa demais, estavam extenuados. Precisavam descer e recuperar suas energias, não voariam a noite. A magia natural do lugar começava a se misturar com a magia deles próprios. Os últimos raios de sol se despediam quando desceram, um novo dia começava e Dryade mais uma vez invocou a Deusa e pediu por todos. Pediu por Severus, para que pudesse vê-lo uma vez mais. O ritual da mais nova integrante do Esquadrão, já arrebatava a todos. E com certeza, em terras bem distantes dali alguém fazia o mesmo. Dryade sentiu seu calor invadindo seu coração. Montaram o acampamento, e acenderam uma fogueira.

Em volta do fogo, em silêncio, cada um pensava no peso do seu coração. No momento, nenhum deles se julgava bom o bastante para descer no reino de Draco, o primeiro dragão. Não depois de tantas mortes. Eles estavam se tornando assassinos, aos poucos matavam seus oponentes.

Malfoy havia se recostado em uma grande pedra e aninhava Angel em seus braços. Ambos ficaram ali por muito tempo, era noite. A brisa gelada fez com que ele conjurasse um grosso cobertor para agasalhar Angel. O céu estava limpo e podiam ver as estrelas. Cada ocasião que os integrantes do Esquadrão Fênix tinham para ficarem sozinhos ou em companhia de suas caras metades era bem aproveitada. Naqueles dias negros, o único consolo era ter alguém para voltar no final do dia e desfrutar do amor que os unia, que dava força para continuar.

Dryade deitada de costas, contemplava as estrelas, a lembrança de Severus era um paradoxo que aconchegava sua alma ali naquele lugar perdido sob o céu de outono. Algumas nuvens ameaçavam sua beleza fria.

Draco levou Angel para dentro da barraca antes que congelassem lá fora. O lugar era mágico, protegido das intempéries do local. No canto tinha uma cama que parecia muito confortável e a temperatura ali dentro era amena. Malfoy conjurou alguns feitiços de proteção e de silêncio. Tomou Angel nos braços e a beijou ternamente...

A jornada começou com os primeiros raios de luz da manhã seguinte. Os integrantes do Esquadrão Fênix voavam, tendo aos seus ouvidos os versos dos amigos Elfos. Era uma melodia mágica que inundava a mente deles.

TO THE WIND I WILL SING

_**Para o vento eu cantarei**_

THE TALE OF THE KING

_**O conto do Rei  
**_THAT REIGNED IN PEACE AND LOVE

_**Que reinou em paz e amor  
**_OF THE ONE OF THE MAN

_**Daqueles entre os homens**_

WHO CROSSED THE PATH

_**Que atravessou o caminho**_

OF THE ANCIENT FOREST OF ELVES

_**Da antiga floresta dos elfos**_

Old lands and red dragons filled his open eyes

_**Velhas terras e dragões vermelhos preencheram seus olhos abertos  
**_Kings, queens and proud warriors in his magic dreams

_**Reis, rainhas e guerreiros orgulhosos em seus sonhos mágicos  
**_Mystical energies led him straight there

_**Energias místicas o levaram até lá**_

To the lonely holy wild path

_**Para o solitário e sagrado caminho selvagem".**_

Voavam quase que as cegas, tendo a bruxa sensitiva como guia. O sol estava bem no meio do céu quando Angel parou no ar. Todos sabiam o que aquela parada significava: era a hora da verdade.

Desceram.

Na montanha a frente deles havia uma passagem pequena, mas da altura de um ser humano. Essa era a entrada. A assinatura mágica do local era estonteante. Nunca tinham sentido poder tão grande.

Entraram por um túnel estreito, úmido e escuro, que serpenteava descendo para as profundezas daquele labirinto de túneis sem fim. O lugar era iluminado por vários "Lumus" conjurados pelos jovens guerreiros.

TO THE WIND I WILL SING

_**Para o vento eu cantarei**_

THE TALE OF THE KING

_**O conto do Rei  
**_THAT REIGNED IN PEACE AND LOVE

_**Que reinou em paz e amor  
**_OF THE ONE OF THE MAN

_**Daqueles entre os homens**_

WHO CROSSED THE PATH

_**Que atravessou o caminho**_

OF THE ANCIENT FOREST OF ELVES

_**Da antiga floresta dos elfos**_

Starfire burning upon the silent lake

"_**Fogo estelar queimando sobre o lago silencioso  
**_While sleep is welcome thanks to my dear elves

_**Enquanto o sono é bem-vindo graças aos meus queridos elfos  
**_Shadows are coming to take his brave soul

_**Sombras estão vindo para levar sua alma brava**_

To bring it in the lost forgotten world

_**Para trazê-lo ao mundo perdido e esquecido"**_

Conforme desciam, a temperatura aumentava e o ar ficava mais pesado. Por vezes ouviam em seus pensamentos a voz de um dos elfos, que de longe haviam se conectado a eles, orientando passos, mentes e corações. Chegaram a um grande salão e estacaram. Sentiram uma presença mágica muito forte, e imediatamente abaixaram as cabeças. Angel segurava fortemente a mão de Draco, ação que foi seguida por todos ali, Harry pegou a mão de Draco e com a outra a de Gin. Olhou demoradamente para ambos. Os outros fizeram o mesmo. Já que morreriam, morreriam como amigos que eram.

TO THE WIND I WILL SING

_**Para o vento eu cantarei**_

THE TALE OF THE KING

_**O conto do Rei  
**_THAT REIGNED IN PEACE AND LOVE

_**Que reinou em paz e amor  
**_OF THE ONE OF THE MAN

_**Daqueles entre os homens**_

WHO CROSSED THE PATH

_**Que atravessou o caminho**_

OF THE ANCIENT FOREST OF ELVES

_**Da antiga floresta dos elfos**_

And may the timespell clear his last sin

"_**E que possa o feitiço do tempo limpar seu último pecado**_

Ride on the comet to make him free

_**Cavalgue no cometa para fazê-lo livre**_

And may his brave mind endure the pain

_**E que sua brava mente possa resistir à dor  
**_Of cosmic evil trying to prevail

_**Do mal cósmico tentando prevalecer"**_

O grande dragão adentrou o salão e começou a pronunciar o nome dos guerreiros da luz. Malfoy tremia levemente, surpreendido com o som do seu nome, que foi o último que a enorme criatura proferiu.

"Você foi batizado em minha honra. Por que acorda o adormecido?"

Disse Draco, assumindo uma forma humanóide, mas que era bem mais alta que os jovens a sua frente. Malfoy, surpreso, mediu bem as palavras.

"Viemos em busca de sabedoria e ajuda Primeiro Dragão."

"Sábias palavras, jovem dragão. Aquiete o seu coração, ele está livre há algum tempo. Agora existe algo completando o lugar sinistro que havia aí dentro."

E voltando aos outros, que agora erguiam suas faces.

"Sim, posso sentir. O mal em vossa terra foi despertado, e vocês me acordam em uma hora de escudos partidos e sangue derramado. Olhem para a urna à sua frente. Pesei o coração de vocês. Aquele ouro é o que vocês valem para mim."

Olharam atentos. Não se via mais a urna, somente grandes moedas de ouro que transbordavam dali. Eram muitas moedas. Eles eram os escolhidos da profecia. Estavam salvos, afinal havia esperança para o mundo bruxo e toda aquela insanidade.

"Harry Potter tem uma única preocupação: a segurança e a felicidade de seus amigos. Ginny Weasley é fiel, e morreria por qualquer um aqui, Hermione é a amiga mais terna que alguém poderia ter. Rony, o mais corajoso. Carlinhos, o guerreiro dos dragões, o coração mais puro de todos. Fred e Jorge sempre terão motivos para divertir a todos, são os donos da alegria.**Luna Lovegood é leal a sua causa e a seus amigos. Justino Finch Fletchey acredita que a ação de vocês faz a diferença. Parvati Patil acredita em um mundo igual para todos. Simas Finnigan é fiel a seus amigos e para isso empenha sua alma. Dryade Noxon traz a sabedoria e a coragem em suas mãos. Tem o dom da cura, mas enxerga cada um como um individuo único. **Draco é astuto, e com coragem aceitou a mudança. Será fiel a vocês nem que isto lhe custe a vida. E quanto a Angel, não há ser mais doce e apaixonado, mantém a importância da vida em qualquer mundo que esteja. Esse é o valor de cada um. Isso é a sua arma mais mortífera. Nunca nenhum ser mágico passou no teste com tanta competência. Irei com vocês. Eu e meus súditos lutaremos ao seu lado."

Dito isso, saíram daquele lugar, quente como o próprio inferno, com a certeza de que suas almas ainda tinham salvação.

TO THE WIND I WILL SING

_**Para o vento eu cantarei**_

THE TALE OF THE KING

_**O conto do Rei  
**_THAT REIGNED IN PEACE AND LOVE

_**Que reinou em paz e amor  
**_OF THE ONE OF THE MAN

_**Daqueles entre os homens**_

WHO CROSSED THE PATH

_**Que atravessou o caminho**_

OF THE ANCIENT FOREST OF ELVES

_**Da antiga floresta dos elfos**_

"And so a new legend begins...

_**"E então uma nova lenda se inicia...**_

The borders of space and time are broken once again

_**As bordas do espaço e tempo são quebradas novamente**_

And the wise energy of cosmos calls for another hero...

_**E a sábia energia do cosmo chama por outro herói... **_

There in the twilight lands of the north_**  
Lá nas terras de crepúsculo do norte**_

Where the laments of suffering souls rise!"

_**Onde os lamentos das almas sofredoras ascendem!"**_

Malfoy experimentava uma sensação que não conhecia. Ele tinha amor em seu coração. Sim, era isso, o abismo fora inundado pelas águas do amor de Angel. Agora entendia os versos do livro de feitiços de sua mãe. Ele realmente dedicava um amor verdadeiro por Angel. Isso era bom. Quente. Enchia o seu coração.

Quando ganharam o exterior já era noite, mas ao lado do seu novo aliado poderiam voar calmamente de volta para casa. Draco logo assumiu sua forma alada, e levantou vôo, seguido dos outros integrantes do Esquadrão. Voaram direto para o acampamento. O sentimento de cada um, no momento, era de que haviam descido ao inferno, absolvidos e libertados mais uma vez de suas mazelas.

Voaram direto para a Mansão Black. Ainda havia muitos assuntos a tratar com os quatro elfos e a alta cúpula da Ordem da fênix.

No campo de treinamento do exército bruxo, as lições eram quase mortais. Os elfos eram guerreiros impressionantes, de uma força e leveza inigualáveis.

Os sabres e outras armas élficas eram leves e precisas, o que seria vantajoso na batalha. A convivência com os elfos deixava os bruxos mais confiantes. Todos ali sabiam que teriam que proteger Harry Potter, para que esse chegasse vivo ao confronto final. E era isso que os impulsionava.

Na mansão Black, Cho estava no limite.

"Querida eu vou ser franca com você. Se alguém te azarou não foi de graça e você terá que fazer alguma coisa para sair dessa. Pense bem, deixe seu orgulho de lado e faça algo."

Molly deu seu recado e se foi. Estava feliz com a volta dos filhos, de todos é claro! Considerava todos no Esquadrão seus filhos. Até mesmo Malfoy. Porém, estava sem paciência para ficar limpando a casa de sapinhos coloridos. Voltou para a cozinha o jantar devia ser caprichado, tinham convidados ilustres.

No meio do jantar, a galinha Cho, quer dizer, garota, apareceu, como não podia falar, parou em frente de Angel e se ajoelhou. Rony quase engasgou. Hermione deu um sorriso de satisfação, sua amiga finalmente havia reagido. Os gêmeos que falavam pelos cotovelos perderam as palavras der repente, Remus olhava incrédulo. Dumbledore apenas sorriu.

Angel olhou triunfante, não estava pensando em nada público, na verdade passaria nos aposentos da garota após o jantar. Mas, já que ela havia descido, não custava terminar tudo ali mesmo.

"Finite Incantaten!"

Cho voltou ao normal imediatamente.

"Mas nós tentamos isso!"

"Esse não é o contra feitiço. Quando fizeram o primeiro, deveriam ter dito 'Revertun Mcombo' como não disseram o certo somente eu poderia desfazê-lo, é na verdade uma azaração simples muito antiga, angolana. Ninguém mais deve usá-la por isso não a conheciam."

Cho saiu correndo da sala de jantar. Estava muito envergonhada. No quarto pegou suas coisa e a chave de portal que a levaria direto para o campo de treinamento.

"A proposta de sociedade..."

"Nos logros ainda está de pé!"

"Espero nunca mais azarar ninguém."

"Nós também! Você é perigosa garota, mas, deu uma lição nela! Parabéns!"

Rony falou e todos aplaudiram Angel, bem, nem todos. Os mais velhos repreenderam o Esquadrão Fênix. Não era uma atitude bonita a vingança, mas por dentro aplaudiam a garota, que sabiam, tinha feito de tudo para não chegar a esse ponto.

Após o jantar mais reuniões e estratégias de guerra. Guerra essa que já batia insistentemente as portas do mundo bruxo.

Era hora de revelar antigos segredos...

Era hora da verdade.

Luca Turilli - The Ancient Forest Of Elves

"_**A antiga floresta dos Elfos**_

_**Podem conferir o clip da música no link **__**isabelledelacour./video/item/14/LucaTurilliTheAncientForestOfElves**___

_**Bem agradecimentos a todos que passaram por aqui, e que são tímidos, quem sabe no final da fic a gente se conhece!**_

_**Agradecimentos especiais a minha beta Samie, e a Yu, valeu!**_

_**Beijinhos açucarados ao meu querido Anjo o Assuero, e para a Lindinha da Titia, a Innis! **_

_**Até o próximo capítulo!**_

_**Jinhos da Belle!**_


	13. O Segredo do Pentagrama

Capítulo XIII

_**O Segredo do Pentagrama**_

"Há homens que lutam um dia de suas vidas e são importantes. Há homens que lutam vários dias de suas vidas e são muito importantes. Há homens que lutam alguns anos de suas vidas e são importantíssimos. E há homens que lutam suas vidas inteiras, e esses meus camaradas, esses são IMPRESCINDÍVEIS!" - Bertold Brecht.

--

O Esquadrão Fênix finalmente recebeu ordens de se juntarem aos outros bruxos no campo de treinamento. Foi uma verdadeira surpresa quando Draco Angel, Harry, Gin, Rony, Hermione, receberam ordens de permanecerem na Mansão Black. Nunca haviam se separado. Os seis integrantes que ficaram não faziam idéia dos planos da Ordem da Fênix.

Snape chegou à Mansão a tempo de roubar um beijo de Dryade e ver a garota partir novamente. Mas, seria por pouco tempo.

"_Severus Snape."_

"_Dryade Noxon."_

"_Fiquei sabendo que sua primeira missão foi um sucesso! Na verdade senti sua falta cada segundo. E estava diante da Deusa em cada nascer de um novo dia pedindo que te protegesse."_

"_Eu te amo Sev."_

"_E eu a você. Vá, em breve estaremos juntos."_

Dryade Noxon treinaria o destacamento de medibruxos e curandeiros que acompanhariam os guerreiros da luz no campo de treinamento. Alguns estariam no meio da ação e outros no acampamento médico. Ela foi a primeira medibruxa recrutada pela Ordem da Fênix e treinada para lutar e treinar os outros que certamente chegariam. Estaria no campo com Severus. Em breve.

Dumbledore finalmente achou que seria oportuno revelar o Segredo do Pentagrama para os escolhidos e para o garoto-que-sobreviveu. Na sala, os integrantes mais velhos da Ordem e os três Elfos. Aquela informação jamais poderia sair daquela sala. Então o objetivo da revelação era que o conhecimento direcionasse as ações e o treinamento dos seis.

Ao entrarem na sala sentiram o clima tenso, mas àquela altura nada mais os deixava surpresos. Naquele momento seus corações estavam pesados.

"Senhores, quando Angel chegou até nós, com todas as mudanças que vieram com ela, me lembrei de uma antiga profecia. O Segredo do Pentagrama. Ela está descrita nesse livro de Godric Gryffindor. Aqui está a resposta para salvar a vida de Harry se ele for uma Horcrux."

Atônitos, todos o olharam. Os quatro amigos de Harry lhe deram um abraço coletivo. Draco apenas sorriu e acenou de longe, mas, seu sorriso era sincero, não estava acostumado com abraços. Depois uniram as mãos e gritaram o lema do Esquadrão. A felicidade entre eles era sincera e Harry se sentiu aquecido.

"Senhores, não é hora de comemorações. Vocês terão que aprender o feitiço. Ele é complexo e requer muita energia. Vocês poderão chegar à exaustão total, se tornando quase como abortos, por assim dizer. Nada é simples em tempos de guerra. É necessário que haja uma completa mudança no poder de vocês. Sinto muito, terão que amadurecer rápido demais. Terão que lutar como bruxos experientes!" Acrescentou Dumbledore, tristemente, sabendo que aquilo custaria muito àqueles jovens e sonhadores corações.

O velho sábio passou a discorrer sobre o feitiço, bem como as habilidades que teriam que desenvolver para convocá-lo. E teriam também que encontrar a outra Horcrux. Esta, com certeza, estaria bem guardada.

"Vamos levar vocês para o Reino da Floresta, lá vocês receberão treinamento especial. Vão desenvolver os dons para conjurar esse feitiço." Informou Itien, a um grupo muito atento de bruxos.

"Receberão treinamento também em armas Élficas, lanças, sabres, adagas, e arcos." Adoc prosseguiu.

Uma nova etapa começava para os guerreiros da luz, a definitiva, não haveria volta daquele ponto. Foram ao pátio da mansão. Os pertences de cada um já estavam devidamente encolhidos e guardados. Convocaram as vassouras e alçaram vôo. O vento suave acalmava as almas tão machucadas de todos ali.

Foram direto para o Reino da Floresta. Receberiam o treinamento ali em segredo, pelos próprios governantes daquele povo. Ali eles seriam treinados com o sabre e com feitiços sem varinha, visto que eles já possuíam o dom para isso agora, pois com a destruição das Horcruxes eles se tornaram magids. Harry Potter agora tinha a equipe que precisava para poder conjurar uma energia de Imensa magnitude e não morrer depois disso.

Quando entraram nas terras élficas notaram a diferença de imediato. O poder de sensitiva de Angel começou a aflorar numa explosão de pensamentos que por alguns momentos parecia incontrolável, fazendo com que ela quase perdesse o equilíbrio da vassoura. Foi imediatamente cercada por Draco e Ginny, que estavam mais perto. O toque de Draco foi o suficiente para que ela reencontrasse o equilíbrio, mas ele teve que bloquear o vínculo, pois era uma energia muito forte para ele suportar de repente.

"Vamos descer!" Harry sinalizou.

"Não! Já passou, estou bem!" tranqüilizou-os Angel.

O Reino da Floresta era uma mistura de beleza, sutileza e mistério. O próprio ar que respiravam parecia energia pura.

"Poderosa Circe! O que é isso?" Draco apontou para uma grande árvore iluminada.

Não sabiam de onde vinha a iluminação. Uma escada se enroscava serpenteando tronco acima. Era muito alta e os seis não poderiam abraçar o seu tronco largo. Com certeza estava ali há centenas de anos. Angel logo reconheceu o lugar. Ela e sua avó se encontravam ali naqueles jardins, lembrou-se de tudo, agora entendia as palavras de Raven. Ela sempre estivera em contato com os elfos mesmo sem saber. Sentia a presença da doce de sua avó e de Narcissa, mas, compreendia que não poderiam estar ali fisicamente. Voltou a olhar para a copa da árvore.

"Sim, ela está aqui há muito tempo. A própria Mãe-terra a criou no começo do mundo, é a árvore da sabedoria. Meu palácio, como vocês diriam, é lá em cima, vamos subir." Disse Itien a seus mais novos hóspedes.

A sabedoria élfica seria passada aos seis para reforçar suas defesas e garantir a eficiência do feitiço do pentagrama.

--

A chegada do Esquadrão Fênix e dos membros da Ordem da Fênix no acampamento central foi recebida com alegria e curiosidade, todos especulavam o motivo da separação do Esquadrão Fênix. Nada ali parecia fácil. Na verdade a mudança mexeu com as esperanças escondidas de cada bruxo e bruxa ali. Ninguém imaginava porque o eleito não estava entre eles. E isso os deixou quase sem esperança.

"Onde está Harry?" Perguntou Neville a Luna. "Rony e Mi?"

"Eles ficaram na mansão. Reunião da alta cúpula da Ordem da Fênix. Creio que vai se passar muito tempo para que os vejamos novamente."

"Esperávamos por eles para continuar o treinamento. Não entendo."

"Nós também não. Recebemos nossas ordens sem nenhuma explicação. Somente que deveríamos intensificar o treinamento, a hora se aproxima."

"Então devemos estar preparados, com ou sem eles."

Os comentários e suposições continuaram, porém as ordens foram seguidas. O exército da luz estava cada vez mais mortífero.

**--**

Com o treinamento começaram a fazer magia de alto nível, começaram a aprender Oclumência, seus sentimentos não poderiam ser do conhecimento do inimigo. Há tempos Harry praticava, mas agora tinha que ser melhor do que já era. Legilimência também era estudada e praticada com afinco, era requisitada em interrogatórios e era bem pratico e limpo, por assim dizer. A arte do sabre era treinada exaustivamente. Os guerreiros da luz deveriam se tornar os melhores espadachins do mundo bruxo.

A vida entre os elfos era algo bem diferente. No final de cada tarde Angel e Draco se retiravam para um longo passeio na floresta. Tinha um lugar especial, uma cachoeira onde se sentiam bem. A água naquele lugar era revigorante e tirava todas as dores de um longo dia de treinamento. Ali ainda podiam se entregar ao amor sem serem interrompidos. A necessidade de ficarem juntos era forte e Draco se rendera à sua dama do outono. Ainda era uma pessoa fria e calada, mas agora se concentrava para não ferir ninguém com palavras. Afinal havia uma aliança entre eles e um Malfoy era fiel às suas alianças, mas às vezes o velho Malfoy ressurgia e cuspia uma de suas frases sarcásticas.

Em terras élficas parecia haver somente uma estação: a primavera. As flores eram de uma beleza extraordinária mesmo no fim do outono. Bem como a temperatura. Cada pedaço daquela floresta era magicamente encantador, transpirava vida por todos os lados e fazia um paradoxo com o que acontecia ali, por que os escolhidos eram treinados para matar.

Foi num desses dias, depois de uns três meses, que Angel teve uma visão. Ela tremia e sua respiração estava entrecortada. Draco segurava sua mão em silêncio. Sabia bem o que era aquilo. Podia sentir a confusão de sentimentos que vinham pelo vínculo. Angel apertava as mãos de Draco, grossas lágrimas traçando um caminho no rosto da garota.

A visão chegou ao fim.

"Hogwarts cairá antes do por do sol. Levando Dumbledore com ela...".

Draco, boquiaberto, demorou a reagir. Hogwarts caíra. Dumbledore morto.

Angel estava gelada, as lágrimas caíam, o evento aconteceria em poucas horas. Mas sentiu que seria inevitável, não estava vagando na mente do "insano", e sim tivera um vislumbre do futuro. Draco sentiu seu desespero e levantando-se tirou Angel do transe e se apressaram para árvore da sabedoria, já com seus uniformes do Esquadrão Fênix. Alertaram os outros e rumaram para Hogwarts. Os elfos avisariam o outro acampamento.

Chegaram com pouco tempo de vantagem. Angel encontrou os olhos do seu dragão e através do vínculo, sua mente sussurrou o que seus lábios não ousaram falar _"cuide-se preciso de você_". Malfoy a olhou fundo nos olhos e também sussurrou "_e eu de você anjo_!".

Os 'protocolos de defesa' de Malfoy foram acionados mais uma vez e tiveram tempo de proteger as crianças, já não havia tantos alunos em Hogwarts depois da primeira investida frustrada do exército das trevas. As famílias assustadas foram buscar seus filhos. Hogwarts não era mais a mesma. Na casa de Slytherin somente alunos cujas famílias fugiam do Lord ou que já não existiam mais. O número de órfãos já era grande e a batalha nem havia começado.

O restante do exército bruxo chegou logo depois, o reencontro do Esquadrão Fênix, apesar da situação, foi notória. Os seis sentiam falta do restante do grupo, o sentimento era recíproco e todos formaram um círculo e se estudaram. Sorrisos fracos, porém confiantes, em seus rostos marcados pela preocupação e pelo medo.

O exército das sombras contava com um número bem maior que o exército da luz, mas o treinamento élfico lhes daria uma vantagem.

No Grande Salão sentiram um leve tremor, todos sabiam o que isso significava: Gigantes. Angel se dirigiu a Dumbledore.

"Senhor, por favor, saia de Hogwarts! Não será uma boa noite."

"Eu sei minha criança, mas meu destino foi selado hoje, não há como fugir."

"Precisamos do Senhor, mestre!" Angel tinha o desespero na alma.

"Tudo ficará bem, acredite. Creia no seu coração. Ajude os outros quando eu não estiver aqui." E falando a todos. "As defesas mágicas de Hogwarts ainda não caíram. Os muros da fortaleza são fortes e não vão conseguir entrar. Estamos seguros aqui."

"Não dessa vez professor Dumbledore. Eles têm gigantes na linha de frente." Anunciou Severus entrando no Salão seguido por Dryade. Ambos vestiam um uniforme de batalha em couro negro. Seus rostos trespassados de medo e preocupação.

O barulho lá fora era ensurdecedor. Os gigantes com suas maças arrancavam pedaços do muro da fortaleza. Era questão de tempo. Estariam nos jardins e tudo seria inevitável. Os comensais do lado de fora dos portões faziam feitiços para derrubar as defesas mágicas. Hogwarts não agüentaria muito mais tempo e nesse momento, sentiram um leve tremor. Comensais começaram a aparatar em todo o terreno. As defesas de Hogwarts haviam caído...

"Hogwarts cairá antes do nascer do sol." Sentenciou Angel.

A terra tremia. Os gigantes eram a coluna de frente do exército das sombras. Não havia mais como evitar. Os jardins já haviam sido tomados. Entrar no castelo seria uma questão de tempo.

"Bem Senhores, é isso! Foi realmente um grande prazer servir ao lado de vocês, bravos Guerreiros. Mantenham-se alertas, lembrem-se de tudo que os Elfos lhes ensinaram e o mais importante: mantenham-se vivos! Essa não é a batalha final. Nunca se esqueçam que vocês são os Guerreiros da Luz!" Disse Dumbledore lançando a eles um olhar entre orgulhoso e sombrio.

"Então vamos dar muito trabalho a eles." Gritou Rony, convocando o Esquadrão Fênix para a luta.

"VELOCIDADE!" Gritaram, separando as mãos e correndo ao encontro dos gigantes e dos Comensais da Morte liderados pelo casal Lestrange.

Lucius estava ao lado deles e foi com uma expressão gélida que viu seu único filho na linha de frente do exército da luz. Não havia restado muito de humano naquele bruxo.

Matar gigantes era algo muito complicado eles eram imunes a feitiços e faziam o maior estrago em pequenos bruxos. O único feitiço que poderia ser feito era Sectumsempra e os sabres élficos cujo fio era perfeito. Porém chegar perto era morte certa. Noxon empunhava seu arco, mas suas flechas nao faziam muitos estragos neles.

Quando tudo parecia perdido surge da Floresta Proibida outros gigantes liderados por Grope e Hagrid, seguidos por nada menos que os centauros que resolveram se juntar a luta, suas setas envenenadas eram uma arma mortal para qualquer tipo de criatura. Com os gigantes das trevas com sérios problemas a resolver, a luta ficou um pouco mais equilibrada.

Harry agora corria pelos jardins duelando e retirando de combate muitos Comensais. Um grito chamou atenção do moreno nesse momento, virou-se e deparou-se com Fenrir Greyback, totalmente transformado. Harry sabia que era muito difícil acabar com ele naquela forma. Acuando e se deliciando com o cheiro de medo que ela exalava. Então gritou para seus amigos que voltavam para ajudá-lo.

"GREYBACK É MEU!" Sua voz saiu como um trovão e obteve a atenção do lobisomem que abandonou sua presa.

Lentamente a fera se virou para Harry, estudando 'o eleito'. Harry desembainhou a espada de Godric Gryffindor, que estava sempre com ele. Se alguma coisa podia derrotar aquela aberração era aquela espada. Desferiu um golpe na fera que urrou de dor e encarou o moreno, dando tempo para sua presa escapar. A fera enraivecida saltou para atacar Harry, que desaparatou dali, reaparecendo as suas costas. O lobisomem virou-se a procura de sua nova presa, irado e desorientado. Quando ia atacar novamente, sentiu o cheiro de outro lobisomem, parou. Virou-se e foi atacado violentamente pelo outro.

Harry foi atacado e duelou com outros comensais, desviou de um raio verde que passou raspando pela sua orelha, cortou os dois com a espada e começou a voltar para perto dos lobisomens que se engalfinhavam sem trégua. Pelos olhos de Tonks que estava de varinha em punho teve a certeza que o outro animal era Lupin. E ele estava levando a pior. Greyback o imobilizara e estava pronto para lhe arrancar a jugular quando Harry o trespassou com a espada. O animal caiu para o lado ainda com a espada no corpo convulsionando-se.

Uivou alto, o uivo da morte. Aos poucos foi assumindo sua forma humana, seus olhos agora sem vida encaravam o vazio. Harry retirou a espada e olhou para Tonks, Lupin já estava longe dali. Harry sabia o que a morte daquele Comensal-aberração significava. Lupin estava livre da maldição, pois fora Greyback quem o transformara. Mas não havia tempo agora para pensar naquilo. Recolheu a espada, limpou o sangue na capa e recolocou-a na bainha às suas costas. Voltando aos jardins para continuar sua trilha de morte.

A certa distância dali Draco lutava com fúria, seu sabre e suas vestes estavam sujos de sangue, já não sabia mais o que era seu ou de alguma outra coisa. Nesse momento muitos lobisomens voltaram sua forma humana, pois eram crias de Greyback. Era nesse momento que Draco os trespassava com seu sabre. Cansado sacou um frasco incendiário e atirou na direção de alguns comensais que queriam a sua cabeça, pois ele ainda era o sonho de consumo de todo Comensal barato. Colocando-se em segurança sentiu um arrepio forte, um mal estar no vínculo.

"_Meu anjo?_" A resposta veio em seguida.

"_Agora não dragão!_"

"_Onde está?_"

"_Perto do lago._"

Draco ignorou o cansaço e correu para o lago se guiando pelo vínculo. Em apuros, Angel tinha cinco comensais que a encurralaram em uma árvore. Draco sacou seu punhal e arremessou na direção do grupo acertando em cheio o pescoço de um chamando atenção dos outros. Seu sabre abriu a lateral de um outro e Angel com um sinal de sua própria mão jogou outros dois no lago e a lula gigante se encarregou de levá-los para as profundezas. O último bem, este saiu correndo, mas, um avada de Malfoy o encontrou pelo caminho.

"Bem, e agora?"

"Sim dragão. Vamos sair daqui!"

"Não tão depressa prezado filho!"

"Lucius..."

Draco tinha a respiração entrecortada. A simples presença do pai o fazia ter calafrios. As lembranças dançavam em sua mente. Desde criança temia as masmorras da Mansão Malfoy. Lucius não pensava duas vezes em dar lições a ele cada vez que não ficava feliz com seu desempenho em Hogwarts. E essas lembranças o enfraqueciam.

"Onde está a educação que lhe dei seu imprestável? Não me apresenta a sangue-ruim?"

"Saia daqui Angel..." Draco se virou por um segundo para empurrar Angel.

"Crucius!!" Foi nessa hora que Lucius o acertou...

Lucius era sádico. Angel tentou lançar alguns feitiços, mas Nott estava logo atrás dele. Angel imediatamente reconheceu o comensal era o mesmo que vira torturando Malfoy. Desembainhou seu sabre, mataria aquele canalha com as próprias mãos e da maneira trouxa. Ela estava insana, partiu para cima dele com uma força que o pegou de surpresa, mas logo se recuperou. Não havia muito tempo. Seu dragão sofria e o que ele poderia fazer contra o próprio pai? Com esse pensamento, conseguiu acertar Nott no braço.

"Sua cadela vadia, vai me pagar!" Levantou sua espada para desferir o golpe em Angel que estava caída, ao lado do comensal que ainda tinha a adaga de Malfoy em seu pescoço.

Angel foi mais rápida, retirou a adaga do morto e a arremessou. A adaga transpassou o coração do comensal que caiu a seus pés. Olhou para Lucius e Draco. Ergueu as mãos e lançou uma Avada. Lucius apenas gargalhou. Sentiu apenas uma forte dor e interrompeu o Cruciatus.

"Para matar é preciso querer. Mas não esperava que uma vadia-sangue-ruim soubesse disso."

"Deixa... Ela..." Draco ainda ofegava.

"Não ouvi bem... Disse algo filhinho? Crucius!"

Angel precisava de ajuda, Draco não poderia sofrer mais. Mandou mensagens telepáticas para Harry e Hermione. E tentou invadir a mente de Lucius. Esse irritado estuporou a garota e continuou com Draco. Harry e Hermione seguidos de Tonks e Rony não demoraram muito a encontrar Angel.

"Enervate!" Hermione proferiu o feitiço e acordou Angel.

"Lucius! Solta ele! Expeliarmus!" Gritou Harry com fúria.

A varinha de Lucius voou longe com ele. Lucius sacou sua reserva e aparatou dali.

"Dragão! Olha pra mim, acorda, vamos dragão! Isso. Agora beba." Angel estava aflita.

"Tudo bem Angel?" Perguntou Harry controlando sua fúria.

"Obrigada Harry! Podem ir. Daqui a pouco estaremos com vocês."

Assim que saíram Draco abraçou-se a ela. Ainda estava trêmulo e seu corpo doía. O sangue de dragão já fazia seu efeito e Malfoy voltou ao normal. Angel pôde sentir o ódio invadindo seu dragão, que se desvencilhou de seus braços e se foi de volta à batalha. Agora ele era uma arma ainda mais perigosa.

Por horas lutaram violentamente, mas, os seis guerreiros da luz eram protegidos por todos os outros bruxos, muitos morreram para salvá-los. Sabiam que aquilo estava longe de ser a batalha final e não podiam perder sua única esperança.

Noxon e Snape tinham se entregado a batalha. A bruxa lutava com fúria. Matava bruxos das trevas tão bem quanto salvava a vida dos guerreiros da luz. De longe ouviu gritos que pareciam conhecidos, mas no meio de tantos sons, era impossível distinguir. Correu. Avistou Gin encurralada por alguns Comensais da Morte, acertou um deles com seu arco. Puxou a capa do outro enforcando o ser com ela. Gin que já se recuperava lançou um feitiço certeiro que o jovem comensal não pode desviar. O poder das duas garotas era mortífero. Com as respirações ofegantes ambas se encararam e encararam os bruxos mortos aos seus pés. Era estarrecedor.

"Não pense! Continue!" Gritou Noxon com um olhar que beirava a insanidade.

Hogwarts se transformara em campo de batalha. Jardins, corredores, salas, nada escapara dos Comensais. As luzes dos feitiços iluminavam a noite, a lua tornara-se sangrenta. Gritos de morte cortavam o ar e o sangue jorrava novamente nos jardins. Nesse momento Angel sentiu que a proteção das crianças cairia, seria uma questão de tempo. Então chamou Draco pelo vínculo, correndo pelo gramado, tirando de circulação mais alguns comensais e bichos estranhos_._

"_Draco, as crianças! Draco!" _Em resposta Draco enviou uma onda reconfortante para seu anjo, uma certeza que estaria com ela em minutos.

"Draco, precisamos evacuar Hogwarts. As crianças correm perigo!" Gritou Angel avistando Draco vindo em sua direção. Nesse momento Harry e Rony se aproximaram e Angel repetiu a advertência.

"Vamos! Cada um para uma casa! E que Merlin nos ajude" convocou Harry.

Correram para dentro do castelo, e Ao chegarem nos salões comunais, começaram a enviar as crianças via lareira, algumas para suas casas e outras para a sede da Ordem. A tarefa foi cumprida a tempo. Os alunos do sétimo ano foram instruídos a aparatar em Hogsmeade, achar uma lareira e voltar para suas casas na rede de flú.

Os primeiros raios de sol ameaçavam a madrugada quando os quatro saíram de dentro do castelo à procura de Dumbledore, para convencê-lo a sair dali enquanto era tempo. Mas era tarde demais. Ele duelava aos pés da escadaria com os Lestrange e Lucius, quando Bellatrix o acertou.

"Avada Kedavra!" O som da voz de Bella ecoou pela noite.

Tudo ficou parado, o tempo parecia ter congelado. Um facho de luz verde atingiu o velho bruxo que naquele momento olhava para os quatro, que desciam a escadaria.

"Nãaaaaaaaaaao!" Dryade caiu de joelhos no chão.

Severus e Dryade vinham do jardim e também presenciaram sua morte. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Seu olhar se perdeu na cena a sua frente. Tudo pareceu tão inútil...

Os quatro gritavam feitiços que atingiram Bella somente de raspão no rosto, desfigurando-a. Seu marido já havia desaparatado dali.

"**INCARCEROUS**" Harry colocou um feitiço de imobilidade em Bellatrix usando o máximo do seu autocontrole para não matar a comensal. Aurores que se aproximavam a levaram para Azkabam.

Harry levantou a mão, lançando um sinal de retirada no céu, era hora de abandonar Hogwarts. Os comensais nessa hora também se retiravam, pois os seu lideres não estavam mais ali, e a vitória deles veio com a queda de Dumbledore.

Draco agora mirava as águas do lago que, outrora claras como cristal, agora corriam vermelhas com o sangue de uma infinidade bruxos, elfos e outras espécies mágicas. A guerra finalmente havia dado sinal de que seria tenebrosa e sangrenta. Muitos morreriam até a batalha final. Eles teriam muito trabalho para sobreviver. A liberdade do mundo bruxo dependia deles.

Harry e Rony pegaram o corpo sem vida de Dumbledore.

Dryade lançou seu sinal no céu convocando seu pequeno esquadrão de medibruxos e curandeiros. Ela os havia treinado e ficaram na floresta bem longe da batalha. Eram poucos ainda, mas estavam bem treinados e aparataram no campo segundos depois do sinal enviado. Com a ajuda de Angel, Ginny, Hermione e o restante do Esquadrão Fênix, correram por toda Hogwarts, em busca de feridos e de Lupim, que não fora mais visto. Draco, saindo da apatia, percorreu os arredores em busca de comensais retardatários.

Ao final de tudo, aparataram na mansão Black com o corpo do Velho Mestre, a tristeza invadindo a alma de todos. Dumbledore era a alma daquele lugar, como fariam sem ele? Não havia palavras naquele momento. Somente lágrimas. O corpo de Dumbledore jazia na grande mesa de reuniões da mansão. Ao redor, jogados em todos os cantos, bruxos e bruxas de todas as idades choravam sua maior perda. A mansão estava cheia, o cheiro de sangue embalsamava o ar. Noxon e seus comandados tinham muito trabalho e corriam contra o tempo, o exército da luz fora muito castigado. Ela tinha que fazer a diferença naquela hora.

Draco se mantinha fechado. Seu olhar ainda beirava a insanidade que tomava o Slytherin durante as batalhas. Sua alma caminhava em algum lugar entre o céu e o inferno. Era de onde tirava a fúria com que lutava sempre. Encostou-se na parede e deixou que seu corpo escorregasse até o chão. Esticou as mãos num sinal mudo para que seu anjo se juntasse a ele. Mais do que nunca ele precisava dela para se sentir humano, aquecido. A dor da garota se refletia nele. Abraçada a ele, Angel derramava suas lágrimas amargas naquele momento.

Aos poucos Hermione foi convocando todos com treinamento de primeiros socorros para ajudar Noxon e os outros medibruxos e curandeiros da Ordem que ainda não eram muitos, com os casos mais simples. Severus fornecia as poções, o estoque ali na Mansão não era aceitável, por isso colocou vários caldeirões no fogo.

"Angel precisamos da ajuda de todos, temos muitos feridos!" Hermione aproximou-se do casal entorpecido, sentado ao chão.

"Sim, Mione, vamos..." A garota saiu do abraço confortador, para ajudar os necessitados.

Draco levantou-se e foi para o laboratório auxiliar Snape com as poções, enquanto Angel andava pela sede da Ordem, ajudando os feridos. Os que tinham ferimentos mais graves foram levados ao Saint Mungos, os outros, medicados e enviados para casa.

Na sala de reuniões, o Esquadrão Fênix e a Ordem da Fênix se reuniram para uma reunião de emergência. Providencias deveriam ser tomadas sem demora.

"O que faremos com relação ao funeral, é a primeira pergunta." Colocou Arthur que agora estava à frente da Ordem.

"Dumbledore era um grande bruxo, talvez o maior de sua época. Não merece ser enterrado nos fundos da mansão sem as honras que merece." Colocou a senhora Weasley, com o rosto marcado de lágrimas e sangue.

"Vamos colocá-lo em uma urna mágica. E quando tudo acabar pensaremos em algo a sua altura." Foi o que Harry sugeriu.

"Não temos muita escolha... Harry está certo." Assentiu com tristeza a senhora Weasley.

Colocaram Dumbledore em uma urna mágica e o levaram a um dos aposentos vazios da mansão. Não havia tempo para chorar sua morte, não havia tempo para enterrar os mortos Não havia tempo. Isso seria feito quando tudo acabasse.

Ao lado da urna havia uma chama conjurada por cada membro do Esquadrão Fênix e uma rosa vermelha, a mesma que havia no quarto de Malfoy, retirada do jardim de sua mãe e enfeitiçada por ele para não morrer. Ninguém entendeu o gesto de Malfoy quando a colocou lá. Lançou um rápido olhar para a urna e se retirou, mas ele sabia que estava vivo graças ao velho mestre.

**--**

Dryade como todos ali tinham as vestes sujas de sangue, arruinadas pela violência da batalha. Estava ofegante, sua magia estava no limite da exaustão, sua mente confusa. Nesse momento Severus entra na sala. Todos já haviam saído. Noxon parecia perdida. Estava gelada, sentada no chão, encostada a parede com as pernas flexionadas e a testa apoiada nos joelhos. Ele se aproximou e a tomou nos braços, silenciosamente a levou para o seu quarto.

Era a primeira batalha verdadeira que ela participava tão ativamente e atendia os feridos logo depois. Estava chocada, a morte do velho mestre a pegara de surpresa. Severus a colocou na banheira, certamente a água quente faria bem a garota. Ela tinha alguns cortes e arranhões que ainda não tinham sido cuidados. Severus com muita delicadeza, que surpreendeu a si próprio, começou a curar os ferimentos, observando que o rosto da garota não aparentava o incomodo que deveria estar sentindo.

"Precisa reagir meu bem." Disse Severus com cuidado.

"Nunca havia matado antes..." Dryade respirou fundo.

"Era você ou eles. Ainda bem que escolheu você."

"Severus sou uma assassina!" Dryade pegou a espoja de banho e começou a esfregar suas mãos. Via sangue nelas.

"Por Merlin! Pare! Estamos em guerra!!" Severus tentada argumentar. "Meu bem, esse é o preço que pagamos pela nossa liberdade. Ela custa caro as vezes...".

"Isso não sai." Ela se esfregava à beira do descontrole total.

Severus arrancou a esponja de suas mãos, entrando na água ainda vestido e abraçou Dryade que finalmente chorava colocando para fora toda a violência das ultimas horas. As lágrimas com certeza suavizariam sua dor. Todos precisariam de sua força e competência.

Severus retirou a garota da água com delicadeza e a colocou na cama, ela precisava dormir um pouco, sua magia estava no limite. Deu-lhe uma poção do sono leve. Foi para o banheiro e deixou que a água, lavasse sua dor também. Por fim, deixou-se aninhar em Dryade. Também precisava ao menos fechar os olhos.

**--**

Angel o seguiu silenciosamente. Entre eles, naquele momento, não havia necessidade de palavras. Entraram nos antigos aposentos que outrora ocupavam na mansão. Angel agora sentia o lugar de modo saudoso. Quanta lágrima derramara ali, os quadros que ela achara engraçados (eles se mexiam, como todo bom quadro bruxo), a escrivaninha cheia de papéis que nunca tinha visto até aquele dia (pergaminhos), livros antigos muito bem organizados em uma estante, um gaveteiro (agora sem o vaso que continha a rosa vermelha, que fazia companhia ao velho mestre) e um pequeno guarda roupa na parede oposta à porta. Ela contrastava com aquele ambiente austero.

Angel também sentia a angústia que permeava o coração do seu dragão. E tentava mandar ondas reconfortantes pelo vínculo que começou a se intensificar no momento em que entraram no quarto. Nesse momento, Draco sentou-se na beirada da cama, e segurou a cabeça entre suas mãos.

**You're not alone**

Você não está sozinho

**together we stand**

Juntos nós agüentaremos

**i'll be by your side**

Eu estarei ao seu lado

**you know i'll take your hand **

Você sabe que segurarei sua mão

**when it gets cold **

Quando ficar frio

Angel, observando-o, aproximou-se, tomou sua mão e o conduziu para o banheiro. O garoto estava abatido, depois do reencontro com Lucius, ele se fechara mais ainda. Aquilo não podia durar para sempre. Doía sentir a tristeza dele. O amor do pai é algo muito necessário para um filho, e ele com certeza nunca o teve. Era triste, Lucius era um monstro. "_Que morra!_ _Seu desgraçado._"

**and it feels like the end**

E parecer o fim

**theres no place to go you know i wont give in **

Não há para onde ir, você sabe que eu não cederei

**no i wont give in.**

Não, eu não cederei

**Keep holding on **

Continue agüentando firme

**'cause you know we make it trough, we make it trough**

Porque você sabe que conseguiremos, nós conseguiremos

Colocou a banheira para encher e começou a retirar as vestes arruinadas de Draco, que permaneceu imóvel e em silêncio. Por fim, ele mesmo se livrou da última peça de roupa e entrou na banheira. Angel tirou as suas roupas em igual estado, se colocou atrás de Draco e o fez recostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

**just stay strong**

Apenas seja forte

**cause you know i'm here for you**

Porque você sabe que eu estou aqui por você

**theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do**

Não há nada que você possa dizer, Nada que você possa fazer

**theres no other way when it comes to the truth**

Não há outro jeito quando se trata da verdade

A água ficou escura em minutos, com o sangue de ambos. Aos poucos a água foi clareando novamente, magicamente. A sereia da pintura que ficava atrás da banheira cantava suavemente e ambos relaxaram, ficaram ali por muito tempo. Angel era carinhosa, e um cansado Draco sentiu que estava em segurança.

**so keep holding on**

Então continue agüentando firme

**cause you know we'll make it trough, we'll make it trough**

Porque você sabe que conseguiremos, nós conseguiremos

**So far away i wish you were here**

Tão longe, eu gostaria que você não estivesse aqui

**before it's too late this could all ****disappear**

Antes que seja tarde demais, isso tudo poderia desaparecer

**before the doors close, this comes to an end**

Antes que as portas se fechem, isso chegue ao fim

**but with you by my side i will fight and defend i'll**

Mas com você ao meu lado, eu lutarei e defenderei

**fight and defend yeah yeah**

Eu lutarei e defenderei

Draco virou-se e os olhos grises encontraram os olhos da sua dama do outono. Angel presenciou mais uma vez os véus das barreiras que o loiro levantava diante de si dissipando-se, uma a uma.

"Eu sinto muito anjo..." Draco estava desolado

"Não... entendo..."

"Não pude defendê-la de Lucius hoje. Sou um fraco..."

"Pare. Nunca mais diga isso! Você nunca foi um fraco. É um dragão na batalha e eu estou orgulhosa de você. Se tivesse ferido Lucius não teria meu respeito. Ele é seu pai. Ele se esqueceu disso, mas, você não. Nunca se esqueça disso."

Draco beijou de leve seus lábios, pegou uma toalha ao lado da banheira enrolou na cintura, pegou outra toalha e abriu-a na frente de Angel, que se levantou e enrolou-se na toalha que o cavalheiro a sua frente lhe estendia. Draco delicadamente pegou suas mãos e beijou-lhe as palmas. Colou seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a novamente. Como não sentiu resistência, aprofundou o beijo, que foi prontamente correspondido. Tomou-a nos braços e a depositou delicadamente na cama.

**Hear me when i say, when i say**

Escute-me quando digo, quando digo

**i believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny**

Que acredito que nada mudará, nada mudará o destino

**what ever is ment to be will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah**

O que quer que seja nós resolveremos, perfeitamente.

Seu anjo era doce e o completava tão perfeitamente que percebeu, no meio de toda aquela tragédia, que tinha muito por que viver. Não conhecia bem aquele sentimento, mas sentia que tinha algo por que lutar... Ela o havia absolvido. Finalmente adormeceram. Nada mais poderiam fazer naquele momento, a não ser descansar e esperar pelas surpresas que o dia seguinte sempre trazia.

Draco despertou com o rosto enterrado nos longos e sedosos cabelos de Angel, sentindo o cheiro que embalava suas noites. E então teve a nítida impressão de ouvir uma voz conhecida, há muito esquecida. Olhou para os lados e depois para Angel. Esta dormia, mas emprestava seus lábios para Narcissa...

"_Deixe que o seu coração o guie, meu filho. Você tem o meu sangue também, ele lhe dará a força que você precisa. Não é sinal de fraqueza amar, você tem que ser muito corajoso para isso, o amor incondicional nos faz forte e nos ajuda a tomar a decisão certa. Esqueça seu pai, sua alma está perdida. Não há mais salvação para ele. O mal o consumiu. Fique bem, meu filho, meu dragão."_

Lágrimas caíram do rosto do loiro. Naquele momento, ele sabia, talvez não houvesse futuro para ele. Com certeza aproveitaria cada segundo ao lado do seu anjo. Abraçou se a ela e finalmente dormiu...

--

Lupin e Tonks aparataram na mansão de madrugada. A auror não desistira de procurar aquele que era dono do seu coração. Amava-o em silêncio. Sabia que ele nunca olharia para ela com aquela maldição. Mas, agora Harry o havia libertado. E para sempre!

Ele não estava muito bem. Tinha muitos machucados e hematomas. Tonks levitou Remo para o quarto e correu em busca de Dryade. Harry ouviu o movimento e também saiu do quarto. Ficou aliviado quando soube que Lupin estava em casa finalmente.

"Como ele está Severus?"

"Descanse Harry, já o vi em piores condições, acredite. E ele sobreviveu a todas. Quer ver você."

Harry entrou no quarto. Muitas vezes havia estado ali. Ele era um ouvinte paciente e sempre ajudava Harry a tomar suas decisões e entender a situação. Dryade ainda estava ali. E Tonks com um olhar abatido também.

"Lupin..."

"Harry... Devo-lhe a vida, agradeço. Morro feliz agora."

"A quota de morte da Ordem da Fênix, esgotou. Não tem mais vagas para mortos hoje. Então trate de reagir. São ordens médicas."

"Sim doutora."

"Descansa cara. Está a salvo."

"Preciso falar com Alvo."

O clima ficou tenso. Todos no quarto encararam o chão...

"Sinto muito senhor. Ele não está mais entre nós. Belatrix..."

"Não..." Lupin deixou uma lágrima escorrer. Lembrou-se do seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Nada o preparou para perder o velho mestre. Sempre pensou em Alvo como um ser imortal. Que sempre estaria ali para todos.

Agora tudo havia acabado...

Estavam perdidos...

--

Um grande beijo a todos que leram! Até o próximo capítulo.

Avril Lavigne - Keep Holding On.


	14. Escudos Partidos

Capítulo XIV -

Escudos Partidos

"_Todos os homens buscam a felicidade. E não há exceção. Independentemente dos diversos meios que empregam, o fim é o mesmo. O que leva um homem a lançar-se à guerra e outros a evitá-la é o mesmo desejo, embora revestido de visões diferentes. O desejo só dá o último passo com este fim. É isto que motiva as ações de todos os homens, mesmo dos que tiram a própria vida." (Blaise Pascal) _

A queda de Hogwarts e a morte do mais poderoso bruxo de todos os tempos foi um golpe certeiro nos guerreiros da luz. Todos os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix haviam se acostumado ao confortável pensamento de que Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, o grande bruxo que ousou se levantar contra o mal iniciando a Ordem da Fênix fosse imortal. Seu corpo jazia agora sem vida em um esquife enfeitiçado em um dos aposentos da Mansão Black.

Uma apatia tomou conta do acampamento, da mansão, e de qualquer lugar que o exército da luz ocupava. O velho mestre já fazia parte de suas vidas. Ele os juntara. Bruxos e bruxas de todas as idades, unidos por ele por uma causa maior que todos. Empenharam a vida nisso. E Dumbledore era o espírito personificado dessa causa... Agora estavam sem seu guia.

Harry e os outros se retiraram para a Mansão Black. Estavam acéfalos naquele momento. Não sabiam bem o que fazer. E o Perverso-das-Trevas saboreava sua vitória. A morte é um sentimento estranho, por vezes separa as pessoas, contudo aquela morte os uniu ainda mais. No dia seguinte, ao cair da tarde, Tonks chegou do Ministério da Magia com notícias desanimadoras. Nada poderia ser pior, mas, o universo conspirava contra o exército da luz naquele dias sombrios.

"Azkaban caiu. Os dementadores agora se aliaram ao coisa-ruim. Os Comensais presos têm sede de vingança, se é que você me entende, Harry."

"Sim, Bellatrix não deve ter gostado do novo visual que dei a ela!" Assentiu Harry.

"Eles estão, com toda certeza, se organizando agora. Vão continuar fazendo seus pequenos ataques em vários pontos para nos separar e para nos desestabilizar." Acrescentou Snape.

"Isso não pode acontecer!"

"Não vê que isso é inevitável, Angel?" Harry a encarou.

"Potter! Ouça o que você está dizendo! Hogwarts foi só uma pequena amostra do que ele é capaz. Agora só você é capaz de enfrentá-lo. Se você desistir ele ganhou..." Snape suspirou sem forças para argumentar com o escolhido.

Dryade sentiu que Severus estava esgotado também. Ela aprendeu a conhecer o que o sombrio mestre de poções levava na alma. – _Harry com certeza está mais perdido que todos ali; tem o peso de todo o mundo bruxo em suas costas e isso mina seu ânimo, mas, não sua consciência de que tudo aquilo era sua culpa. Esse Gryffindor é teimoso e obstinado..._

Harry se retirou da sala. Ele tinha que prosseguir sozinho, muitos morreram, e muitos mais morreriam até o fim, ele não queria mais nenhuma morte nas suas costas. Primeiro seus pais, depois Sirius, agora Dumbledore. Isso tinha que parar! Ele tinha que sair dali sozinho e acabar com aquela insanidade antes que todos morressem por sua causa.

"O que é isso? O Santo Potter está fugindo da batalha?" Draco o seguiu, sem saber bem ao certo por que.

"Cala a boca, Malfoy!" Harry não precisou se virar para reconhecer aquela voz arrastada e petulante que o fazia ter idéias homicidas com o dono dela, apesar de terem selado uma trégua e uma tênue linha de amizade tivesse se instalado entre eles.

"Tudo bem, testa-rachada, eu e o 'resto' do pessoal vamos fazer o serviço sozinhos. – Bateu na testa dramaticamente. – Ah! Esqueci! Nenhum de nós é o escolhido... E só o escolhido pode dar o golpe final! Que pena! Estamos mortos!"

"Que porcaria Malfoy! Você não enten..." Aquela dramaturgia forçada o irritava!

"Entendo...! Ele assentia com a cabeça enfaticamente. "Mas prefiro morrer a me unir a ele! Ou fugir para bem longe, acho que seria melhor."

"Esse é meu destino! Ninguém mais terá que morrer para me proteger!"

"Pense seu trasgo! Acha que alguém naquela sala o deixará seguir sozinho? Acha que nossa sensitiva não vai te achar? Não que eu me importe... Acha que o Esquadrão Fênix abandonará um companheiro? Não abandonaram nem um Malfoy..."

"Cala a boca!" Harry se entregou... "Você fala demais! Vamos voltar para a sala antes que venham estuporar você, pensando que me matou." Suspirou profundamente impaciente._ "__Nemo me impune lacessit__... _Temos planos a fazer."

Malfoy lhe lançou um sorriso cínico e Harry percebeu que o loiro o desafiara. Draco agora o conhecia bem. O Slytherin soube jogar com o moreno. E acabou por agarrar o pomo.

Draco vencera Harry.

oOo

Os quatro elfos voltaram nesse mesmo dia...

"Viemos buscar vocês. É hora de terminar o treinamento. A grande batalha se aproxima e vocês têm que estar preparados. É hora de partir."

Voaram de volta a floreta dos elfos. Feitiços avançados eram aprendidos com afinco. A tristeza tinha que ser banida de suas mentes e não tinham tempo para isso também. Havia uma guerra lá fora e eles tinham muito que aprender. Voltar aquele lugar era uma confusão de sentimentos. A floresta fazia com que seus ocupantes se sentissem fortes, revigorados, e trazia uma vontade de nunca mais sair dali.

O tempo de treinamento estava no fim. A energia necessária para conjurar o Feitiço do Pentagrama era muito grande e eles deveriam retirá-la da terra. Gaya, a Deusa, deveria ser chamada. Os poderes élficos eram simples, porém poderosos. Não existiam palavras, apenas a vontade de quem os conjurava. Depois da tragédia que os atingiu, todos tinham pensamentos homicidas. Ainda que não fossem assassinos. O sentimento de apatia e profunda tristeza davam lugar a uma fúria e uma vontade que ia além das raias do normal.

Angel tinha um sabre élfico nas mãos. Uma arma leve, letal e precisa. Desferia golpes contra um elfo que era muito forte. Ela, por sua vez, se esforçava para não cair no chão novamente. Em vão.

"De novo. Levante-se..." Disse o elfo a sua frente.

"Não posso! Estou morta! Você acaba de matar... Pare Gael, estou quebrada."

"Vai pedir ao inimigo para descansar?"

Irritada, reuniu forças que duvidava ter e atacou tão ferozmente seu oponente que agora quem estava no chão era ele. Ambos se encararam. Angel respirava com certa dificuldade. Com a mão esquerda convocou uma energia suficiente para acabar com ele. Ela estava em transe, não avaliava a extensão dos seus atos. Seus olhos faiscavam um ódio adormecido. Ao expelir aquela energia mortal, num vislumbre de sanidade, compreendeu o que era aquele poder, aquela guerra e a arte de matar.

Felizmente, Adoc conjurou um escudo que protegeu Gael e Malfoy saltou sobre ela para que a onda de energia que ricocheteara não a atingisse. Recobrando a sanidade, Angel desvencilhou-se de Draco e saiu dali bloqueando o vínculo telepático que existia entre eles. Não queria que ele visse o quão escura sua alma estava naquele momento. Lágrimas corriam soltas pela sua face e o ódio varria seu coração. Não queria matar. Não pediu para estar ali. Não era uma assassina. Queria apenas estar em paz, no fim do mundo onde a dor não a consumisse e o ódio dominasse os homens.

Draco percebeu que ela queria ficar só. Deu de ombros e continuou o que fazia. Contudo estava atento ao seu anjo que apesar de bloquear o vínculo ele sabia que sofria.

oOo

"Toda vela acesa provoca uma sombra. Todos nós possuímos dentro de nós um pouco de luz e um pouco de escuridão."

"Raven..."

"O que fazemos com essa escuridão é que nos diferencia do mal."

"Isso é incoerente, sei que já matei antes. Mas não assim! Questiono-me por todas aquelas mortes, há alguns anos atrás quando ainda era trouxa. Continuo não me orgulhando delas. Meu pai acreditava na causa, mas e eu? Nunca parei para pensar, estava tão acostumada com aquela vida..."

"Sim, os anos e a prisão fazem com que você se acostume. Sim, viver por um ideal é estar preso a ele de certo modo.São nossas escolhas na vida que definem quem somos realmente, muito mais do que nossas habilidades."

"Não posso fazer isso, dói!"

**There's a hero, if you look inside your heart.**

Existe um herói, se você olhar dentro do seu coração

**You don't have to be afraid of what you are.**

você não tem que ter medo do que você é

**There's an answer, if you reach into your soul,**

Há uma resposta, se você procurar dentro da sua alma

"Se você não o fizer ninguém mais o fará. A corrente se quebrará. Cada um de vocês é um elo dessa corrente que será capaz de conter o mal. Quebrada ela não servirá para nada. Então, o que você fez da sua escuridão?"

"É um paradoxo! Se eu optar pela não-violência estarei de certa forma colaborando com aquele verme?"

**And the sorrow that you know will melt away.**

E a tristeza que você sente vai desaparecer

**And then a hero **

E então vem um herói

**comes along, with the strength to carry on,**

Com a força para continuar

"Compreende a extensão das nossas ações? Não há mais tempo para a não-violência. É um caminho sem volta agora. Procure no seu coração o que vale a pena salvar nesse mundo. O que vale essa luta. E então você encontrará o equilíbrio necessário para continuar em frente e ser um forte elo nessa corrente."

Mais calma, Angel suspirou e finalmente se levantou. O que vale a pena lutar? Algo tão forte que justificasse o sacrifício da sua vida. Sim com certeza havia...

**And you cast your fears aside,**

E você deixa os seus medos de lado

**and you know you can survive.**

E você sabe que pode sobreviver

**So when you feel like hope is gone,**

Então quando você sentir que acabou a esperança,

**Look inside you and be strong,**

Olhe dentro de você e seja forte

"Obrigada, Raven!"

Havia sim, algo que cruzou mundos. Puro e infinito. Forte como as entranhas da terra. E que agora inundava seu ser! As palavras de Raven ainda giravam em sua cabeça, mas tudo se foi quando seus olhos encontraram aquelas duas íris de mercúrio incandescente. Nesse momento teve a certeza de que não poderia viver sem elas.

**And you'll finally see the truth,**

E você finalmente verá a verdade

**that a hero lies in you.**

Que há um herói em você

**It's a long road, **

É uma longa estrada

**when you face the world alone.**

Quando você encara o mundo sozinho

**No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.**

Ninguém estende uma mão para te ajudar

"Vivo por você, Draco."

"E eu por você, Angel."

Entregou-se nos braços fortes de Malfoy, mais calma, sentindo um tom de preocupação em seu dragão.

**You can find love,**

Você pode encontrar amor,

**if you search within yourself,**

se você procurar dentro de você mesmo

**And the emptiness you felt will disappear.**

E o vazio que você sente irá desaparecer

"Mais calma?"

"Sim. Só preciso de você. Faça-me esquecer que estamos em guerra. Só por agora."

"Sim, anjo. Amanhã será outro dia."

**Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow.**

Deus sabe, sonhos são difíceis de seguir

**But don't let anyone, tear them away- ay ay.**

Mas não deixe ninguém destruí-los

**Hold on, there will be tomorrow.**

Continue, haverá o amanhã

**In time, you'll find the way.**

Em tempo, você encontrará o caminho.

Era final de uma tarde de primavera. As inúmeras flores que se viam pelo caminho que levava à cachoeira davam um colorido harmonioso ao lugar. E o perfume? Angel caminhava devagar. Sabia que tudo aquilo não ia durar. Entraram na água e Angel observava atentamente Draco. Quando aquele mimadinho egoísta que conhecera outrora se tornou o seu Dragão e um guerreiro poderoso em campo, já não sabia mais. A verdade é que não poderia viver mais longe daqueles olhos grises, íris feiticeiras, que percorriam seu corpo com uma volúpia que a embriagava.

oOo

Quase um mês depois, todo o exército bruxo estava concentrado em um campo mágico, na tentativa de manter a guerra longe dos trouxas. Apesar de o Lord ter feito alguns ataques por lá. Na mesa dentro da barraca do "comando" havia um grande mapa que mostrava os arredores do que sobrou de Hogwarts e as ruínas de Hogsmeade. Era noite. O vento congelava a alma daqueles que eram a esperança do mundo bruxo.

"Temos que manter os Esquadrões Aéreos no céu o máximo que for possível, os Comensais já provaram não ser bons nisso." Tonks apontava para os 'capitães' onde colocar os destacamentos. "Professor Snape e Luna, coloquem seus destacamentos aqui na entrada de Hogsmeade. Fred, Jorge, as bombas estão prontas?"

"Sim. Espalhamos todas pelas ruínas do vilarejo. Será um arraso!" Responderam em uníssono.

"Espero que sim. Draco, seus dragões vão ficar na floresta, quero ter um trunfo contra qualquer novidade que aquele coisa-ruim inventar. Os escudos dessa área devem ser fortalecidos. Os trouxas nunca reagem bem ao desconhecido. É necessário preservar o máximo possível à ignorância deles quanto ao mundo mágico."

"Vou fazer isso na madrugada, hora perfeita para um bom feitiço." Trovejou Draco, o primeiro dragão.

"Quero Olho Tonto aqui." Tonks sinalizou no mapa.

"E o restante dos destacamentos? E os Elfos?" Neville indagou ansioso.

"Entendam, isso é só o começo. Não será uma guerra de um dia só. Ainda teremos várias batalhas. Temos que nos poupar ao máximo para que cheguemos inteiros na batalha final." Angel sentenciou, interrompendo as estratégias de guerra de Tonks.

"E não se esqueçam. Ainda temos que encontrar Nagine. Pelo sim, pelo não, temos que acabar com ela e essa missão é sua, Neville. Leve seu destacamento e vasculhem esses locais que assinalamos nesse mapa. São prováveis esconderijos, segundo nossos informantes."

Era o começo.

Neville e mais vintes bruxos e bruxas saíram dali para o primeiro ponto do mapa. Aquele era o caminho da morte. O caminho que teriam que trilhar para que Harry e os outros pudessem conjurar o Feitiço do Pentagrama. Não poderiam falhar. Tonks aguardou que o destacamento saísse e continuou os apontamentos.

"Noxon, o acampamento médico está pronto?"

"Sim, tenho trinta medibruxos e curandeiros agrupados lá e mais vinte espalhados nos destacamentos aéreos e terrestres."

"Ótimo! Que Merlin nos ajude!"

"E ele vai. Nós nos preparamos para isso. A Deusa irá nos proteger."

oOo

Horas de desespero.

Dias de ira.

Meses de um incessante derramamento de sangue.

Era noite. Não havia batalha naquele momento. Uma grande fogueira queimava no centro do acampamento. Malfoy caminha a esmo pelo acampamento contemplando as estrelas. Há tempos não dormia. E mesmo que isso acontecesse vagava por uma terra sombria cheia de morte. Ali no frio esperava a alvorada junto com outros bruxos e bruxas que se espalhavam pelo local. Sentiu uma presença que lhe dava paz nesses momentos. Angel acordara na barraca a alguns metros dali, e chamou por ele usando o vínculo. Draco respondeu calmamente _"Ao lado da fogueira..."_ minutos depois ela estava se aninhando a ele.

"Por que não me acordou?"

"Você estava dormindo tão bem... Não tive coragem." Enlaçou a cintura dela com carinho.

Abraçados fixavam o olhar no céu estrelado, limpo, sem nuvens, e com a lua

mais clara que já haviam visto.

Faltava menos de uma hora para o amanhecer, mas de repente algo no céu chamou a atenção de todos que estavam ali fora. Uma chuva de estrelas cadentes. Muitas. Inundavam o poente. O céu se iluminou. Os que estavam nas barracas acordaram com o clarão e saíram para checar o fenômeno. Todos no acampamento olhavam em uma só direção. Estavam hipnotizados. O espetáculo durou cerca de meia hora. O Esquadrão Fênix se juntara a Draco e Angel naquele momento.

"Isso acaba hoje..." Angel sentenciou. "Que a poderosa Circe nos ajude! O dia da profecia começou..."

"Como assim, dia da profecia?" Perguntou uma atônita Hermione, que pela primeira vez não sabia da informação.

"Harry Potter enfrentará o Lorde das Trevas no dia que se inicia com uma chuva de meteoros."

Dizendo isso, os primeiros raios de sol riscaram o poente. E com ele uma horda de seres, seguidores do inominável-das-trevas.

A batalha final começava.

Harry lançou um sinal no céu convocando o exército da luz para a batalha. Eles reconheceram o sinal. Todos sabiam que era hora de provar seu valor. E o Eleito se fez ouvir pela multidão que o cercava.

"Bruxos e Bruxas, meus irmãos! Vejo nos olhos de cada um de vocês o mesmo medo que tomou conta do meu coração. Poderá chegar o dia em que nossa coragem termine, quando abandonarmos e trairmos nossos amigos, mas esse dia não é hoje! Hoje ouviremos o rugir dos dragões e o uivar dos lobos. Feitiços serão lançados, escudos partidos. Um dia vermelho antes que o sol se ponha e a era das trevas poderá começar hoje. Então eu desafio a todos LEVANTEM E LUTEM. NÃO TEMAM NADA! Em nome de tudo que amamos e respeitamos no mundo eu peço que resistam Guerreiros da Luz!" Harry ouvia sua própria voz ecoando em campo aberto. "LIBERDADE!"

"LIBERDADE" O som da palavra ecoou em cada centímetro do campo Em resposta ao chamado do seu 'general' e o exército da luz, o mais mortífero já visto, partiu para a derradeira batalha.

Ainda não tinham recebido nenhuma notícia de Neville, nem sequer sabiam se estava vivo. Não poderiam conjurar o feitiço do pentagrama com Nagine viva. Harry não sentiu o "Insano-mor" no campo de batalha. Onde ele estaria? Sem pensar, se juntou aos outros na batalha. Feitiços rugiam por todo o campo.

Malfoy usava seu sabre sem piedade. Estava coberto de sangue, exausto, mas não parava. Vez ou outra chamava Angel pelo vínculo e recebia uma onda reconfortante de seu anjo em resposta _"estou bem, meu dragão"._

Viram o sinal da Fênix no céu. Os líderes dos grupos deviam se encontrar no acampamento.

"Senhor, senhor. Dementadores! Dementadores no campo! Nossos guerreiros estão caindo como moscas..." Um dos guerreiros grita para Harry que se encaminhava para a reunião com os outros 'capitães'.

"Itien, os Elfos podem ajudar?" Harry se vira preocupado e indaga ao elfo.

"Vamos conjurar um escudo. Tragam todos para o acampamento. E com a ajuda dos dragões vamos lançar um feitiço para acabar com eles. Ninguém que estiver fora do acampamento sobreviverá."

"Quanto tempo temos?" Harry pergunta enquanto caminha acompanhado de todo Esquadrão Fênix, a seu lado, tomando as decisões e dando as ordens.

"Uma hora, talvez menos..." Itien calculou.

"Vamos conjurar uns Patronos." Gritou Rony.

"Tirem seus comandados do campo, vamos recuar, vou lançar o sinal de retirada no céu." Instruiu Harry, voltando-se para Angel. "Quando todos estiverem a salvo chame Draco, o primeiro dragão. Ele está livre para usar qualquer coisa para acabar com os dementadores"

Angel assentiu e todos que estavam ali aparataram no campo e começaram a conjurar seus patronos. Isso seria o salvo conduto para a retirada. Harry lançou a marca de retirada no céu. O primeiro Patrono a aparecer foi o unicórnio de Rony seguido pela saltitante lontra de Hermione. Angel tinha um golfinho e Draco uma serpente. Outros Patronos foram vistos no ar. Os dementadores eram muitos. Muitos bruxos e Elfos já haviam sido beijados e jaziam sem vida na relva manchada de sangue.

Malfoy podia ouvir o rugir dos dragões e o uivar dos lobos. A terra estava vermelha com o sangue de muitos inocentes. Ele conjurava seu Patrono pelo campo e tentava encontrar Angel. Em vão. Não conseguia sentir o vínculo. O feitiço daquela "serpente-descamada" deveria estar interferindo. Angel entrou em seu campo de visão. Rapidamente conjurou mais um Patrono que levou o dementador que estava perto do seu anjo. Fraco, deparou-se com um daqueles seres horríveis a pouca distância. Tentou conjurar mais um Patrono, mas não conseguiu. Draco sentiu como se toda a felicidade do mundo estivesse irremediavelmente extinta.

Harry, que nesse momento se livrava de alguns comensais, ouviu um grito de socorro e correu para perto de Angel. Draco era atacado por um dementador. Harry conjurou o patrono e nada saiu de suas mãos. O ódio corroia seu coração. Concentrou-se em uma lembrança alegre (seu primeiro beijo com Ginny), e então gritou com força:

"EXPECTRO PATRONUM!"

De suas mãos saíram não só o Cervo, mas também uma criatura alada, com tamanha força que carregaram consigo cerca de dez dementadores, salvando Malfoy.

Angel tentou levantar Draco, mas ele estava muito fraco. Com um olhar chamou Harry que o jogou no ombro e saíram dali. O Esquadrão Fênix recuava devagar se certificando que todos estavam a salvo.

Com sua telepatia Angel chamou Draco, o primeiro dragão, e Itien quando todos estavam a salvo no acampamento. Draco e seus dragões levantaram vôo. O barulho de todos no ar era ensurdecedor. Sem piedade lançaram sua magia. Era algo muito poderoso. Os dementadores começaram a cair do céu. Trapos escuros jaziam vazios no chão.

Todos do Esquadrão Fênix viram o Patrono duplo de Harry. Estavam surpresos.

"Harry, reconheceu o outro patrono que surgiu ao lado do Cervo?" perguntou Hermione, dando a Harry a certeza de que suas suspeitas tinham fundamento.

"Uma Fênix..."

Então Hermione explicou para uma platéia muito interessada:

"Patronos duplos são raros, mas, existem. A Fênix era o Patrono de Dumbledore."

"Isso prova que mesmo morto ele nunca nos abandonou." Acrescentou Angel, sentada a pouca distância. Tinha Draco nos braços, e naquele momento o entupia de chocolate.

A atenção de todos foi desviada para um piado forte, que vinha em direção ao lugar, era Fawkes. Angel esticou o braço e a ave pousou, a sensitiva fechou os olhos e a ave tocou-lhe o rosto com o bico. E voou novamente.

"Ela veio nos saudar. Disse que Dumbledore estará conosco logo mais e que ela sempre estará com o Esquadrão Fênix"

Ouviram sons de aparatação: eram Neville e três de seu grupo, estavam em um estado deplorável. Tinham ferimentos por todo o corpo e suas vestes estavam arruinadas. Ninguém além deles sobreviveu...

"Harry, acabe com aquela coisa! Nagine está morta."

Harry levou as mãos à cicatriz. Começou a sentir a presença dele.

A hora havia chegado.

Noxon se aproximou de Draco com uma poção super concentrada para tirar o garoto daquele torpor que a simples aproximação da criatura causara. A poção, a mesma melhorada com sangue de dragão que Harry usou para salvar sua vida, fez seu efeito instantaneamente. Draco levantou-se, deixando os braços de Angel. Já refeito, estendeu mão para ela se levantar.

Todos aparataram no campo, agora apenas Comensais, Elfos, e Bruxos, já que os dragões haviam exterminado as outras espécies.

O Esquadrão Fênix procurava o "guardião-serpente-do-inferno" e no seu caminho tiravam de circulação os últimos lacaios da "aberração-depenada". Rajadas de vento castigavam o campo de batalha, uma fina chuva caia sobre os cansados guerreiros. Trovões e o rugir dos dragões se misturavam e ecoavam no céu. Tremores de terra de varias intensidades eram sentidos.

Os Elfos e os Dragões acordaram Gaya.

Em circulo, Elfos fizeram uma barreira em volta de Itien e Raven. Acima, dragões voavam.

Finalmente Harry encontrou o que procurava. O 'Senhor dos Infernos' em pessoa: Voldemort.

"Finalmente! Venenoso-das-trevas."

"Moleque insolente! Vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos."

Harry levantou as mãos e conjurou o sinal. Um enorme pentagrama apareceu no céu. Os cinco escolhidos começaram a correr pelo campo. Receberam cobertura de outros guerreiros por onde passaram. Nada poderia dar errado. Muitos morreram nessa hora, defendendo os eleitos usando como escudo o próprio corpo.

Em volta de Harry, assumiram seus lugares e começaram a invocação.

"_Fogo e Ar_

_Água e terra_

_Invocamos a sua proteção_

_Que sua força_

_Seja nossa força_

_Mãe da criação _

_Abra os alicerces da terra_

_E deixe que a energia _

_Invada nosso ser."_

Todos estacaram quando a energia começou a fluir. Gaya se manifestou em cada um dos guerreiros da luz que a conjurou, vórtices de energia pura giravam em torno deles, isolando-os do resto do mundo, com Harry e Valdemort no centro. Magicamente, surgiu um enorme pentagrama luminoso no chão, e em cada ponta um dos escolhidos. Com a mão direita para o alto e a esquerda para terra, eles eram responsáveis pelo escudo e pela filtragem da energia que atingiria Potter para que esse pudesse lançar a maldição de morte em seu oponente.

Harry foi atingido por uma onda de energia pura, selvagem, que percorreu seu corpo como eletricidade. Seu corpo se contorceu. Seus olhos e os olhos dos outros, atingidos por ela, emanavam um brilho intenso, como o sol. Os dois pronunciaram a maldição da morte ao mesmo tempo. Fachos de luz saíram das mãos de ambos. A verde que saiu das mãos de Voldemort se encontrou a branca de Harry. Duas energias poderosas se degladiavam. Harry sentia-se enfraquecer, quando ouviu em sua mente a voz de Angel.

"_Poderosa Gaya, precisamos de mais..."_

Palavras rodavam na mente de Angel "_juntos vocês são fortes_." Compreendendo a extensão das palavras de Raven ela esticou os braços e chamou Draco pelo vínculo. "_Toque em mim!_" Sem compreender porque, Draco obedeceu esticou o braço sem sair do lugar e tocou os dedos de Angel. Hermione que estava ao seu lado fez o mesmo o pentagrama se fechou quando Ginny tocou na outra mão de Draco. Antes de chamar Gaya novamente Angel olhou para Draco uma vez mais e disse através do vínculo

"_Meu dragão vivo por você!"_

"_Meu anjo! E eu por você!"_

Olhos nos olhos, cúmplices. Amantes. Almas gêmeas. Angel pode sentir a extensão do amor de Draco, e ele teve a certeza de que jamais seria amado com maior intensidade por alguém. Ela sabia que essa nova energia conjurada seria forte demais e não tinha certeza de que sobreviveriam. Concentrou-se novamente e chamou por Gaya.

"_Poderosa Gaya pela Terra que criaste, e tudo de bom que vive nela estamos prontos a dar a energia necessária para que esse mal seja anulado. Estamos prontos, Mãe._"

Então Harry sentiu uma nova onda adentrar seu corpo, vindo da terra. Um vento muito forte soprava dentro da redoma que o Feitiço do Pentagrama criou. Era muita energia para ser contida. Gaya havia respondido.

Uma explosão foi ouvida a quilômetros de distância.

O pior pesadelo do mundo bruxo caiu morto.

Os alicerces da terra foram abalados. Ela tremeu. O escudo protetor que o pentagrama fazia não resistiu muito tempo. Caiu. E uma onda de magia escapou e varreu o campo.

Silêncio.

Havia muita fumaça. Corpos em vários estágios de decomposição. Muitos, muitos feridos. Alguns desacordados. Alguns ainda tontos com tanta magia que girava em torno deles.

Alguns integrantes do Esquadrão Fênix já acordados correram para o local onde o feitiço final fora conjurado. Quando a fumaça baixou puderam vê-los seis caídos. Pareciam mortos.

oOo

N/A1: Traduzindo...

_Nemo me impune lacessit__ Ninguém me provoca impunemente)_

_N/A 2: Nem preciso dizer que sou fã dos Senhor dos Anéis e que não poderia jamais deixar meus queridos elfos de fora, o discurso de Harry foi baseado no discurso de Aragorn em o Retorno do Rei. E minha inspiração maior para a Batalha Final foi a Lealdade de um Consorte (__/s/2492602/1/ALealdadedeumConsorte__) fic linda! Uma das primeiras que li._

_N/A 3: Agradecendo a Sonia Sag que me deixou usar a idéia do patrono duplo do Harry, que é dela. Brilhante né¿ A fic dela também é demais! Ela está aqui na Floreios também, vale a pena conferir! Obrigada Sônia!! Valeu!_

_N/A 4: Só lembrando que os seis escolhidos são magids, não precisam de varinha para conjurar feitiços. _

_N/A 5: Música do capítulo: _**Mariah Carey – Hero**

**N/A 6: Agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic, em especial a minha querida Beta e amiga Samie, espero que estejam gostando. Agora ela será postada toda terça-feira, sem falhas!**

**Jinhos a todos!**


	15. Ausentes

Capítulo XV – 

Ausentes

"A poeira do tempo um dia apagará tudo e a dor que sinto não passará de um ponto de história."

(desconheço o autor)

Alguns integrantes do Esquadrão Fênix já acordados correram para o local onde o feitiço final fora conjurado. Quando a fumaça baixou puderam vê-los, os seis caídos. Pareciam mortos.

Carlinhos em desespero passou por alguns corpos, e se aproximou começando a verificar os sinais vitais dos companheiros. Estavam vivos. Elfos se perfilavam varrendo o campo tentando drenar a magia natural excedente que Gaya lançara de suas entranhas. Os escudos funcionaram na verdade, porém, a magia natural inundou o campo. Os dragões voavam acima do campo, absorvendo toda ela, junto com os elfos.

Dryade ainda meio tonta chegou logo em seguida, e não precisou de muitos feitiços para saber que estavam perdidos em algum lugar entre a vida e a morte. Não poderia fazer nada por eles ali. Cada membro do esquadrão aparatou com um deles para o Saint Mungos.

Noxon lançou o sinal no céu chamando seu esquadrão de medibruxos e curandeiros e todos com treinamento em primeiros socorros. Perdera quase vinte por cento dos seus comandados. Ela havia traçado planos para aquele momento. Mas, nada os havia preparado para aquela barbárie. Foi preciso muito sangue frio e concentração para fazer um bom trabalho. Ela sabia que o Saint Mungos deveria estar um caos. Então eles deveriam ser rápidos. A triagem deveria começar do campo.

Começaram a varredura, os feridos eram muitos, os mais simples enviavam para a barraca montada no meio do campo. Curandeiros e medibruxos aguardavam para o atendimento.

De longe avistou um corpo caído. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Seu sangue gelou. Suas pernas não queriam obedecer a seus comandos. Quando chegou mais perto teve a certeza. Era Severus. Sem pensar muito o virou em seus braços e aparatou com ele direto para o Saint Mungos.

oOo

Nada ali lembrava um hospital. Pessoas caídas pelos corredores, mortos, feridos, sangue... Aquilo parecia mais a extensão do campo de batalha. Todo aquele caos levaria muito tempo para ser controlado, não havia nem leitos e nem Medibruxos suficientes para atender a todos. O mundo bruxo perdera muitos guerreiros da luz naquele dia. A terra estava vermelha. Um rio de sangue corria em seu interior. Contudo o futuro seria de liberdade. Estavam livres das trevas para sempre. Eles pagaram em espécie pela liberdade de todos. E isso jamais seria esquecido. A terra agora tinha a cor do sangue de bruxos que não temeram o mal e enfrentaram com bravura aquela guerra insana.

Graças aos Elfos e aos Dragões o mundo trouxa nem de longe ficou sabendo o que aconteceu ali. Os escudos erguidos no campo de batalha resistiram a toda energia usada para conjurar o Encantamento do Pentagrama.

O esquadrão Fênix adentrou o Saint Mungos com os seis companheiros. Carlinhos desesperado procurava por um medibruxo que os atendesse.

"Por favor, precisamos de ajuda." Falou com uma mulher com as vestes negras, coberta de sangue.

"E quem aqui não? Aguarde por ai tem curandeiros fazendo triagens. Espere sua vez."

Entraram em desespero. Então resolveram ajudar.

oOo

Noxon levou Severus direto para sua antiga sala de pesquisa que com certeza não estaria sendo usada. Levitou ele para a maca e começou seu exame minucioso. Seu coração já estava muito fraco e ela teve dificuldades para estabilizá-lo.

"Severus Snape não se atreva a me deixar! Vamos reaja! EU NÃO VOU PERDÊ-LO!"

Percebeu então que tinha agarrado fortemente as vestes dele estava desesperada. Então se concentrou e lançou outro feitiço direto no coração de Severus.

"Vamos meu bem, eu sei que seu coração é forte! Reaja!"

O coração se estabilizou. Tinha que ser rápida, outros precisavam dela. O caso era grave. Então lançou um feitiço que o mantinha em de animação suspensa, congelado até que ela pudesse lhe dedicar o tempo necessário para salvar sua vida. Colocou também um feitiço escudo em volta da maca. Outro de monitoramento. E finalmente um feitiço de tranca na porta que somente ela poderia abrir.

"Que a Deusa olhe por você, meu amor...".

Desaparatou de volta ao campo.

Aos poucos a equipe de curandeiros e enfermeiras foi se organizando no campo e no Saint Mungos. Noxon enviou um grupo de elfos para lá. Então as coisas ficaram melhores.

Mais tarde, depois que o campo estava sob controle e organizado, Noxon voltou então ao Saint Mungos e descobriu os seis Guerreiros ainda jogados em um corredor Molly Weasley estava com eles. Sem pensar muito os levitou direto para sua sala, onde Severus estava. Conjurou outras macas e começou o seu exame. Depois de algum tempo percebeu que tudo aquilo estava além de seus conhecimentos. Então fez feitiços de limpeza e cura de cortes e arranhões e os deixou confortáveis.

"Molly procure Itien e o traga aqui. Depressa!"

Molly saiu dos aposentos apressadamente em busca do elfo.

Noxon então se dedicou a Snape, esse tinha sofrido muitos cruciatus e todo tipo de magia negra, na verdade o que ela não sabia, é que ele foi encurralado por sete comensais que fizeram a roda da tortura. Teve sorte. Lupin e Tonks acabaram com a brincadeira antes que ele morresse. Aos poucos Dryade foi fazendo feitiços de cura e trazendo Severus de volta a vida. Por fim fez com que engolisse uma dose da poção reanimadora e uma boa dose de sangue de Dragão puro. Fez tudo que podia.

Depositou um delicado beijo em seus lábios e sentiu a ação revigorante do sangue de dragão que ainda estava em seus lábios. Fez com que ele ficasse confortável. Voltou aos escolhidos; eles não respondiam a nenhum feitiço que conhecia. Permaneciam fora do alcance dela...

Mais tarde, em um dos quartos do hospital, os salvadores do mundo bruxo, estavam em algum lugar entre a vida e a morte... Uma chorosa Molly ouvia atentamente o medibruxo que juntamente com Noxon e Itien, exaustos, deram o diagnóstico final.

"Eles usaram quase toda sua magia. Não conseguimos detectar a assinatura mágica de nenhum deles. No momento não posso afirmar sequer se vão sobreviver. Sinto muito senhor e senhora Weasley."

Então era aquilo. Seus dois bebês, depois de todo aquele sacrifício, iriam morrer? Não! Definitivamente ela não iria aceitar. Sim. Ela iria cuidar deles e eles iriam acordar. Só estavam cansados...

Sem ninguém saber de como nem porque, Fawkes entrou no quarto dos Escolhidos e empoleirou-se na cabeceira da cama de Harry, mudando de cama de vez em quando. Guardava o sono dos Guerreiros.

oOo

Noxon voltara a trabalhar no Saint Mungos, que ainda estava lotado. Havia muito que fazer naqueles dias. Manteve Severus em seu laboratório, ali podia monitorar seu estado delicado pessoalmente. Dois dias depois da morte do Lord das Trevas ele finalmente abriu os olhos.

"Sev..." Dryade tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Finalmente seu grande amor parecia fora de perigo.

"Dry... Que lugar... É esse?"

"Meu laboratório no Saint Mungos."

"O que houve?"

"Bem, o feitiço do pentagrama funcionou. E estamos livres daquele-que-nunca-mais-vai-nos-atazanar."

Apesar da boa noticia Severus reparou que Dryade estava pálida e seus olhos tristes e sem brilho.

"Mas..."

"Mas, agora você vai se alimentar, tomar sua poção e voltar a dormir. Deu-me um grande trabalho, tive que usar todo meu charme para não te perder para a outra."

Severus sorriu fracamente, sabia exatamente o que sua garota dizia, ele estava confortavelmente nos braços da morte quando ela o encontrou. Mas, sentia que tinha um 'porém' na história. Logo voltou a dormir. Deixando Dryade com suas pesquisas, necessitada de um feitiço para trazer os escolhidos de volta.

oOo

Infinitas horas.

Infinitos dias...

Molly se desdobrava entre a Toca e o quarto do Saint Mungos, seus "bebês" ainda dormiam. Ainda estão cansados, ela dizia tentando animar a Ordem.

O mundo bruxo estava sendo reconstruído. A Ordem da Fênix agora estava à frente do Ministério e da reconstrução. A vida normal aos poucos era restaurada graças à sabedoria de bruxos como Athur Weasley, Olho Tonto, Remus, Tonks, e outros nomes que provaram sua bravura ante o inferno. O treinamento de aurores recomeçou, havia muitas vagas, as baixas foram muitas. Uma nova geração emergia das cinzas do mundo bruxo. Apesar de estarem livres de Voldemort, ainda eram dias incertos. Muitos Comensais haviam fugido, bruxos se aproveitavam para fazer todo tipo de vandalismo.

Comandados por Carlinhos o Esquadrão Fênix ainda lutava intensamente nos dias que se seguiram a vitória. Vitória essa com um gosto amargo de derrota. Todos no mundo bruxo estavam divididos entre esperançosos e pessimistas. Os seus heróis jamais andariam entre eles novamente? Quando a notícia começou a se espalhar, sobre a condição de saúde dos escolhidos, chegaram também feitiços de cura mirabolantes dos mais escusos e incertos lugares, na ânsia de curar aqueles que lhes devolveram a liberdade. Dryade e Molly começaram a receber todos com carinho, agradeciam a preocupação com eles, mas, claro nunca usaram nenhum. Com o mesmo carinho Molly afirmava sempre, só estão cansados, apenas dormem...

Molly dedicava um carinho especial a cada um naquele quarto do Saint Mungos. Nem mesmo Draco e Angel escaparam dos beijos da matriarca da família. Podiam encontrar Molly à tardinha sentada numa poltrona confortavelmente, tricotando seus famosos suéteres e conversando alegremente com os ocupantes silenciosos do quarto. Muitas vezes o senhor Weasley tentou preparar o seu espírito para o pior, mas, ela se recusava a ouvir. Num desabafo Arthur Weasley cuspiu sem forças...

"Molly, querida, reaja! Senão terei que mandar colocar mais uma cama aqui, e será para você!!"

"Não seria uma idéia ruim. Poderia tirar um cochilo de vez em quando."

"Eu desisto! Boa tarde querida, estarei no Ministério se precisar de mim. Adeus."

oOo

Dryade passava pelo quarto todos os dias, a esperança da senhora Weasley é o que a mantinha de pé naqueles dias. Dormia muito pouco, comia mal, lia muito...

Severus acordou naquele dia com um peso morno em seu braço. Dryade havia cochilado na cadeira com a cabeça na cama sobre o braço dele. Não se conteve, acariciou os cabelos macios daquela que o resgatou da morte. Dryade se assustou. Seu sono sempre era muito superficial. Estava sempre esperando uma emergência qualquer.

"Não queria assustar. Mas garanto que é muito mais confortável aqui em cima do meu lado."

"Não me tente."

"Mais quentinho, aconchegante e eu estou aqui."

"Convenceu-me seu Slytherin convencido!!"

"Precisa descansar decentemente, seu rosto mostra sinais de cansaço. Tem que parar doutora Noxon!"

"Sinto, mas, não posso parar, ainda não. Porém por agora irei desfrutar da sua companhia meu bem."

Severus a abraçou carinhosamente e ela entrou no mundo dos sonhos quase que imediatamente. Seu sono foi entrecortado por pesadelos. Contudo a presença de Severus aos poucos foi dissipando as imagens terríveis que perpassavam sua mente. Porém seria necessário muito tempo para que elas desaparecessem definitivamente. Talvez o resto da vida.

Acordou perto do meio dia. Severus havia levantado já estava fora de perigo. Encontrou-o sentado confortavelmente em uma poltrona ao lado da cama.

"Fora da cama...".

"Boa tarde pra você também Dry!"

"Como se sente?"

"Faminto. E com vontade de aparatar com você daqui."

Dryade se levantou e sentou-se no braço da poltrona depositando um beijo leve em Severus. Depois chamou seu elfo, livre e com salário, claro, para servir o almoço. Esse transcorreu em silencio. Severus observava sua ninfa do carvalho, sob a luz dos archotes, seu cansaço e a denuncia de noites mal dormidas era notório.

"Mil galeões pelos seus pensamentos."

"Voldemort está queimando no inferno, e os escolhidos vagam em algum lugar entre a vida e a morte...".

"Como assim? Estão... Mortos?"

"Não. Esgotaram suas energias para que Harry pudesse vencer o coisa-ruim. Não conseguimos detectar suas assinaturas mágicas. Estão estáveis. Sem sinal de progressos. Nem Itien conseguiu trazê-los de volta...". Noxon suspirou cansada.

"Sei que vai encontrar um feitiço ou uma nova poção. Mas, por Merlin precisa descansar, precisamos de você inteira."

"Eu sei Sev. Tempo é um luxo que eles podem não ter. Isso não é justo."

Lágrimas começaram a percorrer um caminho marcado pela dor e cansaço. Severus se aproximou fez com que se levantasse e a tomou nos braços. Seus soluços eram sentidos e doloridos. Snape a embalou com ternura e fez com que se acalmasse. Era a primeira vez que chorava em dias. Toda a tensão acumulada finalmente saia juntamente com suas lágrimas.

"Eles vão voltar. Já saíram de várias enrascadas."

oOo

E assim foram os dias depois da vitória.

Molly chegava mais uma vez na sua incansável maratona diária. O verão já dava sinais que seria bem mais quente, ela estava suada, e o clima era abafado! Todos os Medibruxos e enfermeiras que trabalhavam no Saint Mungos já a conheciam. E tinham uma atenção especial àquela criatura que nunca desistiu dos filhos. Entrou no quarto como sempre fazia, beijou e conversou com cada um deles, sempre tinha uma palavra especial para cada um. Mesmo que não obtivesse resposta.

"Angel querida, onde você está? Onde vocês estão? É tão melhor aí? A comida é tão melhor que a minha?"

A Sra. Weasley sentou na poltrona. Enxugava as lágrimas e o rosto suado, era a primeira vez que chorava. Mas, naquele momento queria uma resposta, nem que fosse um pequeno repuxão de um músculo qualquer deles. Levantou-se novamente e deteve-se na cama de Ginny, pegou a mão de sua filha e depositou um delicado beijo.

"Volta pra casa filha, a Toca está muito vazia sem você."

Nesse instante uma pequena pressão se fez sentir nas mãos de Molly, atônita a velha bruxa olhou para o rosto da filha tentando se certificar que não estava enlouquecendo de tanta tristeza. Os olhos de Ginny tentavam se abrir, desesperada Molly Weasley olha para Rony na cama ao lado e não vê nenhum sinal de movimento. Voltando a sua caçula que agora aumentava a intensidade do aperto nas mãos de Molly.

"Mostre o caminho para os outros filha. Você encontrou! Você me encontrou! Venha! Acorde, minha criança!"

Nesse momento a garota abre os olhos e acostumando-se com a luz suave que reinava no ambiente encontrou os olhos da mãe. Tentou falar, mas, sua garganta estava seca.

"Está tudo bem, meu amor, não tente falar. Espere, mamãe está aqui!" Sem soltar a mão da filha Molly vira-se para Rony e toca-lhe os cabelos vermelhos. "Vamos já é hora de acordar dorminhoco! Está atrasado."

"Só mais um pouquinho. Estou com sono..."

Molly não acreditava. Seus filhos estavam de volta, e com eles a sua magia. Uma assinatura mágica poderosa inundou a sala, alertando os Medibruxos de plantão.

Dryade entrou no quarto, seu coração batia forte e estava ofegante pela corrida. Parou atônita na porta e observou Molly.

A senhora Weasley acordava a cada um com um carinho especial, ela parecia estar convocando a todos para o café da manhã na Toca. Em minutos o Saint Mungos estava em polvorosa. Os doentes mais ilustres do lugar estavam acordados. Medibruxos e curandeiros entravam e saiam do quarto. Em pouco tempo os integrantes do Esquadrão Fênix começaram a chegar, todos estavam no corredor, inclusive Molly, finalmente vitoriosa.

"Eles acordaram, já descansaram. Agora é só esperar os Medibruxos liberarem todos e vamos para casa, como eu sempre disse: dormiam...".

"Sim Molly querida, como você sempre disse!" Athur abraçava a Sra. Weasley com uma felicidade que não conseguia conter dentro do peito.

"Mudanças Weasley?" Severus chegou logo depois de Arthur, sem saber ao certo o que acontecia.

"Sim, meu caro, eles acordaram. Por Merlin, eles acordaram!"

"Agradeço a Deusa por isso..." Severus murmurou para si mesmo, suspirando aliviado. Ainda não era uma pessoa muito otimista, acostumado a um mundo insano cheio de infelicidade e dor desde criança. Mas, sentiu um grande alívio com a notícia. Com a morte de Lucius e Narcissa considerava Draco seu filho. E definitivamente não queria perdê-lo. Encostou-se a parede e tinha um arremedo de sorriso nos lábios e o olhar distante.

Saiu desse torpor quando percebeu uma grande balburdia no hospital. O Profeta Diário com sua mais ilustre repórter já estava lá, junto com um bando de curiosos. Foi um novo caos. Todos queriam notícias dos seus novos heróis.

"Weasley vá até o Ministério e volte com pelo menos quinze aurores, rápido!" Snape que agora era o mais novo chefe da segurança juntou-se a alguns membros do Esquadrão Fênix que estavam ali, para tentar levar todos para o saguão de entrada do Saint Mungos.

"Sim Senhor!" Fred aparatou dali e voltou com os Aurores designados para manter a ordem e a privacidade de todos ali, afinal Saint Mungos ainda era um hospital. Mas, agora a confusão era uma confusão feliz, se é que isso existe!

Eles estavam muito bem! Afinal o mês que passaram em coma serviu para curar os ferimentos internos e externos. E também sua magia, que retornou mais forte que nunca! Só estavam um pouco tontos com o entra e sai de Medibruxos.

Finalmente o senhor e a senhora Weasley e Snape foram autorizados a entrar.

"Mamãe!"

Molly e Arthur abraçaram seus filhos e não se esqueceram dos outros é claro.

Snape aproximou-se de Draco com aquele olhar sério e contido de sempre. O garoto sorriu. Severus também. Por fim, estavam abraçados. Dryade e Angel incrédulas com a cena, que com certeza seria a primeira de muitas, estavam ao lado. _"A convivência com a casa de Gryffindor arruinou para sempre estes dois Slytherins, ainda bem..." _Angel pensou.

"Que bom que voltou filho... Senti sua falta." Severus sussurrou ao ouvido de Malfoy...

Afastaram-se um pouco. Draco o encarou surpreso e sentiu-se feliz. Filho... Aquela palavra agora não era uma mais uma palavra vazia. Essa fora a única coisa certa que Lucius fizera na vida: escolher Severus para seu padrinho. Finalmente teria um pai de verdade.

"Filho... Isso soa bem, pai..."

As bruxas ao lado logo entenderam o que se passava e tinham os olhos marejados. Angel sentiu uma felicidade imensa que vinha pelo vínculo. Seu dragão finalmente estava em paz. Esse sentimento a aqueceu. Dryade por sua vez viu que finalmente poderia conhecer o verdadeiro Severus Snape, aquele que ela sabia que existia trancado em algum lugar, pelas trevas, que agora não existia mais.

Acalmados os ânimos, os Weasley mais velhos explicaram como estava tudo, com todos os detalhes. A contra gosto passaram a noite no Saint Mungos ainda, para observação diziam os Medibruxos, tão estupefados quanto todos. O dia amanheceu. Angel abriu os olhos. Imediatamente se perdeu naquele abismo que eram os olhos grises do seu dragão.

"Meu dragão!"

"Meu Anjo!"

Angel não queria quebrar aquele contato visual. Queria que tudo terminasse naqueles olhos. Finalmente Malfoy tomou coragem...

"Amo você..."

"E eu a você meu dragão!"

"Como se sente? Pode se levantar?"

"Claro! O que tem em mente?"

"Venha!!" Malfoy envolveu Angel nos braços e aparatou dali com ela. Tinha necessidade de sair! Quando Angel abriu os olhos estava em um chalé, ao menos era o que parecia ser, um quarto aconchegante com lareira, uma cama convidativa. Draco depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios.

**In a lifetime**

Em um momento da vida

**Made of memories**

Torna-se memórias

**I believe**

Eu acredito

**In destiny**

Em destino

"Vamos recomeçar..." disse Draco a sua companheira para a vida.

"Sim." Angel sorriu, estendeu a mão e acrescentou: "Sou Angel McMillan. Muito prazer!"

"Draco Malfoy, e o prazer é todo meu Senhorita." Draco a encarou e sorriu (o mais lindo sorriso que Angel já vira no seu rosto)

Lá fora uma chuva fina de verão caía. Leve. Como ambos se sentiam no momento. O barulho dela contra a janela embalava os sentidos de ambos, que já haviam se perdido um nos olhos do outro. Estavam livres e tinham toda a vida pela frente e ela começava ali. Cuidadosamente Malfoy a envolveu em seus braços.

**Every moment returns again in time**

Cada momento retorna novamente no tempo

**When I've got the future on my mind**

Quando eu tenho o futuro em minha mente

**Know that you'll be the only one**

Sei que você será o único

Seus lábios se perderam novamente. Era o encontro entre rios incandescentes. Sem pressa Malfoy percorria o labirinto que era o corpo do seu anjo. Como se fosse a primeira vez, como se precisasse decorar cada centímetro daquele corpo que o entorpecia, em muitos lençóis... Cada célula de seu corpo de alabastro vibrava com o toque único que era o encontro com a pele macia da dama do outono.

**Meet me halfway**

Encontre-me na metade do caminho

**Across the Sky**

Através do céu

**Out where the world belongs**

Fora de onde o mundo pertence

**to only you and I**

a somente você e eu

**Meet me halfway**

Encontre-me na metade do caminho

**Across the Sky**

Através do céu

**Make this a new beginning of another life.**

Tornar isto um novo começo de uma outra vida

A cada carícia Angel arqueava o corpo em prazer e correspondia, arrancando gemidos roucos de seu dragão. Os corpos se consumiam em um fogo que era alimentado sem palavras. Os cheiros se misturavam ao aroma sutil da madeira que queimava na lareira. As respirações eram ofegantes, a adrenalina corria nas veias dos dois amantes. Ficaram horas, se tocando. Copiando. Decorando.

As mãos e a boca de Draco passeavam livremente pelo seu corpo, fazendo com que sua pele se arrepiasse. As mãos de Angel faziam um delicado caminho de prazer pelo corpo dele, sentindo enfim que eram um. Por um breve momento Draco parou em seus olhos. Como na primeira vez parecia buscar seu consentimento seus olhares então se confessaram cúmplices.

Draco a penetrou cuidadosamente. Sem quebrar, no entanto, o contato com seus olhos. Ficou por um breve segundo adorando-os. Tomou suas mãos que agarravam o lençol. Suas respirações falhavam, estavam entrecortadas por gemidos baixos e profundos. Seus corpos nus se fundiam em um ritmo lento e alheio ao tempo e ao universo ao seu redor. O ritmo aos poucos foi aumentando e intensificando o prazer dos dois. A magia do vínculo explodia em luzes, inundando o ambiente.

Olhos nos olhos, entrega perfeita e prazer profundo. Era tudo muito intenso. Ambos entraram em lugar que suas almas pairavam leves desligadas de seus corpos que arfavam descompassados.

**In a lifetime**

Em um momento da vida

**There is only Love**

Há somente amor

**Reaching for the lonely one**

Alcançando sozinho

**We are stronger when we are given Love**

Nós somos mais fortes quando nos entregamos ao amor

**When we put emotions on the line**

Quando nós colocamos as emoções na linha..

**Know that we are the timeless ones**

Sei que nós estamos num momento inoportuno

Quando se afastaram, respiravam com certa dificuldade. Os dois permaneceram em silêncio lado a lado.

**Meet me halfway**

Encontre-me na metade do caminho

**Across the Sky**

Através do céu

**Out where the world belongs**

Fora de onde o mundo pertence

**to only you and I**

a somente você e eu

**Meet me halfway**

Encontre-me na metade do caminho

**Across the Sky**

Através do céu...

**Make this a new beginning of another life.**

Tornar isto um novo começo de uma outra vida

"Amo você. Quero envelhecer ao seu lado. Quero construir minha vida ao seu lado. Sabe que agora pode voltar ao seu mundo? Mas, por favor, não vá..."

"Irei pra qualquer lugar dragão, desde que seja com você. Quero sempre estar ao seu lado, ter seus filhos, envelhecer com você... Eu te amo Draco Malfoy! Sempre estarei aqui pra você!"

**Meet me halfway**

Encontre-me na metade do caminho

**Across the Sky**

Através do céu...

**Out where the world belongs**

Fora de onde o mundo pertence

**to only you and I**

a somente você e eu

**Meet me halfway**

Encontre-me na metade do caminho

**Across the Sky**

Através do céu...

oOo

No dia seguinte todos os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix estavam de volta a Mansão Black. Harry Potter agora liderava a reunião.

"É hora de honrar e enterrarmos os nossos mortos. De chorar os ausentes. Não há glória na morte, mas houve glória na vida de cada um deles."

Naquela reunião decidiram que esse ritual seria no dia da reabertura de Hogwarts, que já havia começado a ser restaurada. Todos ajudavam. Alunos dos sexto e sétimos anos, professores e antigos amigos da escola. Reerguer Hogwarts era ponto de honra entre eles. Agora com o Esquadrão Fênix completo isso não seria difícil. A vida na mansão era corrida, Hogwarts dava trabalho, mas todos estavam orgulhosos de participarem dessa reconstrução. Nada poderia ser feito antes que a velha escola estivesse de pé novamente.

Harry estava sentado no chão de frente a porta do quarto onde a urna de Dumbledore estava. Não ousava entrar, mas pensava em tudo que havia acontecido e nas palavras do insano-mor falando sobre Sirius no véu. Queria tanto falar com o velho mestre novamente, ele era a alma de Hogwarts, como seria difícil reabri-la sem ele. Malfoy se aproximou. Sentou-se silenciosamente ao seu lado.

"Nunca pensei que ele fosse morrer. Ele parecia imortal."

"É Draco. Não sei como faremos sem ele."

"Faremos como ele. Seguindo cada pegada dele se necessário. Ele deixou seu legado. Temos que honrá-lo."

Harry deu um sorriso fraco, eram dias diferentes. Draco Malfoy com aquele discurso? Não pensou que viveria para ouvir aquilo. Draco se levantou, estendeu a mão para Harry e completou.

"Vamos cicatriz. Tem serviço em Hogwarts pra você. Você faz falta companheiro."

Harry aceitou a mão de Draco. E com um sorriso que ainda tinha resquícios de dor disse:

"Vamos doninha. Você também faz falta companheiro!"

"Doninha não..."

"Tá bom... Foi mal."

oOo

A reconstrução e a reabertura de Hogwarts, não demoraram muito. A cerimônia foi simples, mas cheia de significado.

Dumbledore e outros membros da ordem foram enterrados em um dos pontos mais bonitos dos jardins de Hogwarts, ali as lápides de granito foram colocadas em circulo e uma grande lápide com uma fênix de mármore pousada sobre ela, marcava o túmulo daquele que fora a alma do lugar durante anos: Dumbledore. Abaixo da fênix, lia-se a inscrição, em celta, que traduzida ficava assim:

"_**Aqueles que amamos nunca morrem. Apenas partem antes de nós."**_

Os integrantes do Esquadrão perfilados e uniformizados fizeram um circulo e gritaram o lema do esquadrão, mais uma vez para o seu antigo mestre.

"Achar, entrar, roubar e sair. Velocidade."

Tinham lágrimas nos olhos, mas finalmente estavam em paz...

Entraram para o Grande Salão, o teto tinha um tom de azul profundo e milhares de velas flutuavam o iluminando. Ali presentes integrantes da Ordem da Fênix, amigos, os Elfos, e Draco na sua forma humana. Alunos que voltavam para terminar seus estudos na velha escola. E a primeira turma depois da vitória. A magia inundava o local. O grande banquete do início de ano letivo, a música do chapéu seletor, tudo podia esperar. Harry Potter tinha algumas palavras sobre Dumbledore.

"Sacrifício. É um gesto humano quando as coisas dão errado. Quando não se tem saída e a tentação é forte. Sim nosso mestre se sacrificou por nosso mundo. Não podemos agora simplesmente ter o coração frio, endurecido pela ausência dele e de tantos outros que perderam a vida na batalha. E não é o sacrifício apenas uma simples palavra, são atos de amor extremo. A felicidade às vezes é uma bênção, mas geralmente é uma conquista. Conquistamos com a ajuda dele o direto a liberdade, a felicidade e ao amor. Ele nos ensinou muitas coisas:

Ensinou que temos que escutar nosso coração. Ele conhece todas as coisas, porque veio da Alma do Mundo e um dia retornará para ela.

Ensinou que pelo brilho nos olhos, desde o começo dos tempos, as pessoas reconhecem seu verdadeiro Amor.

Ensinou que um guerreiro da luz sabe que não pode prever tudo.

Ensinou também que a linguagem de seu coração é que irá determinar a maneira correta de descobrir e manejar a sua espada.

Que somos responsáveis por tudo que acontece neste mundo. Somos os Guerreiros da Luz. Com a força do nosso amor, de nossa vontade, podemos mudar o nosso destino, e o destino de muita gente. A única coisa que o tempo, não importa quão longo seja jamais consegue alterar, é a nossa essência. Aquela parcela única, imutável, a que chamamos de alma. E, se é eterna, carrega marcas também eternas. Às vezes claras; às vezes sutis. Marcas a que damos nome de destino. Cada essência com suas marcas. Cada alma com seu destino. Por todos esses ensinamentos vim aqui hoje em nome do Esquadrão Fênix agradecer ao nosso Mestre. E levantar um brinde, àquele que nos reuniu. A Dumbledore!"º

Inesperadamente taças de prata foram conjuradas pelos integrantes do Esquadrão Fênix, a frente de todos os presentes contendo suco de abóbora. Com a voz embargada, Harry ergueu um brinde:

"Às goles que virão!"

Quase todo o salão responderam:

"AOS BALAÇOS QUE REBATEREMOS!"¹

oOo

N/A: º O discurso de Harry foi inspirado nos ensinamentos de Paulo Coelho.

¹ Agora essa cena do brinde não é minha. Tenho que agradecer a Bernardo Cardoso da Silva, cara esse capítulo estava pronto muito antes da fic e ainda lembro do seu incentivo a um ano atrás. Muito obrigado por partilhar essa cena comigo, foi um gesto muito importante para mim!

Quem quiser conferir a cena original ela está na fic Nove Anos, L-I-N-D-I-S-S-I-M-A história do Bernardo, publicada na Floreios / e no site: /u/1003279/BERNARDOCARDOSO, contudo na Floreios vocês podem conferir porque sou fã de carteirinha do Bernardo, lendo Quadribol, Lembranças do Velho Malfoy, Copa Mundial, Nove Anos, Juntos. Leiam não vão se arrepender!!

Quero agradecer também a minha querida Samie, que sempre está por perto!!

Luana Rubin :Seja bem vinda, espero que goste desse penúltimo capítulo!

**A música do capítulo é Meet Me Half Way** _Kenny Loggins_

Encontre-me na metade do caminho, quem quiser conhecer, tem o clip original no meu Multiply, juntamente com as imagens da fic. isabelledelacour./


	16. Fenix

Capítulo XVI – 

Fênix 

_"Foi o melhor dos tempos, foi o pior dos tempos. Foi a idade da sabedoria, foi a idade da tolice. Foi a época da fé, foi a época da incredulidade. Foi a estação da luz, foi a estação das trevas. Foi a primavera da esperança, foi o inverno do desespero". _**Charles Dickens**

**Strade son' cambiate.**

As ruas mudaram

**Faccie son' diverse.**

Os rostos são diferentes

**Era la mia città.**

Era a minha cidade

**Non la conosco più.**

Eu não a reconheço mais

**La ora io sono solo un' estranea**

Eu sou apenas uma estranha

**Senza patria.**

Sem uma terra própria

Durante os dias que se seguiram à reconstrução do mundo bruxo Angel tinha um firme propósito: Voltar ao mundo trouxa. Rever sua cidade natal, sentir o cheiro do mar de Portree. Depois que a vida se estabilizou no mundo bruxo, e sua união com Draco fora formalizada, finalmente voltou.

Angel estacionou o carro em frente a um parque.

Saltou do carro. Olhou a sua volta, não reconhecia mais nada ali. Draco postou-se mudo a seu lado. Apenas olhava o que parecia ser uma cidade trouxa normal, mas, no fundo sabia que era muito mais que aquilo.

"Onde estamos Anjo?" Perguntou Draco quase sabendo a resposta.

"Não sei..."

"Erramos o caminho?"

"Não. Eu... não consigo sentir... Quando caminhava por aqui, eu era feliz, porque era criança e sabia que meus pais estavam de "férias" não estavam nas missões da guerrilha. Aqui era nosso pequeno paraíso. Eu não tinha medo, não ouvia os sons da violência." Fez uma pausa como se quisesse exorcizar os fantasmas, mas continuou.

"Aqui não é meu lugar. Não mais. Sinto-me expulsa."

Draco a abraçou. Queria dizer tanta coisa, mas preferiu ficar calado.

Angel sentia como se tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho mal. Sua infância, a morte de seus pais em um atentado.

O que teria sido feito de todos? E onde estava a verdade em que aprendera a acreditar?

**I remember you were there.**

Eu lembro que você estava lá

**Any one emotion.**

Qualquer emoção.

**Any true devotion.**

Qualquer verdadeira devoção.

**Anytime, anywhere.**

Em qualquer tempo, em qualquer lugar.

Ela ainda podia se lembrar de algumas missões, na verdade naquela época era apenas uma mensageira, mas, sabia exatamente o que continha suas entregas. Não aceitava outras crianças sendo usadas, mas, considerava que não tinha escolha. Neste momento a imagem de seu pai lhe assaltou a mente. Ele acreditava na causa. Então todas as dúvidas se dissiparam, ela lutou em uma guerra, ela acreditou na causa do mundo bruxo. Naquele instante compreendeu os motivos de seus pais e permitiu que descansassem em paz. Era inverno e um vento frio e seco entrava em sua alma. Uma angustia enorme invadiu seu coração.

**Case son' cambiate.**

As casas mudaram

**Voci son' diverse.**

As vozes são diferentes

**Era la mia città.**

Era a minha cidade

**Non la conosco più.**

Eu não a reconheço mais

**La ora io sono solo un' estranea**

Eu sou apenas uma estranha

**Senza patria.**

Sem uma terra própria

"Draco, eu nasci aqui". Fez uma pausa e andou em direção do parque. "Meus pais fugiram para Portree para que eu pudesse nascer em segurança. Então, sempre que podiam voltavam para cá para férias. Mas, nunca mais a sentirei como minha terra natal. Tudo parece tão diferente, as ruas, as pessoas, tudo. Eu não tenho mais um lugar meu, não tenho mais minha terra."

"Hey. Calma. Você tem a nós. Você agora é uma bruxa e pertence à terra, segundo nossos amigos Elfos. E eu sempre estarei aqui para garantir isso!" Selou sua fala com um longo beijo, e voltaram para o carro.

**Tanti, anni son' passati.**

Muitos anos se passaram.

**Vite son' cambiate.**

As vidas mudaram.

**Era la mia città.**

Era a minha cidade

**Non la conosco più.**

Eu não a reconheço mais

**E ora io sono solo un' estranea**

Eu sou apenas uma estranha

**Senza patria.**

Sem uma terra própria

Angel dirigiu para uma praia que costumava freqüentar quando era criança. Era um lugar deserto com muitas pedras e uma areia escura, nada convidativo, mas ali ela sempre se sentia segura com seus pais.

Mesmo depois de muitos anos, reconhecia aquele lugar, mas se sentia intrusa ali também. Acariciou sua barriga, com certeza seu filho jamais teria tal sentimento. O Esquadrão Fênix, o que incluía Draco e ela, haviam salvado um mundo para aquela criança, e ela estaria sempre alerta para que fosse um mundo de paz e sem perigos para ela, e para todas as crianças.

Depois de uma caminhada avistou a árvore onde sua mãe estendia uma manta e colocava uma cesta enorme de piquenique. Draco conjurou uma manta e estendeu no chão. Ela sorriu pela primeira vez naquele dia (ainda aquele que estonteava Malfoy). Deitou-se e aninhou Angel em seus braços, acariciando sua barriga, logo o mundo receberia mais um Malfoy.

"Como chamaremos meu filho?" Disse o orgulhoso Slytherin.

"Pensei que ele fosse nosso!" Exclamou Angel esboçando um falso mau humor.

"Claro... Er... Digo... Sim, como vamos chamar o nosso filho?"

"E se for menina?"

O sol se punha, e agora as preocupações do Esquadrão eram amenas, eles mereciam um descanso depois de tudo. E naquele momento os herdeiros do Esquadrão Fênix estavam sendo gerados, por ironia de Merlin ou da poderosa Circe, Angel, Hermione e Ginny estavam grávidas, e as assinaturas mágicas dos bebês eram poderosas.

Angel, a sensitiva intuía que nenhum mal tão poderoso quanto aquele que derrotaram, poderia nascer novamente, não com a existência daquelas crianças.

O amor é a força mais poderosa que qualquer ser da luz pode carregar dentro de si.

oOo

Alguns anos depois...

"Gabriel McMillan Malfoy! Levanta já dessa cama!"

O garoto de olhos grises, cabelos cor de outono e sorriso maroto ficou alerta com seu nome pronunciado acompanhado dos dois sobrenomes. Levantou-se e tratou de ir para o banheiro.

Angel muito estressada fazia os últimos preparativos para levar seu filho até Hogwarts, era seu primeiro ano.

"Draco Malfoy! Pode apressar seu filho? Não quero me atrasar!"

Draco se aproximou de Angel e roubou-lhe um beijo!

"Calma! Vai dar tudo certo! E Hogwarts vai ter o melhor dos Malfoys em décadas, além de ganhar a mais linda Professora de DECAT de todos os tempos!"

"Seu bobo!"

"Mamãe estou pronto."

"Muito bem, agora vamos!" Convocou Angel já sem aquele estresse todo.

oOo

Seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts havia acabado. Deixar seu bebê (de onze anos) e ir para casa sozinha não foi fácil, uma dor rasgava o seu coração e ao mesmo tempo sentiu orgulho da independência do filho. Sentindo o que ia no coração de Angel, Draco a esperava nos portões de Hogwarts. Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos dela, mas, era de felicidade.

Depois de um banho, Angel andou pelo quarto, era aconchegante e espaçoso, nada comparado com as suítes da Mansão Malfoy. Era bem menor. Olhou ao redor, deteve seu olhar no aparador que ficava de frente a sua cama. Era de mármore bege e ferro batido, sobre ele somente uma rosa vermelha, a mesma que acompanhava Draco desde a morte de sua mãe, enfeitiçada para não morrer. Havia duas pétalas caídas sobre o mármore claro. Notou sinais de que ela definhava. Sentiu a presença de Narcissa ali. Draco entrava nesse momento. Parou diante da rosa. Narcissa como um fantasma, era uma visão fresca e etérea diante dos dois. Ela olhou para os dois sorriu. Draco abraçado a Angel estava em transe. Narcissa depositou um beijo na testa de seu Dragão e do Anjo que salvou seu filho de todas as formas que se pode imaginar.

"Fiquem em paz minhas crianças."

Roçando de leve o ventre de Angel, desvaneceu no ar.

A rosa perdera sua ultima pétala. E num brilho estonteante também desapareceu por completo, como sua dona.

Lágrimas caíam dos olhos de ambos. Draco acariciou o ventre do seu anjo e com um olhar atônito perguntou.

"Temos mais um Malfoy a caminho?"

"É. Narcissa nos abençoou e finalmente partiu em paz."

"Ela era nosso anjo-da-guarda?"

"Ou nossa fada madrinha."

Angel se perdeu nos lábios do seu dragão. Depois de tantos anos, aquele fogo ainda os consumia... Acordou horas depois, Draco dormia calmamente, foi até a janela, seus olhos pousaram no antigo carvalho que reinava no seu jardim. Convocou uma xícara de chá. Começou a lembrar de como sua a vida mudara, depois daquele atentado.

Depois da morte daquele-que-jamais-voltará-do-inferno, os seis estiveram entre a vida e a morte. A magia quase esgotada, vários ferimentos e um cansaço que excedia as raias do humano. Ninguém apostava que eles voltariam daquela viagem à terra dos mortos. Mas eles eram os bruxos mais poderosos da face da terra e voltaram, tinham muito por que viver.

Meses depois os casamentos do Esquadrão Fênix era a notícia mais publicada em todos os jornais.

Angel lembrou-se do casamento coletivo com carinho, ainda que achasse estranho as noivas entrarem de preto no Salão Principal de Hogwarts, mas, estavam estonteantes. A cerimônia era cheia de magia e encantamento, e quando os casais ali presentes trocaram suas varinhas, o salão foi inundado por um tênue véu de luz que mudava de cor, e a magia que emanou deles encheu o coração de todos ali de uma alegria indecifrável.

Os elfos estavam ali e foram responsáveis pela dádiva Eldar que invadiu mentes e corações de todos os presentes. Havia sido uma cerimônia para poucos convidados, fechada à imprensa, que se empurravam do lado de fora, nos portões de Hogwarts. Apesar de não terem sido avisados do dia e local do evento.

Depois disso se fixaram em Hogsmead, moravam perto, eram amigos, e continuaram amigos.

Draco e Angel receberam a fortuna Malfoy de presente de casamento do senhor Weasley, atual ministro da magia. E para total espanto do mundo bruxo, vendeu todos os bens e doou o patrimônio para o ministério, especificamente para a Fundação dos Órfãos de Guerra. Mantendo-se nas primeiras páginas do Profeta Diário por muito tempo. Como Draco herdara a fortuna da mãe, tinham uma vida confortável, que o mimadinho demorou um pouco a se acostumar, começava a levantar seu próprio império. Bem Malfoy. Bem Draco, mas, com uma diferença. Tudo que fazia agora era legal, diferente de Lucius.

Aos domingos a Toca ficava lotada, como Molly gostava. Apesar de Arthur Weasley ser o atual Ministro da Magia (o melhor que o mundo bruxo já tivera), a toca era ocupada todos os domingos.

Tonks e Remo pareciam se acertar finalmente, e Harry havia passado a Mansão Black para eles, definitivamente. Ela trazia lembranças ruins ao garoto-que-salvou-o-mundo-bruxo.

Dryade Noxon tornara-se a senhora Severus Snape em uma cerimônia simples no ano seguinte ao casamento do Esquadrão.

Hermione se tornara a mais jovem Medibruxa do Saint Mungus. Depois da formatura, fora para o departamento a convite de Dryade e juntas dividiam o comando do departamento, eram pesquisadora no departamento de doenças desconhecidas, atendiam bruxos do mundo inteiro, pois eram pioneiras no assunto. E claro eram as medibruxas de plantão de todos.

Rony e Harry finalmente se entregaram ao quadribol, jogavam para o Cannons, e eram os destaques do time. Depois da guerra o quadribol voltou a ser paixão nacional, e os campeonatos voltaram a ser organizados e disputados em paz. Bem, quase. A batalha pelo pomo-de-ouro continuou feroz dentro campo.

Os gêmeos Weasley como predissera Draco, o primeiro dragão, eram os donos da alegria, a loja de logros iniciada com o prêmio do torneiro Tri-Bruxo doado por Harry, foi retomada depois da guerra. Com muito sucesso.

Magicamente os bebês nasceram na mesma data e horário, como herdeiros de toda boa profecia que se preze. Eram crianças de beleza e inteligência excepcional, já que tinham recebido traços élficos. A assinatura mágica dos quatro, **(sim quatro, Ginny e Harry tiveram um casal, Bryan e Susan e Hermione e Rony tiveram um garoto, Luc, e Gabriel era o herdeiro MacMillan Malfoy)** era muito forte. O nascimento dos bebês foi assunto por meses. A mídia bruxa não deu trégua aos guerreiros da luz!

Angel olhava para seu passado.

Sorriu...

Lembrou da primeira vez que se perdeu naqueles olhos grises e teve a certeza que estava perdida para sempre. Se tivesse que viver novamente, não mudaria nenhum segundo da sua vida. Draco ainda tinha um gênio difícil às vezes, mas, sorria muito mais, e o sorriso de Angel ainda o acertava de jeito.

Era uma linda história. Tinha que ser registrada, mesmo que daqui a muitos anos parecesse um conto de fadas. O mundo bruxo jamais poderia se esquecer dos dias de trovão e escudos partidos. O mundo bruxo jamais poderia se esquecer dos ausentes. Ausentes que deram a vida para livrá-los do mal.

Nesse momento percebeu que aquele lugar finalmente havia ressurgido das cinzas, como a Fênix. O velho carvalho parecia observar e proteger sua família. Ali parada, palavras dançavam em sua cabeça, um verso antigo lhe deu a certeza então "As lembranças são como rolhas. Quando saem das garrafas, elas incham, nunca mais se encaixam."

Sentou-se na sua escrivaninha, pegou a pena e começou a escrever o conto de fadas que mudou sua vida...

"Era uma vez..."

"Todo Fim guarda em suas entranhas um belo recomeço..."

oOo

Bem, esse é o fim.

O Segredo do Pentagrama começou a ser escrito no dia 27 de fevereiro de 2007. Eu decidi que minha história não seguiria o caminho assassino da JK, ela definitivamente exagerou. Mas o original é dela, ela escreve muito bem, é um sucesso e tudo mais, porém, eu considerei até a Ordem da Fênix, que ela estava bem calma com relação às matanças. A partir daí aprendi muitas coisas, li fics M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A-S, escrevi outros textos, me tornei uma pessoa mais criativa, sonhei...

Contudo, o melhor de tudo isso foi conhecer duas pessoas lindas, o Anjo (/u/1071770/AssueroRacsama), e a Lindinha da Titia, a Innis (/u/1010701/InnisWinter), ambos escritores incríveis! Hoje eles são presença constante na minha rotina, amigos leais que acompanharam O Segredo. Amo vocês! Belle abraça!

E não poderia deixar de agradecer mais uma vez ao Bernardo Cardoso da Silva, pessoa linda que compartilhou comigo a cena do brinde do capítulo anterior! Obrigada Garoto! Valeu mesmo!

A mais nova leitora, Luana Rubin, espero que tenha gostado do final da história. Foi muito bom ter você comigo nesse finalzinho.

Aos leitores da Floreios e Borrões, que acompanharam desde o começo, em especial a Carol Lee e Beta Dumbledore, meus agradecimentos e espero que tenham gostado!

_**Essa história teve duas betagens, a de Susan Malfoy, que agradeço pela paciência e por tudo que me ensinou, (o que não foi pouco) valeu!! E a de Samantha Tiger escritora excepcional, minha amiga, minha comadre, minha irmã do coração!! Estar com você Samie querida durante todo esse tempo, realmente não tem preço, você é exemplo de A-M-I-Z-A-D-E! Sempre esteve por perto quando eu precisei, sempre está por perto!**_

_**E um beijinho especial para Yumi Vy, Lady Anúbis e para o Fell (o felino da Samie), amei conhecer vocês!**_

_**Musica do capítulo: Anytime, Anywhere - Sarah Brightman**_

_**Esta fala de Pablo Neruda deve sempre estar em nossas mentes:**_

_"ESCREVER É FÁCIL: VOCÊ COMEÇA COM UMA LETRA MAIÚSCULA E TERMINA COM UM PONTO FINAL. NO MEIO VOCÊ COLOCA IDÉIAS."  
Pablo Neruda_

_**E convido a todos para um brinde bruxo especial, levantem suas taças com suco de abóbora!**_

"Às goles que virão!"

"AOS BALAÇOS QUE REBATEREMOS!"

_**Beijinhos açucarados!**_

_**Isabelle Delacour**_


End file.
